D'arc et d'épée
by mimi70
Summary: Nous sommes en 1974, au Troisième Âge de la Terre du Milieu. Elewë, jeune elfe de la Lothlórien, rêve d'aventure et de nouveaux horizons, et s'engage dans l'Armée Elfique chargée d'apporter de l'aide dans le Royaume d'Arnor ...
1. La fille du maître d'armes

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Je vous présente le premier chapitre (court je vous l'accorde), faisant office de prologue de ma toute première fic, commencée il y a de cela quelques années, et dont voici la version corrigée. Pour ceux ayant déjà lu la première version, presque rien ne change dans ce chapitre, seulement quelques descriptions. Pour les autres, bonne découverte ! :)

* * *

><p>Nous sommes en 1974, au Troisième Âge de la Terre du Milieu, quelques siècles avant le temps de la Communauté. Elewë, jeune Elfe de la Lothlórien, rêve d'aventure et de nouveaux horizons, et s'engage dans l'Armée Elfique chargée d'apporter de l'aide dans le Royaume du Nord, en Arnor.<p>

* * *

><p><span>La fille du maître d'armes<span>

La Flamme ... le Vide. Ne penser à rien d'autre, juste voir la Flamme, viser, et tirer. Elewë s'immergea dans cette torpeur apaisante, se laissant aller. Elle fit le vide en elle. Avec fluidité, elle lâcha la corde de son arc, dans un \CLANG/ retentissant.

Le trait fila, se rapprochant rapidement de sa cible, et s'y ficha dans un bruit mat. L'Elfe n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que la flèche avait touché le centre de la cible, à cent pas de là. Elle relâcha la tension de son arc, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait vu juste. La flèche s'était effectivement fichée dans l'exact centre de sa cible. Elle détendit la corde de son arc, afin de ne pas l'abîmer, retira ses flèches de la cible et rangea le tout soigneusement dans son carquois, qu'elle accrocha à son épaule.

Il se faisait tard, la nuit commençait à tomber, et on apercevait déjà une nuée d'étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel bleu marine tirant sur le noir. Elewë se mit en marche en direction de chez elle, d'un bon pas. Elle s'était encore attardée au terrain de tir à l'arc, plongée dans son entraînement, ne voyant pas les heures défiler, et était à présent en retard. Son père allait encore la sermonner. Bien qu'ayant atteint l'âge adulte, et vivant seule dans une petite maison, elle aimait se rendre régulièrement chez celui-ci, qu'elle aimait toujours autant, bien que ce sentiment soit peu réciproque. La forêt défila rapidement devant ses yeux, rideau de végétation et de plantes diverses, et elle vit bientôt apparaître les signes marquant la frontière de la cité : Caras Galadhon, la cité du Seigneur et de la Dame de la Lórien, le Pays aux Fleurs d'Or, Royaume des Galadhrim.

Elewë s'élança, ne prenant pas le temps de s'arrêter devant la beauté des lieux, qu'elle connaissait à présent depuis plus de 1600 ans : des arbres centenaires s'élançaient vers le ciel, chargés de verdure, tous plus grands et beaux les uns que les autres. Ces arbres avaient vu des générations entières de Galadhrim se succéder depuis leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu, presque aussi éternels qu'ils ne l'étaient. Le ciel à présent quasiment noir, laissait le bas-sol dans la pénombre, et seule la vision elfique de la jeune fille lui permettait de réussir à se repérer parmi les branchages et racines couvrant le sol de la forêt. De larges plaques d'or et d'argent couvraient les sous-bois : l'elanor et le niphredil, fleurs emblématiques du Pays, fleurissaient en nombre et paraient de magnifiques couleurs les troncs des immenses mellyrn. (1) Elewë entendit au loin le brame d'un cerf, et aperçut dans les bois de nombreux animaux s'apprêtant à se cacher pour la nuit, laissant les chouettes à leur chasse nocturne. La forêt grouillait d'êtres vivant en harmonie dans les sous-bois de la Forêt d'Or : ici un écureuil sautait dans les branchages ; là une colombe prenait son envol ; plus loin une famille de lapins se pressait de rentrer dans son terrier, et bien d'autres encore. Ainsi était la vie en terre elfique, éternelle et immuable. Ce Cycle de la Vie durait depuis le commencement du monde, et durerait jusqu'à sa fin, jusqu'au jour où les Gens des Arbres cesseraient de vivre en Terre du Milieu et de préserver cette harmonie ; désireux de retourner en Terres Immortelles, lassés d'avoir vécu tant d'années.

La jeune Elfe échappa à sa pensée quand elle aperçut enfin les lumières de la Cité, et son pas se fit plus pressant, désireuse d'échapper à l'étreinte étouffante de la forêt. Elle déboucha dans une clairière plus libre et espacée, et put reprendre son souffle. La forêt de nuit lui faisait toujours cet effet-là, l'oppressant et la rendant mal à l'aise, même au bout de siècles d'existence. Après avoir passé le très large fossé et la palissade délimitant la Cité, Elewë se dirigea vers le centre de la ville, longeant les grand arbres soutenant les maisons de végétation et de fer blanc, les talans (2), et les escaliers éblouissants s'étendant jusqu'à leurs cimes. Les Elfes avaient aménagé leurs demeures en harmonie avec la flore environnante, mais avaient apporté une touche d'élégance et de raffinement dans les arabesques de métal, formant des rampes et des toitures extravagantes, rappelant la forme végétale entourant la cité. Les villes elfique étaient renommées pour leur architecture, travaillées au fil des millénaires par les Elfes immortels désireux de passer le temps de leur très longue vie à travailler l'esthétique et la beauté des choses. Un grand nombre de demeures s'élevaient ainsi dans les immenses mellyrn de la Forêt d'Or, tandis que d'autres, plus modestes, avaient été construites au pied des arbres, se fondant et s'intégrant à la flore.

Elle passa devant de nombreuses demeures simples mais raffinées, dont le toit de certaines croulaient sous la végétation dont on avait incité la croissance. Une grande fontaine, d'où jaillissaient mille jets d'eau retombant avec grâce dans le bassin, au milieu d'une place circulaire, lui indiqua quelle n'était plus très loin. En effet, l'Elfe aperçut enfin le toit de verdure de la maison de son père. Celle-ci jouxtait la fabrique d'armes de la ville, son père occupant le poste prestigieux de maître d'armes de Caras Galadhon.

Elle toqua, puis rentra dans la petite demeure. Elle referma rapidement la porte, profitant de la chaleur ambiante de la pièce principale, laissant la moiteur de la nuit derrière elle. Un Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns et de grande stature était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans laquelle crépitait vigoureusement un feu de bois, et où était suspendue une marmite contenant sûrement l'habituel ragoût de légumes de son père .

La fumée se dégageait de la cheminée par un trou laissé manuellement dans le toit de branches. La pièce était de dimensions moyennes, avec un plafond de près de sept pieds de haut, meublée sobrement : tous les meubles étaient dans le style elfique, taillés respectueusement dans le bois de la forêt ; une table entourée de quatre chaises se tenait au milieu de la pièce ; un second fauteuil était placé devant la cheminée, celui d'Elewë ; quelques plantes grimpaient jusqu'au plafond et sortaient par les interstices du toit, dégageant un doux parfum de fraîcheur et de pollen de fleurs ; et enfin, quelques tableaux et sculptures étaient installés sur les deux commodes finissant de meubler la pièce. Des vieilles armes accrochées aux murs parfaisaient cette modeste décoration. L'Elfe posa son carquois sur la table, retira sa cape légère qu'elle accrocha à une plante grimpante et vint s'asseoir à côté de son père, dans le second fauteuil.

« Tu es en retard Elewë » lui dit celui-ci d'une voix neutre lorsqu'elle fut assise

« Je sais père, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, veuillez m'excuser »

« Le repas est prêt, mets le couvert et nous passons à table » lui répondit son père sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, en se penchant pour décrocher la marmite.

Elewë se leva, mit la table, et s'assit. Galweg les servit, et ils mangèrent en silence. Seuls les bruits de mastication meublèrent celui-ci. A la fin du repas, la jeune Elfe se leva, embrassa son père, et agrippa les barreaux de l'échelle pour monter à l'étage de la petite maison. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle avait occupée tout le temps où elle vivait ici. La pièce jouxtait la chambre de son père, et une salle de bain modeste. Elle y entra, et se dirigea directement vers son hamac de lianes, sans prendre le temps de se changer, trop éreintée pour faire autre chose. Sa chambre était à présent vidée de tous meubles qu'elle avait bougé dans sa nouvelle maison ; seul restait son hamac : les murs formés de branchages et de planches de bois étaient le seul ornement de la pièce, dégageant une impression de grandeur dans celle-ci.

Elle s'allongea dans son hamac, cala sa tête dans les coussins de plumes, et ses pensées dérivèrent vers son père. Le repas de ce soir avait été morne, sans conversation, comme à l'habitude. Elewë et Galweg avaient toujours eu du mal à créer un lien fort entre eux. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle était jeune, laissant son père seul et ravagé par le chagrin avec elle. Celui-ci avait toujours voulu un fils pour lui apprendre le maniement des armes, et lui faire reprendre le rôle de maître d'armes. Malheureusement, sa femme était morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui donner un fils. Son père avait porté ce regret un long moment, et avait apporté très peu d'amour à la jeune Elfe.

Il n'avait pu se remarier, les coutumes elfiques étant de choisir son conjoint à vie. L'adultère et le remariage était interdits, et aucun Elfe n'aurait violé ces règles, respectant trop la vie et le lien du mariage pour les braver. Galweg avait donc du continuer sa vie seule avec sa fille. Celle-ci avait alors tenté de devenir ce fils qu'il n'aurait jamais, s'entraînant plus dur que n'importe quel jeune Elfe, apprenant le maniement complexe des armes, surpassant de loin de nombreux Elfes, essayant de faire la fierté de son père et de gagner son amour. Celui-ci avait peu à peu compris que sa fille lui apporterait la même chose qu'un fils, mais leur relation avait toujours été un peu tendue et froide. Elewë en avait gardé un comportement et un caractère fort, et s'était fait peu d'amis dans la cité. La solitude ne l'avait jamais gênée, au contraire, elle la trouvait parfois apaisante. Elle avait, depuis toute petite, toujours eu du mal à se faire des amis. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, juste celui de s'entraîner toujours plus.

Une seule personne avait eu le courage d'approcher cette jeune Elfe que beaucoup redoutaient, autant par son maniement des armes, son caractère, et dont la solitude dérangeait et gênait : Lindir. Le jeune Elfe, intrigué par cette Elfe solitaire, avait voulu la connaître, et avait tenté une approche lente, pour lui laisser le temps de l'accepter ; et avait su attendre que la jeune fille se relâche et lui fasse confiance. Au fil des siècles, une véritable complicité s'étaient crée entre eux deux, et une forte amitié les unissait à présent.

Elle devait le retrouver demain pour une longue chevauchée dans les bois de la Forêt d'Or. Cette perspective la réjouissait, elle avait besoin de s'évader, de sortir de la routine de son entraînement, de rire et de sourire à nouveau. Elle avait passé dernièrement trop de temps seule, à ne voir personne. Demain serait un autre jour. Épuisée, c'est sur cette agréable pensée que Elewë s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>(1) un mallorn, des mellyrn ;)<p>

(2) un talan, des telain. Les telain sont les plate-formes perchées dans les arbres de la Lothlórien, spécifique aux Galadhrim

* * *

><p>Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour faire acte de votre passage, cela fait toujours plaisir ! :)<p>

Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre, bises,

Mimi70 :)


	2. Une journée dans la Lorien

Bien le bonjour à tous ! :D

Me voilà de retour avec un second chapitre, un chtouille plus long, qui lance tout doucement notre histoire.  
>Version à peine corrigée, les anciens lecteurs n'y découvriront rien de nouveau, seulement quelques dialogues remaniés.<p>

Merci à ma **Rukie-Chan** préférée, à **araaih** et **Melior** pour leurs reviews !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Une journée dans la Lórien<span>

Quand Elewë se réveilla, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers le toit de feuillage. Quelques rayons tombaient sur son visage, l'aveuglant tandis que ses yeux d'Elfes s'habituaient à la nouvelle luminosité. L'Elfe de redressa, tanguant dans son hamac, et réussit à s'en extirper. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et humides, et elle se souvint que, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était directement couchée la veille.

Elle s'étira, tel un grand félin, et se dirigea lentement vers la petite salle de bain. Elle remplit un bac d'eau fraîche, et s'immergea. La sensation de fraîcheur finit de la réveiller, et elle put enfin réfléchir normalement, les vapes de la nuit quittant son esprit : elle devait se dépêcher, elle avait rendez-vous avec Lindir aujourd'hui.

Elewë sortit du bac, se sécha, enfila rapidement une tenue adaptée à l'équitation, coiffa tout aussi rapidement ses longs cheveux bruns, les attacha, sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'échelle de bois menant à l'étage inférieur. Quand elle descendit, une douce odeur de galette de pain l'accueillit. Son père venait d'en faire une fournée toute chaude, et la déposa dans une grande assiette sur la table, à côté d'une corbeille de fruits frais.

« Bonjour ada » , lui dit la jeune fille en l'embrassant, « avez vous bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Elewë » lui répondit celui-ci

La jeune Elfe n'insista pas, s'assit à table, accompagnant le pain et les fruits d'eau. Quand elle fut rassasiée, elle se leva, récupéra sa cape et son carquois, ainsi que l'épée posée contre le mur, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Que fais-tu aujourd'hui, ma fille ? »

« Je pars avec Lindir chevaucher dans la forêt. »

« Ne rentre pas trop tard. » Lui conseilla-t-il

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ada, je ferais attention » lui répondit-elle en accrochant la cape sur ses épaules.

Elle sortit, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle accueillit avec plaisir la brise d'air frais lui soufflant au visage, le soleil dégageant une chaleur étouffante. C'était l'été en Lórien, et le soleil faisait subir sa présence chaque jour. Une fois qu'Elewë fut habituée à la chaleur ambiante, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les zones déboisées de la cité, là où les Elfes avaient installé de grandes prairies pour leurs chevaux, afin qu'ils puissent paître en liberté durant les mois chauds de l'année. En hiver, ils les rentraient dans les grandes écuries situées à la limite de Caras Galadhon.

Elewë sortit de la cité en passant par un des pontons franchissant le fossé et la palissade faisant tout le tour de la ville. Celles-ci étaient surveillées par les Gardes, et étaient ouvertes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. L'Elfe avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir traîné hier soir, sinon elle aurait dû passer la nuit dans la forêt. Rien qu'à cette idée un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Après quelques minutes de marche, Elewë approcha enfin de la prairie. L'herbe ondulait avec le vent, se parant de reflets d'or sous l'effet du Soleil. De nombreux chevaux paissaient tranquillement, d'autres jouaient et galopaient dans la grande étendue. Tout était calme et paisible. Des barrières de bois délimitaient la surface de la prairie. Elle grimpa dessus, puis émit un long sifflement, aux tonalités variées. Au bout de quelques secondes, un hennissement lui répondit au loin, et elle aperçut un cheval aux reflets argentés galopant dans sa direction.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jument grise s'arrêta devant la barrière, dans un soulèvement d'herbes. La robe de l'animal, assez rare chez les chevaux elfiques, était gris pommelé : un fond gris argenté, et des reflets gris clair et blanc, s'étalaient sur toute la surface de son corps, en particulier sur sa croupe. Une tache blanche en vague forme de fleur se dessinant sur son front lui avait valu le nom de Ninqueloté, Fleur Blanche en sindarin. La jument, de petite corpulence, était faite pour la course, avec une croupe fine et des membres musclés. Son corps dégageait puissance, légèreté et grâce. Sa petite tête fine et ses grands yeux bleus doux la rendaient gentille et amicale. Elle dégageait une aura de douceur et de pureté. Elle balança son encolure de haut en bas en poussant un hennissement de joie à la vue de sa cavalière. Celle-ci lui avait manqué.

Elewë sourit. La jument était sa seule amie depuis des siècles – les chevaux elfiques ayant la particularité de vivre aussi longtemps que le cavalier auquel ils s'étaient attachés - bien avant qu'elle ne connut Lindir. Son père la lui avait offerte pour ses 100 ans, alors qu'elle refusait de monter et de tenter tout contact avec les chevaux de la ville. Elles ne s'étaient depuis jamais quittées.

La jeune Elfe lui demanda de se rapprocher de la barrière, et sauta d'un mouvement gracieux sur le dos de la petite jument. Dès que sa cavalière fut sur son dos, celle-ci poussa un petit hennissement d'impatience. Elewë lui flatta l'encolure, souriant de plus belle en sentant la jument trotter sur place.

« _Tout doux ma belle, sois patiente, tu pourras courir plus tard_ »

Ninqueloté se calma au son de la voix de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci la dirigea au petit trot vers l'extrémité de la plaine, vers la cabane faisant office de sellerie. Arrivée à la barrière, elle mit pied à terre, l'ouvrit pour laisser passer la jument, puis rentra dans la cabane. Elle en ressortit avec un tapis brun, une selle légère, un collier pour maintenir la selle, et un licou de corde. Elle la harnacha rapidement, accrocha l'épée au collier de cuir, mit le pied à l'étrier, et prit la direction des bois.

Elle avait rendez-vous dans une clairière près de la cité. Elewë dirigeait la jument les deux rênes dans une main, les laissant flottante, n'ayant nul besoin d'avoir un contact ferme avec la bouche pour le faire. L'animal avançait donc d'un bon pas, choisissant elle-même les chemins à emprunter. Au bout de quelques temps, elles atteignirent le point de rendez-vous.

La clairière était illuminée par les rayons du soleil, et un parterre de fleurs et de trèfles se répandait sur sa surface. L'Elfe descendit de sa monture, la laissant brouter à son aise. Elle s'assit sur une souche, et se mit à observer les reflets du soleil jouant sur l'herbe.

Elewë sortit de sa torpeur quand elle entendit un roulement de sabots. Elle se redressa, et regarda dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Tel un éclair, un étalon noir déboula dans la clairière. Il fit une glissade et s'arrêta d'un simple mouvement des rênes de son cavalier. Celui-ci le caressa, lâcha les rênes, et mit pied à terre. L'animal se dirigea tranquillement vers Ninqueloté, et se mit à brouter à ses côtés. Lindir marcha vers Elewë, et s'arrêta devant elle, avant de s'asseoir. L'Elfe le dévisagea. Il avait encore changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait à présent l'apparence d'un jeune Elfe adulte. Bien qu'elle soit de grande taille, son ami la dépassait de près d'une bonne tête à présent. Elewë se rassura en se disant qu'il avait cessé de grandir depuis longtemps.

Ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés à la manière elfique encadraient un visage beau et souriant. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Une mâchoire fine et un visage rond finissaient de compléter ce charmant portrait. Typé comme tous les Elfes, il n'avait pas une très grande carrure, avec des épaules courtes, mais malgré sa tenue, on apercevait le renflement de ses muscles. Le jeune homme faisait parti d'une caserne de la cité, et s'entraînait donc très souvent. C'est ce trait de caractère qui avait en parti rapproché les deux Elfes. Elewë s'extirpa de ses pensées, et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu sais qu'un jour Nuruhuinë se blessera avec tout ce que tu lui fais faire

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est aussi intrépide que moi, et réussit toujours à en sortit vivant, quoique … » dit-il en plaisantant

La jeune Elfe rit. Le fier étalon portait bien son nom. Ombre de la Mort. Dressé pour être un cheval de guerre, celui-ci n'avait peur de rien, sauf peut-être de lui-même. Son cavalier et lui formaient la paire, un véritable duo intrépide.

Elewë sourit en repensant à la fois où Lindir avait voulu faire sauter une rivière à son étalon. Celui-ci avait pilé net en voyant son reflet dans l'eau. Son cavalier avait volé par dessus l'encolure, et avait fini la tête la première dans la rivière pendant que Nuruhuinë prenait la fuite. L'Elfe dut penser à la même chose qu'elle, car il se mit lui aussi à rire.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, les deux amis se relevèrent, montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs, et se mirent en marche. D'un même accord, ils mirent leurs montures au grand galop, et les laissèrent filer. Ceux-ci courraient à une allure folle, et l'ivresse de la course faisait rire la jeune Elfe.

Ninqueloté dépassa l'étalon noir, galopant à une allure vertigineuse. Elle esquivait les obstacles avec facilité, et sa cavalière se laissait porter, s'immergeant dans le plaisir de la chevauchée. Le vent décoiffait Elewë, faisant claquer ses cheveux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était continuer cette course. La végétation de la forêt défilait sous ses yeux, et la jeune Elfe reçut parfois des branches dans le visage. Prises dans l'ivresse de cette galopade, les deux amies parcoururent une grande distance, jusqu'à ce qu'en se retournant, Elewë n'aperçut plus Lindir et son étalon derrière elles. A regret, elle demanda à la jument de ralentir, et elles marchèrent en les attendant. Elles atteignirent rapidement un petit bassin d'eau, et Elewë mit pied à terre. Ninqueloté alla s'abreuver, fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle avait dû faire, et elle fit de même. Quand elle se redressa, une jeune Elfe brune la contemplait en reflet.

Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Quelques mèches étaient retenues à la hâte, et d'autres s'échappaient de la coiffure improvisée, encadrant un visage fin. Le reflet avait des yeux bleus couleur du ciel. Fin et élancé, son corps avait été taillé au fil des siècles d'entraînement, et sa tenue de cavalière laissait deviner le léger renflement de ses muscles sous le tissu. Elewë sourit. Elle n'était pas sublime, mais possédait un certain charme, et cela lui suffisait.

Le duo infernal finit par arriver au pas, l'air exténué et la jeune Elfe remonta à cheval en riant devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

« Ninqueloté est vraiment rapide. Je crois bien qu'elle surpasse le plus rapide destrier de la cité. »

« Sûrement, je n'ai jamais vérifié. »

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, en parlant de tout et de rien, de leur entraînement, de ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le soleil brillait au haut dans le ciel à présent, et sa chaleur faisait suer les deux Elfes, bien qu'ils soient sous le couvert des arbres.

Au bout d'une heure de chevauchée, Lindir, comme tout jeune homme qui se respecte, raisonnant avec son estomac, déclara à Elewë qu'il devraient peut-être commencer à chercher à manger. Celle-ci acquiesça en souriant, et ils mirent pied à terre, guidant leurs chevaux près d'un grand tronc d'arbre tombé à terre. Ils les laissèrent là, tendirent la corde de leur arc, vérifièrent l'état de leurs flèches, et partirent en chasse. Plus silencieux que le vent, les deux Elfes se déplaçaient dans la forêt en quête d'un gibier. Elewë fit signe à son compagnon quand elle entendit des bruits. Ils virent apparaître un jeune lièvre dodu, sortant des fourrés. Elewë décocha une flèche, et le trait fila en silence. Il fit mouche, et le lièvre s'étendit sur le sol, raide mort. Elle récupéra sa flèche, Lindir l'animal, et ils retournèrent là où ils avaient laissé leurs montures.

Pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de préparer la viande, la jeune Elfe partit en quête de fruits ou autres végétaux à ajouter à leur frugal repas. Elle découvrit un pommier sauvage. Elle revint au camp les bras chargés de sa trouvaille et s'assit sur le tronc.

L'odeur qui montait du feu était alléchante, et son ventre émit un grondement. Le pain et les fruits étaient déjà loin. Elewë attendit donc patiemment que le lièvre soit cuit, puis mordit à pleine dent dans la chair. En temps normal, les Elfes respectaient toutes formes de vie. Mais ils ne pouvaient aller contre les besoins du corps, bien que plus résistant par leur sang elfique. Ils devaient donc se nourrir comme tous les autres de viande, bien qu'ils favorisaient les végétaux.

Durant leur repas, Lindir aborda un sujet auquel il pensait depuis quelques temps.

« Elewë, tu es au courant pour le grand tournoi qui va avoir lieu à Imladris ? »

« J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. » Répondit-elle entre deux bouchées.

« Sais-tu que les Elfes les plus aguerris des trois Royaumes vont s'y retrouver ? »

« Ah. » Fit-elle en mâchant sa viande

« Allons, un peu d'enthousiasme ! Comment réagirais-tu si tu savais que les 50 meilleurs seront sélectionnés s'ils le souhaitent pour faire partie de l'Armée qui partira, d'ici un mois, porter secours dans le Royaume d'Arnor ? »

A ces mots, la jeune Elfe releva la tête.

« Ah, je savais bien que ça t'intéresserais », dit-il en souriant

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Si tu allais un peu plus en centre-ville tu remarquerais qu'il y a des affichettes placardées un peu partout ».

« Donc tu ne me fais pas une mauvaise blague ? » Demanda-t-elle, dubitative, ayant déjà subi de nombreuses fois ces fameuses blagues dont il avait le secret

« Mais non, je n'oserais pas ! » Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire

« Très bien, j'irais » répondit fermement Elewë.

« Je me doutais que tu répondrais cela. Mais je me suis renseigné, seuls les hommes peuvent y participer ».

« Bien évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre ... » répondit-elle dans un soupir, un peu douchée dans son enthousiasme, et il faut bien le dire, légèrement agacée. « Les femmes n'ont peut-être pas les mêmes aptitudes que les hommes, mais elles ont tout autant de courage et de bravoure. Leur interdire ce tournoi est ridicule ! ». Elle fit une pause, plongée dans ses pensées, puis se redressa, une détermination nouvelle se lisant dans ses yeux. « Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'y participer, mon rêve est à portée de main, je ne peux abandonner si près du but ! »

« Mais c'est que tu es plus têtue que Nuruhuinë quand il s'y met, et c'est pour dire ! Au risque de me répéter, ce tournoi est réservé à la gente masculine !

« Et bien je serais homme. » Lui répondit-elle fièrement, soutenant farouchement son regard.

« Tu n'as quand-même pas l'intention de … »

« Si. » Ce seul mot dégageait tant d'autorité qu'il n'osa rien dire. Il aperçut dans son regard une lueur de défi, et se dit que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de la faire changer d'idée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre terminé !<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous Elewë et Lindir, leur amitié ?  
>A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si celui-ci vous a plu ;)<p>

Bises,

Mimi70 :)


	3. Le départ

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Me voici de retour dans ce nouveau chapitre, dans lequel nos joyeux compagnons quittent enfin la Lórien, direction Fondcombe !

Pour les anciens lecteurs, j'ai cette fois-ci ajouté un passage un peu conséquent sur l'entraînement des deux amis, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions (vous remarquerez sans doute le clin d'œil à la suite ;) ).

Chapitre plus long que les autres, on commence à rentrer dans l'histoire !  
>Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Le départ<span>

Après avoir fini leur repas, les deux amis remontèrent à cheval. Ils cheminèrent dans la forêt encore quelques heures, prenant plaisir au simple fait de parler tous les deux. Quand la chaleur commença à faiblir, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Ils s'arrêtèrent parfois pour laisser leurs montures brouter l'herbe tendre. Après plus d'une heure, ils atteignirent enfin le champ des chevaux, mirent pied à terre, et dé-harnachèrent leurs montures. Un rapide pansage, une ration d'avoine bien méritée, et les montures elfiques retrouvèrent avec plaisir leur pâturage.

Après avoir rangé le matériel, et récupéré ses affaires, Elewë se tourna vers Lindir

« Que dirais-tu de se retrouver demain, au terrain d'entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami.

« Avec plaisir, je suis libéré pendant une durée indéterminée à cause de l'entraînement de certains Elfes pour le tournoi. »

« Parfait, nous aurons donc tout le temps nécessaire pour nous préparer au mieux ! »

« Comment ça "nous" ?! »

« Et bien cela va sans dire que tu m'accompagnes à Imladris et que tu participes ! »

« Peut-être ais-je mon mot à dire, non ? » répondit Lindir pour la forme, ayant naturellement envisagé d'y prendre part également.

« Je te connais trop bien Lindir, cela ne marche plus avec moi » rétorqua Elewë, levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Lindir lui rendit son sourire. Décidément, pas moyen de la contredire quand elle avait décidé quelque chose.

« Rendez-vous demain matin dans ce cas. Prépares-toi à l'avance, tu risques de le regretter ! » lança malicieusement son ami, alors qu'il prenait la direction de Caras Galadhon.

Elewë resta encore quelques temps à regarder les chevaux galopant dans le pré, puis se dirigea elle aussi vers la Cité. La lumière du Soleil déclinait, et les ombres des arbres s'étalaient majestueusement sur le sol. Elle atteignit bientôt les murs d'enceinte, salua les Gardes, puis passa rapidement les portes. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, et la jeune Elfe n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez elle. Elle flâna donc dans les rues de la ville, redécouvrant des lieux qui lui semblaient vaguement familiers. Elle passa devant la place de la fontaine, et s'arrêta devant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu hier dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle s'approcha, et se retrouva face à l'affichette dont lui avait parlé Lindir tout à l'heure : elle annonçait que le tournoi se déroulerait à Imladris, et faisait part des différentes épreuves sur lesquelles s'affronteraient les participants : le tir à l'arc ; le maniement de l'épée ; la course à cheval ; et pour finir la lutte à main nue.

Elewë sourit. Le tournoi se déroulait dans trois semaines. En comptant le temps de trajet, elle avait deux semaines pour s'entraîner avec Lindir. C'était amplement suffisant, elle devrait juste perfectionner son combat sans arme, et reprendre quelques enchaînements à l'épée. C'est sur cette agréable pensée qu'Elewë se dirigea vers son talan, car l'obscurité était maintenant présente, et son angoisse commençait à faire surface. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnaient sur l'herbe, Caras Galadhon était complètement silencieuse. Elle aperçut au loin quelques Elfes occupés à étudier les étoiles, et des couples profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour se promener.

Elewë arriva bientôt à l'arbre culminant sur près de trente pieds dans lequel était perchée son talan. La rampe du petit escalier tournant était éclairée par une douce lumière, et elle grimpa rapidement les marches, rassurée par cette touche de lumière dans la pénombre ambiante. Elle atteignit bientôt le sommet de l'arbre et l'entrée de sa petite maison. La construction de celle-ci avait était longue et difficile, mais elle en valait la peine. Les branches principales de l'arbre avaient été recourbées, formant les murs naturels de la maison, et un véritable toit de végétation. Quelques branches partaient sur le côté, et d'autres plus fines poussaient à la verticale, formant un havre de verdure et de paix, isolé des bruits de la cité. Les oiseaux en avaient fait leur logis, et leur doux gazouillis la berçait pendant la journée. Elewë sourit et respira profondément. Cet endroit avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle franchit l'arche de branchage formant la porte, et rentra dans sa maison. Celle-ci était composée de deux pièces : la salle de bain, et la pièce à vivre. Cette dernière était meublée d'une commode ; d'un hamac semblable à celui qu'elle avait chez son père ; d'un petit âtre ; d'un fauteuil ; et d'un buffet lui servant aussi de bibliothèque. Le sol, posé à même la base solide de l'arbre, était fait d'une sorte de parquet, et un grand tapis couvrait quasiment toute sa surface. Celui-ci représentait une troupe de soldats Galadhrim sur leurs chevaux, partant en guerre. Les couleurs vives réchauffaient la pièce, et quelques plantes finissaient de la rendre chaude et accueillante.

Elewë se dirigea vers la commode, prit une tunique longue, se changea, attrapa une pomme dans une corbeille, et alluma un petit feu dans l'âtre. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil placé devant celui-ci, et mangea sa pomme tout en se réchauffant. Elle se remémora la journée d'aujourd'hui, et ses pensées dérivèrent tout de suite vers l'importante nouvelle que lui avait appris Lindir. Toute sa vie, elle avait été attirée par les armes, le combat, les chevauchées, et cette chance de faire partie de l'armée elfique était incroyable. Elle rêvait de grandes batailles, de victoires, de soirées auprès de ses frères d'armes devant un feu de camp, gagnant un repos bien mérité après une journée de combat. Elle devait la saisir, et embraser sa passion, commencer une nouvelle vie. Pour cela, elle devrait s'entraîner encore et encore, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête pour le grand événement. Elewë tressaillit d'excitation à cette pensée, impatiente de se mesurer à ses adversaires, et de se qualifier . Elle rêvassa quelques heures encore, puis, quand elle se sursauta au crépitement d'une braise, décida d'aller se coucher. Elle sombra comme une souche dans un sommeil profond, et ses rêves furent remplis de batailles épiques et de combats héroïques.

* * *

><p>« Plus haute ta garde », intima Lindir à son amie.<p>

Elewë soupira, appliquant de mauvais cœur les consignes de l'Elfe. Elle serra les points, les remontant devant son visage, essayant de couvrir au plus celui-ci.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les deux Galadhrim s'entraînaient avec vigueur, ne s'accordant que de rares pauses, et la jeune Elfe était épuisée, sa respiration haletante, et sa tenue de combat -composée d'un pantalon fin et moulant ainsi que d'un haut large sans manches - lui collait au corps, le tissu imbibé de sueur. Elewë fit passer derrière son oreille pointue une mèche collée à son front, échappée de sa longue queue de cheval.

Comme promis, Lindir était venu la chercher le lendemain de leur discussion, et l'astre solaire éclairait à peine de quelques rayons timides Caras Galadhon que les deux amis étaient déjà en chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement, discutant avec entrain de leurs objectifs respectifs de préparation. De son côté, Elewë souhaitait perfectionner son combat à main nue, et Lindir, lui, le tir à l'arc. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'instruire l'autre de ce qu'ils savaient, leurs compétences se complétant. Durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi, ils avaient alterné les différentes disciplines, et Elewë avait évalué avec appréciation l'amélioration de Lindir dans le maniement de l'arc. Son ami se défendait déjà correctement, mais ce perfectionnement lui avait appris à décocher dans des situations plus délicates. D'un niveau égal lors de combats à l'épée, ils avaient rapidement cessé de s'y entraîner pour se consacrer à Elewë et sa défense au corps-à-corps. Préférant de loin se défendre avec une arme, que ce soit son épée ou l'une de ses dagues, la Galadhrim manquait de combativité et de technique lorsqu'elle devait utiliser uniquement son corps. Lindir, entraîné par la caserne, avait acquis plus d'expérience en la matière. Il essayait donc d'inculquer à son amie tout ce qu'il savait, et cette journée avait été consacrée à différentes attaques que Elewë maîtrisait avec difficulté. Son dernier objectif était de mettre son ami à terre, utilisant à son choix les bottes qu'il lui avait enseigné.

« Vas-y princesse, une dernière fois. » incita Lindir, souriant malicieusement.

Elewë sourit à l'utilisation de ce surnom, son ami sachant pertinemment que cela l'agacerait. La jeune Elfe se reconcentra, visualisant mentalement l'enchaînement qu'elle voulait réaliser. Elle souffla un bon coup puis se rapprocha de son ami. Ce dernier, en position défensive, sautillait sur place, essayant de deviner le moment où Elewë attaquerait. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher, et fléchit légèrement les genoux, prêt à parer l'attaque. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elewë fendit l'air de son point, visant l'estomac, mais Lindir para aisément, un fin sourire provocateur étirant son visage. Elewë se rembrunit. Elle décida alors de feinter, dirigeant son regard vers la tête de Lindir, et feignit d'esquisser un mouvement dans ce sens. Son ami releva alors imperceptiblement ses mains pour se protéger, délaissant son torse, à présent ouvert aux attaques d'Elewë. Celle-ci changea la direction de son geste, et se rua vers son ami, passant sous sa garde, avant de lui asséner un coup de coude en plein ventre. Surpris, Lindir n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, et encaissa de plein fouet le coup puissant. Plié en deux, il tituba légèrement, et Elewë en profita pour viser la tête. Mais cette fois-ci son ami para, reprenant ses moyens, et répliqua dans la foulée, envoyant son poing au niveau du diaphragme. N'ayant pas anticipé ce retournement de situation, Elewë, le souffle coupé, vacilla, sa vision se troublant sous le manque d'oxygène, et à peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle que Lindir était déjà dans son dos, une main menottant un de ses bras derrière elle, l'autre serré autour de sa gorge.

« Tu dois réagir plus vite et mieux anticiper une éventuelle réplique de ton adversaire », lui souffla Lindir, plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre, avant de continuer « il semblerait que j'ai encore gagné ».

Elewë devina le sourire victorieux que devait arborer son ami, et sentit sa prise contre sa gorge se détendre légèrement. Saisissant l'occasion, elle dégagea vivement le bras de derrière son dos, de l'autre agrippa celui de Lindir toujours enserré autour de son cou, et de tout son poids fit basculer son ami, le faisant rouler le long de son dos, l'amenant s'écraser contre le sol. Un moment abasourdi, l'Elfe la regarda malicieusement, et avant que Elewë n'ait pu comprendre, balaya ses jambes, la faisant choir à ses côtés. Les deux Galadhrim se regardèrent alors, allongés à même le sol, et partirent dans un fou rire, dont ils mirent quelques minutes à s'extirper. Ils se relevèrent en souriant, essoufflés et les joues rouges.

« Cette parade était géniale Elewë, dommage que tu te sois déconcentrée juste après ! » félicita son ami.

Elewë accepta de bon cœur le compliment, ravie d'avoir réussi à mettre en application les conseils de Lindir.

« J'ai l'impression que vous êtes fin prête ma Dame, ces truands n'ont qu'à bien se tenir » continua Lindir malicieusement.

Il esquiva adroitement un coup lancé sans conviction par une Elewë exténuée. La jeune Elfe répondit par un bâillement prononcé, auquel sourit le Galadhrim.

« Je vois que tu sembles être dans le même état que moi. Ne prolongeons pas indéfiniment cet entraînement, nous devons être en forme pour demain. Il nous reste encore une semaine de chevauchée. »

Elewë acquiesça vivement, portant à nouveau la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un autre bâillement. Ramassant avec peine ses affaires, la jeune Elfe suivit son ami qui prenait déjà la direction de la Cité. En regardant rapidement la position du Soleil dans le ciel, Elewë estima que la nuit tomberait d'ici quelques heures. Elle aurait donc le temps de finir ses paquetages avant de dormir. Le retour jusqu'à son talan se fit comme à travers une chape de brume, Elewë étant épuisée par les deux semaines qu'elle venait de vivre. Lindir la quitta devant le pied de l'arbre, lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, et Elewë grimpa raidement les marches menant à sa demeure. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, ingurgité quelques fruits et préparé ses dernières affaires pour le lendemain, la jeune Elfe s'affala dans son hamac, moulue. Mais Elewë ne regrettait pas les efforts qu'elle avait produit, car cet entraînement portait ses fruits, et malgré les courbatures, la jeune Elfe se sentait prête à affronter toutes les épreuves. Elle s'endormit rapidement, enthousiasmée à l'idée de partir le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Elewë se leva à l'aurore, rassemblant toutes les affaires qu'elle avait préparées la veille dans un grand baluchon. Elle emportait aussi quelques couvertures, et les flèches supplémentaires qu'elle avait fabriquées à l'occasion. Elle remplit des sacoches de provisions et d'eau pour quelques jours. Son épée, son carquois, et sa cape complétèrent le tas d'affaire posé au milieu de la pièce.<p>

Elle avait encore quelques minutes avant que Lindir n'arrive avec leurs montures. Elle en profita donc pour regarder à travers sa fenêtre le soleil levant, qui dardait le paysage de couleurs vives, donnant des reflets rouges et orangés à la nature environnante. La forêt s'éveillait, la végétation se paraît de rosée, et les toiles d'araignées ressemblaient à des fresques de perles brillantes. Bientôt la chaleur du Soleil absorberait l'eau, et les petits animaux devraient attendre le lendemain avant de boire à nouveau dans les feuilles lourdement chargées. Bien qu'il fusse tôt, Elewë apercevait déjà quelques Elfes matinaux qui sortaient se promener dans les rues, admirant eux-aussi ce magnifique spectacle. Elle s'extirpa de sa contemplation, se chargea tant bien que mal de ses affaires, et fit des allers- retours de son talan au sol pour les déposer. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de tout transporter, elle entendit un hennissement sonore, et Lindir arriva, portant ses affaires, avec Nuruhuinë et Ninqueloté marchant joyeusement derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas pu beaucoup être montés ces derniers temps, les deux Elfes étant trop occupés à s'entraîner, et ils étaient donc impatients de se défouler.

Elewë accrocha soigneusement les sacoches à l'arrière de sa selle, sur la croupe de la jument, attacha épée et carquois à son collier de cuir, et après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, monta en selle. Lindir fit de même, et les deux amis se dirigèrent avec entrain vers la sortie de Caras Galadhon. Ils franchirent rapidement les portes de la cité, et dirigèrent leurs chevaux en direction de la rivière Celebrant. Ils avaient en effet décidé de la longer, puis de la traverser, pour atteindre le sentier Azanulbizar, menant directement dans les Monts Brumeux. Suivant le sentier, ils devraient traverser ensuite la Moria et la chaîne de montagnes en passant par la Porte de Rubicorne, un des moyens les plus sûrs de passer le Col de Caradhras ; le passage par la grande Porte Est étant plus long et compliqué. De plus, les Elfes n'avaient pas vraiment envie de croiser de nains, ni de traverser leur Royaume. Une fois sortis des montagnes, ils avaient prévus de remonter directement vers le nord, pour rejoindre un des bras du fleuve Bruinen, remonter celui-ci, et le longer jusqu'à atteindre le Gué du Bruinen, puis enfin Imladris. Le trajet devrait durer une semaine s'ils chevauchaient bon train, et ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps dans la forêt, poussant les chevaux à une allure assez rapide, mais qu'ils pourraient soutenir quelques heures avant de devoir faire une pause.

Ils atteignirent donc au bout de quelques heures le Celebrant, et décidèrent faire une petite halte. Ils laissèrent les chevaux s'abreuver, et mangèrent un morceau. Le soleil était désormais à la moitié de sa trajectoire dans le ciel, et les deux amis avaient prévu de parcourir encore une bonne distance avant de dresser un campement pour la nuit. Ils comptaient sortir de la forêt le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, et atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit la Porte de Rubicorne. Après une pause d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils reprirent la route, traversant au préalable la rivière, alternant toutes les deux ou trois heures des petites pauses pour laisser les montures souffler, et reprendre quelques forces. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'Azanulbizar, et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils avaient ainsi parcouru près d'une lieue* depuis leur départ, et chevaux comme cavaliers étaient fourbus. Ils décidèrent de camper dans une sorte de grotte, et montèrent un camp. Après un bref repas et le bouchonnage des chevaux, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Il se levèrent le lendemain à l'aube, et se remirent en route. Comme prévu, ils parcoururent une demi lieu avant de sortir du couvert des arbres en fin d'après-midi, et atteignirent les Monts Brumeux. Une immense chaîne de montagnes plus hautes les unes que les autres se dressait devant eux. De la neige recouvrait certains pics, attestant de la forte altitude. La magnificence de l'endroit laissa les deux Galadhrim sans voix devant tant de grandeur. Un vent froid leur parvint, et ils mirent sur leur dos des vêtements supplémentaires, s'arrachant à leur contemplation. Il leur restait encore la même distance avant d'atteindre la Porte de Rubicorne, et ils décidèrent de ne pas perdre trop de temps en pauses inutiles, ne voulant pas être surpris par l'arrivée de la nuit. Ils dirigèrent donc d'un bon pas les chevaux vers les montagnes, cheminant sur le sentier pour ne pas se perdre. Ils atteignirent bientôt le passage menant sous les montagnes, et s'y engagèrent, encourageant les chevaux de la voie pour qu'ils s'avancent. Dès qu'elle sentit le poids de l'immense voûte peser sur ses épaules, l'angoisse d'Elewë refit surface, et elle rapprocha Ninqueloté de l'étalon de Lindir.

Ils mirent encore quelques heures avant d'apercevoir la Porte. Avec la tombée de la nuit, l'obscurité s'était fait encore plus profonde, et la jeune Elfe se sentait nerveuse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait aussi peur du noir ?! Fatigués, les cavaliers mirent pied à terre, s'occupèrent de leurs montures, et montèrent leur camp. Après avoir rapidement mangé, les deux amis décidèrent de dormirent de suite, et Elewë se blottit contre l'épaule de Lindir, cherchant du réconfort dans ce contact. Celui-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et il s'endormirent rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le jour s'était levé, et la pénombre ambiante était moins forte. Ils se mirent en marche, et passèrent les immenses portes de pierre. Celles-ci étaient ornées à l'identique des autres situées sous les Monts Brumeux, et des fresques lumineuses s'étendaient sur toute leur surface, formant des arabesques savantes, avec des écrits en langage nain et elfique. Ils chevauchèrent environ une journée entière dans les profondeurs de la montagne, suivant toujours l'Azanulbizar, et lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin la voûte formant la sortie, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, poussant leurs montures à rejoindre l'air frais de l'extérieur. Bien que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils furent éblouis par la lumière, et durent attendre que leurs yeux s'habituent à la nouvelle luminosité. Ils découvrirent une grande vallée, dont l'herbe ondulait sous la caresse du vent. Les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient un peu partout dans des teintes roses et orangées. Ils mirent leurs chevaux au petit trop, dévalant de flanc de la montagne, et une fois dans la vallée, ils cherchèrent un lieu pour camper. Ils choisirent le renflement d'une colline, sur laquelle poussaient quelques arbres. Ils s'installèrent, lâchèrent leurs chevaux qui partirent galoper dans la plaine, et préparèrent leur repas. Comme les deux jours précédents, ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps de parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et s'endormirent soulagés d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de verdure et de luminosité.

Les rayons du soleil levant les réveillèrent à l'aube, et ils sourirent en voyant où ils étaient. Ils se préparèrent, grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux, et s'élancèrent au petit galop vers le nord, en direction du premier courant d'eau qu'ils rencontreraient. Heureuse de galoper, Ninqueloté accéléra, et courut ainsi une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter. Lindir et Nuruhuinë les rejoignirent, et ils continuèrent leur route. Ils atteignirent ainsi au bout d'une heure un affluent du Bruinen, et le remontèrent toute la journée, alternant comme à leur habitude des petites pauses. Ils rejoignirent enfin le bras principal du fleuve en fin de journée. Ils prirent alors la décision d'arrêter leur avancée, et profitèrent de la proximité du fleuve pour éliminer la crasse accumulée ces quatre derniers jours, et refaire leurs provisions d'eau. Pendant que Lindir chassait, Elewë partit en quête de végétaux, et revint quelques temps plus tard les bras chargés de légumes et fruits divers. Ils déjeunèrent avec appétit, ayant du restreindre leurs provisions lorsqu'ils étaient dans les montagnes. Ils parlèrent quelques temps de façon animée du tournoi, puis se couchèrent, un bon feu crépitant devant eux.

Ils suivirent ainsi pendant deux jours le Bruinen, jusqu'à atteindre en fin d'après midi, après avoir parcouru plus de deux lieues, le Gué. Ils firent une dernière pause, que Elewë mit à profit pour revêtir une grande cape sombre, des vêtements masculins, et s'attacha un foulard autour du visage. Ils peignirent en gris la tâche en forme de fleur de Ninqueloté. Même ici, n'importe qui pouvait reconnaître la petite jument à la robe et à la tache si particulière. Une fois leur déguisement parfait, ils s'avancèrent le cœur léger dans leur dernière étape vers Imladris. La ville était située dans la vallée de l'Eriador, creusée par le Bruinen, face aux Monts Brumeux. La vallée était très encaissée, et on ne pouvait la découvrir seulement si on savait où la chercher. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le cœur de la gorge, heureux d'arriver enfin à destination. Ils mirent quelques heures avant d'atteindre la cité. Ils aperçurent enfin les Tours de Garde situés aux extrémités des terres de la ville. Ils chevauchèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir les murs de la cité. Imladris, aussi nommée Fondcombe, forteresse et refuge des Elfes crée par le Seigneur Elrond lorsque ces derniers, après la défaite de la dernière alliance des Hommes et des Elfes, durent se cacher. La ville était aujourd'hui un lieu de paix et de culture. On y venait pour contempler la beauté des lieux et se ressourcer. Mais un tout autre motif remplissait aujourd'hui les rues de la cité.

Ils virent aux portes nombre d'Elfes venant spécialement pour l'occasion, et ils pressèrent leurs chevaux. Ils franchirent en vitesse les grandes portes et pénétrèrent dans la cour principale. Ils s'arrêtèrent, afin de profiter pleinement de ce qu'il s'offrait à leurs yeux. On apercevait derrière la Cité les pics enneigés des Monts Brumeux, et des cascades s'écoulaient jusque dans la ville, formant de nombreux ponts au sein même de celle-ci. Imladris s'était formée autour du Palais principal abritant le Seigneur Elrond, et sa fille la Dame Arwen. Tous les autres bâtiments s'étendaient autour, formant un complexe aéré et sublime. Terrasses et cours se succédaient dans la ville, de grands escaliers reliant les différents étages, et quelques auberges étaient situées sur les grandes places. En ce temps elles étaient complètes, à l'annonce du tournoi du lendemain. L'architecture des bâtiments était recherchée, formée d'arabesques en tous genres, mélange de grâce et de beauté. La végétation, bien que négligeable face à celle de la Lórien, était tout de même bien présente, et on apercevait au loin les grand bois entourant la Dernière Maison Simple. Des plantes grimpantes s'acheminaient sur les toits, et le doux parfum des fleurs emplissait les lieux. Le gazouillis des oiseaux donnait une tonalité joyeuse à l'atmosphère. On disait qu'une fois la nuit tombée, le ciel était plus magnifique que n'importe où ailleurs, grâce à la puissance de Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air, dont le Seigneur Elrond avait la garde.

S'arrachant à leur béatitude, les deux Elfes se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'inscription du tournoi. Elewë s'inscrivit sous le nom de Elurín, et une fois que Lindir eut fait de même, ils se dirigèrent à travers la foule vers l'aile du Palais réservée aux participants. Les Elfes du bureau d'inscription leur avait indiqué leur chambre, et après avoir demandé leur chemin une ou deux fois, se perdant dans l'immensité du lieu, ils purent se changer et faire un brin de toilette. Ils se digèrent ensuite vers la salle commune où un repas était servi aux hôtes. Ils mangèrent rapidement, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention sur eux, ou surtout sur Elewë, et retournèrent se coucher dans leur chambre. Chacun dans un petit lit, ils s'endormirent en pensant aux événements du lendemain, à la fois excités et angoissés. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? :D<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, ça fait extrêmement plaisir ^^

A la prochaine, bises,

Mimi :)


	4. Le tournoi  partie 1

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Me voici de retour dans un nouveau chapitre. J'avais à l'origine prévu de tout faire tenir dans un seul et même chapitre, mais il aurait été complètement indigeste, et j'ai préféré le sectionner en deux chapitres, qui ne sont du coup pas de très grande taille.

Pour les anciens lecteurs, j'ai à peine retouché ce chapitre, vous n'y verrez donc rien de bien nouveau.

Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Le tournoi – partie 1<span>

Il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour lorsque Elewë se réveilla. Elle se redressa, et cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les murs de la chambre. Elle aperçut Lindir qui dormait encore. L'Elfe se releva péniblement, s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea vers la bassine d'eau posée sur la petite commode.

Elle vérifia que son ami dormait toujours, et qu'aucun Elfe ne passait dans les environs. En effet, les demeures elfiques avaient la particularité de ne pas posséder de murs à proprement parler : il y avait bien quelques cloisons délimitant les contours de la chambre, ainsi que un à deux murs contre lesquels étaient adossés les lits, mais à part ceux-ci, rien ne fermait la pièce aux regards indiscrets. Quelques arabesques de bois couvraient les hauts des cloisons, et tout était décoré selon la mode elfique, tout dans la grâce et la beauté. Une statue en tête de lit finissait de parfaire le décor. Ainsi, lorsque l'on marchait dans les grandes maisons, tout était ouvert, beau et aéré, on se sentait libre, mais aussi observé.

Une fois que Elewë s'en fut assurée, elle s'habilla avec ses vêtements masculins, en prenant soin de ceinturer sa poitrine au moyen d'une longue et fine écharpe, indétectable sous les vêtements. Elle avait plus de mal à respirer ainsi, mais cet arrangement devrait faire l'affaire. Elle attacha un foulard autour de son nez, s'attacha les cheveux comme un homme, rabattit la capuche de sa longue cape brune aux reflets verts, passa son carquois par dessus son épaule, et accrocha son épée à sa ceinture. Elle ne se séparait jamais de celle-ci. Lorsqu'un Elfe passait l'âge adulte, une épée était forgée spécialement pour lui, s'adaptant à son bras, devenant une partie de lui-même. Elewë ne se sentait à l'aise que quand elle avait son arc et son épée à ses côtés. Une fois parée, elle se dirigea vers l'ouverture de la pièce. Alors qu'elle sortait, elle entendit Lindir se retourner dans son lit.

« Tu sors ? » Lui demanda une voix quelque peu indistincte et ensommeillée.

« Oui, je vais prendre l'air »

« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'attendre ? »

Elewë sourit.

« Vu la façon dont tu m'as l'air réveillé, je suis encore là à t'attendre dans une heure. »

Elle eut juste le temps de se décaler pour esquiver l'oreiller lancé dans sa direction.

« C'est ça moque-toi ! » Fit-il en grognant

« On se rejoint dans la salle à manger tout à l'heure ! » Lui répondit-elle en riant.

Elewë sortit de la pièce, et arrivant sur une terrasse, le changement de température la fit frémir. A cette heure-ci, le soleil ne répandait pas encore sa chaleur, et le petit vent se faisait plus fort. La Galadhrim descendit les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur de l'aile du Palais, et atteignit le grand hall.

Le plafond culminait à plus de douze pieds de haut, et des branches d'arbres sculptées s'étendaient sur le haut des murs, formant un sublime enchevêtrement. Les décorations étaient simples, mais immenses, donnant une impression de grandeur inégalée. Ses bruits de pas résonnaient sur le sol, la rendant encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se dépêcha de franchir l'arche menant à l'extérieur de l'aile, et se dirigea vers la grande place centrale. Elle passa sur plusieurs terrasses et petites places, retournant parfois sur ses pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve parmi l'enchevêtrement de places celle qu'elle cherchait. Des bancs étaient placés tout autour de la zone, et une sorte de belvédère de fer blanc se trouvait au centre. La grande place était vide à cette heure-ci de la journée, et Elewë profita de ce silence bienfaisant qui serait troublé d'ici quelques heures par la foule venant assister au grand tournoi.

La jeune Elfe passa les immenses portes de la ville, traversa le pont reliant l'île de la Cité ,construite sur une falaise, aux terres et bois environnants, et se dirigea vers le lieu où l'arène avait été construite, à la sortie de la ville, pour l'occasion. Après avoir admiré la grandeur du bâtiment – qui mesurait pas moins de cent cinquante pas de long sur dix-huit pieds de haut – elle pénétra dans l'enceinte par l'entrée des concurrents, qu'ont venait de lui indiquer. Des Elfes étaient en train d'étaler une épaisse couche de sable sur toute la surface de l'arène. Elewë s'avança au centre, et une fois là, observa les gradins. Immenses, ils s'élevaient très haut, comme s'ils voulaient toucher le ciel, et s'étendaient sur plus de cinq étages. La jeune Galadhrim se sentit petite face à tant de grandeur, et c'est avec angoisse qu'elle se dit que d'ici quelques heures elle se tiendrait ici, et évoluerait devant plusieurs milliers d'Elfes. Au fil des heures qui passaient, son stress prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, mais le fait de se tenir ici n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle se morigéna mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique, qu'elle reste concentrée !

Elewë se dirigea vers le bâtiment jouxtant l'arène : l'écurie. Ninqueloté et Nuruhuinë y avaient été déplacés pendant la nuit par les Elfes chargés de l'organisation. Elle longea de nombreuses stalles avant d'atteindre celles de sa jument. A sa demande, elle était collée à celle du grand étalon noir, pour que Lindir et elle puissent se parler et être ensembles pendant les courses. Elle caressa la jument qui émit un petit hennissement quand elle aperçut sa maîtresse, lui donna une pomme qu'elle avait trouvé à l'entrée du bâtiment, puis après une dernière caresse, sortit des écuries.

Elewë franchissait la porte lorsqu'elle percuta de plein fouet un Elfe. Elle faillit tomber sous le coup, mais une main puissante la retint. La jeune Elfe se releva rapidement, et rajusta son capuchon, vérifiant que son foulard n'avait pas glissé. Elle se retourna alors pour voir qui était l'imbécile qui lui était rentré dedans, et se retrouva face à un magnifique Elfe au longs cheveux noirs. De grande stature, vêtu d'une tunique bleu et marron avec une grande cape lui couvrant les épaules, il possédait un maintien et un port altier démontrant une origine sûrement noble. Il possédait une certaine assurance, montrant qu'il avait l'habitude d'être écouté. Déconcertée, Elewë se força à se ressaisir. Bien que apparemment pressé, l'Elfe pris le temps de s'enquérir de son état.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il « J'étais dans mes pensées, je ne vous ait pas vu, veuillez m'excuser. » Puis, ne prenant pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de la jeune Elfe, il continua son chemin en marchant rapidement.

Curieux personnage, se dit Elewë en se dirigeant vers la cité. Elle oublia bien vite le petit incident lorsqu'elle atteignit les portes d'Imladris, et qu'elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Lindir attablé devant un bon petit déjeuner, et le rejoignit. Il lui avait gardé une place, et se poussa pour la laisser s'installer. Elle le remercia, s'assit, et commença à piocher dans les plats posés sur la table.

« Belle promenade ? » Lui demanda-il, faisant mine d'être vexé d'avoir été laissé de côté.

« Agréable. Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de l'arène. Elle est immense ! Tu verras, ça te fera un drôle d'effet lorsque tu te retrouveras à l'intérieur. »

« Es-tu passé voir les chevaux ? » Lui demanda-t-il, oubliant sa fausse mauvaise-humeur.

« Oui, ils sont bien installés, l'un à côté de l'autre comme on l'avait spécifié. »

Elle se resservit de salade de fruits.

« T'es-tu renseigné sur l'ordre des épreuves ? » L'interrogea-t-elle

« Oui, aujourd'hui il y aura d'abord la course à cheval, puis le tir à l'arc. Les grandes épreuves sont réservées pour les jours qui suivent : demain la lutte à main nue, et après une bonne nuit de repos l'épreuve finale : le combat d'armes. »

« Très bien, comme cela nous ménagerons nos forces pour la fin. A quelle heure passons-nous ? »

« Ta première course est dans deux heures, moi peu de temps après. Une deuxième suivra, ensuite la demi-finale, et enfin la dernière course. »

« Donc il nous reste encore plus d'une heure à ne rien faire … » soupira-elle

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais pensé, et je te propose un petit échauffement d'une bonne heure pour te remettre les idées en place après notre voyage. »

« Bonne idée, je me voyais mal ruminer mes pensées pendant tout ce temps », dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. « M'entraîner me fera du bien. »

Après avoir fini leurs repas, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le petit terrain mis à leur disposition près de l'arène. Ils y retrouvèrent quelques Elfes ayant eu la même idée qu'eux. Elewë retira sa grande cape lui donnant chaud et qui risquerait de la gêner, déposa son épée et son carquois, fit attention à ce que son foulard soit bien serré, et fit quelques tours de pistes en courant. Ils s'échauffèrent ainsi près d'une heure et demi, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries pour préparer leurs montures. La jeune Elfe pansa soigneusement sa jument, en prenant garde à ne pas enlever le maquillage du chanfrein, puis l'harnacha, posant la petite selle légère qu'elle avait emportée pour l'occasion sur le dos de l'animal. Une fois prête, elle s'assit dans la stalle, attendant que les longues minutes s'écoulent.

Elle entendait la foule qui se pressait dans les gradins, et les clameurs qui commençaient à monter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elewë essaya de juguler l'angoisse qui croissait. Elle sortit de la stalle, et se dirigea vers la foule des concurrents massés devant l'ouverture. La Galadhrim vit le Seigneur Elrond s'avancer dans la loge d'honneur, accompagné de la jeune Dame Arwen, l'Étoile du Soir et de deux Elfes se ressemblant trait pour trait. Il devait s'agir des jumeaux princiers Elrohir et Elladan. Elewë tiqua. L'un des deux jumeaux était vêtu de bleu et de marron, tout comme l'Elfe l'ayant bousculée le matin-même. Elle en fut interloquée pendant quelques instants. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rendait compte que c'était bien lui qu'elle avait croisé ce matin. Mais quelle idiote, sur tous les Elfes qu'elle aurait pu croiser, il s'agissait d'un Prince ! Elle reprit ses esprits : il y avait très peu de chances qu'elle lui reparle un jour, autant oublier l'incident et ne pas s'en préoccuper plus. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter une ou deux fois un coup d'œil au Prince, par prudence. Enfin, le Seigneur Elrond ouvrit le tournoi par un discours, sa voix portant magiquement par dessus la foule. Les clameurs s'estompèrent, et chacun se tourna pour écouter le maître d'Imladris.

« Amis venus de loin, de la Forêt Noire, de la Lothlórien, ou encore d'ici-même, vous avez été conviés à venir assister à ce grand tournoi rassemblant l'élite elfique. Durant les trois jours qui suivront, plus d'une centaine s'affronteront sous vos yeux pour votre plus grand plaisir à tous. S'ils le souhaitent, les cinquante premiers auront l'honneur de pouvoir intégrer l'Armée qui partira d'ici quelques mois apporter aide et soutien en Arnor.

Il fit une pause, appréciant le grand silence planant sur l'assemblée, chaque Elfe buvant ses paroles.

« Ainsi, en ma qualité de Seigneur d'Imladris, je déclare l'ouverture de ce tournoi. Que les meilleurs gagnent !

Une ovation répondit à ses paroles, les Elfes criant leur approbation et leur enthousiasme. On vérifia l'état du sol, et on installa une grande palissade au milieu de l'arène, délimitant la piste de course. Elewë se dirigea vers la stalle, sortit sa jument, monta en selle, et avec les dix-neuf autres Elfes formant la première course, se dirigea vers l'arène. La lumière l'éblouit, et dès qu'elle perçut la clameur de la foule, Ninqueloté se mit à piaffer et à danser sur elle, nerveuse.

« _Tout doux ma belle, tout doux. _La rassura la jeune Elfe en lui flattant l'encolure.

Elewë la dirigea, suivant les autres cavaliers, vers la ligne de départ. Pendant qu'ils se plaçaient, un Elfe annonçait les candidats. Enfin, quand chacun fut à sa place, Elewë se concentra sur sa course, attendant le signal du départ. Elle avait prévu de finir dans les dix premiers, s'assurant ainsi sa qualification pour la prochaine course, et ménageant les forces de sa monture. Elle sentit cette dernière prête à bondir à sa demande. Enfin le signal fut lancé, et les vingt chevaux s'élancèrent dans un bruit assourdissant de roulements de sabots. Elewë força Ninqueloté à ralentir, préférant prendre de la vitesse dans le dernier tour. Après quelques minutes, le signal annonçant celui-ci retentit, et d'une pression des jambes, elle indiqua à sa jument d'accélérer. Celle-ci le fit de bon cœur, heureuse de pouvoir courir à sa guise. Elles finirent cinquième, une place raisonnable.

Les concurrent firent rentrer leur montures, laissant place aux suivants. Elewë croisa Lindir menant Nuruhuinë, et lui fit un signe de la main, auquel celui-ci répondit de façon crispée. Pourvu qu'il se qualifie. Elle fit boire sa monture, s'assurant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal, et attendit le second tour. Quatre courses se succédèrent, et Lindir ressortit huitième de la sienne. Il ne restait à présent que cinquante concurrents en lice. Enfin on annonça le deuxième tour, et les vingt-cinq cavaliers montèrent à cheval, se dirigeant vers la ligne de départ. A l'issue de cette course, quinze d'entre eux se qualifieraient pour les demi-finales. Comme pour la précédente, Elewë retint sa jument, la ménageant pour la finale, qu'elle savait pouvoir atteindre, vu le potentiel de sa monture. Cette-fois ci elle finit troisième, ayant décidé de faire monter la pression parmi ses adversaires, montrant qu'elle n'était pas une simple cavalière là par hasard.

A sa suite, Lindir fit dixième, qualifié lui aussi pour la suite, mais fatigué par les deux courses précédentes. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent ainsi en demi-finale, et au prix d'un effort un peu plus consistant que durant les autres courses, finirent respectivement deuxième et neuvième sur quinze. Son ami se qualifiait de justesse. Elewë finit derrière un grand étalon bai monté par un Elfe à la chevelure blonde. C'étaient des adversaires puissants, il fallait qu'elle les surveille pendant la finale. Une pause d'une demi-heure fut accordée aux vingt derniers concurrents, puis après avoir ré-harnaché leurs montures, les cavaliers se dirigèrent vers la piste.

L'Elfe présentateur redonna les noms des concurrents, et la jeune fille reçut quelques applaudissements à l'annonce de son nom. Le public avait repéré cet étrange Elfe masqué monté sur cette petite jument apparemment faible, mais qui avait surpris tout le monde en faisant preuve d'endurance et vitesse. Les chevaux piaffaient sur la ligne, sentant la tension placée dans cette course. Les cavaliers se dévisageaient, planifiant leur course à l'avance. Enfin le départ fut donné. Elewë poussa Ninqueloté, suivant le chemin tracé par l'étalon bai, se plaçant ainsi en seconde position. Pendant les deux tours, la jeune Elfe vit l'écart entre les deux premiers et le reste se creuser de façon confortable, et elle se concentra sur le duel qu'elle menait avec l'Elfe blond. Quand arriva le dernier tour, elle encouragea au maximum de la voix sa jument, l'incitant à se détacher de l'étalon. Mais celui-ci tenait bon. La foule s'était tue, captivée par le duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. On n'entendait plus que le roulement et le martèlement des sabots sur le sol, frappant celui-ci de plus en plus vite. Le reste avait été distancé pour de bon, seul comptait la petite jument grise et le grand bai qui s'affrontaient.

Il ne restait plus que trois-cent pas à parcourir, et les deux chevaux étaient toujours épaule contre épaule, leurs cavaliers penchés sur l'encolure afin de faciliter la course de leurs montures. Plus que deux-cent pas. L'étalon se détacha légèrement, prenant la tête de la course. La foule commença à se réveiller, invectivant les deux concurrents.

« _Plus vite Ninqueloté, plus vite !_

La petite jument était épuisée par les courses qu'elle avait du courir, et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Malgré sa volonté de répondre à la voix suppliante de sa maîtresse, elle n'avait plus d'énergie, et céda quelques pouces de terrain, ralentissant légèrement. L'Elfe blond, galvanisé par la perte de rythme de son adversaire, invectiva une dernière fois son cheval, qui accéléra à nouveau, creusant l'écart, et franchissant la ligne d'arrivée quelques secondes avant Elewë.

Ils terminèrent la course sous les vivats de la foule. Elewë ralentit rapidement sa jument, qui ne se fit pas prier, mit pied à terre alors que les autres concurrents terminaient leur course, et rejoignit rapidement les écuries, où elle retira le harnachement de sa jument, puis la fit marcher quelques minutes, l'abreuvant régulièrement. Une fois rassurée sur l'état de Ninqueloté, Elewë rajusta son foulard, et se dirigea avec les quatre premiers dans l'arène. Lindir avait fini neuvième sur vingt, résultat très honorable, son étalon n'étant pas typé pour la course. Les cinq meilleurs sortirent dans l'arène sous les vivats de la foule. Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de l'arène, se plaçant face à la tribune princière.

Elrohir observa les cinq Elfes lui faisant face. L'Elfe masqué l'intriguait. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu, mais où … Soudain, cela lui revint : c'était l'Elfe qu'il avait bousculé dans sa hâte de rejoindre son père ce matin. Il remarqua que celui-ci n'osait pas le regarder, craignant de l'avoir vexé. Il sourit, nullement offensé. Se tournant à nouveau vers les cinq concurrents, il mémorisa leurs visages, et se dit qu'il suivrait avec attention leur prochaine épreuve, pour voir s'ils réussiraient à poursuivre leur début prometteur. Quand le présentateur introduisit à nouveau le nom de chacun, la foule ovationna chacun d'entre eux. Gênée d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, Elewë baissa la tête, mais se ressaisit rapidement en pensant qu'un homme ne paraîtrait pas aussi gêné en de telles circonstances. Elle se força donc à se redresser, et parcourut la foule du regard. Celui-ci se posa sur le Prince, qui lui sourit, amusé. Ainsi il l'avait reconnue. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir outre mesure, et elle se détendit. Elle reçut la feuille d'argent indiquant sa deuxième place, et l'épingla à la doublure de sa tenue. Elle regarda en souriant le ciel bleu dans lequel brillait avec fougue le Soleil. Ce tournoi ne se déroulait pas si mal que cela pour l'instant, et elle attendait avec impatience de voir la suite de la journée, avec l' épreuve du tir à l'arc.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? :)<p>

Après maintes réflexion, j'ai choisi de faire terminer Elewë deuxième, et pas un peu plus bas dans le classement, car je me suis dit que cela jurerait avec les capacités de Ninqueloté. Ne me tuez donc pas pour son résultat sipouléé ^^

Grosses bises, et à la prochaine !

Mimi :)


	5. Le tournoi  partie 2

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à** Rukie-chan** pour son soutien, je vous conseille fortement sa fic « Fleur de pêcher » sur Harry Potter, qui est vraiment très sympa !

Pour ce chapitre, de très légères modifications sur les résultats de l'épreuve, rien de nouveau. Pour visualiser un peu mieux la compétition, n'hésitez pas à chercher sur google images à quoi ressemble une cible de tir à l'arc ;)

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Le tournoi – partie 2<span>

Après la remise des récompenses, un buffet fut organisé pour les participants, de grandes tables ayant été dressées à la sortie de l'arène, couvertes par de larges chapiteaux pour les ombrager. En effet, le milieu de journée passé, le Soleil se faisait à présent sentir et un peu d'ombre n'était pas déprécié. Se créant un chemin parmi les Elfes tout en discutant avec entrain, Lindir conduisit son amie à une des tables, et s'y installa, ayant préalablement rempli son assiette des nombreuses victuailles mis à leur disposition. Ils mangèrent en silence, appréciant ce réconfort après l'épreuve, ne répondant que d'un sourire les félicitations adressées régulièrement à leur encontre. Une fois rassasiés, ils se rendirent aux écuries voir si leurs montures récupéraient bien de leur effort. Ils prirent ensuite leurs affaires qu'ils avaient déposées plus tôt contre leur stalle, puis se dirigèrent vers la zone de tir à l'arc installée non loin de la Cité, discutant avec enthousiasme des événements de la matinée, et de ceux qui allaient suivre. La zone de tir s'étendait sur plus de deux-cent pas de long, et une dizaine de cibles étaient positionnées à intervalles réguliers sur la longueur. La zone était déboisée, mais les arbres entouraient le fond et les deux côtés du terrain, laissant à découvert uniquement la face sud, seul endroit d'accès.

Galvanisée par sa prestation du matin, Elewë se sentait sereine, son angoisse disparue. Elle retrouva avec plaisir le maniement de son arc, de loin son arme favorite. La jeune Elfe tira quelques traits avec peu de distance, s'échauffant simplement les muscles des bras. Elle ne comptait pas révéler tout de suite son aisance dans ce domaine, préférant se réserver pour les dernières phases de la compétition.

Au bout de deux heures, les spectateurs commencèrent à affluer, se cherchant une place correcte -du moins essayant d'en atteindre une, la surface ne pouvant accueillir autant d'Elfes que l'immense arène- afin de mieux profiter de l'épreuve, parfois grimpant dans les arbres environnants. La famille royale prit place dans la petite tente dressée sur le côté sud, profitant pleinement du spectacle. Les participants se retirèrent dans la grande tente placée à côté de l'espace de tir, dans laquelle était affichée le programme de la compétition. Chaque participant prendrait part à trois manches, par groupe de dix Elfes, pendant lesquelles la hauteur, la distance et la difficulté seraient variables. A l'issue de ces trois manches, les organisateurs comptabiliseraient les résultats de chacun, et comme précédemment les cinq premiers se verraient récompenser. Ici, chacun était face à soi-même. On ne comparerait les scores qu'à la fin des séances de tirs.

Elewë s'approcha du programme une fois que la masse des Elfes s'en fut allée, et nota que son groupe ne participait à la première manche que dans une heure. Elle avait le temps d'aller se trouver une place discrète, et d'observer ses adversaires. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Lindir, dont le groupe passait en premier, et se dirigea discrètement vers un des plus grands arbres de la face sud-est, ayant ainsi une bonne vue sur les cibles et les archers. Agile comme un félin, personne ne la vit monter, et elle put s'installer à sa guise dans l'arbre afin de contempler les séances de tirs sans qu'aucun Elfe ne se rende compte qu'elle était perchée au-dessus d'eux.

Elewë put donc se préparer aux différentes difficultés présentées durant la première manche, contrairement aux premiers concurrents qui découvraient ce qu'on attendait d'eux. On plaça les cibles à environ soixante-quinze pas des archers, sans aucune autre difficulté que de devoir tirer droit. Les cibles furent ensuite reculées à quatre-vingt-dix pas, et là quelques flèches loupèrent leur centre. Elle furent à nouveau reculées, cette fois-ci à une distance d'environ cent pas. Peu de flèches atteignirent le centre des cibles, ou du moins les zones les plus proches. Elewë vit avec fierté Lindir planter ses flèches non loin du centre. Leur entraînement avait porté leurs fruits.

Le premier groupe finit, et le deuxième lui succéda. Quelques minutes après le début, Elewë entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un grimpait dans l'arbre. Elle se retourna, et vit le visage victorieux de son ami, apparut derrière une branche, qui se hissa jusqu'à elle. Il se plaça à côté d'elle sur la grosse branche, et ils commentèrent les tirs de tel ou tel archer, pariant sur ceux ayant le plus de chances d'atteindre le haut du classement. Les deuxième, troisième et quatrième groupes se succédèrent ainsi, et Elewë dut à regret descendre de son perchoir lorsque le cinquième groupe fut appelé.

« Bonne chance », lui souffla Lindir, le visage déjà tourné vers le terrain. Il ne se souciait pas tant que cela de cette manche, il savait que ce ne seraient que des formalités pour la Galadhrim.

La jeune Elfe rejoignit la ligne des archers, prenant bien soin de resserrer son foulard. Lorsqu'elle s'avança, de nombreux murmures se firent dans l'assemblée, chacun attendant de voir ce que réserverait l'Elfe mystérieux durant cette épreuve. Serait-il à la hauteur de sa prestation de la matinée ? Beaucoup le suivaient avec attention.

Elewë saisit son arc et passa son carquois sur les épaules, préférant tirer ainsi. Beaucoup la dévisagèrent bizarrement, car tous avaient préféré ranger leur carquois et leurs flèches dans les grandes caisses positionnées à leurs côtés, leur donnant ainsi une plus grand facilité de mouvement. La jeune Elfe roula des épaules, tendit la corde de son arc, encocha une flèche, amenant la corde jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, son coude dans l'alignement de son bras, puis attendit le signal. Celui-ci ne se fit pas tarder, et bientôt dix cordes furent lâchées, et autant de flèches volèrent jusqu'aux cibles situées soixante-quinze pas plus loin. C'est sans grand étonnement que toutes les flèches se fichèrent quasi dans les centres des cibles.

Deux autres tirs se succédèrent, et presque toutes atteignirent le même endroit. Pour l'instant, l'opération nécessitait peu de concentration, et Elewë laissa vagabonder son esprit, observant chacun de ses concurrents. Elle aperçut ainsi le grand Elfe blond qui l'avait battue ce matin. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux, auquel celui-ci répondit de la même façon. Un respect mutuel s'était forgé entre les deux Elfes, issu de leur admiration pour les capacités de l'autre.

Les archers se préparèrent à la seconde partie de la manche, tandis que les cibles étaient reculées de quinze pas. Encore une fois, Elewë tira machinalement, la distance ne nécessitant pas beaucoup de concentration. Ses jets se plantèrent dans le centre de la cible, et elle observa celles des autres concurrents : sur les dix, quatre d'entre eux n'atteignirent pas le centre à plusieurs reprises, et une pointe de déception se fit sentir dans la rangée. Les concurrents récupérèrent leurs flèches, vérifiant l'état des pointes et des empennages, puis les cibles furent reculées à cent pas. Cette fois-ci Elewë entreprit sa démarche de tir habituelle : elle décocha une flèche, puis s'immergea dans son esprit. Elle fit le vide en elle, visualisa sa Flamme et se laissa aller à la douce torpeur qui s'installait en elle. Elle entendit l'écho du signal, et d'un mouvement fluide lâcha la corde de son arc. Elewë n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit mat du jet se figer dans la cible. Sa flèche était plantée non loin du centre de la cible. La jeune Elfe réalisa deux autres fois la même prestation, bien qu'une de ses flèches atterrit de façon un peu plus excentrée . La première manche terminée, les Elfes se retirèrent sous les applaudissements du public, laissant les organisateurs préparer la manche suivante.

Elewë échappa rapidement à la foule, et rejoignit discrètement Lindir dans l'arbre. Elle s'installa sur une grosse branche, puis se cala contre le tronc.

« Bien joué ». Lui fit son ami lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« Bah, tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait rien de très compliqué dans cette manche ». Fit-elle avec un petit sourire

Lindir acquiesça, puis ils se tournèrent vers le terrain. Comme précédemment, son ami fut appelé avec le premier groupe. Elle l'encouragea brièvement, puis se cala plus confortablement contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses paupières devenant lourdes. Elewë mit quelques minutes avant de s'assoupir, et fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait.

« Elewë, Elewë, réveille-toi ! »

« Huuumm ….. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Lindir penchée au dessus d'elle, mi-angoissé mi-amusé..

« Désolée, je crois bien que je me suis endormie … »

« Je crois bien que oui. » Répondit-il en souriant. « Tu devrais te dépêcher de te réveiller, c'est bientôt ton tour. Et pense à remettre ton foulard en place. »

Elewë se redressa, attendit d'être complètement réveillée, puis descendit de l'arbre. La foule acclamait le troisième groupe, en particulier un Elfe qui avait réussi à planter sa flèche presque au centre de la cible, malgré la difficulté.

L'Elfe se dirigea vers son groupe tandis que le quatrième faisait ses tirs. Elle rejoignit l'Elfe blond qui observait la compétition à distance des autres. Celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire.

« Rien de bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet » acquiesça-t-elle, « mais être trop sur de soit fait commettre des fautes qui d'ordinaire n'auraient pas eu lieu. Mais, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous demander votre nom. Quel est-il ? »

« Orodreth » répondit-il tandis qu'il lui tendait la main.

Elewë fut étonnée pendant une fraction de seconde, mais elle se reprit rapidement, lui serrant la main en essayant d'avoir une poigne plus forte que d'habitude. «Enchanté ».

« Et vous, portez-vous un nom derrière ce foulard ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous couvrir ainsi ? Êtes vous laid à ce point ? » demanda-il, malicieusement.

Elewë sourit.

« Je me nomme Elurín. Et monseigneur, il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux parfois cacher.

« Talentueux et mystérieux à la fois … Je vois. Ah, c'est à nous ! Bonne chance, même si vous ne paraissez pas en avoir besoin ! »

« Merci, vous de même. »

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur place sur la ligne de tir, entourés par les autres concurrents.

Pour la seconde manche, les cibles avaient été reculées deux pas plus loin, et certaines avaient été fixées en l'air, dans les branches des arbres. Les archers devaient pour le premier tir toucher uniquement les cibles à terre. Après avoir vérifié que sa corde était bien tendue, Elewë encocha une flèche et banda son arc. Elle ajusta sa direction en prenant compte de la distance supplémentaire et du faible courant d'air filtrant à travers les arbres, puis s'immergea à nouveau dans son rituel, respirant profondément en attendant le signal.

L'écho de celui-ci lui parvint et elle lâcha la corde, le sifflement de la flèche retentissant dans ses oreilles. Cette fois-ci elle avait ouvert les yeux dès la flèche lancée, et suivit la trajectoire qu'elle prit. La flèche se planta près du centre, à la limite d'en sortir. Elewë vit que Orodreth avait planté sa flèche dans le troisième cercle en partant du milieu, égalant presque son propre tir. Cet Elfe était décidément très doué. Même s'ils étaient apparemment devenus amis, elle devrait se méfier de lui.

Elewë détourna son regard vers les cibles à terre qui furent retirées. Désormais les archers devaient viser les cibles accrochées dans les arbres. La difficulté résidait dans le fait que la brise venait de se lever et les faisait tanguer, rendant plus ardue la visée.

Aucun bruit ne parvenait de la foule, complètement absorbée par l'épreuve qui se présentait devant eux. Chacun se demandait comment les archers arriveraient à tirer aussi loin, et surtout en prenant compte le mouvement de la cible.

Elewë encocha à nouveau une flèche, et cette fois-ci se fondit entièrement dans sa torpeur. La difficulté était plus grande, mais elle pouvait faire un tir correct si elle se concentrait bien. A nouveau le signal retentit, et elle laissa la flèche filer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, suivant du regard sa flèche, espérant qu'elle avait réussi à prévoir le mouvement de pendule de la cible. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle vit la cible tanguer dangereusement, soufflée par le vent. Sa flèche se figea dans la quatrième zone en partant du bord, alors que de nombreux traits filaient au-dessus -ou bien à côté- des cibles. Pas terrible, mais correct. L'Elfe blond avait planté sa flèche dans la troisième zone en partant du bord. Elewë répéta une seconde fois son tir, encouragée par la foule, attentive à sa performance. A la fin de la seconde manche, elle fut applaudie lorsqu'elle quitta la zone de tir. Lindir la rejoignit en courant.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée ! Vous avez été bien malchanceux que le vent se lève à ce moment ! »

« C'était moins évident, en effet, et cela va nous faire perdre des points par rapport aux autres groupes … » répondit-elle, légèrement déçue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la pause avant la dernière manche permettra au vent de faiblir » fit Lindir d'un ton rassurant.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande tente réservée aux participants. Des boissons fraîches étaient laissées à leur l'attention, et les deux amis échangèrent quelques plaisanteries avec les candidats attendant le début de la troisième manche. Lindir fut bientôt appelé, et après l'avoir vivement encouragé, Elewë décida d'aller observer la manche de plus près, se rendant près des barrières marquant la limite de la zone de tir. En chemin elle croisa dans la foule un Elfe qui la regarda froidement, la jaugeant du regard. Quand elle se retourna pour l'apercevoir il avait déjà disparu. Elewë avait cru voir sur son épaule le symbole indiquant que l'Elfe était un organisateur. Bah ! c'était sans importance ! se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle atteignit la barrière en se frayant un passage, et pu observer Lindir tirer.

Pour la troisième manche, les cibles avaient été fixés sur des rails faits de bois, glissants dans des rondins, et manipulés par des Elfes qui se cachaient derrière elles, de crainte de recevoir un trait. Les cibles se déplaçaient ainsi le long du rail, de droite à gauche. Pour le premier tir, elle avaient été placées à soixante-quinze pas de la ligne de tir.

La première volée de flèche fut tirée, et quelques unes atteignirent les cibles, les autres se plantant derrière. Une flèche frôla l'oreille pointue d'un Elfe qui injuria son tireur. La foule rit et une fois la stupeur passée, l'Elfe qui avait vu l'intégrité de son oreille en danger se mit à rire aussi. Les archers tirèrent alors la seconde volée sur les cibles ayant été reculées à quatre-vingt-dix pas. Comme précédemment, peu se figèrent dans la cible. Lindir réussit à planter la sienne dans la quatrième zone du milieu, un score très honorable. Quelques encouragements furent lancés aux concurrents. Pour le troisième tir -avec les cibles reculées à cent pas- Elewë vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer sous la concentration intense. Le signal fut donné, et cette fois-ci très peu de traits touchèrent leur but. Lindir réussit à planter sa flèche dans la cible, mais de justesse.

La foule salua les concurrents, et le second groupe leur succéda. Lindir repéra Elewë accoudée à la barrière, et la rejoignit.

« Et bien, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. » Lui dit-il

« Tu t'en es pourtant très bien tiré », le rassura-t-elle

« On verra bien comment tu t'en sortiras » fit-il malicieusement.

Les deux amis observèrent les trois autres groupes se succéder, puis vint le tour d'Elewë. Après un dernier regard à son ami, elle se rendit à sa ligne de tir où elle retrouva Orodreth fixant les cibles du regard, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Toujours aussi facile ? » lui demanda-t-elle en riant

« Et bien … plus tellement » fit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Elewë lui sourit aussi, puis se dirigea vers sa marque. Elle respira profondément, puis encocha sa flèche et banda son arc. Elle calcula où elle devait viser pour tirer, essayant d'anticiper le mouvement presque régulier des cibles, puis se concentra, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le signal retentit, et les archers tirèrent leurs traits sous le silence complet de l'assemblée. Celui d'Elewë se planta dans la cinquième zone, tandis que les autres traits filaient derrière les cibles, certaines réussissant à l'accrocher. La foule applaudit, et les cibles furent reculées. Elewë se concentra sur le mouvement de va-et-vient de la cible. En même temps que les autres, elle décocha sa flèche, qui se planta avec un bruit retentissant dans la sixième zone.

Elle grimaça, pas complètement satisfaite de la façon dont se déroulait cette manche, mais au vue du reste du groupe, elle s'en sortait honorablement. Elle ne prit pas attention aux passages d'un Elfe derrière les archers. Elle encocha à nouveau une flèche, et se prépara à tirer. Au moment où le signal retentit, elle sentit le bas de son arc dévié vers le bas par une force invisible, et son tir fut dévié, grimpant vers le ciel.

La foule s'exclama tandis que la flèche filait vers le haut. Elewë ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et encocha à tout vitesse une autre flèche , visant sa première flèche. Son tir vint frapper le bas de cette dernière qui fut à nouveau déviée et qui fila à toute vitesse vers les cibles. Elle se planta avec un grand bruit à la limite de la cible, à deux doigts de passer à côté. La foule, abasourdie par ce rattrapage in-extremis, applaudit l'archer qui avait su intelligemment renverser la situation. Elewë se retourna immédiatement après avoir vu son trait filer, et eut le temps d'apercevoir l'Elfe antipathique qu'elle avait croisé auparavant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de courir qu'un cri retentit

« Attrapez cet Elfe ! »

Plusieurs soldats se placèrent devant la sortie, empêchant l'Elfe de s'enfuir. Il fut rapidement saisi, et conduit devant la tente royale. Elewë se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, et courut vers la tente, tout en vérifiant que son foulard était toujours bien fixé. Le Seigneur Elrond se leva de son siège, tandis que l'Elfe était amené vers lui, maintenu fermement par deux soldats alors qu'il se débattait.

« Vous avez osé perturber le déroulement de la compétition, et tenté handicaper un des concurrents. Agissez-vous sur l'ordre de quelqu'un ? »

L'Elfe refusa de parler, se débattant plus férocement.

« Parlez maintenant, et votre peine n'en sera que plus légère.

Le prisonnier baissa la tête, vaincu, et murmura :

« Le Seigneur Ambaráto … «

Des murmures de consternation se firent entendre. Des soldats partirent tout de suite à la recherche du dit Ambaráto sur l'ordre d'Elrond, tandis que l'Elfe était conduit en dehors de la clairière.

« Le problème réglé, nous allons maintenant procéder au compte des points et à la remise des récompenses pour les gagnants ! Que tout le monde retourne à sa place en attendant.

La foule approuva, et chacun retourna où il était avant que l'événement ne se produise.

Elewë retrouva Lindir dans la tente des concurrents.

« Bravo, tu as été impressionnante ! Jamais je n'aurais réussi à récupérer ce tir !

Elewë sourit. « Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait à vrai dire, je me suis juste dit que je n'avais rien à perdre . » Ils discutèrent quelques instants de cet Elfe et de l'homme qui l'avait payé, puis l'appel à se réunir retentit.

Tous les candidats se regroupèrent devant la tente royale, chacun se demandant comment il était classé. Le Hérault annonça le classement en partant de la fin, et chaque candidat fut applaudit pour son résultat. Sur les cinquante candidats ayant participé à l'épreuve, Lindir finit onzième, une place très honorable. Orodreth fut appelé pour la troisième place, suivit d'un autre Elfe inconnu, et enfin Elewë fut appelée.

La foule applaudit quand le Hérault invita l'Elfe mystérieux et les quatre autres meilleurs à s'avancer. Cette fois-ci la jeune Elfe ne baissa pas la tête sous les vivats de la foule, mais observa plutôt un des Prince -il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'Elladan, cette fois-ci- qui s'avançait pour remettre les récompenses aux gagnants. Celui-ci distribua trois feuilles de bronze aux trois moins bon, une d'argent au second, puis se dirigea avec le coussin portant la feuille d'or vers Elewë. Il se pencha en avant pour accrocher la feuille en dessous de la première sur la veste de l'Elfe, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elewë se sentit rougir, puis se ressaisit. Elle se tourna alors vers la foule qui applaudissait, et la salua avec les autres gagnants. Elle aperçut Lindir qui lui souriait, et lui adressa un signe de main.

Encore une victoire, se dit-elle. Plus que deux étapes restantes sur le chemin de son rêve. Elewë sourit, radieuse, et se demanda ce que la compétition lui réservait encore.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de cette compétition, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Elewë ne gagne pas haut la main. Pour moi, elle devait nécessairement gagner, c'est son arme de prédilection. Après, qui sait ce qui l'attend pour les deux dernières épreuves ;)<p>

Si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela me fera très plaisir :)

A la prochaine, bises !

Mimi


	6. Une journée mouvementée

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Me revoici dans un nouveau chapitre, avec cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de modifications apportées, bien que peu importantes en soi. Il est également un peu plus court que les deux derniers, je m'en excuse.

Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Une journée mouvementée<span>

Une brise soufflait doucement dans les branches des arbres, faisant ondoyer les feuilles. Les rayons du soleil perçaient le feuillage, englobant tout Imladris dans une paisible et douce atmosphère. Dans un grand platane, un oiseau siffla une joyeuse drille. D'autres le suivirent, et bientôt les pièces résonnaient des doux piaillements de la petite chorale. Elewë ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte que le Soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps. Elle se redressa lentement dans son lit, laissant le temps à sa tête de retrouver sa lucidité, puis se leva, et s'approcha d'un pas léger de la terrasse de sa chambre. D'ici la vue était splendide : elle pouvait voir les cours d'eau venant des glaciers des Monts Brumeux qui coulaient jusque dans la vallée, se terminant en magnifiques cascades dans lesquelles les rayons du soleil faisaient apparaître des arc-en-ciel. Elewë respira profondément, goûtant avec plaisir la caresse du vent sur son visage et le chatoiement du Soleil sur sa peau. Elle resta ainsi quelques temps à contempler le panorama. La Galadhrim ne redoutait pas que quelqu'un la surprenne sans son foulard : les Elfes de la cité, matinaux pour la plupart, étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps, et vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Elle aperçut en bas dans la cité les commerçants ouvrir leurs boutiques, et les taverniers sortir leurs tables sur le devant de leur établissement. Les passants commençaient déjà à affluer, en petit nombre, flânant dans les rues verdoyantes de la cité, parfois jetant un œil aux devantures des boutiques. Les marchands installaient leurs étalages, et des cris d'incitation à venir voir la marchandises commençaient déjà à se faire entendre. Elewë sourit. C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui. Aucun nuage ne couvrait le ciel, si bien que celui-ci était entièrement bleu, d'un beau bleu ciel caractéristique du climat de la Cité.

La jeune Elfe retourna dans sa chambre, désormais complètement éveillée, et profitant du fait que Lindir dormait encore, elle entreprit de faire sa toilette et de se changer. Prenant garde à ce que sa ceinture de tissu à la poitrine ne fasse pas de plis étranges, elle acheva son petit rituel matinal en nouant son foulard autour de son visage. Elle s'y était à présent accoutumée, et celui-ci ne le gênait plus dans sa vision ou sa respiration. Cependant, cela restait toujours un peu compliqué de manger.

Elewë entendit Lindir qui se réveillait, et s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit.

« Debout mon grand, il est l'aube passée depuis bien longtemps ! »

Le seul son audible qu'elle perçut fut un joyeux grognement.

« Ooooh ma tête … » répondit-il , se tenant cette dernière dans les mains.

« C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on boit de trop » lui répondit-elle en riant.

En effet, la veille, la première journée du tournoi s'était clôturée par un petit banquet -le plus grand ayant lieu à la fin du tournoi-, et tous les concurrents avaient été rassemblés autour d'une immense table, d'autres accueillant des Elfes illustres des Cités tout autour d'eux. Elewë avait tenté de se fondre dans la masse et de se comporter en homme pendant la durée du banquet – car bien que peu féminine, elle avait quand-même acquit des manières de femme – rigolant aux blagues parfois frivoles des Elfes autour d'elle, et mangeant moins délicatement qu'à son habitude. Elle s'était cependant retenue de trop boire, sachant que le lendemain après-midi serait consacré à l'épreuve du combat à main nues, et qu'elle devait garder toutes ses compétences physiques au maximum, ainsi que son esprit aiguisé.

Mais Lindir lui n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, et avait bu plusieurs pintes. Maintenant qu'elle voyait l'état de son ami, Elewë était bien contente de ne pas avoir suivi son exemple. Il semblait avoir reçu un warg sur la tête – et un gros, apparemment.

« Ah ah, très drôle, je suis plié de rire. » fit-il en bougonnant. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, Elewë se levant. Elle lui ramena la petite bassine d'eau de la toilette et la lui posa sur les cuisses. Lindir entreprit de se débarbouiller, puis sortit de son lit -renversant au passage une partie de la bassine sur les draps.

Il commença à se changer, et sourit quand Elewë lui tourna le dos.

« Et bien, as-tu peur de t'évanouir en admirant mon corps de rêve ? »

« Non point, arrogant damoiseau, je ne veux juste pas te laisser ce plaisir » lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Dis ce que tu veux, je sais que tu es intimidée par mon imposante carrure et mon charme fou. »

« C'est cela, oui » fit-elle en riant.

« C'est bon tu peux te retourner, tu as tout loupé » lui dit-il au bout de quelques instants.

Elewë se retourna, Lindir lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis attrapa sa cape, son épée et son arc.

« On sort ce matin ? » lui demanda-t-il

« J'ai envie de visiter la cité, pas toi ? Nous n'aurons sûrement pas beaucoup d'autres occasions d'y revenir, je préfère en profiter maintenant. »

« Avec plaisir, mais pas avant d'avoir mangé ! »

C'est à ce moment que leurs ventres respectifs grondèrent d'un parfait concert, faisant rire les deux amis.

« Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » conseilla Elewë.

Ils sortirent de leurs chambres pour se rendre dans la salle commune, traversant de nombreux couloirs avant de l'atteindre. Ils s'installèrent à une des grandes tables, remplirent leurs assiettes, puis s'attaquèrent à leur petit déjeuner.

Beaucoup d'Elfes semblaient partager l'état de santé de Lindir, et Elewë se demanda comment ils feraient pour être assez en forme pour l'épreuve de cet après-midi. En parcourant la salle du regard, elle vit plusieurs Elfes en train de discuter avec de grands gestes, parlant très fort, entourés par d'autres essayant de comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. Elewë montra la scène d'un coup d'œil à Lindir, et d'un commun accord ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'attroupement. Parmi le groupe, beaucoup pestaient et paraissaient outrés. Les deux amis jouèrent des coudes afin d'atteindre le centre de l'attroupement, les Elfes les laissant passer avec difficulté.

Elewë et Lindir atteignirent bientôt les Elfes au centre. Ces derniers reportèrent leur attention vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, les saluant d'un hochement de tête. Elewë s'adressa à l'un d'eux, prenant une voix plus forte.

« Qu'est ce que ce regroupement signifie ? Quelque chose de grave ? » demanda-t-elle

« Non, rien d'alarmant. Nous venons seulement d'apprendre que l'épreuve de combat à main nue de cet après-midi avait été remplacée par celle de combat d'armes. Il paraîtrait que l'épreuve a été annulée, et nous n'en connaissons pas encore la raison. Les Elfes que vous voyez sont pour la plupart fort mécontents de ce changement de programme, beaucoup comptant sur cette épreuve pour remonter dans le classement. »

Des grognements d'acquiescement montèrent de la foule. Elewë fut surprise. Annuler le combat à main nue ? Mais pourquoi donc ? En son for intérieur, elle était plutôt satisfaite : bien qu'après son entraînement intensif, le combat à main nue n'était pas son point fort, et elle se réjouissait de pouvoir conserver ses forces pour la dernière épreuve.

Elle réprima son sourire.

« Il doit bien avoir une explication. Peut-être certains d'entre nous pourraient se rendre auprès du Seigneur Elrond, afin d'en demander la raison » proposa Elewë au groupe assemblé autour d'elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit, les Elfes se regardant tour à tour, aucun ne s'avançant pour se porter volontaire. Elewë soupira.

« Très bien, je me rendrai en personne demander audience au Seigneur ». Quelques remerciements confus lui furent adressés tandis qu'elle sortait du cercle, suivie par Lindir, et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques Elfes l'encouragèrent au passage, et les autres continuèrent à parler entre eux de l'événement. Une fois sortie de la salle commune, elle se retourna vers son ami, désirant connaître son avis.

« Que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

« Cette soudaine annulation m'intrigue. Cela fait des mois que ce tournoi s'organise, ils ne supprimeraient pas tout bonnement une épreuve sur un coup de tête ... » répondit son ami pensivement. « Tu as bien fait de nous porter volontaire, je voudrais en savoir plus ».

Elewë acquiesça, et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment, passant par le grand Hall que Elewë avait traversé le matin précédent. Elle fut à nouveau surprise par la grandeur qu'il imposait. Ils prirent alors la direction de la demeure royale, slalomant entre les passants devenus plus nombreux. Les badauds se retournaient sur leur passage, certains murmurant son nom, ayant assisté aux épreuves de la veille. Les effluves du pain chaud et de viande à la broche arrêtèrent plusieurs fois Lindir, qui fut traîné en riant par Elewë. Après quelques détours, ils atteignirent rapidement le bâtiment gardé par des soldats de la garde royale. Ils se firent annoncer, puis attendirent qu'un Elfe vienne les chercher pour les mener vers la salle d'audience. Ayant soudainement chaud, Elewë se défit de sa cape, la déposant sur un banc placé devant les portes. Elle la récupérerait en sortant. Les deux amis furent alors introduits dans la grande salle.

Contrairement à de nombreux monarques qui auraient pu construire la pièce très en longueur afin d'impressionner les arrivants, et assurer leur autorité, le Seigneur Elrond avait fait construire cette pièce en grande simplicité, ne faisant accrocher que quelques ornements sur les murs. Les deux amis atteignirent rapidement le trône où siégeait le monarque. Elewë remarqua que une fois encore les jumeaux étaient présents. Ils devaient apprendre leur futur rôle de souverain en assistant leur père. Elewë se tourna vers ce dernier, s'inclinant respectueusement. Le Seigneur Elrond était de taille moyenne, brun, avec des yeux qui semblaient contenir toute la sagesse de ce monde. Il paraissait avoir cinquante années, et Elewë se demanda combien il en avait en réalité. Sûrement beaucoup, car elle avait entendue dire qu'il aurait pris part au combat de la Dernière Alliance aux côtés des Hommes contre Sauron il y a de cela près de 2000 ans. Certains prétendaient qu'il était plus vieux encore, racontant que ses origines remonteraient jusqu'à l'illustre temps de la cité de Númenor. Demi-Elfe, de père lui aussi Demi-Elfe et de mère elfique, il aurait à cette époque choisi l'immortalité tandis que son frère jumeau, Elros, choisissait de devenir humain, régnant sur la cité de Númenor.

Elewë sortit de ses pensées lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à elle.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, seigneur Elurín ? » s'enquit le Seigneur de la Dernière Maison Simple.

«Mon Seigneur, de nombreux Elfes ont eu vent ce matin de la nouvelle indiquant que l'épreuve de lutte à main nue était annulée, et que celle de combat d'armes était avancée. Je me suis proposée pour aller demander confirmation auprès de vous, et surtout de les renseigner sur la raison de cette suppression, qui attriste nombre d'entre eux. » répondit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Le visage de l'Elfe se tira, un pli ornant son front que l'âge n'avait pas réussi à marquer.

« Croyez bien que je regrette tout autant que vous cette décision, mais je n'en ait pas eu le choix. Les Rôdeurs du Nord subissent de plus en plus d'attaques sur leurs terres, et nous devons au plus vite leur porter secours. Je ne permettrais pas de perdre plus de temps en amusements avec ce tournoi alors que chaque jour des Hommes meurent au combat. Nous devons envoyer des renforts au plus vite. J'ai donc décidé d'écourter le tournoi en supprimant l'épreuve qui me paraissait la moins significative. »

Elewë fut déstabilisée par la nouvelle. Elle se ressaisit cependant pour lui répondre.

« Votre décision vous honore Seigneur, et nous laisse entrevoir un peu plus votre sagesse et votre clairvoyance. » Fit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau. « J'essaierais au mieux de faire comprendre aux candidats déçus vos motivations ».

Elrond lui répondit par un sourire compatissant.

« Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et espère que les autres concurrents sauront réagir comme vous. Avez vous autre chose dont vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

« Non mon Seigneur, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. » Elle s'inclina une dernière fois, puis après que Lindir l'ait imité, se retira. Ils ne se mirent à parler qu'une fois les portes de la salle refermées.

« Quelle nouvelle ! Si jamais je m'étais attendu à cela ! » s'exclama son ami.

« Je suis comme toi, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que la guerre était aussi avancée … » répondit-elle sombrement.

Lindir acquiesça. « Moi de même. » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre plus légèrement « mais sa décision n'est pas sans te désavantager. » Ainsi il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

« Il semblerait bien que ce tournoi soit moins insurmontable que je ne l'avais escompté » fit-elle en souriant. « Il ne reste plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle aux autres concurrents. Certains risquent de ne pas apprécier. »

« Connaissant ton tact, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix, j'en ai peur » répondit son ami malicieusement.

Elewë sourit, trop lasse pour se défendre.

Au moment de sortir du palais, Elewë se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa cape près de la porte, et en informa son ami. Lindir la quitta au pas de la porte et Elewë fit demi-tour. Elle en avait pour peu de temps, elle le rattraperait sur le retour.

La Galadhrim parcourut de nombreux couloirs, essayant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse, et finit par tourner en rond. Elle passa d'un pas rapide un tournant, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il y avait devant elle, et percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se prendre ainsi sans arrêt les gens dans la tête ?! Elewë se releva lentement, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal, et se retourna vers la personne qu'elle avait malencontreusement percutée.

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux. Une grande et magnifique Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns lui tombant dans le dos et aux yeux d'un bleu pur se tenait devant elle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu-marine et rouge aux longues manches pendantes. Une aura de beauté à l'état pur se dégageait d'elle, éclipsant tout autre chose à côté d'elle. Cela ne pouvait être que la Dame Arwen, l'Étoile du Soir, dont on disait être la réincarnation parfaite de son ancêtre Luthien, l'unique fille du Seigneur Elrond qui plus est. Elewë se maudit intérieurement pour sa gaucherie.

La Princesse la regardait elle aussi avec étonnement, et Elewë se rendit compte avec stupeur que dans l'action son foulard avait glissé de son visage, dévoilant ses traits féminins. Elle voulut fuir et faire demi-tour, mais une main s'accrocha à son bras, la retenant.

« Attendez, ne partez pas ! » Il y avait tant de douceur et de gentillesse dans sa voix qu'elle se retourna, affrontant le regard de son interlocutrice.

« Ainsi donc le Seigneur Elurín est une femme ! » fit-elle surprise.

Elewë baissa le visage, honteuse d'avoir été découverte. Elle se demanda ce qui l'attendait à présent. Elle avait délibérément désobéi à la loi interdisant aux femmes de prendre part à ce tournoi. Elle attendit avec anxiété la sanction qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Arwen se rendit compte de la gêne d'Elewë et la rassura doucement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirais à personne. »

Elewë la regarda, ébahie.

« P... Pourquoi ne le feriez vous pas ? »

L'Étoile du Soir lui sourit sincèrement.

« Tout simplement car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Vous avez dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour braver ainsi un interdit aussi fort, et je vous respecte pour cela. Vous me rappelez l'Elfe que j'étais il y a de cela quelques siècles, insistant auprès de mon père et de mes frères pour qu'ils m'instruisent au maniement des armes. Nous n'avons certes pas les mêmes capacités que les hommes, mais en nous brille avec la même vigueur cette envie de se battre pour soi et pour les autres, ce désir de protéger ceux qui nous sont chers. Et pour cela, nulle femme ne devrait en être empêchée. »

Sa voix était douce mais déterminée, et sous ce voile de beauté et de pureté qui l'entourait, Elewë sentit la force que renfermait l'Elfe, insoupçonnée de beaucoup.

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, Dame Arwen. » répondit-elle respectueusement, émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Remerciez-vous plutôt pour la volonté dont vous faites preuve » fit-elle en souriant. « Puis-je vous demander votre véritable prénom ? »

« Elewë, ma Dame. »

« Allez donc Elewë, et tentez de faire votre place, vous le méritez. » dit-elle d'un ton encourageant, presque maternel « N'oubliez pas de remettre votre écharpe, il serait dommage que quelqu'un d'autre que moi découvre votre identité »

« Vous avez raison. Merci pour tout ma Dame » répondit Elewë en s'inclinant.

La Galadhrim fit alors demi-tour, souriant à la pensée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les mots prononcés par la Dame Arwen confortaient sa volonté de prendre part à ce tournoi, et de tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser son rêve.

Elewë continua à parcourir les couloirs du palais, cherchant en détail dans l'architecture qui l'aiderait à retrouver son chemin. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle déboucha sur les portes de la grande salle, récupéra sa cape, et fit demi-tour, essayant de ne pas se perdre de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois, ayant l'étrange impression d'être suivie. Elewë mit quelques minutes à trouver la sortie du palais. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, fixant sa cape sur ses épaules, il faisait frais dehors. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand elle fut violemment entraînée vers l'arrière, une main s'agrippant fermement à son visage. Elle sentit une drôle d'odeur, puis commença à vaciller. La dernière chose qu'elle réussit à penser fut qu'elle était en train de se faire enlever, et droguer. Elewë bascula en arrière, sentant des bras la retenir, la soulever et l'emporter. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Aaah, enfin la première modification me tenant à cœur, la première rencontre avec Arwen. J'espère avoir réussi à mieux me rapprocher du personnage original, et à m'être le plus éloignée possible de cette sorte de féministe que j'avais crée !<p>

Alors, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ? Pourquoi Elewë a-t-elle été capturée, et comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review les amis ! :)

Bises,

Mimi.


	7. Confrontation mortelle

Et voilà, nouveau chapitre dont je suis pas mécontente, suite au remaniement. Ma première scène de combat, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car ce n'est pas vraiment super simple ;)

Je souhaite remercier encore une fois **Rukie-chan** pour son soutien quotidien.

Merci aussi à **CakiBlack **pour sa review et tous ceux m'ayant ajouté en follow !

Pour les anciens lecteurs, rien n'a changé, si ce n'est quelques dialogues remaniés (et qui en avaient bien besoin !)  
>Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Confrontation mortelle<span>

Lorsque Elewë se réveilla, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut que son kidnappeur ne s'était pas contenté de l'endormir bien gentiment. Une forte douleur à la tempe lui confirma son hypothèse, et elle garda les yeux crispés par la douleur. Il avait dû probablement vouloir être certain qu'elle était endormie, et terminer par la méthode musclée. Elle commençait à ressentir un léger mal de tête, ce qui ne facilitait en rien les choses, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement à la façon dont elle allait sortir de là.

Car il lui fallait bien évidemment s'évader, d'une part pour faire passer à son agresseur l'envie de recommencer, et si possible de manière définitive et de l'autre, pour réussir à rejoindre la compétition. Elle n'avait pas attendu toutes ces années pour avoir enfin la chance de réaliser son rêve, et faillir au dernier moment.

Elewë ouvrit alors les yeux, et les referma immédiatement. Le Noir. Complet. Écrasant. Elle était enfermée dans une pièce où régnait un noir absolu. Son pouls s'accéléra de façon incontrôlée, et un nœud se forma dans le creux de son ventre, lourd comme une pierre. Elewë se força à calmer sa respiration, mais rien n'y fit. Fichue nyctophobie ! C'était bien le moment de se manifester, alors qu'elle devait absolument s'échapper. Oui mais voilà, aucun de ses membres ne répondaient, complètement tétanisés par la peur. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, et toutes les tentatives que la jeune Elfe fit pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps furent vaines. Elewë était là, allongée contre ce sol gelé, se débattant vainement pour seulement tenter de réfléchir.

Le temps passa. Combien exactement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Était-elle éveillée depuis une heure, deux, ou même plus ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le déclic d'une porte la tira de son épuisement, et elle puisa du courage dans le faible rai de lumière qui apparut.  
>Elewë se redressa tant bien que mal , ses mains ligotées dans son dos, et elle fut aveuglée par cette lumière qui s'était intensifiée, la porte étant désormais grande ouverte.<p>

Elle entendit des bruits de pas lourds qui s'approchaient d'elle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle, et tentait de se calmer. Dans un bref éclair de lucidité, elle espéra que son foulard n'avait pas glissé, et que son identité n'était pas compromise.

_Au diable mon identité ! _Pensa-t-elle, _ces hommes vont probablement me tuer, ou bien me blesser, c'est le moindre de mes soucis !_

Elle remarqua alors qu'on ne l'avait pas assez bien fouillée, et que la petite dague cachée dans le creux de sa botte, attachée à sa cuisse, était encore présente. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir qu'elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix grave et caverneuse.

« Alors, comme se porte notre Seigneur Elurín ? » Sa voix était chargée de dédain, et la jeune Elfe entendit d'autres voix d'hommes, qui ricanaient derrière lui. Elle plissa les yeux, et réussit enfin à apercevoir quelque chose.

L'homme, qui était en réalité un Elfe, devait bien mesurer près de sept pieds de haut (1), une taille absolument extraordinaire pour un Elfe, qui était généralement de taille moyenne. L'homme semblait charpenté comme une armoire à glace, et Elewë pensa que ses bras devaient bien faire trois fois les siens. Son visage était tanné, et peu de traces de combats ou de cicatrices apparaissaient. Elle se douta qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des coups, mais plutôt de les donner. Dans la pénombre encore présente de la pièce, elle ne réussit pas à voir le reste de sa personne, mais elle le devina sans mal.

_Mais dans quoi suis-je tombée ? Comment vais-je me sortir de là ? » _pensa-t-elle, désemparée.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, où voudrais-tu que j'ai le plaisir de te l'enlever moi-même ? »  
>Elewë déglutit difficilement. Elle se redressa contre le mur derrière elle, et mit le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait dans sa réponse, essayant de ne pas prendre en compte les rires en fond, et le petit rictus qui se formait sur le visage de l'Elfe.<p>

« Non _Monseigneur_, ma langue se porte bien, tout comme le reste de ma personne. » Elle accentua fortement ce mot, le chargeant du même dédain dont avait fait part le colosse. « Cependant, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'apporter de quoi boire et manger, je n'ai malheureusement rien pu avaler depuis que je suis en votre fort agréable compagnie. »

Grand mal lui prit. L'esquisse de sourire formée sur le visage de son interlocuteur s'évapora, et il foudroya du regard les hommes qui s'étaient mis à rire à sa réplique. D'accord, ne pas l'énerver, bien reçu. Le colosse se retourna vers elle.

« Tiens, on dirait que notre petit ami a retrouvé ses esprits. Un peu trop même. Je lui déconseille fortement de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi s'il tient vraiment à certaines parties de son anatomie ! »  
>Elewë pensa tout d'abord qu'il continuait sa petite menace à propose de sa langue, puis l'idée parvient jusqu'à son esprit : il parlait en réalité de ses attributs masculins, ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait encore qu'elle était un homme ! Cela faisait au moins ça comme avantage, d'ailleurs le seul qu'elle trouvait là maintenant à sa situation, pensa-t-elle amèrement. <em>Bon réfléchis, tu n'as pas appris à gérer ce genre de situations, mais essaye d'extraire le maximum d'informations. Combien sont-ils ? Sont-ils armés ? Que te veulent-ils ?<em> Autant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse. Mais elle put compter sur la coopération des hommes de mains du colosse.

« Eh patron, quels sont les ordres ? » Demanda un premier, qui devait en avoir assez d'être spectateur.

« Ouais, parce que c'est pas qu'on aime pas parler, mais nous on préfère frapper. »

« En même temps Hador tu ne sais faire que ça », lui répondit la première voix. Elewë entendit le bruit d'un poing s'écrasant dans la figure de celui-ci. Barbares, et susceptibles. Tout cela s'annonçait fantastique ...

« Taisez-vous tous les deux, » répliqua une troisième voix, « vous êtes en train de donner des éléments à notre prisonnier ! »

« Désolé Lorgan ! » lui répondirent les deux hommes. La situation s'annonçait mal si en plus on s'amusait à deviner ses plans. Mais Elewë eut déjà un élément de réflexion : ces prénoms n'étaient pas elfiques, ils appartenaient sûrement à la race humaine.

Donc en résumé : elle était enfermée dans une pièce sombre, nyctophobe, ligotée, et retenue prisonnière par un colosse elfique et trois brutes humaines. _Ais-je déjà dit à quel point ma situation était extraordinaire ?!_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur sa malchance, que le fameux colosse reprit la parole.

« Fermez-la tous les trois ! Le seul ordre que nous ayons est de conserver prisonnier cet Elfe. » Il se tourna vers Elewë : « J'espère que t'as compris que tu n'avais pas intérêt à parler. » menaça-t-il.

« Tout à fait, » répliqua-t-elle, « mais en revanche, j'ai aussi compris que vous ne savez même pas diriger vos hommes. Quel piètre leader, ça ne devrait pourtant pas être si difficile ! »

Elewë entendit le mugissement des trois Hommes, et n'eut pas le temps de prendre plaisir à leur mécontentement, qu'un poing s'écrasa à nouveau sur sa tempe, et qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'évanouir le plus dignement possible.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, Elewë se réveilla avec un fort mal de tête. <em>Bon, celui-là, je l'ai un peu cherché<em>. Elle se maudit intérieurement, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il ne faisait pas totalement noir, ce qui la réconforta un peu. Sa réjouissance s'arrêta là lorsqu'elle aperçut un des trois hommes assis sur une caisse, dos à la porte entrouverte, et qui la surveillait.

« Ragnor, va prévenir le patron, le prisonnier s'est réveillé. » Elewë entendit les pas d'un homme derrière la porte, qui s'en alla. Elle était bien gardée, trop même. Elle vit que l'Homme avait une courte épée accrochée à sa ceinture, et qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts un poignard d'une taille assez effrayante. Elle espéra que chacun des gardes n'était pas aussi bien armé.

La jeune Elfe analysa la situation. Il lui restait peu de temps avant l'arrivée du colosse. Elle devait extorquer le plus d'informations à son geôlier, avant que les autres n'arrivent. Elle se redressa et s'adressa à l'Homme.

« S'il-vous-plaît, pouvez-vous juste me dire depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Elle devait savoir combien de temps avait passé, savoir si l'épreuve était terminée.

L'homme la regarda suspicieusement, ne lui répondant pas. Elewë serra les dents.

« Je vous en prie, » reprit-elle, « c'est vraiment très important pour moi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis retenue ici ... »

Son geôlier la contempla quelques instants, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant l'absence de ses comparses, semblant hésiter à lui adresser la parole. Elewë ne sut ce qui le décida, mais il finit par lui répondre.

« La journée est bientôt terminée » lâcha-t-il « et la seule chose que vous pouvez savoir est que vous étiez une gêne dans ce tournoi, et que nous vous retenons suite à l'échec du sabotage d'hier. »

L'homme se tut tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait pris la parole, et Elewë médita ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Elle réalisa avec angoisse qu'à l'heure qu'il était, l'épreuve devait être en train de se terminer. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Avec cet emprisonnement s'échappaient ses chances de se qualifier, et son rêve de se réaliser. Elle les essuya rageusement, puis tenta de se ressaisir. Le reste des informations que venait de lui apporter son geôlier lui firent réaliser que le commanditaire de son enlèvement devait être probablement un candidat de la compétition, et que le nom lâché par le saboteur de la veille n'était pas le bon. Une sourde colère étreignit son cœur, et elle n'eut plus qu'une seule pensée : connaître le nom de ce candidat, et lorsqu'elle s'échapperait -si jamais elle s'échappait un jour, remarqua-t-elle amèrement- elle lui ferait payer cet emprisonnement. Comme revigorée par cette colère s'emparant d'elle, elle éleva la parole, s'adressant à nouveau à l'homme assis quelques pas plus loin.

« Et comment se nomme votre employeur ? »

L'homme la regarda, étonné, se demandant si le captif s'attendait réellement à ce qu'il lui donne cette information. Il se mit à rire d'un rire mauvais, la regardant dédaigneusement.

Elewë se renfrogna, et un silence pesant s'installa alors, qui fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard par un grondement de ventre de Elewë. La jeune Elfe osa demander à l'Homme de lui servir quelque chose à manger, et alors que celui-ci allait répliquer, il fut coupé par l'entrée du colosse et des deux autres hommes dans la pièce.

« J'ai entendu des voix, Hador, qu'est-ce que tu disais au prisonnier ?! »

Elewë attendit la réponse de l'homme, tendue, espérant qu'il ne dirait rien, sinon s'en était fini d'elle. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Rien du tout patron. Il me réclamait juste à boire et à manger » répondit-il au colosse.

La jeune Elfe se relâcha, soulagée. Le géant se tourna vers elle.

« Vraiment ? Cela tombe bien, car c'est l'heure du repas ! » Un bruit de métal retentit, et Elewë vit apparaître devant elle un plateau contenant un croûton rassis ainsi qu'une tasse contenant un liquide non identifiable. « Si tu as faim, c'est tout ce que tu auras ! »

Les Hommes ricanèrent, et sortirent de la pièce, le dénommé Ragnor prenant la place de Hador pour la surveiller. Elewë ne toucha même pas son plateau, et lorsque le garde cessa de lui prêter une réelle attention, commença à se tortiller, essayant de glisser ses mains nouées le long de son dos pour atteindre la dague cachée dans sa botte. Au prix d'une demi-heure de gesticulations et de grimaces, la Galadhrim avait réussi à extraire la lame de quelques centimètres, le manche de la dague atteignant presque la surface de sa botte. Les bras moulus et les poignets irrités, presque en sang, d'avoir frotté les liens contre sa peau, le corps tendu d'avoir essayé d'agir discrètement, la jeune Elfe finit par s'endormir d'elle-même, malgré la faim creusant son ventre, épuisée par son enfermement.

* * *

><p>Son réveil fut un peu moins douloureux que les précédents. Elewë laissa les vapes de son esprit s'échapper, et attendit que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'éclairage de la pièce. Elle avait du dormir longtemps, car c'était à nouveau Hador qui la surveillait. Aucune lumière en dehors de celle de la porte ne filtrant à travers la pièce, la Galadhrim ne pouvait deviner l'heure qu'il était, mais elle estima que la nuit était passée, et qu'une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle s'était faite capturer. La compétition devait être terminée, et tout le monde devait dormir après le grand banquet de fin de tournoi. Elle espéra que Lindir avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'il s'était mis à sa recherche. Elewë songea, désespérée, qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même où elle était. La jeune Elfe se redressa, et ce faisant remarqua que ses liens s'étaient un peu relâchés. Elle gigota pour essayer de les faire glisser, agrippant du bout des doigts le manche de sa dague, mais attira de ce fait l'attention du garde.<p>

« Eh, cessez de vous agiter ainsi ! » lança-t-il, méfiant, en se rapprochant légèrement.

Elewë cessa tout mouvement, raide, fixant du regard l'homme qui continuait de se rapprocher, rendu suspicieux par ce soudain regain d'énergie. Dans son dos ses mains s'affairaient lentement à se saisir plus fermement du manche, mais ces dernières tremblèrent sous la tension. Semblant remarquer ce qu'elle faisait, Hador se précipita vers elle, mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, elle réussit à attraper sa dague, d'un coup sec trancha ses liens, et se releva rapidement, chancelant légèrement sous l'afflux soudain de sang dans ses membres restés trop longtemps prostrés.

L'Homme écarquilla les yeux, saisissant l'épée située à ses hanches, mais Elewë lança à toute vitesse sa dague, qui vint se planter brutalement dans la main de son propriétaire. Celui-ci cria sous la douleur, relâchant son attention ainsi que son épée, et la jeune Elfe saisit l'occasion, sautant sur l'Homme, le plaquant au sol, et lui asséna un grand coup à la tempe. Hador n'eut alors que d'autre choix que de s'évanouir, et Elewë récupéra l'épée gisant à ses côtés. Ce faisant, sa main rencontra l'angle pointu d'une feuille de papier, chiffonnée dans une des poches de l'Homme. L'extirpant rapidement, elle la déplia, et lut brièvement son contenu. Il s'agissait du contrat la désignant comme cible, et Elewë passa les détails, à la recherche d'un élément pouvant la renseigner sur son commanditaire. Les mots se brouillaient devant ses yeux, la jeune Elfe tendue, et elle abandonna sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de la porte. Elle n'eut le temps que de saisir du coin de l'œil une vague forme d'oiseau apposée en guise de signature.

A peine Elewë eut-elle brandit son épée qu'un autre homme s'approchait, Lorgan il lui semblait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se précipitant sur lui, et il n'eut que le temps de saisir son épée, et parer son attaque du revers de la lame. Elle rompit précipitamment l'échange, surprenant son adversaire, passa sous sa garde, et fendit d'un coup brusque qui le toucha au bras gauche. L'homme s'effondra, essayant d'empêcher le sang de se déverser hors de la plaie. Elewë sortit à toute allure de la pièce, attrapant au passage une deuxième épée, espérant que son altercation n'avait pas alerté le dernier Homme, ou pire, le gigantesque Elfe.

La Galadhrim déboucha sur ce qui semblaient être une série de boyaux sous-terrains. L'atmosphère était humide, et quelques gouttes ruisselaient du plafond, éclaboussant le sol légèrement boueux. Elle se mit à courir d'un pas silencieux à travers les sous-terrains, à peine éclairés. Elle se força à garder la tête froide, et se concentra pour lutter contre la légère angoisse qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Elewë courait dans un long boyau, quand tout à coup le troisième Homme surgit d'une sorte de grotte éclairée. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et eut juste le temps de donner l'alerte avant de recevoir un couteau planté dans le torse. Il s'effondra, mort, la lame ayant sectionné une grosse artère, son corps se vidant de son sang.

Elewë enjamba le corps, non sans un certain dégoût. Elle préférait blesser, même gravement, que tuer. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un être humain, et déjà elle sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à le supporter. La jeune Elfe chassa ses remords. _Pas de ça maintenant, tu dois fuir, sinon c'est toi qui vas te faire tuer !_ Cette pensée la stimula, l'adrénaline lui donnant un regain d'énergie alors que quelques instants auparavant elle était exténuée.

Elewë continua de courir, cherchant un moyen de remonter à la surface. Au fond du grand boyau qu'elle parcourait, elle aperçut une petite salle ronde, vaguement éclairée, avec une échelle en fer qui semblait monter vers la surface. Enfin, elle y était arrivée, la sortie était juste là !

C'est alors qu'apparut le colosse. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Pas du tout. Elewë réalisa que soit elle le blessait – voire le tuait – soit c'était elle qui y passait. Il n'y aurait pas de demi-mesure. Elle ralentit et déglutit.

« Alors petit Seigneur, où coures-tu comme ça ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ? »

« Pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà tué un de vos hommes, un deuxième gît dans une flaque de sang, tandis que le dernier n'aura pas l'utilisation de sa main avant quelques temps » fit-elle, tentant d'avoir l'air sûr d'elle.

L'Elfe ne parut pas surpris.

« Des incapables, voilà ce qu'ils sont. » cracha-t-il « Mais crois-moi, aujourd'hui est le jour où tu vas finir découpé en morceaux, que je jetterais ensuite aux wargs, au diable les ordres ! »

Un frisson parcourut Elewë. Il était plus que sérieux. Elle se força à respirer, prit ses deux épées et attendit l'offensive. L'Elfe fit surgir de nulle part une épée gigantesque, qui faisait presque deux fois la taille d'une des épées d'Elewë. Et il chargea.

Le choc des épées l'une contre l'autre fut violent. Elewë compensa la force de l'Elfe et de son épée immense en bloquant avec les siennes. Elle tenta de les faire tourner, agrippant l'énorme lame entre les deux afin de la faire voler, mais son opposant résista avec force, et ce fut elle qui vola, atterrissant brutalement contre l'une des parois de terre. L'air quitta momentanément ses poumons, violemment expulsé sous le choc, et Elewë entendit un craquement sec retentir. Une douleur aiguë s'empara de son torse, et elle comprit que quelques unes de ses côtes venaient de casser.

Elle grimaça, se releva tant bien que mal et attaqua, avec son épée droite visant le ventre, tandis que l'autre était prête à bloquer une éventuelle riposte. Le géant para avec facilité et lança ses attaques les unes après les autres. Elewë fut bientôt submergée - sa blessure amenuisant ses forces et l'empêchant de se battre comme elle l'aurait souhaité -, faisant tournoyer ses épées uniquement pour se défendre, formant un véritable bouclier d'acier qui parait de tous les côtés. Elle vit cependant apparaître une répétition dans les attaques, et au moment où la garde de son adversaire était la moins bien protégée, elle plongea dans l'ouverture, tentant d'atteindre n'importe quelle partie du corps géant de l'Elfe.

Elle le fendit d'une balafre au torse, qui ne fit qu'énerver le colosse, et Elewë fut à nouveau dépassée par la situation. Elle se retrouva piégée contre le mur, et résista tant bien que mal aux attaques. Elle s'épuisait de plus en plus, ses côtes lançant une vive douleur. Cet Elfe était inhumain, une vraie force de la nature, jamais elle ne réussirait à en venir à bout. Le découragement prit le dessus, et pendant une fraction de seconde elle laissa une percée dans sa garde, occasion qui fut saisie par le géant. Celui-ci enfonça profondément son épée dans l'épaule gauche de la jeune Elfe.

Celle-ci lâcha son arme de l'autre bras sous le choc, s'effondra au sol, sur les genoux, et une nouvelle douleur s'installa dans son membre blessé, venant s'ajouter à celle de ses côtes. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, sa vision se brouilla. _Non, tu ne peux pas perdre, tu ne __**dois**__ pas perdre. Pour toi, ton rêve, pour Lindir, pour ton père, pour tous ceux que tu aimes !_ S'intima-t-elle alors que l'Elfe se dirigeait vers elle, prêt à l' rage fit place au désespoir, le sang pulsait à ses tempes, l'épuisement disparut légèrement. Elle voyait parfois rouge, et sa tête tournait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se vidait de son sang, mais son esprit était clair : elle devait le tuer avant qu'il ne la tue. Elewë se redressa, trébuchant sous la fatigue, mais toute hésitation disparue. Elle ne voyait plus qu'elle, et le géant. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu par son changement brusque d'attitude, ne vit pas l'attaque venir, et chancela sous l'impact.

Elewë tenta pendant la demi-heure qui suivit de faire tomber son adversaire, mais jamais il ne faisait d'erreur, ou alors compensait par sa stature. La jeune Elfe était à présent couverte d'ecchymoses, de coupures. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son bras, gouttant sur le sol. Il lui était difficile de respirer tant soulever ses côtes lui faisait mal. Le colosse, lui, s'était pris une entaille sévère à l'épaule, et peinait à bouger son bras comme au début du combat. La rage d'Elewë retombait, et sa fatigue revenait au galop. Elle se vidait de son sang, et s'affaiblissait. Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à céder, chacun se battrait jusqu'à ce que la mort le prenne. Ils se battaient d'égal à égal, et aucun n'avait la force d'achever l'autre. Ce combat était interminable.

Plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, Elewë n'en sut rien. Elle ne pouvait relâcher son attention, ou c'était la mort assurée. Elle trébucha sur une flaque de sang, tombant lourdement sur le sol, et n'arriva pas à se relever, épuisée.

_C'est la fin, je vais mourir. Je suis incapable de me battre plus longtemps …._

Elewë releva la tête, prête à affronter sa mort. Elle vit alors le géant trébucher puis se redresser rapidement. _Il est aussi épuisé que moi, j'ai encore une chance, une dernière chance de l'atteindre._ Réalisa-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. Un plan se forma alors dans sa tête : l'Elfe croyait qu'elle ne se relèverait plus. Elle allait le surprendre au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. Elle le laissa s'avancer vers elle. Il était exténué, et son regard trahissait son impatience d'en finir, car il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre d'elle, Elewë mit les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour faire tourner ses épées, et tailler dans les jambes de l'Elfe. Il s'effondra, les ligaments et les muscles tranchés, incapable de se relever. Elewë se redressa tant bien que mal, flageolant sur ses jambes, soutenant son bras blessé pendant sur son côté, peinant à respirer, et se dirigea sans un regard pour le colosse vers l'échelle qui menait à sa liberté. Elle gémit quand elle utilisa son bras gauche, et que son torse se contractait, mais elle se força à continuer de grimper. Au moment où elle allait passer sa tête par l'ouverture, elle se retourna vers le géant.

« Que ce jour reste gravé dans votre mémoire comme celui où vous avez _failli_ me tuer ! » lança-t-elle en une dernière provocation. Elewë aperçut de la rage mêlée à la douleur dans les yeux du colosse, mais aussi du respect. Elle, une si frêle et petite Elfe, était venue à bout d'un géant. Ce fut la vision qu'elle emporta de lui lorsqu'elle sortit des sous-terrains. Elewë respira à pleins poumons l'air frais, puis se mit à quatre pattes, crachant du sang, et s'écroula au sol, retombant lourdement sur ses côtes cassées. Sa tête tournait, et elle peinait à conserver sa lucidité.

Elle redressa sa tête, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la région Est -ou bien Ouest elle ne savait plus- de la Cité, celle composée de demeures plus modestes. Elewë aperçut une Dame qui passait dans le quartier. Celle-ci s'arrêta, ébahie. Elle partie en courant, hurlant à l'aide et au secours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une troupe de soldats accourut, et Elewë eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix lui murmurer des paroles avant qu'elle ne sombre.

« Tout va bien princesse, tout va bien. Je suis là.

* * *

><p>1) si je ne l'ai pas déjà dit, un pied mesure environ 30 centimètres. L'homme fait ici près de 2m10.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! :)<p>

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Elewë va-t-elle perdre à tout jamais la chance de réaliser son rêve ? Tout ça, dans le prochain chapitre ! :)

Les noms utilisés pour les trois humains ne sont pas de mon cru, je les ait piochés dans la liste des Hommes sur Tolkiendil. Suite à plusieurs remarques, je me suis dit que les Dalton, c'était un peu ridicule ^^

Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

A la prochaine, bises !

Mimi :)


	8. Révélations

Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Comme son nom l'indique, révélations en perspective, quelques crise de jalousies, rien de bien extraordinaire ^^

Je souhaite remercier** Rukie-chan** et **Shanti-Alayah** (on a pas idée d'avoir des pseudos comme ça :P) pour leur soutien.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup plus remanié les dialogues, changeant enfin la tirade d'Arwen, la chose me tenant le plus à cœur dans cette correction.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Révélations<span>

Lorsque Elewë se réveilla, le Soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et toute la cité résonnait des bruits habituels des passants. La jeune Elfe se redressa non sans mal dans son lit -son bras gauche et ses côtes la faisait extrêmement souffrir- et essaya de deviner où elle se trouvait.

Elle était située dans une très grande pièce, aux décors épurés et aériens. La lumière du jour passait à travers les cloisons sculptées, et une brise légère vint faire voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Elewë était allongée dans un grand lit couvert de tissus blancs et fins. Une commode ainsi qu'un fauteuil venaient compléter la pièce. Elle aperçut un Elfe assoupi dans le fauteuil, et en se penchant légèrement, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lindir.

« Lindir ! » fit-elle d'une voix un peu faible. Grognement.

« Lindir réveille-toi ! ». Grognement

« Eh tête de warg, debout ! ». Lindir sursauta, regarda d'un air paniqué autour de lui, puis fit semblant d'être frustré lorsqu'il aperçut Elewë.

« Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça, j'aurais pu avoir une attaque ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire de concert. Qu'est ce que cela faisait du bien, après ces derniers jours !

L'Elfe se redressa lorsque la jeune fille émit un grognement de douleur, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ça va, ton bras ? »

« Aussi bien qu'il puisse se porter après s'être fait planter une épée dedans … » répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement à son goût

« Selon le Seigneur Elrond, on t'as trouvé à temps, quelques heures de plus et tu aurais pu perdre l'usage de ton bras. Tu étais touchée aux muscles principaux. » Il grimaça « c'était pas très beau à voir. Pour tes côtes, seules beaucoup de précautions te permettront de t'en remettre. »

Elewë acquiesça, avant de réaliser.

« Le Seigneur Elrond est venu me voir ? »

Lindir lui sourit.

« C'est même qui lui t'as soigné, tu es dans sa salle de guérisseur. Il a un pouvoir de guérison absolument stupéfiant ! Tu n'as presque plus rien si ce n'est cette vilaine blessure qu'il faudra laisser cicatriser. »

La panique s'insinua chez Elewë. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus son foulard.

« A-t-il vu que … je n'étais pas un homme ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a fait que s'occuper de ton bras, palper tes côtes et dire deux-trois incantations pour tes hématomes et bleus divers. J'ai veillé à garder ton visage caché pendant tout ce temps, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal. C'est passé de très près pour ton bandage de la poitrine, quelques côtes plus haut et c'était fichu. »

Elewë se relâcha. Il s'en était fallu de très peu qu'elle soit découverte.

« Je ne saurais te remercier assez. Heureusement que vous m'avez trouvé, je n'aurais jamais réussie à retrouver mon chemin seule dans cet état. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait ? »

Le sourire de Lindir se fana.

« J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dès que tu n'es pas revenue du palais. Quand j'y suis allé la Dame Arwen m'a dit t'avoir croisée, mais personne ne semblait t'avoir vu revenir, ou aller quelque part. Je me suis dit que tu avais fait un détour pour aller voir Ninqueloté, mais tu n'y étais pas. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. J'ai bien tenté de faire stopper la compétition pour me lancer à ta recherche, mais le Seigneur Elrond a refusé de retarder le départ pour le Royaume d'Arnor, et j'ai été obligé de participer. » Un petit sourire fier vint se peindre sur son visage « et je m'en suis pas si mal sorti ! Mais dès la fin de l'épreuve j'ai supplié le Seigneur Elrond, qui a bien voulu faire quadriller la Cité à ta recherche, et nous t'avons retrouvée grâce aux cris d'alerte d'une Elfe qui t'avais trouvée à la lisière Ouest de Imladris. Ton état étant grave, nous t'avons immédiatement transportée jusqu'à la demeure d'Elrond, qui a chassé tout le monde pour pouvoir te soigner. »

Elewë soupira. Ainsi donc le tournoi était terminé, et elle n'avait pas pu participer. Son rêve s'effondrait. Lindir le remarqua, et essaya de la consoler :

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, tu auras sûrement d'autres occasions. De toute façon habille-toi, tout les participants sont convoqués dans l'arène afin que Elrond annonce le classement. » Il sortit de la pièce, et laissa la jeune Elfe se changer, puis revint pour l'aider à nouer son foulard, et placer son bras en écharpe.

Elewë pris son épée, sa cape et son arc, et tenta de se redonner un peu de fierté, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils sortirent du palais, et se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Cité. Tout le monde s'adonnait à son passe-temps habituel, et il y avait foule dans les rues. Les deux amis atteignirent bientôt l'arène, et Elewë demanda à Lindir s'ils avaient le temps de faire un détour par les écuries. L'Elfe acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments. Ninqueloté et Nuruhuinë firent la fête à leurs cavaliers, et cela mis du baume au cœur de la jeune Elfe. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle avait toujours sa précieuse amie pour lui remonter le moral.

Ils rejoignirent la pièce où tous les participants étaient regroupés, chacun pariant sur sa place dans le classement et de ses chances de rejoindre l'armée. A leur arrivée, toutes les discutions se turent, et un murmure général se fit entendre :

« Le Seigneur Elurín est de retour ! »

« Regardez, il n'a pas l'air en forme. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il manque la dernière épreuve ?! »

Les deux amis les ignorèrent, et entrèrent dans l'arène lorsque le présentateur les appela tous. Les concurrents furent ovationnés, car ils avaient donné un très bon spectacle au public. Le Seigneur Elrond était assis dans sa tribune, entouré de la Dame Arwen, qui adressa un petit sourire à Elewë, et des deux jumeaux. Elrond se leva de sa tribune, et demanda le silence. La foule se tut, et tous écoutèrent avec attention ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Amis venus de loin, je vous remercie tous pour votre présence lors de ce tournoi qui fut particulièrement grandiose. Tous ces Elfes vous ont exposé leurs talents, et nous ont donné un spectacle extraordinaire. Aujourd'hui le tournoi s'achève, et je vais avoir l'honneur de récompenser les plus braves d'entre eux. Les cinquante meilleurs auront le choix de faire partie de l'Armée qui apportera son soutien en Arnor. Si vous avez la possibilité de faire ce choix, réfléchissez-y bien, ce n'est pas un engagement à la légère que je vous demande. Vous devrez pouvoir donner votre vie à n'importe quel instant. Mais je vais tout d'abord annoncer le classement ! »

Les participants furent appelés un à un, des moins bons vers les meilleurs, et Elewë sourit lorsqu'elle appris que Lindir s'était classé dans les trente premiers, un excellent résultat. Le Seigneur Orodreth se classa premier, ce qui n'étonna guère la jeune Elfe, qui soupira. Son meilleur ami et l'Elfe qu'elle respectait allaient partir sans elle, qui allait se retrouver seule à Caras Galadhon, avec son père. De bons moments en perspective. C'est alors qu'une voix monta parmi les concurrents.

« Mon Seigneur, qu'en est-il du Seigneur Elurín ?! Il s'en est mieux sorti que quiconque ! »

La foule appuya l'Elfe, et bientôt l'arène fut remplie des cris des spectateurs. Elrond demanda à nouveau le silence, qu'il peina à avoir. Elewë retint son souffle.

« En effet à cause de son … 'absence forcée', le seigneur Elurín n'a malheureusement pas pu participer à la dernière épreuve, et ne peut donc pas être classé. »

Un murmure de mécontentement traversa la foule.

« Mais, comme vous avez tous pu le remarquer, il a fait preuve d'une dextérité remarquable, a su analyser chaque situation qui s'imposait, et mener à bien ses épreuves. L'Armée ne peut se passer d'un soldat tel que lui, et j'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Seigneur Elurín fera partie de l'Armée s'il le souhaite ! »

La foule approuva fortement, et beaucoup de concurrents vinrent féliciter Elewë, qui avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Elle faisait partie de l'Armée ?! Impossible ! Elle chancela sous l'émotion, et Lindir la rattrapa discrètement.

« Ne leurs fais pas regretter d'avoir cru en toit en t'évanouissant encore une fois », lui murmura-t-il malicieusement, « redresse-toi, et montre leur à tous qui tu es ! »

Les paroles de Lindir firent leur effet, et la jeune Elfe se redressa, toisant la foule. La Dame Arwen lui adressait un grand sourire, mais son regard exprimait autre chose, comme une requête. C'est alors que Elewë comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit sa voix la plus forte, et s'adressa à tous :

« Mon Seigneur, aucuns mots n'existent pour décrire ce que je ressens actuellement. C'est un honneur, et un rêve de toujours qui se réalise maintenant. Mais il me reste une dernière chose à faire. » Elle chercha du regard le soutien d'Arwen, respira, et se lança.

« Mon Seigneur, avant toute chose je voudrais que vous me donniez votre parole, que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre décision. »

L'étonnement passa sur le visage d'Elrond, et la foule murmura. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être important au point qu'elle demande la parole du Seigneur ?

« Bien sur, Seigneur Elurín, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reviendrais sur ma décision. Vous avez ma parole d'honneur. »

Elewë prit une profonde respiration, regarda Lindir, puis se décida.

« Voyez-vous même ... » , et elle retira son foulard, exposant son visage à toute l'arène.

Une dizaine d'anges passèrent, puis la réaction arriva.

« Le Seigneur Elurín, une femme ?! »

Elrond et ses fils furent totalement stupéfaits, alors que Arwen esquissait un doux sourire satisfait, bien qu'elle semblait anxieuse des événements à venir. Elewë attendit avec angoisse ce qu'il allait lui arriver. La foule se mit à hurler, nombreux soutenant cette Elfe qui avait bravé l'interdit et qui avait prouvé sa valeur, alors que d'autres la sifflait. Les lois étaient faites pour être respectées !

Le Seigneur Elrond se ressaisit :

« Silence ! » La foule se tut immédiatement. Elrond n'avait pas pour habitude de hausser la voix.

« Seigneur … ou plutôt devrais-je vous appeler Dame, vous avez désobéi à la loi interdisant aux femmes de prendre part à ce tournoi … »

Il fut alors interrompu par Arwen qui s'était levée, posant délicatement sa main sur le bras de son père.

« _Ada_, ne voyez-vous pas que cette femme possède autant de courage et de force que n'importe quel des candidats regroupés ici ? N'a-t-elle pas prouvé durant les différentes épreuves qu'elle se débrouillait aussi bien qu'un homme ? Il y a une minute à peine, vous faisiez louange de ses qualités. Vous avez donné votre parole d'honneur, ne la reprenez pas pour quelque chose d'aussi strict qu'une loi ne faisant aucun sens. Certes la guerre est dure, tue, et change les hommes, mais ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui a le droit de défendre ceux qu'il aime. Laissez-la faire ses choix, comme tout Elfe en a le droit. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme, que chacun n'eut aucun mal à entendre dans l'arène.

Elrond parut surpris que sa fille l'interrompe de la sorte, mais ne parut pas si insensible aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Partagé, il garda le silence quelques instants. Lindir, de son côté, semblait bien s'amuser de la situation, tandis qu'Elewë avait à nouveau la tête qui lui tournait. _Trop d'émotions en même temps, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir bien longtemps_. Son ami l'agrippa aux épaules, la tenant fermement.

« Tu as vu le la pagaille que tu viens de semer ?! Félicitations, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie ! » fit-il en riant.

« Heureuse que cela t'amuse autant, mais pour ma part je suis juste un tout petit peu préoccupée par ce qu'il va m'arriver. » Elle osa alors lever les yeux vers la tribune, et affronta le regard d'Elrond et des jumeaux princiers. Chez le premier, elle aperçut le doute et la perturbation face au discours de sa fille, et chez les deux autres une immense surprise ainsi qu'un certain respect.

_Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, j'ai encore une chance_, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elrond se ressaisit, et après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Elewë, s'adressa à la foule :

« Je vais réfléchir à la situation, je suis dans l'incapacité immédiate de donner mon jugement. Que les cinquante meilleurs qui souhaitent faire partie de l'armée s'adressent à la tente des inscriptions. Si jamais des places sont disponibles, je ferais appel aux suivants volontaires par ordre de classement. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous. » Et il se retira, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Elewë.

_Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encoure fourrée ?! A croire que je ne suis forte qu'à cela … _

Lindir l'attrapa par le bras encore valide, et la tira doucement vers la sortie avant que la foule ne l'envahisse.

_« _Rabats ta capuche, il serait plus prudent qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas, on ne sait jamais. » conseilla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et ils sortirent précipitamment de l'arène. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers résidentiels des concurrents, une silhouette surgit d'un renfoncement, et l'Étoile du Soir se tint devant eux. Elewë se détendit, agréablement surprise de revoir l'Elfe. Ce fut tout autre pour Lindir, qui contrairement à Elewë, ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit son ami se figer, comme stupéfait, et elle se souvint qu'en tant que femme il était normal qu'elle ne succombe pas aux charmes d'Arwen, contrairement à Lindir qui ne semblait plus trop maîtriser ses pensées. Elle détourna son regard, et se concentra sur l'Elfe située en face d'elle.

« Dame Arwen, je ne saurais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous venez de faire. Sans vous, je serais sûrement bannie de la cité, ou pire, en prison … »

La magnifique Elfe sourit.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de dire à voix haute ce que je ressentais. Et puis _ada_ n'aurais jamais fait cela, il a trop de respect pour vous. »

« Peut-être, mais désormais j'ai une chance de réaliser mon rêve … » sa voix flancha « êtes-vous sure qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision … ?

« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère vraiment que mes paroles auront eu l'effet souhaité … »

Elewë allait répliquer lorsque deux Elfes sortirent de derrière l'arène, marchant vers eux. La jeune Elfe reconnut les jumeaux princiers, et elle commença à angoisser. C'était la première fois qu'elle reparlait directement au prince Elrohir qu'elle avait percuté dans l'écurie quelques jours auparavant, et le fait d'avoir dévoilé son identité n'était pas pour l'apaiser.

« Mes frères, que venez vous faire ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être ada ? »

Un des jumeaux, Elewë n'arriva pas à distinguer lequel, sourit.

« Salut à toi petite sœur. Notre père semble légèrement préoccupé par le problème que tu viens de lui soumettre, et il ne semble pas avoir besoin de notre avis pour l'instant. »

« Nous sommes venus saluer ce fameux Elfe ayant perturbé l'équilibre de cette journée. » Répondit le second en se tournant vers Elewë.

« Je suppose que vous ne vous nommez pas vraiment Elurín , Dame … ?

La jeune Elfe reconnut le prince Elrohir, et elle fut perturbé par l'étrange façon dont il la regardait à présent.

« Elewë . » répondit Lindir à sa place, « et je suis Lindir. Son meilleur ami », dit-il d'une voix plus grave et menaçante que d'habitude.

Elrohir tiqua légèrement au ton que prit Lindir, mais ne le souligna pas, et reporta son attention vers Elewë.

« Mes hommages, Dame Elewë, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous présenter depuis que nous nous sommes aperçus dans les écuries il y a quelques jours. » fit-il en esquissant une petite révérence. Elewë se sentit rougir et son sentiment de mal à l'aise ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit le regard interrogateur de Lindir. Ah, oui elle avait oublié de lui parler de la bousculade …

Elladan prit la parole.

« Voyons cher frère, cesse donc, tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise. » Il se tournait vers Elewë lorsque Arwen s'interposa doucement.

« Peut-être devrions-nous laisser Elewë se reposer, elle est blessée et je me doute, épuisée. » suggéra-t-elle.

Elewë vit Lindir acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

« Tu as raison ma très chère sœur, nous allons de ce pas retourner auprès de _ada, _voir s'il réussit à prendre sa décision. » répondit Elladan.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Elewë, hocha la tête en passant devant Lindir puis se dirigea vers le nord, suivi de son frère.

Arwen soupira.

« Mes frères ont beau être plein d'énergie et enclins à discuter, ils ne se rendent parfois compte que tout le monde n'est pas comme eux. »

Elewë acquiesça en souriant, secrètement soulagée que Arwen ait mis fin à cette conversation. « Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer il y a quelques instants, je commence à fatiguer, je vais me retirer. » Elle la salua « passez une bonne journée, Dame Arwen. »

« Vous de même. » Elle leur sourit, et au grand bonheur d'Elewë cette fois-ci Lindir ne réagit pas.

« Tu viens Lindir ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant, tentant de faire sortir son ami de sa sombre humeur dont elle n'arrivait pas à cerner la raison.

Il grommela, et lui emboîta le pas. Tout le trajet du retour fut placé sous silence, que la jeune Elfe trouva plutôt étouffant. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans leur chambre que son ami desserra les dents.

« Alors comme ça tu avais déjà croisé le Prince avant aujourd'hui, et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? » fit-il, un peu agressivement. Elewë se sentit gênée d'avoir oublier de mentionner ce détail.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais passée voir Ninqueloté, et j'étais trop excitée par l'épreuve qui se déroulait quelques heures après pour me souvenir de te parler de ce détail … »

« Ce détail ? » lui répondit-il en haussant la voix « Depuis quand est-ce un détail de croiser le Prince royal dans les écuries de la cité ?! D'ailleurs que s'est-il passé ? Il ne l'a pas mentionné précisément. »

L'énervement commençait à s'insinuer chez Elewë. Pour qui se prenait-il à vouloir tout savoir de sa vie ?!

« Nous nous sommes percutés par accident, car il était pressé et ne regardait pas où il allait. Et je ne savais même pas qui il était, je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque je l'ai vu dans l'arène avec toi pour la première fois ! Cela me paraissait inintéressant de t'en parler ! » Le ton commençait à grimper de son côté également.

« En tout cas lui semble très bien se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Et son regard n'était pas juste rempli d'admiration pour tes exploits guerriers et de ta _vaillance _»

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. La façon dont il accentua ce dernier mot la blessa profondément, et la mit hors d'elle.

« Mais qui es-tu pour pouvoir juger et régir ma vie comme il te plaît ? En quoi cela te concerne-t-il de savoir comment un Prince s'adresse à moi ?! Tu devrais être content pour moi vu la façon dont je m'en sors, et du fait que j'ai le soutien de trois des quatre membres royaux. Et puis les deux Princes ne m'ont pas regardé de manière spéciale, cesse de te faire des idées ! Je ne te reconnais plus Lindir ! »

Son ami leva les yeux vers le ciel, et siffla ces derniers mots.

« Es-tu vraiment aussi naïve au point de croire qu'ils soient venus uniquement pour te féliciter ? Tu me fais pitié. »

Il n'eut pas fini ces mots qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing dans le visage, et qu'il chancela sous la force et la colère qu'avait mis Elewë dans son coup. Celle-ci empoigna sa cape, faisant attention à son bras en écharpe et se dirigea vers la porte.

« En espérant que lorsque je reviendrais, tu auras repris tes esprits. » dit-elle froidement.

Et elle sortit en trombe, laissant Lindir affalé sur un des lits, se massant le visage là où elle l'avait frappé, complètement abasourdi.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Quelles sont vos réactions à propos d'Arwen, de Lindir, ou bien encore des jumeaux ? Quelle sera la décision d'Elrond ? Tout ça dans le chapitre 9 !<p>

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :D

Sur-ce bonne journée, et au prochain chapitre !

Bises,

Mimi :)


	9. La décision

Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Les choses se mettent vraiment en place dans ce chapitre, et même si j'ai eu du mal avec le début, je suis contente de la fin !

Je souhaite encore remercier vivement **Rukie-chan** et **Shanti-Alayah** pour leur soutien, c'est tellement agréable !

Deux trois choses modifiées à droite à gauche, et quelques dialogues remaniés pour ce chapitre.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>La décision<span>

Elewë parcourut rapidement les couloirs, plongée dans ses pensées coléreuses, réagissant violemment au choc qu'elle venait de subir. Elle atteignit bientôt le hall d'entrée et sortit en hâte. La jeune Elfe ressentait le besoin pressant de sortir, de respirer de l'air frais, et de faire le point sur la situation.

Cette dispute l'avait bouleversée : c'était la première fois que Lindir et elle se querellaient. Leur amitié était une telle osmose que jamais ils n'avaient haussé la voix entre eux, ou s'étaient énervés. Elewë ne savait pas comment réagir, et se demanda même si elle n'avait pas été trop dure avec son ami. Mais ses mots blessants lui revinrent en mémoire, et son hésitation fut vite chassée. Non, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, tout était la faute de Lindir. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon ?! La jeune Elfe secoua la tête, complètement perdue.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, l'estomac d'Elewë la ramena à la réalité, et elle se dirigea vers les auberges de la cité. Elle acheta un pain de lembas ainsi qu'un panier de fruits, et se dirigea vers les hauteurs de Imladris, cherchant un peu de calme, désireuse d'échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante des rues commerçantes. Elewë s'arrêta à une des nombreuses terrasses, s'assit sur un banc, et entreprit de dévorer son repas en contemplant la cité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Le gazouillis des oiseaux lui parvint, atténué par la légère brise qui soufflait, faisant voler quelques mèches de sa chevelure brune. Elewë huma l'air avec joie. Qu'il était agréable de pouvoir enfin percevoir toutes les odeurs, les parfums qui emplissaient l'air. La jeune Elfe ne regrettait nullement son foulard. Une délicieuse odeur de lembas chaud monta jusqu'à elle, et elle mordit à pleine dent dans son pain. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut. Qu'il était apaisant d'être assise ici, de juste contempler la beauté des lieux, et de se laisser aller.

Sa rancœur et sa tristesse s'étaient envolés en même temps que le vent soufflait ses embruns, la délivrant de ses tourments. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Elewë se sentit libre et heureuse. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son père resté à Caras Galadhon, se demandant probablement où étais passée son unique fille. Le cœur de la Galadhrim se serra. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son départ, anxieuse de la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir, préférant le laisser dans l'ignorance. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû, que peut-être il l'aurait encouragée, peut-être il l'aurait accompagnée. Au fond d'elle Elewë était encore chagrinée de l'abandon de son père, même après mille six-cent ans d'existence. Elle soupira.

Les derniers événement lui revinrent en mémoire, la dispute avec Lindir lui ayant presque fait oublier la réponse que le Seigneur Elrond devait lui apporter. Elewë espéra de tout son cœur que celui-ci pardonnerait son affront, et verrait outre son statut de femme, la combattante intrépide qu'elle était, prête à donner sa vie pour son Royaume, son peuple, ses amis. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle devait être forte.

Elewë resta là assise quelques heures à contempler la vue, les nuages et les formes défilant devant ses yeux. Bientôt la quiétude des lieux l'apaisa au plus profond de son être, et elle se dit que les Elfes d'Imladris avaient bien de la chance de vivre ici. Un mouvement capta son attention, et elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Quelques terrasses plus loin les jumeaux princiers sortaient d'une demeure, discutant avec entrain. Ils regardaient autour d'eux et l'un des jumeaux l'aperçut -elle ne sut dire lequel avec la distance. Le second tourna la tête vers elle, adressa quelques mots à son frère, et se dirigea vers Elewë, tandis que l'autre s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. Elewë attendit que l'Elfe fut à sa hauteur pour relever les yeux. Sauf si elle se trompait, il s'agissait d'Elrohir. Elle ne sut comment elle pouvait faire la distinction, cela lui semblait naturel. Le Prince de la Cité s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot, et contempla à son tour Imladris. Au bout de quelques minutes il prit finalement la parole :

« Je viens ici à chaque fois que je souhaite me détendre, oublier les tourments du quotidien. Cette vue est tellement apaisante … »

Elewë acquiesça intérieurement. L'Elfe se tourna vers elle.

« Mon frère et moi venons de sortir de notre entretien avec notre père ... » La jeune Elfe retint son souffle « … et ce sera à vous de découvrir la réponse ! » fit-il d'un air malicieux. Elewë crut voir le même regard que Lindir avait lorsqu'il avait fait une blague ou qu'il était fier de lui. Elle soupira.

« C'est très aimable à vous, votre altesse, d'être venu me voir juste pour me dire ceci » lui répondit-elle, un brin sarcastique « alors que je meurs d'angoisse de connaître le sort qui m'attend. Tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire est de me mettre encore plus de pression, en vous en réjouissant ! »

Elrohir fronça les sourcils, étonné de la réaction de la jeune Elfe. Il n'avait voulu que plaisanter.

« Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme cela, je n'ai pas voulu vous froisser. Votre réaction est disproportionnée. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec votre ami, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? … ah oui, Lindir ? » demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres à la pensée que cet Elfe qui lui avait adressé la parole aussi présomptueusement se soit brouillé avec son interlocutrice. Il ne savait pourquoi mais cet Elfe lui était antipathique. Elewë dut le sentir, car elle se leva du banc, et répliqua vertement :

« Ce qui se passe entre Lindir et moi ne vous regarde pas, vous en avez déjà fait assez comme cela ! »

Et elle s'en alla, laissant un Elrohir quelque peu surpris devant sa violente réaction, et qui se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait encore fallu qu'il plaisante sur des sujets sérieux. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'il fallait qu'il cesse d'agir comme s'il était encore un jeune Elfe écervelé. Il soupira. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il faudrait lui présenter ses excuses. En y réfléchissant, elle s'était adressée à lui de façon assez peu respectueuse de son rang, et il n'avait pas à le faire. De toute façon, elle serait à l'avenir un simple soldat parmi tant d'autres, peu lui importait qu'ils soient en mauvais termes, il serait son Capitaine, et elle lui devrait obéissance. Il se leva alors, et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait pris Elladan.

* * *

><p>Elewë se retrouvait à présent dans la même situation que quelques heures auparavant : en colère. Ce n'était pas à son habitude, et cela la gêna. A cause de celle-ci, elle avait totalement oublié à qui elle s'adressait, et avait parlé au Prince très familièrement, pour ne pas dire grossièrement. La jeune Elfe se sentit particulièrement naïve d'avoir cru que le Prince serait différent des autres Elfes. Pendant un instant elle avait senti quelque chose de différent chez Elrohir, lorsqu'il s'était assis et avait paisiblement discuté avec elle, mais cette impression s'était envolée au moment même où il se jouait d'elle. Elewë regretta alors de s'être disputée avec Lindir à propos d'une personne qui n'en valait pas la peine, mais encore plus d'avoir été aussi incorrecte envers un membre royal, qui vue les pouvoirs dont il disposait pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait avec elle. La honte, le regret et la tristesse la prirent au corps, et elle se dirigea vers l'habitation où elle et son ami partageaient leur chambre.<p>

Elewë n'eut pas franchit d'un pas le seuil de la porte que quelque chose la percuta, et elle se trouva prise en étau entre deux bras musclés. Elle grimaça tandis que son bras en écharpe se faisait gentiment écrabouiller et ses côtes plaquer contre le torse de son ami. La jeune Elfe colla sa tête contre ce dernier et se surprit à verser quelques larmes. Mais qu'avait-elle donc ces derniers temps, elle ne reconnaissait plus la forte et fière Elfe qu'elle était ! Elewë ravala ses larmes et se décolla de Lindir. Celui-ci souriait faiblement, et la jeune Elfe pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut le bleu qui s'étalait sur sa joue. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé. _Mais il l'a cherché_, se rassura-t-elle pour faire passer sa gêne. Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Elewë, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé ... » La Galadhrim ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« Je suis aussi fautive que toi Lindir, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

La situation était tellement étrange pour chacun qu'ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Enfin Lindir se ressaisit, un sourire plus franc sur le visage. Il grimaça lorsque son bleu se rappela à lui, et Elewë ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je suis désolée pour le coup, ça m'est venu sans réfléchir ... » fit-elle, un peu honteuse.

« Non tu as eu raison, c'était la seule façon de me faire comprendre que j'allais trop loin. »

« Quand-même, je ne t'ai pas loupé ... »

Il lui sourit, malicieusement.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que ce sont des blessures de guerre ! »

La bonne humeur de son ami était contagieuse, et Elewë oublia tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Ils partirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Elewë se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil commençait à emplir la pièce de doux reflets chatoyants qui volaient sur les murs. Elle sentit un vent frais faire onduler ses draps, et elle s'emmitoufla dedans. Alors que la jeune Elfe se rendormait, Lindir débarqua en trombe dans la pièce. La première réaction d'Elewë fut de paraître choquée devant le fait que son ami soit debout avant elle, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant que celui-ci haletait et paraissait troublé.<p>

« Elewë, le Seigneur Elrond veux te voir, _maintenant _! » Il insista tellement sur le dernier mot qu'il finit de réveiller la jeune fille, qui se rua hors de son lit, se précipitant vers ses vêtements. Lindir se détourna pendant qu'elle s'habillait, sans protester, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude.

« A-t-il laissé deviner quelque chose ? ... » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, enfilant difficilement ses bottes à cause de son bras en écharpe.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a demandé d'aller te chercher, mais un de ses fils, au diable lequel ! Son visage était dur et sans émotions, je ne sais pas ce que cela peut laisser présager ! »

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! » fit-elle pendant qu'elle tentait de discipliner ses cheveux. Elle était suffisamment dans une situation délicate, il ne fallait pas en plus qu'elle paraisse négligée ! Elewë attrapa sa cape et son épée, les accrocha à la hâte, et suivit du mieux qu'elle pouvait son ami qui sortait de la chambre.

Ils dévalèrent à toute vitesse les escaliers, filèrent sous les yeux ahuris de quelques Elfes matinaux, et se ruèrent à l'extérieur du grand hall. La clarté du soleil les aveugla momentanément, et ils se dirigèrent à l'aveuglette en direction du palais royal. Ils coururent le long des couloirs, manquant de renverser des gardes, et s'arrêtèrent devant les portes closes menant à la salle du trône. Elewë se plia en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, son torse douloureux, priant pour que les tambourinements de son cœur cessent. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se redressa, rajusta sa tenue et jeta un dernier regard à Lindir. L'encouragement et le soutien qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui donna du courage, elle prit une profonde respiration, et se fit annoncer aux gardes. Ceux-ci ouvrirent en grand les portes, et la jeune Elfe s'avança.

La salle lui paraissait désormais immense maintenant qu'elle savait que tout se jouerait ici. Elewë ne prêta pas attention aux quelques Elfes qui la dévisageaient, ni mêmes aux décor, son cerveau concentré sur la simple tâche de marcher droit, et si possible de ne pas s'étaler sur le sol. Elewë décolla enfin les yeux de ses pieds lorsqu'elle arriva devant le trône, et s'inclina difficilement. Le Seigneur Elrond la dévisageait, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. La jeune Elfe remarqua que les jumeaux étaient une fois de plus présents auprès de leur père. Elle n'adressa même pas un regard à Elrohir, encore fâchée de leur discussion de la veille, honteuse de sa réaction, et n'avait pas envie de savoir comment le Prince réagirait. La jeune Elfe dirigea son regard vers le Seigneur de la Dernière Maison Simple, et attendit avec angoisse ses paroles, qui ne tardèrent pas.

« Seigneur Elurín, ou bien Dame Elewë, quel que soit votre nom, en participant à ce tournoi sous des traits masculins, malgré l'interdiction formelle de ne pouvoir y prendre part, vous avez désobéi aux lois instaurées … »

Elewë courba la tête, secouée par la dureté et le ton avec lequel il prononçait ces mots.

« En me demandant ma parole vous m'avez trompé afin d'échapper aux conséquences de vos actes. Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer ma fille hier, je ne peux retirer cette promesse que je vous ait faites de mon gré, cela serait indigne de mon statut. » Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. « Et je peux aisément vous confier que ma décision ne fut ni longue ni compliquée à prendre, au vue de vos compétences et de votre obstination … »

Le cœur d'Elewë s'arrêta quelques instants de battre, le cerveau de la jeune Elfe peinant à comprendre la nouvelle qui lui parvenait.

« Vous voulez dire que … »

Le sourire d'Elrond s'élargit.

« Oui, malgré tous ces événements, vous avez mérité votre place au sein de notre armée Elewë, bienvenue dans nos rangs ! Mais ne pensez pas favoriser d'un traitement de faveur, vous serez un soldat comme les autres, et le fait d'être une femme ne sera pas pour vous avantager … »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la Galadhrim, et il lui semblait que le poids du monde quittait ses épaules. Son entraînement depuis plusieurs semaines, la supercherie, les épreuves, son enlèvement, ses blessures, la dispute avec Lindir, tout cela était trop pour Elewë qui chancela légèrement, le sol tournant décidément bien trop vite à son goût, et qui fut tout de suite rattrapée par le bras solide de Lindir. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, la jeune Elfe se redressa, toujours soutenue par son ami, et aperçut le regard inquiet que lui jetait le Seigneur Elrond. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner ses pensées correctement, toutes ces images se bousculant dans sa tête, et elle réussit à prononcer un vague « merci mon Seigneur », esquissant une pseudo révérence, auquel répondit en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de la congédier.

Le chemin du retour se fit comme dans une chape de brouillard, les sens d'Elewë émoussés par la fatigue et l'émotion, ses différentes blessures n'arrangeant pas la chose. Elle marchait mécaniquement, guidée par Lindir. Ce dernier finit par la laisse se poser sur un lit, et alors qu'elle s'asseyait, une vive douleur se réveilla en son torse, la folle cavale quelques minutes plus tôt n'ayant en rien amélioré ses blessures. Épuisée par ses blessures et ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, Elewë n'attendit pas d'être dévêtue pour tomber dans un sommeil profond, sans demander son reste.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elewë mit quelques temps à reconnaître la salle de guérison du Palais, où elle avait eu déjà l'occasion de séjourner quelques jours auparavant. Elle pesta intérieurement : il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une habitude ! La jeune Elfe se redressa, grimaçant et laissa ses yeux s'acclimater à la lumière plus poussée de l'astre solaire qui poursuivait sa course dans le ciel azur. Selon son estimation -et les bruits désespérants que faisait son ventre-, il devait être aux alentours de midi.<p>

Se demandant pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, Elewë la balaya du regard, et aperçut une silhouette sur la terrasse. Elle sortit de son lit -s'extirpa serait plus juste- enfila une tunique posée dessus, et se dirigea à pas silencieux vers l'Elfe. Elle s'attendit à trouver Lindir, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Elladan ! Le Prince se retourna, et fut étonné de la voir se tenir devant lui.

« Dame Elewë, que faites-vous debout ?! Vous êtes encore trop faible ! Laissez-moi vous raccompagner à votre lit. »

« Je me porte bien et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, merci. » lui répondit-elle un peu durement, blessée dans son amour propre. L'Elfe dut le remarquer car il lui sourit doucement.

« Voyons, ne prenez pas la mouche pour si peu. »

Elewë obéit néanmoins à ses directives, rejoignant son lit, où elle s'assit.

« Pourquoi ais-je donc été emmenée ici ? » demanda-t-elle au Prince.

« Il semblerait qu'une fois votre ami vous ayant raccompagné dans votre chambre, la douleur de votre blessure au torse se soit réveillée, et ce dernier a préféré vous amener ici pour vous faire examiner. Vous partez dans quelques heures, il aurait été dommage qu'après tous vos efforts, votre nature chétive vous empêche de prendre part à ce voyage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une combattante si forte puisse être à la fois si frêle. » finit-il, amusé, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de la taquiner. Il lui semblait tellement facile qu'elle s'indigne que cela en était presque comique.

Le Prince rit en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune Elfe, et celle-ci se dit que ce Prince-ci et Lindir étaient similaires : des idiots avec de sérieux problèmes d'ego et un humour quelque peu douteux qu'il utilisaient à loisir afin de rabaisser joyeusement les pauvres Elfes innocents ayant le malheur de croiser un tant soit peu leur chemin. Elewë plaignit mentalement Arwen.

Elladan dut se rendre compte du regard noir que lui jetait Elewë, car il cessa de rire -même si les commissures de ses lèvres tressautaient parfois- et dit du ton le plus sérieux possible :

« Vu votre peu d'enclin à mon délicieux humour, je vous conseillerais de vous habiller rapidement -il désigna un tas de vêtements sur une chaise- et de rejoindre votre ami qui doit déjà être en train de préparer vos affaires pour le départ de cet après-midi. »

Elewë ouvrit grand les yeux. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de départ de l'armée ! Elladan rit devant son air paniqué, fit une petite courbette, et s'en alla, laissant seule la jeune Elfe avec son incrédulité.

* * *

><p>Elewë se redressa, essayant de paraître aussi digne qu'elle le pouvait sur la selle de Ninqueloté, malgré ses blessures. Suite aux nouveaux soins du Seigneur Elrond, ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'elle ne sentirait plus rien à son bras d'ici quelques jours, de même pour ses côtes, mais l'avertissant que ces dernières resteraient fragiles encore quelques temps, et qu'elle devrait y faire attention. La Galadhrim rajusta son arc et son carquois sur son épaule, et regarda autour d'elle. Lindir lui sourit, et elle le lui rendit. Autour d'elle, près de deux-cent Elfes étaient montés sur leurs chevaux, attendant l'ordre de partir. La jeune Elfe distingua rapidement les quarante-huit autres Elfes sélectionnés lors du tournoi, et aperçut avec joie le Seigneur Orodreth, qui lui adressa lui aussi un sourire.<p>

Le Soleil commençait à redescendre dans le ciel, la luminosité ayant un peu décliné depuis le réveil d'Elewë. En quelques heures seulement les cent-cinquante soldats de métier s'étaient regroupés dans une discipline absolument remarquable, formés par les nombreux entraînements et missions qu'ils avaient vécus. Chacun portait l'emblème de la cité -une feuille d'atelas verte et argent brodée sur le tapis de selle de leur monture ainsi que sur le dos de leur cape-, et une impression de rigueur absolue se détachait de leurs visages neutres.

Les troupes d'Imladris seraient rejointes en chemin par celle de la Forêt d'Or -les casernes dont faisait partie Lindir sélectionnant leurs meilleurs soldats pour l'expédition- et de la Forêt Noire, Royaume du Seigneur Thranduil. Elewë avait appris de Lindir que le Roi en personne ne pouvait se déplacer, mais qu'il avait envoyé son fils, le Prince Legolas Vertefeuille, et son meilleur général pour diriger ses troupes. Elle avait aussi été surprise d'apprendre que les jumeaux princiers prendraient eux-même part à l'expédition, et que l'illustre Capitaine de la cité, le Seigneur Glorfindel en personne, mènerait les soldats à leurs côtés. Que de gens illustres se joignaient à cette expédition, et Elewë se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle faisait au milieu de ces belles gens. Un autre sourire de Lindir la rassura, comme s'il avait pu lire son doute dans ses yeux.

Elewë se tourna vers l'entrée de la Cité, fixant les jumeaux et le capitaine arrêtés au premier rang. Le Seigneur Elrond discutait avec eux des derniers détails du voyage. Il venait de terminer son discours souhaitant bonne chance aux soldats, et la jeune Elfe le vit serrer fermement la main de chacun de ses fils, plus angoissé de leur départ qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il dut se ressaisir lorsque l'Étoile du Soir accourut, faisant flotter derrière elle les étoffes de la superbe robe qu'elle avait vêtu pour l'occasion. Elewë vit la magnifique Elfe verser quelques larmes en adressant ses adieux à ses frères.

Au bout de quelques minutes, L'Undómiel se dirigea vers elle, et saisit sa main.

« Que les Valar vous protègent, puissiez-vous rentrer de cette bataille. Prenez soin de vous mon amie.

Elewë, qui lui sourit faiblement.

« Je ferais mon possible ma Dame … »

« Et gardez bien un œil sur mes frères », fit-elle mi-triste, mi-amusée.

« Les deux ! » lui répondit Lindir en riant.

Les deux Elfes se séparèrent lorsque le cor de la cité retentit. La troupe se mit lentement en marche, et Elewë jeta un dernier regard à la Cité, gravant cette vision dans sa mémoire : aurait-elle un jour l'occasion de revenir ici ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. C'est sur cette triste pensée qu'elle mit en avant Ninqueloté, marchant fermement vers cette nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à elle.

* * *

><p>Alooooooors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Pour ceux qui seraient un peu suspicieux, sachez que Glorfindel prend véritablement part à cette bataille, pour ma plus grande satisfaction ! Bien évidemment Legolas n'en fait pas partie à l'origine, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de le placer dans mon histoire ! ^^

En ce qui concerne les jumeaux, j'espère avoir réussi à rectifier quelque peu le tir, même si Elladan restera toujours plus vif que son jumeau. J'espère surtout avoir rattrapé Arwen, cela me tenait vraiment à cœur.

Sur-ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et au prochain chapitre ! :)

Bises,

Mimi :)


	10. Faire ses preuves

Déjà 10 chapitres ! Je m'hallucine moi-même ! J'ai publié 6 chapitre depuis janvier ! O.O J'espère que mon imagination ne se tarira pas tout de suite ^^ Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début (**Rukie-chan** et **Shanti-Alayah**), et ceux m'ayant ajouté en follow !

Chapitre très peu modifié, quelques dialogues remaniés et quelques détails ajoutés.

Désolée de la longueur, mais rassurez-vous, cela s'allonge par la suite ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Faire ses preuves<span>

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que l'Armée avançait. Les cavaliers chevauchaient rapidement, alternant des temps de galop avec des longs moments de pas afin de ménager leurs montures. Ils avaient franchi il y a de cela trois heures le Gué de Bruinen, et suivaient à présent la Grande Route de l'Est qui reliait Imladris à la Comté, Terre des Hobbits. Leur route devrait les conduire jusqu'à Bree, en passant par la Tour de Garde d'Amon Sûl, puis ils remonteraient vers le Nord La Grande Route où ils rejoindraient leur destination finale : Fornost. Ils attendraient en chemin les Elfes des autres Royaumes. Elewë calcula rapidement la durée du trajet, et jugea qu'elle devrait durer environ deux semaines s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, peut-être trois en comptant d'éventuels imprévus et l'attente des Elfes.

Suivant la colonne, Elewë mit Ninqueloté au pas, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'Arnor. Elle essaya de se remémorer de qu'elle savait de ce Royaume : lors de la chute de Nùmenor, Elendil s'échappa avec ses hommes restés fidèles à la cité, et à bord de neuf navires contenant les sept Pierres de Visions, fit voile vers la Terre du Milieu. Il débarqua au Nord en 3320 du Second Age, et s'installa avec ses deux fils, Isildur et Anárion. Elendil fonda alors deux Royaumes sur la Terre du Milieu : l'Arnor, sur lequel il régna de nombreuses années, et au Sud le Gondor, sur lequel ses deux fils régnèrent ensemble sous son égide.

Elendil régna en Arnor près de cent ans, puis prit part à la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance où lui et Anárion périrent. La participation de l'Arnor à cette guerre décima en grande partie les Dúnedain du Royaume, et celui-ci ne fut peuplé que par un faible nombre d'Hommes, vivant principalement dans les grandes cités telles que Fornost ou Bree. A la mort d'Eärendur, dixième roi d'Arnor, en l'an 861 du Troisième Âge, le royaume fut partagé en trois : le Rhudaur, le Cardolan et l'Arthedain.

Les descendants d'Isildur régnèrent sans interruption sur l'Arthedain, tandis que des Hommes moindres prirent le pouvoir des deux autres. Les trois Royaumes s'affrontèrent à de nombreuses reprises, notamment pour la possession d'Amon Sûl et du Palantír qui y était conservé. Les Royaumes tombèrent un à un au fil des siècles sous les attaques répétées de l'Angmar, dirigé par le plus fidèle serviteur de Sauron : le Roi Sorcier.

L'Arthedain, dernier Royaume Libre, était tombé il y a de cela quelques mois, et la cité de Fornost était passée sous la coupe du Roi Sorcier, les derniers Dúnedain forcés de s'exiler, devenant des Rôdeurs, sans Royaume et sans chef pour les diriger. Les Elfes étaient chargés de reprendre Fornost, et de libérer l'Arnor du joug de l'Angmar. La mission s'avérait difficile, mais Elewë avait foi en son peuple, et savait qu'ils réussiraient.

La jeune Elfe s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsque la colonne s'arrêta. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit que la nuit commençait à tomber. La route, large de près de dix pieds, cheminait à présent à travers une forêt, et Glorfindel avait décidé de passer la nuit ici. Les bois étaient sombres, mais une atmosphère paisible s'en dégageait, comme si l'aura de protection d'Imladris s'étendait encore jusqu'ici, leur assurant une sécurité rassurante. Elewë tendit l'oreille, et à travers le brouhaha des nombreux Elfes réunis, distingua le bruit d'une petite brise soufflant dans la canopée, agitant régulièrement le lourd feuillage des arbres. Elle aperçut fugacement un daim qui courut se réfugier dans les bois, et la présence de vie animale la rassura.

Elewë mit pied à terre, secrètement soulagée d'arrêter de chevaucher, et suivit Lindir qui guidait sa monture vers l'enclos provisoire que quelques soldats habitués avaient déjà monté entre des arbres. Elle dessella Ninqueloté, et Lindir Nuruhuinë, puis les deux amis rejoignirent le gros de la troupe qui s'était massé devant une tente qui avait été montée à la lisière de la route.

Glorfindel se tenait devant la tente, et attendait le silence des Elfes qui ne tarda pas à se faire.

« Soldats, nous feront halte ici ce soir. Je veux que cinquante Elfes se dirigent vers le Prince Elrohir … à ma droite, pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas les différencier ! » rajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de certains Elfes, « ceux-là seront chargés d'aller couper du bois dans la forêt pour allumer les feux de ce soir. Je veux cinquante autres Elfes avec le Prince Elladan pour préparer le repas, une vingtaine qui s'occupent des montures, et les derniers avec moi pour préparer le campement de ce soir. Exécution ! »

Les Elfes se mirent alors à fourmiller à droite et à gauche, chacun se répartissant vers la tâche qui lui convenait le mieux. Sans hésitation, Elewë rejoignit les quelques Elfes qui s'étaient proposés pour s'occuper des chevaux, et adressa un petit sourire à Lindir qui se retrouvait avec l'équipe d'Elrohir chargée de couper du bois.

La route se vida, chaque groupe partant dans la direction qui correspondait à sa mission, et bientôt Elewë n'entendit plus que le vent qui faisait frémir le feuillage des arbres. Elle se retourna, et dévisagea la vingtaine d'Elfes autour d'elle. Tous avaient entendu parler d'elle et nombreux étaient ceux qui la dévisageaient sans le masquer. Cela mis mal à l'aise Elewë, qui sentit que son adaptation n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Chaque Elfe se répartit dix montures en comptant la sienne, et Elewë se dirigea vers Ninqueloté, qui poussa un hennissement de bien-être lorsque son amie la bouchonna. La jeune Elfe entreprit de panser chacun des chevaux qui lui avaient été attribués. Le temps passa rapidement, et lorsqu'elle eut finit le pansage, distribua la ration de nourriture à chacun. Elewë releva la tête lorsqu'elle vit que l'équipe du capitaine était revenue avec de l'eau, et qu'ils commençaient à installer le campement. Un hennissement strident lui fit alors tourner la tête, et elle aperçut un sublime étalon blanc se cabrer farouchement alors qu'un Elfe tentait de s'approcher de lui.

La jeune Elfe ne perdit pas de temps, et accourut à l'aide du pauvre Elfe qui ne savait pas où se mettre, tentant d'esquiver les coups de sabots mortels que l'étalon pouvait lui donner à tout moment. Elewë écarta le malheureux et avança lentement, les paumes tournées vers l'étalon, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

« _Tout doux mon beau, tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal, calme toi … »_

L'étalon continuait de se cabrer, et Elewë aperçut le blanc de son œil. L'animal était effrayé, et en même temps la jeune Elfe sentait qu'il jouait de la situation.

« _Calme toi, tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer comme cela. Cet Elfe voulait juste prendre soin de toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Là, arrête … » _

Les paroles d'Elewë semblaient faire effet, car le fier étalon était retombé sur le sol, et la fixait, les oreilles en avant, sa queue continuant toutefois de fouetter l'air.

« _Là, c'est bien. Tu vois, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, fais-moi confiance. »_

La jeune Elfe se rapprochait pas à pas de la monture, qui continuait de la fixer. Elle était à présent à un pas de lui, et l'étalon n'esquissait aucun geste hostile. Elewë prit confiance, et franchit la distance qui les séparait.

Elle posa sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal tout en continuant de lui murmurer de douces paroles. Elle caressa son encolure, et en profita pour l'admirer : sa robe, d'un blanc éclatant, se paraît malgré la nuit de reflets d'argents, luisant dans la pénombre. Sa crinière, longue et fournie, cascadait sur son encolure. Elewë sourit.

« _Tu es magnifique, un vrai cheval de roi. Ton cavalier a bien de la chance de posséder une monture telle que toi . Je me demande quel est ton nom … »_

« Il se nomme Asfaloth »lui répondit une voix dans son dos.

Elewë sursauta, sortant de la douceur du lien qu'elle avait créé avec le cheval, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le capitaine Glorfindel. Le Noldor lui sourit, et ses longs cheveux d'or semblaient parés des mêmes reflets que l'étalon.

« M-Monseigneur ... » lui répondit Elewë en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Redressez-vous, soldat. » lui répondit-il d'une voix douce. « Vous êtes un des rare Elfe que je rencontre, avec la Dame Arwen, qui réussisse à approcher mon étalon sans se faire embrocher. Afin d'éviter tout incident, vous aurez dorénavant la charge de vous occuper de lui »

Elewë s'inclina à nouveau, stupéfaite de la confiance que plaçait l'Elfe en elle.

« C'est un honneur Monseigneur, et je m'acquitterais de cette tâche avec joie. »

Glorfindel sourit, puis s'adressa aux autres Elfes qui s'étaient groupés autour d'eux :

« Si vous avez fini soldats, je vous invite à rejoindre le centre du campement afin de prendre part au repas. » et il s'en alla, laissant une Elewë interloquée, et une foule d'Elfe qui la fixaient encore plus qu'auparavant. Elle soupira intérieurement. Il allait définitivement être difficile pour elle de s'intégrer en toute discrétion …

Elewë se dirigea alors vers la douce lumière que dégageait le grand feu de camp qui avait été monté, et autour duquel quelques dizaines d'Elfes s'étaient déjà assemblés. Elle repéra Lindir qui lui fit un signe de la main, et le rejoignit, esquivant les soldats s'étant déjà assis autour du feu. La jeune Elfe s'assit à côté de son ami, et vit avec joie que l'équipe d'Elladan n'avait pas chômée : des corbeilles rudimentaires de fruits circulaient de mains en mains, se vidant au fur et à mesure, et Elewë prit avec joie une pomme et une orange. Quelques viandes rôtissaient sur le feu, et les Elfes chargés du repas s'attelèrent à la distribution des rations. Les quelques Elfes végétariens eurent droit à un ou deux fruits supplémentaires, et bientôt chacun eut le ventre plein.

Tout au long du repas, Elewë avait capté les regards insistants de nombreux Elfes, et toute cette attention commençait à l'énerver, attention qu'elle savait s'être accrue depuis qu'elle avait « dompté » Asfaloth. Elle priait pour que tout ceci cesse dans les jours à venir, et que bientôt tous ces soldats la verraient comme une des leurs, et non une Elfe qui n'avait pas sa place parmi eux.

Une fois chacun repu, un certain nombre d'Elfes se dirigèrent vers le couvert de la forêt pour aller se coucher (principalement ceux sélectionnés lors du tournoi), tandis que les autres se rapprochaient du feu pour capter la moindre parcelle de chaleur, une légère chape de froid commençant à tomber sur leurs épaules, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère. Elewë grelotta, mais se dit que ce ne serait sûrement pas très bien vu qu'elle se colle à Lindir. Elle soupira et fixa le mouvement des flammes qui grimpaient jusqu'au ciel, se détachant avec netteté du fond sombre de la nuit désormais complète. La jeune Elfe se rassurait en se raccrochant à cette douce source de lumière, et se laissa immerger dans sa contemplation. De petites flammes rouges léchaient le bois, tandis que d'autres, plus grandes, s'élevaient dans un semblant d'envie de s'échapper dans la nuit. Les flammes jaunes et oranges se succédaient et se complétaient, ondulant sous la douce brise, et leur mouvement berça Elewë qui sentait ses paupières s'alourdir.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une braise crépita plus fort que les autres, et en regardant autour d'elle la Galadhrim se rendit compte qu'il ne restaient que peu d'Elfes assis autour du feu. Elewë aperçut au loin le Capitaine Glorfindel et les jumeaux princiers discutant de l'itinéraire qu'ils emprunteraient le lendemain, et des lieux où ils feraient des haltes. Les deux frères semblaient absorbés par leur tâche, et leur détermination à bien faire se lisait sur leur visage, copie parfaite l'un de l'autre.

Elewë détourna la tête, apercevant Lindir qui fixait le feu, un petit sourire béat s'étalant sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu tombes de sommeil », lui dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, « viens mon grand, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »

Son ami s'extirpa de ses pensées, et lui adressa un petit sourire vexé, la mine boudeuse.

« Oui _nana_ (1) … »

Elewë sourit. La dispute entre les deux amis paraissaient lointaine, leur relation étant redevenue celle qu'elle était avant. Mais Elewë savait que l'événement avait changé quelque chose chez son ami.

Une fois Lindir relevé, ils se dirigèrent vers les bois, prirent chacun un hamac sur le tas préparé par le groupe de Glorfindel et posé à l'orée de la forêt marchèrent quelques minutes avant de trouver un arbre qui n'étais pas déjà occupé accrochèrent leurs hamacs, et se couchèrent dedans avec plaisir. Elewë se remémora les derniers jours, peinant à réaliser que désormais elle faisait partie d'une troupe de fiers combattants, l'élite du peuple elfique.

La journée d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas été trop épuisante, vu le peu de temps qu'ils avaient chevauchés, et ses blessures ne l'avaient pas trop gênées. La jeune Elfe espéra que passer deux semaines entières, à raison de plus de dix heures par jour à cheval, ne l'épuiserait pas trop, qu'elle réussirait à récupérer complètement de ses blessures, et qu'elle conserverait toutes ses forces pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même au combat.

La fatigue eut raison d'elle, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Elewë s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Elewë fut réveillée à l'aube par l'agitation des Elfes autour d'elle. La Galadhrim émergea lentement de son sommeil, et descendit prudemment de son hamac, essayant de ne rien se casser. Lindir était déjà au pied de l'arbre, pliant son hamac, et lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit descendre de l'arbre.<p>

« Bien dormi ? »

« ça va, mais ça aurait pu être mieux », fit-elle un peu bougon, encore légèrement assoupie.

« J'ai le regret de te dire que tu vas devoir t'y habituer, chère princesse délicate ! »

Elewë lui tira la langue, plia son hamac, et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le centre du campement, où le grand foyer d'hier soir s'était réduit à l'état de cendres, consumant les dernières bûches durant la nuit. Chacun pris une miche de pain de taille moyenne dans un panier, et entreprit avec application de remplir son estomac.

Une fois son frugal petit déjeuner dévoré, Elewë tourna sur elle-même pour observer le campement : les retardataires finissaient de plier et ranger leur hamacs, d'autres commençaient à empaqueter leurs affaires et préparer leurs montures. La jeune Elfe aperçut Glorfindel, Elrohir et Elladan récapituler leur trajet du jour. Selon certains Elfes, ils avanceraient peu aujourd'hui, afin de permettre aux autres Armées de les rejoindre dans les jours qui suivent.

Alors que Elewë détachait son regard du trio, elle aperçut parmi la foule un soldat qui la fixait fermement. La jeune Elfe aperçut dans ses yeux comme de la colère, et son regard était sombre, houleux. Elle fixa à son tour quelques instants l'individu qui finit par rompre le contact, et elle se détourna vers Lindir, discutant avec lui de la journée à venir, écartant de sa mémoire ce bref échange.

Le temps que chacun finisse son petit-déjeuner et soit entièrement réveillé, près d'une demi-heure avait passé, et le Soleil était désormais plus présent, chauffant légèrement l'atmosphère, le ciel se parant de nuages aux couleurs roses, violettes et oranges. C'était magnifique à voir. Elewë se détourna du spectacle, et aperçut à nouveau l'Elfe de tout à l'heure, qui s'était rapproché entre temps : il se tenait à seulement quelques pas d'elle, et la fixait hostilement. Le petit jeu du regard dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Elewë perde patience, et se dirige vers l'Elfe. Celui-ci semblait intrigué de la voir s'approcher de lui, mais il continua de démontrer une attitude hostile à son égard. Il ne la salua même pas lorsqu'elle fut juste en face de lui.

« Camarade, vous me fixez d'une façon bien peu aimable depuis quelques temps, quelle en est donc la raison ? »

L'Elfe lui répondit dédaigneusement.

« Camarade ? Je ne suis pas le vôtre, car vous êtes autant soldat de cette compagnie qu'un orque puisse l'être. »

Le sang chaud d'Elewë bouillonna dans ses veines, et elle répliqua froidement, chaque syllabe contenant une parcelle de l'immense rage qui la consumait à présent.

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter de cette façon, et vous n'avez nullement pouvoir à juger ma condition de soldat. J'ai autant ma place ici que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de l'Elfe.

« Je ne puis que contredire vos paroles. Vous n'êtes _pas_ comme nous. Vous êtes une femme, vous n'avez rien à faire dans l'Armée. Vous êtes une aberration. Vous ne savez même pas vous battre correctement, trop faible que vous êtes. Retournez à vos broderies, auprès des femmes, c'est là qu'est votre place. »

Chaque nouvelle parole meurtrissait un peu plus le cœur d'Elewë. Des larmes intérieures coulèrent, la jeune Elfe bouleversée d'être l'objet de tant de rage et de rejet. C'était injuste, cet Elfe n'avait pas à lui dire cela. Il l'insultait, et cela devant tous les Elfes présents autour d'eux. Elewë se ressaisit. Elle allait lui prouver combien il se fourvoyait.

Un éclair de rage absolue passa dans ses yeux, furtif, et l'Elfe l'aperçut. Il recula d'un pas, surpris par la réaction d'Elewë. Elle était censée s'écrouler. Au lieu de cela, elle rayonnait d'une aura féroce, indescriptible, et semblait déterminée à vouloir lui passer le goût de la rabaisser de cette façon. Le soldat se ressaisit, certain de pouvoir maîtriser sans peine cette furie aveuglante, et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Alors Elewë attaqua. L'Elfe n'eut pas le temps de la voir bouger. La colère semblait décupler ses capacités.

Elewë lui asséna d'abord un violent coup de poing au niveau du diaphragme, lui vidant les poumons sous le choc. Il tituba, et la jeune Elfe le frappa au plexus, paralysant momentanément son bras droit. Le soldat tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais Elewë l'attrapa par le poignet, immobilisant ses mains lui asséna un coup de pied dans le creux du genou, le faisant s'affaisser sur le sol, et dans un même geste dégaina la dague qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. L'Elfe atterrit brutalement sur les genoux, Elewë lui tenant toujours le poignet. Elle s'accroupit, et une fraction de seconde plus tard sa dague était posée sur la gorge de l'Elfe, qui peinait encore à reprendre son souffle.

Les Elfes ayant assistés à la scène étaient stupéfaits. Il y a de cela quelques secondes les deux Elfes étaient l'un en face de l'autre, et maintenant l'un était à terre, et l'autre le menaçait de sa lame. Le combat avait été tellement rapide qu'aucun n'avait réussi à suivre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le visage d'Elewë était dur, sa mâchoire était crispée sous la colère. Sa chevelure était entièrement détachée, et ses longues mèches encadraient son visage, la cachant en partie. Elle se retenait visiblement de blesser réellement celui qui avait fait l'affront de l'insulter. Elewë entendit des bruit de course, et vit Glorfindel qui accourait, suivi des deux frères.

La jeune Elfe rengaina à regret sa dague, se redressa, et passa une main dans sa longue chevelure brune. Essoufflée, elle reprit son souffle, et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit son bras blessé réagir à l'effort qu'elle venait de lui imposer. Chacun se rendit compte que si elle avait voulu tuer l'Elfe, il serait déjà en Mandos (2). Un silence absolu se fit. Elewë dévisagea une dernière fois l'Elfe, et cracha ces derniers mots :

« Que plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu n'oses m'insulter comme tu viens de le faire, où ce jour-là tu ne perdras pas uniquement ton souffle. » Ses mots étaient lourds de sous-entendus, et le malheureux n'osa même pas la défier du regard.

Elewë se retourna alors, et dévisagea Glorfindel qui la regardait, quelque peu surpris par la célérité dont elle avait fait preuve.

« Monseigneur, je n'ai aucune excuse à présenter pour ma conduite, car si une personne ici a des excuses à présenter, ce n'est pas moi. J'ose penser que cette personne a eu son compte pour aujourd'hui. Si je dois être punie pour avoir défendu mon honneur, soit, je l'accepterais sans protester. » lui dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais dans lequel surgit un léger trémolo d'anxiété.

Elewë baissa alors la tête en guise de soumission devant son supérieur hiérarchique, et attendit que la sentence tombe. Elle entendit le Capitaine soupirer.

« Redressez-vous soldat ». Il la dévisagea fermement. « Vous êtes tous deux fautifs. Il n'aurait pas du vous insulter ainsi, et vous n'auriez pas du réagir aussi violemment. Comme vous l'avez précisé, je pense qu'il a suffisamment été puni par vos soins. Quant à vous, vous aurez interdiction de recevoir votre ration jusqu'à demain matin. » L'Elfe se tourna vers la foule amassée autour d'eux. « Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ?! Nous partons ! »

Les Elfes se mirent alors à courir dans les sens, et Elewë soupira de soulagement en apprenant la punition dont elle écopait. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de jeûner pendant plusieurs jours, et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'était attendu à pire. La jeune Elfe promena son regard parmi la masse d'Elfes qui grouillait autour d'elle, et repéra Lindir qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, elle aperçut les jumeaux un peu plus loin : Elladan semblait tenir un discours animé à son frère, tandis qu'Elrohir la fixait, ne paraissant pas entendre son jumeau lui parler.

Elewë le fixa quelques instants, puis détourna le regard, et se retrouva face à Lindir, qui lui adressait un immense sourire. Enfin, il avait retrouvé l'Elewë qu'il connaissait depuis des siècles : une Elfe intrépide, fougueuse, et d'une irritabilité à toute épreuve !

* * *

><p>(1) nana signifie « maman », comme ada qui sigifie « papa » ;)<p>

(2) les Cavernes de Mandos est le lieu où se réunissent les esprits des Elfes et des Nains morts, et celui où les Hommes ne font que passer en attendant d'être jugés ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre terminé ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Désolée pour la longue introduction sur l'Arnor, mais elle me semblait indispensable. Je tiens à préciser pour les lecteurs strictes qui me reprocheront certaines libertés, que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas censés prendre part au combat, tandis que ceux du Lindon menés par Cirdan le doivent. J'ai échangé un peuple pour un autre, vous vous douterez bien pourquoi ;)<p>

Je me suis aussi dit qu'ayant sauté l'épreuve de combat à main nue, je devais l'illustrer, même rapidement. Je ne sais pas si les attaques que j'ai décrite peuvent être réalisées, mais elles semblent plausibles ^^ (vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas avoir essayé moi-même :P).

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant !

A bientôt !

Mimi :)


	11. L'arrivée des troupes

Me revoilà !

Je suis désolée par le temps que m'a pris ce chapitre, mais je sors de deux semaines de révisions de bac blanc, et je n'avais pas tellement cinq à six heures à passer sur l'écriture de ma fic.

Cette fois-ci introduction de plusieurs nouveaux personnages, dont un inédit par rapport à la première version.

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lectrices **Rukie-Chan**, **Shanti-Alayah**, et les récentes **annadriya** et **Melior**. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et j'espère que vous commenterez un jour.

En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>L'arrivée des troupes<span>

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que l'altercation entre Elewë et le soldat avait eu lieu. Les troupes de Glorfindel chevauchaient lentement et faisaient de longues haltes pour remplacer et conserver au maximum leurs provisions, en attendant le reste des troupes. Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel et Elewë estima qu'il devait être aux environs de midi passé de deux heures. Les Elfes avaient quitté hier le couvert de la forêt, et suivaient la Grande Route qui serpentait désormais à travers de grandes plaines. Ils approcheraient bientôt d'un bras du Bruinen, le Mirtheithel, et franchiraient demain le dernier Pont. Le Capitaine et les Princes avaient décidé d'atteindre en début d'après-midi le lieu de rendez-vous prévu pour rassembler l'Armée, une auberge abandonnée située à faible distance du Pont.

Pour Elewë, ces deux derniers jours étaient passés à une lenteur exaspérante. Les montures avançaient au pas à chaque halte le soir le campement était monté de façon identique, et rien, absolument rien de palpitant, pas le moindre petit événement n'avait surgit pour sortir la Galadhrim de son ennui. L'Elfe l'ayant défié - elle avait appris son nom par Lindir : Voronwë – n'avait plus rien tenté contre elle. Il se contentait de grommeler quand il l'apercevait et qu'il croisait son regard, et se massait la gorge, où le souvenir de la dague de la jeune Elfe était encore présent.

Lindir avait beaucoup apprécié le petit tour de force d'Elewë, et il n'était apparemment pas le seul : de plus en plus d'Elfes ne la dévisageaient plus comme quelqu'un n'ayant pas sa place parmi eux -bien que certains à cheval sur les principes restent récalcitrants à la présence d'une femme dans leurs rangs- mais toutefois peu osaient lui adresser la parole, préférant l'éviter. Elewë était ainsi ravie lorsque Orodreth ou bien Elladan venaient faire la discussion avec elle. Alors que ce dernier lui parlait régulièrement, son jumeau, lui, l'ignorait, s'adressant à elle comme à un simple soldat lorsqu'il le fallait. La situation convenait à Elewë, après tout, elle avait craint pire suite à la façon dont elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois mais était légèrement déçue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser au moment agréable qu'ils avaient passés ensembles avant qu'ils ne se quittent en mauvais termes. Elewë émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut que la colonne s'était arrêtée. Ils devaient être arrivés à l'auberge abandonnée.

C'était une grande bâtisse faite en bois de chêne brun -l'arbre le plus facile à trouver dans la région- qui s'étendait sur plus d'une centaine de pas de longs. Son toit fait de chaume était percé à certains endroits, ou complètement absent à d'autres, laissant la charpente de poutres épaisses apparaître. La porte massive oscillait sur ses gonds, et l'intérieur sentait le renfermé. Des herbes hautes cachaient le bas des murs, et la végétation commençait à prendre place. Toutefois, pour une auberge abandonnée, elle était encore en état correct, et permettrait de loger les Capitaines et dirigeants de l'Armée, ainsi que de stoker les vivres.

La routine s'installant progressivement chez les soldats, chacun mit pied à terre, et dirigea sa monture vers l'espace délimité par Glorfindel. Les Elfes se répartirent alors en quatre groupes pour effectuer les tâches habituelles -dont une mission de repérage des lieux alentours- et Elewë se retrouva à son habitude avec le groupe s'occupant des chevaux.

Tandis que la Galadhrim pansait Asfaloth, elle sentait l'excitation croître de plus en plus. Les représentants de sa Cité allaient bientôt arriver, et elle se demanda qui dirigerait les troupes de Caras Galadhon. Elewë espéra que ce ne soit pas son père. Même si elle était venue avec les Elfes d'Imladris, elle avait été sélectionnée durant un tournoi, ne faisant pas partie du corps militaire de cette Cité, et serait donc sous le commandement du représentant de son Royaume. Toutes les troupes seraient supervisées par Glorfindel, mais la jeune Elfe ne mourrait pas d'envie de se retrouver sous les ordres de son père. Elle ne savait encore comment il réagirait, et ne tenait pas à le découvrir de sitôt …

Une fois sa tâche terminée, Elewë se dirigea vers le devant de la bâtisse où s'étaient assemblés les Elfes autour du Capitaine.

« Soldats, nos amis ne nous rejoindront pas avant plusieurs heures. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble en restant dans la zone que nous avons délimitée. Si certains d'entre vous souhaitent mener une expédition de chasse, rassemblez-vous et faites le savoir à moi-même ou l'un des jumeaux. Et une bonne fois pour toute, Elrohir a une cape bleue alors que celle d'Elladan est verte ! » fit-il en scrutant la foule, amusé.

« Euh Monseigneur … je crains de vous décevoir, mais moi c'est Elladan ... » fit le jumeau à la cape bleue.

« C'est vrai » renchérit son frère avec un petit sourire contrit « nous n'osons pas vous le dire, mais vous nous confondez, cher ami ... »

Glorfindel les fixa quelques instants.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, je vous connais depuis que vous êtes en âge de marcher, cessez donc vos pitreries qui n'amusent personne ! » mais son visage trahissait sa pensée, et tous les Elfes réunis se mirent à rire lorsqu'un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Bien maintenant que la question concernant nos deux Princes est réglée » quelques Elfes sourirent à nouveau « il me faut quelques volontaires pour aller se poster en éclaireurs aux abords de la zone pour guetter l'arrivée des troupes » quelques Elfes levèrent la main et Elewë les imita « Bien, vous pouvez disposer à présent ! »

Les Elfes commencèrent à se séparer, se répartissant un peu partout dans le périmètre délimité. Elewë aperçut les jumeaux qui avançaient vers Glorfindel, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, un grand sourire sur leur visage, encore fiers de leur petite blague. La jeune Elfe sourit puis se dirigea vers l'Est, devinant que les troupes arriveraient par le même chemin que celle de Glorfindel avaient emprunté plus tôt.

Elewë s'installa sur un rocher, cueillit un brin d'herbe qu'elle se mit à rouler entre ses doigts, et en mâchonna un autre. Elle espéra que les Elfes n'allaient pas trop tarder, elle n'avait pas envie de passer toute son après-midi assise sur ce rocher. La Galadhrim ferma les yeux, la douce chaleur du Soleil et la légère brise qui balayaient son visage l'assoupissant. Elewë commençait à somnoler, lorsqu'une odeur de cuir et de sueur portée par le vent parvint jusqu'à elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et ces derniers aperçurent à environ mille pas de la poussière qui se soulevait et se répandait dans les airs sous forme d'un léger nuage. Des silhouettes percèrent l'écran opaque, et Elewë aperçut les fanions de la Lórien : un fond vert aux contours en or, avec au centre un cygne brodé de fils d'argents. Le cœur de la jeune Elfe fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle eut du mal à l'empêcher de s'en détacher lorsqu'elle attendit que la troupe se rapproche.

Lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus qu'à deux cent pas, elle scruta l'avant de la colonne -composée à vu d'œil de trois cents soldats- et découvrit que le Seigneur Haldir marchait devant, chevauchant un étalon alezan. De stature moyenne, blond aux cheveux longs, il dégageait naturellement une aura d'autorité et de respect. Son visage était agréable, et attirait à la sympathie. Chef des Sentinelles de Caras Galadhon, il était un Elfe prestigieux, mais Elewë s'étonna que la direction de l'Armée lui ait été confiée. Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importe, du moment que ce n'était pas son père.

Elewë se redressa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, et un murmure monta au sein des soldats. Ainsi c'était vrai, la fille du maître d'armes de la Cité avait réussie à être sélectionnée lors du tournoi d'Imladris. Beaucoup la connaissaient de nom, et peu étaient ceux étonnés de la voir ici.

Elewë s'inclina devant Haldir, qui mit pied à terre pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Bienvenue Monseigneur, je parle au nom de tous en vous disant que votre arrivée est des plus appréciée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire au campement et au Capitaine Glorfindel. »

« C'est très aimable à vous Dame Elewë d'être venue à notre rencontre. Notre venue était attendue, mais votre présence l'était encore plus » lui répondit l'Elfe, un petit sourire sur son visage.

La jeune Elfe rougit, confuse, tandis que le Galadhrim reprenait.

« J'ai été chargé de vous remettre ce pli »

Alors qu'il parlait, il sortit de la doublure de sa tunique une enveloppe, fermée par un cachet, qu'il lui tendit. Elewë reconnut immédiatement le sceau : il s'agissait d'une épée et une hache entrecroisées sur un bouclier marqué du cygne royal. Le sceau du maître d'armes. Le sceau de son père. Elle prit délicatement la lettre et la rangea dans une de ses poches, angoissée par ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Elewë se reprit, et s'adressa à Haldir :

« Je vous remercie Monseigneur. Maintenant si vous le désirez, je vais vous montrer le chemin vers l'auberge. »

L'Elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête, remonta sur son cheval, et invita d'un mouvement du bras ses troupes à le suivre.

Elewë ouvrit la voie, et quelques minutes plus tard atteignit le campement. Les Elfes d'Imladris accouraient, et beaucoup saluaient avec joie l'arrivée de leurs amis. Les soldats de métier retrouvèrent des camarades de longue date, et bientôt l'air fut remplit des discussions animées des Elfes.

Elewë conduisit Haldir et deux autres Galadhrim -ses généraux- dans l'auberge, et s'effaça en atteignant la porte menant à l'une des rares pièces closes du bâtiment.

« Le Capitaine vous y attend, si vous voulez bien entrer »

Elle s'inclina, ouvrit la porte aux Elfes, et la referma derrière eux une fois qu'ils furent rentrés.

Elewë sortit alors de la bâtisse, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait aperçu Lindir un peu auparavant. Son ami était à présent en grande conversation avec un grand Elfe blond, un large sourire peint sur son visage. La Galadhrim se rapprocha d'eux, et Lindir finit par l'apercevoir, lui adressant un signe de la main. Son interlocuteur se retourna alors, et Elewë put observer ses traits. Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire narquois lorsqu'il la reconnut. Annael, l'un des camarades de caserne de Lindir à Caras Galadhon. Malgré leur ami commun, les deux Elfes n'avaient jamais réussis à s'apprécier, évitant lorsqu'ils le pouvaient de se retrouver en même temps avec Lindir. La Galadhrim soupira intérieurement. Elle allait devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas blesser son ami, et vu l'attitude de ce dernier, sentait que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur côté, elle inclina sèchement la tête en direction de l'Elfe.

« Annael » dit-elle simplement.

« Elewë » répondit-il de la même façon, se courbant légèrement. « Ainsi donc les rumeurs étaient vrai, la très chère fille du maître d'armes a fugué de la Lórien pour se réfugier à Fondcombe. N'étiez-vous pas assez bien traitée par votre propre peuple ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait bienveillante, mais dans laquelle Elewë percevait le dédain.

La Galadhrim serra les dents.

« Il semblerait que, pour une raison que je ne puis saisir, les casernes et les métiers d'armes soient fermés à la gente féminine. Vous pourrez aisément comprendre que dans mon désir ardent de côtoyer des soldats tels que vous, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de fuguer, comme vous dites, pour trouver ma chance ailleurs » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, la tension était montée d'un cran entre les deux Elfes, et ne fut rompue que par l'intervention de Lindir.

« En tout cas je suis ravie de ta présence ici Annael, dis aux autres que je viendrai les saluer un peu plus tard » dit-il jovialement au Galadhrim.

Annael acquiesça, salua brièvement Elewë, puis partit retrouver ses camarades de caserne. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Lindir se tourna alors vers Elewë, et soupira.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer encore une fois pourquoi vous vous appréciez aussi peu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air lasse.

« _A cause de toi mon grand »_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. Avant que Lindir ne fasse la connaissance de Elewë, Annael et lui étaient extrêmement proche, et l'arrivée de la Galadhrim avait chamboulé l'amitié forte unissant les deux Elfes, Lindir ne passant plus autant de temps qu'il en avait l'habitude avec son ami. Ce dernier avait blâmé Elewë pour ce changement, mais bien qu'il était toujours courtois avec elle, derrière ce masque de politesse se sentait la rancœur qu'il lui portait, et elle n'avait pas été longue à détester cet antipathique Elfe. Bien sur, ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'elle donna à Lindir.

« Tu sais, il arrive parfois que le lien ne se fasse pas entre deux personnes, et ce malgré tous les efforts que l'on puisse faire » répondit-elle prudemment, veillant à ne pas le froisser.

Son ami soupira à nouveau, avant de reprendre.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à Annael, qui donc mène les Galadhrim ? »

« Devine » répondit-elle plus légèrement.

« Huuum … ton père ? Fit-il moqueur. Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver un pseudo-coup de coude.

« Très spirituel ! Non, il s'agit du Seigneur Haldir. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela, beaucoup parlaient de lui en bien dans ma caserne. Très efficace dans la protection des frontières, il est de plus en plus remarqué. J'ai hâte de voir qui d'autre il a sélectionné, et si beaucoup de ma caserne sont ici »

« Ah ... » fit Elewë d'un ton peu rempli d'entrain. Lindir le remarqua et sourit, passant son bras autour d'une de ses épaules :

« Allons princesse, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour aller voir les Elfes de ma caserne. Je préfère amplement ta compagnie, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elewë lui adressa un petit sourire, rassurée, puis se souvient de la lettre que Haldir lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Elle la sortit délicatement de sa poche, et l'ouvrit sous les yeux ronds de Lindir qui avait reconnu le sceau.

« Quand as-tu obtenu cela ? »

« Le Seigneur Haldir me l'a remise lorsque je suis venu à leur rencontre. » Elle leva les yeux vers son ami « J'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut contenir » fit-elle, l'angoisse perceptible dans sa voix.

Son ami l'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Tu ne peux le savoir qu'en l'ouvrant. »

Elewë soupira, prit son courage à deux mains, cassa délicatement le cachet de cire rouge, et entrouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit un mince feuillet de papier, qu'elle déplia. Elle fut surprise par la longueur de la lettre, et lut ces mots :

_Elewë, tu n'aurais jamais du quitter la cité sans me prévenir._

_Je suis fier de toi._

_Ton père_

Alors qu'elle parcourait la lettre de haut en bas plusieurs fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était une des rares fois de son existence où son père lui adressait un compliment comme celui-ci, ou bien qu'il lui disait qu'il était fier d'elle. Mieux encore, c'était la première fois qu'il signait une lettre qui lui était destinée par « ton père ». Pour la jeune Elfe, c'était comme s'il reconnaissait pour la première fois qu'elle était sa fille, et qu'il l'aimait.

Elewë tendit en tremblant légèrement le feuillet à Lindir, qui après l'avoir lu, la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit de bon cœur. Elewë mit quelques minutes à digérer la nouvelle, et lorsqu'elle se détacha de Lindir, remarqua que celui-ci paraissait gêné par la longueur de leur étreinte. Elle lui sourit, puis articula faiblement un « merci » que son ami compris, lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux Elfes se redressèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des acclamations venant du camp. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'où venait le bruit et aperçurent alors ce qui suscitait l'enthousiasme des Elfes : les troupes de Mirkwood étaient arrivées ! Le Prince de la Forêt Noire, Legolas Vertefeuille, était juché sur un grand étalon noir, portant l'étendard de sa maison – une bannière verte foncée ornée d'une couronne noire sur laquelle s'enlaçaient des plantes grimpantes elles-même noires- et resplendissait littéralement.

Il était grand, et bien que de stature quelconque, semblait musclé par les entraînements. Sa chevelure d'un blond doré aux reflets platine était tressée, et quelques mèches descendaient jusqu'au bas de ses épaules. Il ne portait pas de vêtements royaux, mais sans le connaître on aurait aisément pu deviner sa lignée. Elewë resta interdite quelques instants, puis se ressaisit lorsqu'elle vit que Lindir la regardait bizarrement, haussant un sourcil. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers Glorfindel et les jumeaux qui se dirigeaient vers les arrivants, tandis que le Prince mettait pied à terre.

« Bienvenue à vous mon Prince, il est bon de vous revoir. Vous n'étiez pas aussi grand la dernière fois que votre père, le Seigneur Thranduil, est passé nous rendre visite à Elrond et moi. »

Legolas rit, un sourire s'étalant sur sur visage.

« Le plaisir est pour moi, il est agréable de retrouver de vieux amis. Et j'espère bien que ma taille ait quelque peu changée depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus » Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il aperçut les jumeaux marchant vers lui. « Cousins ! Je peux aisément vous dire que votre présence et votre joie de vivre m'a manquée dans les bois sombres de mon pays ! Comment vous portez vous ? »

« Ma foi bien. Votre pragmatisme et votre sérieux nous avaient eux aussi manqués » lui répondit malicieusement Elladan.

« Très bien, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, allons préparer le repas de ce soir. La journée touche à sa fin, et je suppose que le voyage a dû vous affamer. Allons donc rejoindre Haldir qui vous a précédé de quelques heures. » Invita Glorfindel.

Les soldats s'éparpillèrent, ayant compris le sens subliminal des propos de leur Capitaine, chacun s'affairant pour préparer le repas. Ils étaient à présent près de huit-cent Elfes, et il fallait nourrir et loger tout le monde.

Elewë et Lindir se dirigèrent ensemble vers le grand feu de camp, où les Elfes avaient installé les mets préparés, et s'assirent auprès de quelques soldats. Le reste de l'Armée ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et bientôt l'air fut empli de bruits de mastication et de bavardages enjoués. Glorfindel, les Princes, Haldir et les généraux s'étaient installés un peu à part lors du repas, mais les rejoignirent bientôt, et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, les différentes troupes firent part du récit de leur voyage qui était loin d'être palpitant : les Elfes de la Forêt Noire n'avaient rencontré qu'une poignée d'orques, tandis que ceux du Bois Doré n'avaient rien à signaler.

Les discussions dérivèrent alors sur la mission qui les réunissait ici aujourd'hui, et beaucoup firent part de leurs impressions sur l'avancée du Roi d'Angmar dans les Terres Libres. Quelques uns soupçonnaient des traîtres de s'être alliés avec lui sous promesse de régner sur le Royaume une fois conquis. Cette idée choqua Elewë qui se demanda comment des hommes fiers et libres pouvaient accepter de livrer leur pays à la domination de l'ennemi.

Les soldats bavardèrent tard, le ciel était devenu entièrement noir, et peu de nuages cachaient le voile d'étoiles qui scintillaient vivement. Les Elfes s'en allèrent progressivement, et les deux amis profitèrent encore de la douceur de la nuit pour discuter tous les deux. Lorsque Lindir vit qu'Elewë avait la tête qui flanchait, il l'aida à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille où les Elfes ne s'étaient pas encore couchés. Elewë s'endormit rapidement, couchée dans les herbes hautes contre Lindir, une couverture sur les épaules. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son père et la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé …

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Elewë se réveilla en pleine forme, mais commença à regretter l'absence d'un bon matelas. Elle devait se faire à ce mode de vie si elle voulait s'endurcir et devenir un véritable soldat. De leur côté, ses blessures semblaient en bonne voie de guérison, et elle n'avait désormais plus la nécessité de porter son bras en écharpe. Ses côtes la tiraient de temps en temps, mais Elewë ne ressentait plus la même douleur que quelques jours auparavant. Finissant de se réveiller, elle rejoignit son ami.<p>

Après avoir déjeuné, les Elfes commencèrent à lever le camp, répartissant les vivres entre eux. Il avait été décidé qu'aujourd'hui ils franchiraient le Dernier Pont, et avanceraient le plus possible afin d'atteindre l'ancienne Tour de Garde d'Amon Sûl, située sur l'une des Collines du Vent, d'ici deux jours. Il leur faudrait tenir un rythme rapide pour rattraper le temps perdu à attendre les troupes.

Elewë monta en selle, et dirigea Ninqueloté vers le groupe de la Lórien. Elle salua respectueusement Haldir, puis se positionna à côté de Lindir dans les premiers rangs. Celui-ci discutait vivement avec d'anciens camarades, dont Annael, et la Galadhrim détourna la tête, un léger pincement au cœur. Alors qu'elle parcourait le reste du campement d'un coup d'œil, elle capta le regard du Prince Legolas, situé à un peu plus d'une centaine de pas d'elle, et qui la fixait, son regard trahissant son étonnement et son intérêt. Bien que non hostile, il montrait toutefois un certains mépris sur son visage, comme s'il trouvait absurde et à la fois surprenant qu'elle soit présente. Elewë soutint son regard quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux comme le voulait l'étiquette. On ne fixait pas un membre royal trop longtemps, ceci étant considéré comme de l'effronterie.

Elewë se retourna vers Haldir, et vit que celui-ci s'apprêtait à donner le signal de départ. D'une légère pression des mollets, elle invita Ninqueloté à se mettre en avant, et suivit les cavaliers qui la précédaient. Glorfindel menait les Elfes d'Imladris, suivis par ceux de la Forêt Noire, puis par les Elfes de la Lórien. La jeune Elfe regrettait de ne pouvoir se mélanger avec les autres soldats -en particulier Orodreth et quelque amis du tournoi- mais cela aurait été trop compliqué pour diriger avec efficacité les troupes. Chacun était sous l'autorité de sa Cité, et aurait l'occasion de retrouver ses amis lors des haltes et du campement du soir.

Les Elfes atteignirent bientôt le Dernier Pont. L'édifice était large -près de vingt pas-, fait de pierres massives, et bien que encore d'apparence solide, démontrait de l'ancienneté de la civilisation du pays. Il franchissait le Mirtheithel, qui s'écoulait, tumultueux, entre ses piliers. Elewë pensa avec joie que ce pont était le bienvenu, car elle ne se serait pas imaginée devoir franchir cette rivière à cheval : les remous semblaient forts, et elle ne douta pas un instant que Ninqueloté puisse avoir des difficultés à nager dedans. Avec le soleil de midi, l'eau réfléchissait des reflets chatoyants sur les vêtements et les cheveux d'Elewë, parfois dans ses yeux, et elle mit sa main en visière lorsqu'elle franchit le pont. Lorsqu'elle la retira, des immenses plaines parsemées de quelques collines s'étendaient devant elle. L'herbe ondulait sous l'effet de la brise, et le même soleil qui auparavant s'était reflété sur la rivière paraît les herbes hautes de reflets dorés.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi plusieurs heures durant, et le Soleil cognait durement sur les têtes nues des cavaliers. Malheureusement pour eux, peu d'arbres poussaient dans les environs, et ils durent continuer à avancer sous la chaleur qui devenait un peu plus étouffante chaque heure. Au bout de quelques temps, en regardant au loin, Elewë aperçut à plusieurs milliers de pas de là d'immenses roches qui se détachaient du sol, contrastant avec la platitude des lieux.

Les autres Elfes l'aperçurent aussi, car Glorfindel annonça d'une voix forte au devant de la colonne :

« Elrohir, je veux que toi et trois volontaires de chaque groupe partiez en éclaireur voir si ce lieu est adapté pour une halte de quelques heures. »

Le concerné acquiesça, et se détacha de la colonne. Après hésitation, Elewë fit de même, et accompagné de deux Elfes du Bois Doré, se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'Elfes qui se rassemblaient. Elrohir lui jeta un regard avant de lancer sa monture au petit galop dans la direction des roches. Elewë mit Ninqueloté au galop, se plaçant derrière les autres cavaliers.

La jeune Elfe huma l'air avec délice. Qu'il était bon de faire autre chose que monter au pas et parfois au trot, sans que rien ne se passe. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas galopé avec Ninqueloté, et elle incita la petite jument à accélérer. Elle évita toutefois de dépasser ses compagnons, et bientôt les cavaliers virent plus précisément ce vers quoi ils avançaient : d'immenses structures rocheuses s'élevaient vers le ciel, formant une sorte de passe ombragée entre les deux, quelques mètres à côté de la Grande Route de l'Est que l'Armée suivait depuis le début. Les roches étaient rugueuses, et semblaient avoir connu jadis la présence d'un cours d'eau qui avait creusé la passe. Mais celle-ci était large, plus de trente pas, et longue et pourrait parfaitement abriter les huit cent Elfes de l'Armée lors d'une brève pause.

Elrohir mit sa troupe au pas lorsqu'ils en approchèrent, et descendit de sa monture, les autres l'imitant. Il chargea un Elfe de surveiller les chevaux, et s'avança vers les roches. Elewë le suivit, scrutant les recoins et brèches qui pourraient contenir un danger potentiel. Soudain, les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, et la jeune Elfe ressentit comme un étrange pressentiment, qui lui dictait fortement de fuir, l'endroit paraissant tout à fait suspect. Elewë songea brusquement que ces roches étaient parfaites pour se dissimuler et mener une attaque furtive.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers Elrohir pour lui faire part de son sentiment de malaise, elle fut interrompue par une voix criant de toutes ses forces :

« EMBUSCADE ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà chapitre terminé ! :D<p>

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, de Elewë, Lindir, la lettre de Galweg, ou encore l'apparition des nouveaux personnages ?

Pour ceux qui pourraient se le demander, j'ai inventé les blasons des royaumes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ils ressemblent ^^

Encore merci à vous tous qui me lisez, et n'hésitez pas à me dire que vous appréciez -ou pas- ma fic, mais je suppose que si vous êtes rendus à ce chapitre c'est que ça vous plaît un minimum ^^

Je pense poster un autre chapitre pendant les vacances, je verrais ;)

A la prochaine, bises,

Mimi :)


	12. Une attaque fort inquiétante

Hey hey, voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous l'écris de l'avion dans lequel je suis et qui m'emmène (et qui me ramène, parce que je fais pas un chapitre en 1h30 ) en Irlande. La classe hein :P bref ^^  
>Alors pour ce chapitre, baston au menu ! J'ai essayé de m'inspirer de toutes mes lectures avec des combats un peu plus glauques, je ne sais pas si ça rend bien, à vous de juger ^^ je l'ai corrigé pour qu'il soit plus crédible, et ait remanié quelques dialogues.<p>

Je remercie énormément **Rukie-Chan**, pour son super soutien depuis le début, ainsi que **Melior**, **Shanti-Alayah**, **annadriya** et mon p'tit Strider pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Une attaque fort inquiétante<span>

«EMBUSCADE !»

Au moment où Elewë entendait l'alerte donnée par un des Elfes, elle vit surgir de derrière les roches des créatures répugnantes : d'apparence humaine, elles se dressaient sur leurs deux jambes et claudiquaient en avançant ; leur visage était couvert par un casque grossièrement forgé dans du métal noir aux reflets gris sales, et ils portaient un plastron fait de la même matière. Leur dos n'était pas protégé, car ils ne tournaient jamais le dos à l'ennemi. Les quelques parcelles de peau non protégées étaient brun-rouge, et paraissaient poisseuses. Ces créatures avaient tout pour plaire, et surtout pour être redoutées : des orques, des êtres vivants les plus stupides qui puissent exister, absolument barbares, en résumé les sous-fifres idéaux. A leur vue, Elewë ressentit un profond sentiment de dégoût.

Il en sortait à présent de tous les recoins, se ruant vers les Elfes complètement pris au dépourvu. Elewë vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient près d'une centaine. La lutte s'annonçait inégale : ils étaient à un contre onze, et l'effet de surprise avait fait perdre quelques précieuses secondes aux assaillis, qui dégageaient à présent leurs armes pour se défendre. Elewë aperçut un groupe d'orques fonçant vers les chevaux -blessant assez gravement l'Elfe chargé de les garder- puis essayer de les tuer, mais les montures s'enfuirent au grand galop, et la jeune Elfe vit que Ninqueloté hésitait à les suivre.  
>«<em>Va-t-en Ninqueloté, mets-toi à l'abri, je t'en supplie !» <em>La petite jument lui jeta un dernier regard, puis rattrapa ses compagnons. Elewë ressentit un pincement au cœur, puis se tourna vers le combat qui avait lieu devant ses yeux.

La jeune Elfe dégaina ses deux dagues, et se précipita au cœur de la bataille. L'Elfe de garde étant hors d'état de combattre, ils étaient désormais à un contre treize. Le combat s'avérait difficile. Trois orques se dirigèrent vers elle et Elewë courut à leur rencontre. D'un geste fluide, elle en égorgea un, puis tournoya sur elle-même alors qu'une lame passait à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Dans le même mouvement elle lança une de ses dagues qui perfora le thorax d'un second orque. Elle fit alors face à celui qui se tenait devant elle, qui paraissait un peu moins convaincu par ses chances de réussite à la vue de deux de ses camarades tués en quelques secondes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'écrasait au sol, la seconde dague de la Galadhrim plantée dans sa gorge.

Elewë saisit alors l'épée accrochée à son flanc, et se précipita vers la masse d'orques groupés au centre de la passe. Tuer des orques paraissait tellement facile face au combat qu'elle avait mené contre le colosse, ils paraissaient mous, comme au ralenti. Elle fendit le ventre d'un, trancha le bras d'un autre, distribuait ses coups, virevoltant entre les assaillants, aspergée par le sang qui jaillissait des blessures. Sa vue était brouillée par le liquide chaud et poisseux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Prise dans l'ivresse de la bataille, elle en oubliait même jusqu'à ses anciennes blessures, qui se rappelèrent pourtant rapidement à elle. Alors qu'elle luttait avec une des créatures, une autre s'introduisit derrière elle, lui assénant un grand coup de ce qui semblait être une épée dans son dos. La tenue de cuir bouilli solide amorti une partie de la frappe, transformant ce qui aurait du être un coup fatal en une large et profonde estafilade. Un cri de douleur jaillit des lèvres d'Elewë, tandis que les échos de la blessure se répandaient dans tout son corps. Ses côtes à nouveau douloureuses, son bras gauche qui la lançait malgré sa guérison presque totale, le corps d'Elewë implorait de tout arrêter, la Galadhrim sentant du sang couler le long de son dos, poissant ses vêtements.

La jeune Elfe serra les dents, et sentant toujours la présence de l'orque dans son dos, fit virevolter son épée autour de sa tête dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, rencontrant une résistance, et sentit à travers son épée la lame traverser la chair non protégée du cou, briser les vertèbres reliant la tête au reste du corps. Elle entendit un bruit écœurant, et une tête vint rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle tomba à genoux, la nausée lui prenant la gorge, et elle se força à respirer, essayant de calmer les lourds battements affolés de son cœur. Elle cessa de voir rouge au bout de quelques instants, et ce fut un miracle qu'aucun orque ne l'attaqua durant ce laps de temps, car elle n'aurait pu répliquer.

Se redressant faiblement, titubant, la mâchoire crispée sous la douleur, elle saisit son épée à deux mains, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Faisant volte-face, elle bloqua l'attaque d'une des créatures, et puisant dans ses dernières forces, rompit l'échange pour transpercer de part en part son assaillant. Son épée quitta son fourreau de chair dans un horrible bruit de sussions, la lame couverte de sang. La Galadhrim ne sut pas d'où lui vint ce regain d'énergie, mais elle continua de couper, trancher, transpercer tout orque à sa portée. Le flot de combattants finit par se tarir, et bientôt Elewë n'avait plus d'orques se présentant devant elle. Elle enjamba quelques cadavres, trébucha sur d'autres, puis récupérant au passage ses dagues plantées dans le corps de deux créatures, regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à faire un point sur la situation : deux soldats de la Lórien étaient regroupés autour de l'Elfe ayant été blessé au début du combat ; les trois Elfes d'Imladris se regroupaient, l'un d'eux boitant légèrement, un autre se couvrait une blessure au bras avec sa main, du sang s'échappant entre ses doigts.

Elewë vit Elrohir agenouillé à quelques dizaines de pas en face d'elle, penché au-dessus d'un Elfe allongé au sol qui semblait blessé à la jambe. Un autre soldat se tenait à côté de lui. La Galadhrim leur adressa un geste de la main, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, elle vit un orque paraissant mort se relever, et se diriger vers les trois Elfes. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu venir.

« Derrière vous !»

Elewë le vit se retourner, tenter de se relever, et chanceler. L'orque avançait dangereusement vite, réduisant la distance qui les séparait, et l'Elfe ne semblait pas en état de l'affronter. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui à présent. Le sang d'Elewë ne fit qu'un tour, et malgré la douleur irradiant son bras, elle sortit son arc et une flèche de son carquois, décochant un trait qui fila en direction de l'orque, rasant la tête d'Elrohir.

L'orque s'effondra, la flèche fichée dans sa gorge, tandis que le Prince se retournait, stupéfait. Elewë marcha du plus vite que son corps le permettait dans leur direction, enjambant les corps jonchant le sol. Des flaques de sang se formaient dans les creux, et la jeune Elfe trébucha dedans, reprenant son équilibre avant de tomber dedans. Elle s'approcha du groupe, et vit que l'Elfe étendu au sol avait une profonde blessure à la cuisse, et que Elrohir et l'autre soldat tentaient de faire un garrot afin qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

« Vous allez bien ?»

« Oui grâce à vous, les Valar soient loués, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ce pauvre qui est en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. Si mon frère n'intervient pas immédiatement pour le soigner, il risque de mourir .»

Elewë acquiesça, ayant entendu dire qu'Elladan avait hérité des talents de guérisons de son père, certes moins stupéfiants, mais qui pouvaient toujours être utiles en cas de nécessité si un guérisseur compétent n'était pas sur place. A la réflexion, il était étonnant qu'Elrohir, la copie parfaite de son frère, n'ait pas profité des mêmes dons que lui.

« Mais les chevaux ont fui, et nous sommes trop exténués pour le porter jusqu'à votre frère ... » fit-elle, désespérée.

« Je le sais bien, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix … »

Les deux Elfes commençaient à rassembler les autres soldats, lorsqu'ils entendirent un vrombissement, suivi d'un bruit de martèlements de sabots de chevaux sur le sol, de plus en plus fort. Ils aperçurent alors Glorfindel lancé au grand galop, suivi de la colonne avançant à la même allure dans leur direction. Les Valar soient loués, ils n'auraient pas besoin de porter le blessé ! Soulagés, les Elfes s'avancèrent vers la sortie de la passe, et attendirent que l'Armée arrive à leur niveau. Glorfindel arrêta Asfaloth juste devant eux, et descendit précipitamment. Il jeta un regard stupéfait aux tas que formaient les cadavres d'orques, et se tourna vers Elrohir.

« Elrohir, nous avons attrapés vos chevaux qui galopaient, paniqués, dans notre direction, et sans cavaliers sur le dos ; et je découvre ici un tapis d'orques sur le sol … » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le Prince l'interrompit brusquement.

« Capitaine, nous en parlerons après, un soldat a besoin des soins urgents d'Elladan, et les blessures de certains méritent aussi son attention ! »

Le Tueur de Balrog se ressaisit immédiatement, et appela le Prince, qui accourut, et aidé de quelques Elfes, porta le blessé dans un endroit calme où il pourrait le soigner. Glorfindel ordonna a chacun des Elfes ayant pris part au combat de se rendre auprès du guérisseur, même s'ils n'avaient que des blessures superficielles.

Elewë se dirigea donc lentement dans la direction prise par Elladan un peu plus tôt, et vit Elrohir parler encore quelques instants au Capitaine, puis faire de même. Il semblait épuisé, et boitait légèrement. La jeune Elfe se laissa rattraper.

« Rien de grave, votre altesse ? » s'enquit-elle en le voyant dans cet état. Il ne semblait pas avoir subi de blessure graves, des coupures et des coups s'étalant sur son visage et ses mains.

« Moins que vous il semblerait » fit-il remarquer doucement en la voyant tituber, un bras encerclant ses côtes. Du sang maculait tout son visage, commençant à sécher, et au vue de la blessure qu'elle avait reçue dans le dos, ce ne devait pas être uniquement celui de ses victimes. Elle serait les dents, alternant avec difficulté un pas derrière l'autre.

La jeune Elfe acquiesça amèrement, et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à arriver devant une tente qui avait été dressée en vitesse pour recueillir les blessés. Les deux Elfes entrèrent et virent que les autres soldats étaient déjà là, assis à même le sol, attendant que Elladan vienne les voir. Celui-ci était au fond de la tente, occupé à soigner le pauvre malheureux sauvagement attaqué par les orques. Allongé sur un lit de fortune, il gémissait faiblement et fermait les yeux sous la douleur. Elewë grimaça lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait une très profonde blessure à la jambe ainsi qu'une belle coupure au niveau du torse. Un coup porté plus profondément aurait touché ses organes vitaux, et il serait mort. Il l'avait échappé de peu.

Elewë se laissa tomber sur le sol aux côtés des soldats, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'elle dut se plier, et Elrohir fit de même. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, en silence, mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi lourd qu'auparavant : les deux Elfes semblaient être sortis de leur ignorance mutuelle, l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre les ayant rapprochés.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Elladan eut fini de s'occuper du blessé, et se dirigea vers les soldats qui attendaient patiemment son aide. Il trébucha à un moment puis se reprit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Elewë y vit la fatigue corporelle que lui imposait l'utilisation de la magie lors d'une guérison. Malgré sa faiblesse physique apparente, dont il ne semblait guère se soucier, il examina attentivement un à un chaque Elfe, soignant les blessures ne pouvant se guérir seules, appliquant parfois juste une pommade sur d'autres. Un par un les soldats le remercièrent puis quittèrent la tente, de telle sorte qu'il ne restât bientôt plus qu'Elewë, Elrohir, Elladan, et le soldat blessé toujours couché sur son lit. Lorsque Elladan se tourna vers son frère pour examiner ses blessures, Elewë vit qu'il tombait de fatigue et qu'il concentrait toute sa volonté à utiliser ses dernières forces pour l'aider. Son frère le repoussa doucement, mais fermement.

« Je n'ai rien Elladan, ne perds pas le peu d'énergie qu'il te reste à chercher à soigner une infime plaie, Elewë en plus besoin que moi. »

L'Elfe vérifia brièvement ses dires, tendit cependant à son jumeau un linge humide pour qu'il chasse la crasse et le sang incrustés sur son visage. Il se tourna alors vers la Galadhrim, qui peinait pour respirer correctement. Il eut un sourire triste lorsqu'il l'a vit dans un tel état.

« Je vous avais pourtant dit de faire attention à ne pas réveiller vos blessures ».

Elewë n'eut pas le courage de répliquer, et grimaça lorsque ses vêtements poisseux vinrent racler sa peau coupée.

« Je vais devoir vous demander de retirer vos vêtements si vous voulez que je puisse accéder à ces blessures » l'informa-t-il, un léger sourire taquin sur son visage.

La jeune Elfe acquiesça, retirant avec difficulté sa veste puis son plastron en cuir bouilli, et enfin une légère chemise qu'elle conservait en dessous. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir préféré garder une brassière couvrant sa poitrine pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvements, alors que les deux frères avaient les oreilles qui rosissaient, gênés par l'incongruité de la situation. Cela lui arracha un sourire, de voir le si grandiloquent Elladan ne pas piper mot. Elle se promit mentalement de penser à lui rappeler cette situation plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle regarda sa chemise, celle-ci était imbibée de sang dans son dos, la flaque s'élargissant de tout ce qu'elle avait absorbée, et elle était en lambeaux à l'endroit de la coupure. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien, et Elewë autorisa Elladan à s'en servir pour y déchirer des bandes de tissu. Le guérisseur soigna en priorité le dos de la Galadhrim, qui étouffa un cri lorsqu'il nettoya la plaie, se retenant de vomir tant la douleur était forte. Bientôt une étrange chaleur parcourut son dos à l'endroit de la blessure, et Elewë devina que le Prince devait être en train de refermer magiquement les plaies. L'opération nécessita néanmoins quelques sutures, mais la douleur était désormais moins forte. Elladan palpa ensuite ses côtes, essayant de déterminer lesquelles s'étaient recassées, et Elewë s'empêcha de rire lorsqu'elle vit à nouveau la légère coloration rouge que prirent ses joues. L'apport de magie l'ayant rendue somnolente, la tête de la jeune Elfe dodelinait, et elle se retint de s'endormir alors que le guérisseur finissait d'examiner son bras. Elle crut comprendre que ce dernier n'avait rien de grave, une simple légère déchirure musculaire qui guérirait seule si elle le laissait tranquille. Pendant tout ce temps, Elrohir était resté sans bouger, résistant lui aussi à l'envie de dormir, mais attendant son frère pour s'en aller.

Elladan sourit lorsqu'il vit les paupières d'Elewë papillonner.

« J'en ait fini avec vous Elewë, vous pouvez aller vous reposer à présent » fit-il en lui tendant un drap dans lequel elle s'enveloppa, autant pour se réchauffer que pour cacher son corps.

La Galadhrim s'apprêtait à le remercier quand plusieurs personnes firent irruption dans la tente : le Capitaine Glorfindel, suivi du Seigneur Haldir et du Prince Legolas.

« Elrohir, j'ai besoin de réponses cette fois-ci » dit-il immédiatement après être entré. Apercevant la jeune Elfe qui s'apprêtait à se lever en les voyant arriver, il la rassura d'un geste. « Ne vous pressez pas Elewë, prenez le temps de vous reposer avant de repartir, votre présence n'est pas dérangeante ».

La Galadhrim le remercia, et posa sa tête contre la toile cirée de la tente. Le regard du Noldor se reporta vers Elrohir, dans une demande muette. Le visage d'Elrohir s'assombrit lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Une fois arrivés au niveau de la passe, nous mîmes pied à terre, laissant au malheureux ici présent la charge de surveiller les montures » fit-il en désignant le soldat couché sur son lit, « et commençâmes à explorer la zone, cherchant un danger potentiel dans les recoins de la roche. C'est alors qu'un des soldats, pressentant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal en ces lieux, aperçut une des créatures et nous avertit d'une attaque ; mais nous avions perdu un temps précieux, et les orques s'attaquaient déjà aux montures qui s'enfuirent dans votre direction. Nous n'eûmes d'autre choix que de nous battre, et après vous connaissez la suite … »

Un pli soucieux s'affichait à présent sur le front de Glorfindel.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une troupe de cents orques armés jusqu'aux dents ait été au courant de l'itinéraire que nous allions prendre, et nous ait tendu une embuscade ? Qu'un petit groupe d'une dizaine vous attaque pour manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre aurait put paraître "normal", mais cents, la coïncidence est un peu trop forte à mon goût ... »

le Prince de Mirkwood s'avança, et Elewë l'entendit parler pour la première fois.

« La situation est en effet inquiétante, mais je pense qu'il serait trop hâtif de crier à l'espion ou au traître. N'oublions pas que nous affrontons le Roi Sorcier, qui ne doit probablement pas porter son nom de façon anodine. Nous ne savons pas de quels moyens il dispose, peut-être a-t-il a sa botte de nombreuses créatures dont nous ne nous méfions pas assez, et qui pourraient l'informer de nos déplacements ... »

Elewë fut étonnée par la sagesse de ces paroles venant d'un Elfe aussi jeune et sûrement peu expérimenté dans l'art de la guerre. Ce qu'il disait avait du sens, et Glorfindel le fit remarquer.  
>« Votre esprit vous honore votre altesse, vous avez probablement raison. Nous allons devoir être plus prudents à partir d'aujourd'hui. Si d'autres événements de ce genre venaient à arriver, alors nous devrons malheureusement commencer à suspecter chacun des soldats présents ... »<p>

L'idée ne semblait pas du tout lui plaire, et Elewë le comprit parfaitement. S'il y avait un traître dans leurs rangs, cela signifiait que n'importe quel Elfe malhonnête pouvait rentrer dans l'Armée et compromettre l'avenir de beaucoup. Un frisson la parcourut à l'idée que ce fut vrai.

La voix de Glorfindel la sortit de ses pensées.

« Je vous félicite d'avoir aussi bien combattu et épargné le reste de la troupe. Si nous y étions allés tous en même temps, seuls les Valar savent comment tout cela se serrait passé ... Mais cessons donc de parler de sujets aussi peu agréables. Maintenant que vous allez mieux vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous devez être exténués. Plusieurs tentes ont été dressées à votre attention à la sortie de la passe. Elrohir et Elladan, vous partagerez la même. Sur-ce, j'ai plusieurs tâches dont il faut que je m'occupe, veuillez m'excuser. »

Il se retira sur ces mots, s'inclinant légèrement avant de sortir de la tente.

Elewë se redressa grâce à l'aide d'Elladan, récupéra ses affaires puis sortit, se retournant une dernière fois pour voir les jumeaux se soutenir mutuellement afin de tenir debout. Ils chancelaient légèrement, épuisés, et la jeune Elfe ressentit une bouffée d'estime pour Elladan qui avait donné toute son énergie et sa volonté à aider ses camarades, quitte à finir totalement exténué.

Lorsque Elewë sortit de la tente, elle se dirigea lentement vers le centre de la passe où s'était déroulée l'attaque. Elle fut surprise de voir que les soldats avaient déjà nettoyé les lieux, déplaçant avec répugnance les corps dans les flaques de sang, et établissant des zones de campement "propres". Les cadavres s'entassaient en piles, et certains Elfes étaient en train d'y mettre le feu, afin de chasser l'odeur pestilentielle qui commençait à s'en échapper.

Elewë prit alors la direction indiquée par Glorfindel, et découvrit quatre tentes collées les unes à côté des autres. Il n'en restait plus que deux ouvertes : une pour elle, et l'autre pour les jumeaux, les dernières occupées par les autres Elfes ayant pris part au combat. Elle entra dans l'une, referma derrière elle, et se coucha avec délice sur un matelas de campement posé au sol. Elle s'endormit immédiatement une fois sa tête posée sur le matelas, épuisée par le combat et ses blessures.

* * *

><p>Et voilà chapitre terminé ! :D<br>Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ma baston, y a assez d'action ? ^^  
>Voilà, merci de me suivre, le prochain chapitre devrait être pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore ! Si ce chapitre vous a plu -ou non- n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, c'est toujours agréable :)<br>A la prochaine, bises !  
>Mimi :)<p> 


	13. Un horrible songe

Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 13 ! Quelques petites difficultés d'écriture pour la seconde partie, mais au final ça passe. Je vous laisse voir, et si possible me donner votre opinion :)  
>Quelques légères modifications dans ce chapitre, rien de conséquent.<br>Je tient à remercier **Rukie-Chan**, **Shanti-Alayah**, **Melior**, et **araaih ** pour leurs reviews.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><span>Un horrible songe<span>

Elewë galopait à travers les bois, juchée sur Ninqueloté. Les deux amies étaient heureuses de se retrouver, et de partager à nouveau ce moment de complicité. La petite jument allait grand train, slalomant à travers les arbres du Bois Doré. Celui-ci portait à présent bien son nom, car avec l'arrivée du mois d'octobre, les feuilles de platanes et des mellyrn devenaient or et rubis, éblouissantes sous l'éclat du soleil.

Ninqueloté sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre, effrayant au passage un couple de lièvres passant par là, et ralentit à l'approche d'une petite clairière où un ruisseau s'écoulait. Elewë mit pied à terre, et laissa la jument s'abreuver. Bien que l'automne s'était installé, une douce chaleur régnait encore, et la jeune Elfe ne résista pas à l'envie de tremper ses pieds dans le courant. La caresse de l'eau était délicieuse, et Elewë se laissa aller, couchée dans les herbes. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, et elle se mit à somnoler.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. L'air s'était rafraîchit, et était à présent étouffant. Les pieds de la jeune Elfe étaient glacés, et elle les sortit vivement de l'eau. Se redressant, Elewë chercha du regard Ninqueloté, mais ne l'aperçut pas à travers la chape de brouillard qui commençait à présent à s'installer dans la petite clairière. La noirceur des lieux la prit bientôt à la gorge, et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, les battements de son cœur plus vifs. Elle se mit debout, et chercha désespérément la petite jument. Rien. Seul le noir et une atmosphère étouffante s'offraient à elle. Elle cria le nom de sa jument, mais seul son propre écho retentit dans la forêt. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, et essaya de fermer les yeux pour calmer son cœur qui tambourinait à présent plus fort qu'un troll jouant des percussions. Un faible rayon de lune effleura sa joue, la rassurant un peu. Elewë essaya de reprendre ses esprits, difficilement, et voulut se repérer dans cette obscurité quasi totale.

Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle aperçut une ombre se détacher du couvert de la forêt et courir vers elle. Elewë se redressa, espérant découvrir un visage ami. La silhouette se rapprochant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle écarquilla avec horreur les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Ragnor(1), qui se ruait à présent vers elle, un éclair meurtrier dans les yeux. Elle voulut crier, mais sa langue resta de plomb. Elle voulut partir en courant, mais ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

Elewë vit la distance la séparant de l'Homme se réduire à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide à son goût, et elle essaya à nouveau de s'enfuir. Ses jambes semblaient enfin lui répondre, et elle courut difficilement en direction de l'autre côté de la clairière. Une voix d'outre-tombe parvint alors de derrière elle.

« Tu ne peux t'échapper. Meurtrière ! »

Le sang d'Elewë se glaça, et elle accéléra, complètement paniquée. Elle ne voyait rien, et elle trébucha sur une grosse racine. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à elle : Ragnor avait maintenant cessé de courir, mais marchait toujours dans sa direction ; une trentaine d'orques pénétraient à présent dans la clairière, leurs grossières épées levées et pointées sur elle. Leurs yeux rouges brillaient d'une soif de vengeance inassouvie, et les créatures marchaient d'un pas déterminé dans sa direction.

Terrifiée, Elewë, toujours à terre, reculait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, s'entaillant les mains sur les pierres jonchant le sol. Du sang s'écoulait des coupures, et ses mains lui brûlaient, comme si un poison se déversait dans son corps à travers les ouvertures. Elle fut bientôt stoppée par un immense tronc d'arbre cognant contre son dos. Terrorisée, elle essaya de se relever, mais bientôt les orques et Ragnor avaient fait cercle autour d'elle, lui coupant toute retraite.

C'est à ce moment que la lune choisit de disparaître, et Elewë se retrouva dans le noir complet. Seuls les yeux des orcs brillaient d'un éclat sauvage, et les lames se paraient de reflets bleuâtres, malsains. La jeune Elfe vit s'avancer à nouveau Ragnor.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Nous réclamons vengeance, et notre souhait sera bientôt exaucé ! »

Sa voix à présent gutturale, comme sortie de l'enfer lui-même, fit trembler Elewë, qui sentit une sueur froide couler entre ses omoplates, le long de son dos. Alors que l'homme s'avançait de quelques pas, elle réussit à émettre un petit cri.

« Crie donc tant que tu le peux, mais personne ne viendra te sauver ! Meurtrière ! »

Ce dernier mot fut accompagné en cœur par tous les orques présents, qui hurlaient leur vengeance.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ... » sa voix se chargea de sanglots, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Chacun de nous a été tué de ta main, tu dois payer pour ton crime ! » reprit Ragnor, continuant de s'avancer vers elle. Un rayon de lune passa, furtif, et Elewë eut le temps de voir un éclat de démence, de rage et de vengeance passer dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! »

A présent à quelques pas d'elle, l'homme dégaina son épée, et la pointa sur la poitrine de la jeune Elfe. Un dernier sanglot l'agita, et lorsque Ragnor se mouvât, Elewë vit sa dernière heure arriver. Elle cria alors à pleins poumons.

* * *

><p>« Elewë ! Elewë je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! »<p>

La jeune Elfe émergea de son cauchemar, en sueurs, ses cheveux détachés complètement décoiffés et poisseux. Son corps était dégoulinant, et elle se sentait brûlante. Les draps sous son corps, moites, étaient chiffonnés et se détachaient du matelas. Ses vêtements, humides, lui collaient à la peau.

Elewë se redressa tant bien que mal, ses côtes ainsi que son dos se rappelant à son bon souvenir, et à travers sa vision floue, aperçut Lindir, le visage blanc, agenouillé à côté de son matelas. Il demanda d'une voix inquiète.

« Elewë, tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi criais-tu à en réveiller les morts ?! »

A en réveiller les morts ... à ces mots les détails de son cauchemar lui revinrent en tête, et Elewë fondit en larme.

« Elewë, réponds-moi je t'en supplie, cela me tue de te voir dans cet état là ... »

La jeune Elfe renifla, essuya ses larmes, et tenta vainement de parler par saccades.

« J'étais ... dans la forêt ... avec Ninqueloté ... et la nuit est tombée ... Ninqueloté avait disparue ... et je me suis retrouvée seule dans le noir ... je paniquais … et … je n'arrivais plus … à … respirer correctement … puis ... »

Encore secouée, la jeune Elfe n'arrivait plus à parler correctement.

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » lui demanda doucement Lindir

« Après ... Ragnor ... et ... des dizaines ... d'orques ... sont apparus ... et c'était horrible ! ... ils voulaient tous me tuer ... ils me traitaient ... de meurtrière ... je leur ait dit ... que ce n'était ... pas vrai ... mais ils m'ont encerclé ... et puis Ragnor ... s'est approché ... avec son épée ... et ... oh Lindir, il m'a tué ! »

Elewë fondit à nouveau en larmes, de façon incontrôlable, et se rua dans les bras de son ami, qui l'étreignit de toute ses forces. Lindir était profondément sous le choc de ce que venait de lui raconter la Galadhrim, mais il l'a laissa déverser sa terreur et toutes les émotions qui l'avaient profondément bouleversée. Il la berça pendant près de cinq minutes, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le flot de larmes se tarisse et qu'Elewë se décroche de son torse.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis, rouges ; son nez coulait et elle avait des cernes. Lindir posa une main sur son front et vit qu'il était encore brûlant. Ce cauchemar l'avait affectée à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais put imaginer. Qui aurait pu dire que les personnes à qui elle avait ôté la vie reviennent la hanter.

« Là, calme-toi, c'est fini. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, personne ne viendra jamais te tuer, je te le promets. Je serais toujours là pour te défendre princesse, personne ne te fera de mal. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher les vies que tu as prises. Tu l'as fait pour aider ton peuple et protéger ceux que tu aimes, Elewë. Maintenant repose-toi, je vais te chercher de quoi te changer, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il se releva, déposa un baiser sur son front, et sortit rapidement de la tente en la refermant derrière lui. La tête lourde, Elewë se rallongea, cala sa tête dans son oreiller trempé, et se rendormit, apaisée.

* * *

><p>Elewë se réveilla ce qui lui sembla être quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant légèrement mieux. S'extirpant de ses draps en grimaçant, elle s'assit, et entreprit de refaire le bandage de son dos, un peu de sang ayant suinté de la plaie suturée. Elle s'habilla du mieux qu'elle pu avec les vêtements déposés à ses pieds par Lindir, et après avoir vaguement rattaché ses cheveux rendus poisseux par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, sortit de la tente. La Galadhrim goûta avec plaisir la caresse du vent sur son visage, chassant les dernières bribes de son mauvais rêve. Elle respira profondément. Voyant quelques Elfes commençant à rassembler leurs affaires, elle entreprit de ranger et démonter sa tête. Après avoir replié lit de camp et draps, et sorti le tout, elle s'affairait à retirer les piquets de la toile cirée lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.<p>

« Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

Se retournant, Elewë découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Elrohir. Il semblait remis du combat de la veille, seules des coupures et quelques bleus en attestaient.

« Votre altesse » répondit-elle. Elle voulut le saluer d'une légère inclinaison du buste, mais elle grimaça lorsque son dos s'y refusa.

« Ne vous embarrassez pas ! » l'interrompit-il rapidement. « Essayez de ménager vos blessures, cette fois-ci. » lui suggéra-t-il dans un sourire.

Elewë hocha la tête, avant de lui répondre.

« Et bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus » se risqua-t-elle, gênée par sa propre incompétence à seulement ranger une tente.

Il s'approcha alors et entreprit de retirer les piquets, tandis que Elewë essayait de replier le tissu. Ils agirent dans le silence, mais la jeune Elfe sentit qu'il hésitait à parler, comme s'il semblait peser ses mots. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent fini d'empaqueter tente et affaires qu'il se décida enfin.

« Vous sentez-vous bien Elewë ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant. « Enfin, je veux dire, en dehors de vos blessures » ajouta-t-il d'un air compatissant. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours.

Elewë resta interdite quelques instants, avant de répondre en balbutiant.

« Je … Oui, tout va bien votre altesse, je vous remercie de votre attention … »

« En êtes vous sûre ? » insista-t-il, pas dupe.

« Juste un mauvais rêve, rien dont il ne faille se préoccuper » répondit-elle maladroitement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était évident qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité, et rougit légèrement, gênée.

« Très bien » finit-il par répondre, abandonnant la partie. Si elle n'avait pas assez confiance pour lui confier ce qui la préoccupait, grand bien lui fasse, il voulait juste faire attention au moral de ses troupes. « Prenez garde, le départ est pour bientôt » ajouta-t-il en se retirant, se saisissant au passage des paquetages.

Elewë acquiesça , et elle sourit faiblement lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Lindir au coin d'une des tentes. La réaction de son ami ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'il vit que le Prince venait de la quitter. Le pur regard noir qu'il lui jeta fut sans équivoque, tout comme celui que lui rendit Elrohir, faisant frissonner Elewë. Pourquoi semblaient-ils se haïr autant ?

Lindir s'avança vers elle, les traits déformés par ce qui semblait être de la colère. Elewë attendit que son ami soit près d'elle, et posa une main sur son bras, dans un geste se voulant apaisant Il était aussi gelé qu'elle était brûlante. Elle lui demanda faiblement :

« Lindir, pourquoi te mets-tu donc dans des états pareils ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela … »

Son ami tourna vers elle un regard encore lourd de ressentiment, qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit la fatigue et la lassitude d'Elewë.

« Tu ne peux comprendre … » dit-il attristé. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de reprendre plus joyeusement « Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, j'ai réussi à te rapporter de quoi grignoter. » Son ton sonnait faux, mais elle ne le releva pas, et saisit avec reconnaissance la pomme et le morceau de pain que lui tendait Lindir.

Levant les yeux, Elewë remarqua que l'aurore était presque terminée, et que le ciel passait d'un rose-orangé à un magnifique bleu clair. La jeune Elfe réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie en fin d'après-midi la veille, et qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Elle avait beaucoup dormi, et pourtant elle se sentait exténuée, complètement vidée par ses horribles songes. Engloutissant rapidement son déjeuner en chemin, Elewë se dirigea vers l'enclos des chevaux,situé à la sortie de la passe, suivie de Lindir. Celui-ci était le siège de beaucoup d'activités, les soldats courant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, préparant leurs montures. La passe résonnait des voix des soldats à présent tous éveillés, affairés à lever le campement le plus vite possible. Lindir se dirigea vers son étalon, et la jeune Elfe s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'elle aperçut alors Orodreth accoudé à l'une des barrières de l'enclos, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

Elewë s'avançait vers lui lorsqu'une forme indistincte venue des airs se dirigea droit dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un magnifique oiseau se posait sur le bras d'Orodreth, celui-ci l'accueillant chaudement. En s'approchant, elle vit que c'était un superbe rapace, de petite taille, avec la tête et tout le corps brun-noir, exceptés sa gorge et son ventre, d'un beige moucheté de brun. Le bout de son bec et ses pattes étaient jaunes, et son œil brillait d'un éclat vif, démontrant l'intelligence de l'animal. Orodreth le caressait, lui lissant les plumes, et communiquait avec lui en sindarin. Il s'aperçut de la présence d'Elewë et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Elewë, vous sentez vous mieux ? »

La jeune Elfe fut perplexe quelques instants, se demandant s'il parlait de ses blessures ou de son cauchemar. Gênée qu'il pusse s'agir de la deuxième option, elle préféra comprendre le premier sens. Cependant, alors qu'elle détournait le regard, elle remarqua que quelques Elfes la regardaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'air amusés. Elle rougit violemment, désespérée d'être ainsi la risée. Orodreth s'en aperçut.

« Oh je suis navré de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon but ! »

Elle lui répondit, souriant faiblement.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée. La prochaine fois, j'éviterai de me porter volontaire ... » répondit-elle en riant, puis reporta son regard vers l'oiseau posé sur le poing de l'Elfe, qui frottait sa petite tête contre la sienne. Elle fut attendrie par leur amitié nettement visible. « Il est magnifique, comment se nomme-t-il ? »

Orodreth lui sourit.

« Je vous présente Fileg. (2) C'est un faucon pèlerin, il n'en existe plus que très peu aujourd'hui. Ils sont réputés pour être d'excellents chasseurs. Je l'ai recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit oisillon, et depuis il ne me quitte plus. »

« Il semble en effet être très attaché à vous. » Elewë allait continuer à parler lorsque le cor pressant les retardataires de se préparer retentit. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Orodreth, et courut harnacher Ninqueloté. Une fois celle-ci prête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié le paquet contenant ses affaires. Elle commença à s'agiter, car la colonne allait partir d'un instant à l'autre, lorsqu'elle aperçut Lindir juché sur Nuruhuinë s'avancer vers elle. Il fit un grand sourire, et lui lança son paquetage.

« Heureusement que je suis là pour toi, sinon tu te serais retrouvée habillée de la même façon durant tout le voyage, étourdie que tu es. » fit-il en riant.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque qu'un dernier coup de cor retentit, et que la colonne se mit en marche. Elewë monta en selle rapidement, et dirigea Ninqueloté à côté de l'étalon noir. Alors que les soldats se mettaient en mouvement, la jeune Elfe réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui.

« Lindir, avec … ce que tu sais … je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance du trajet. Où est prévu le campement pour ce soir ? »

« Si tout se passe bien nous devrons normalement atteindre Amon Sûl et y passer la nuit. »

Amon Sûl, l'ancienne Tour de Garde de l'Arnor. Avant-poste du Royaume, elle permettait de surveiller la menace ennemie qu'était le développement inquiétant de l'Angmar. Construite par Elendil à son arrivée de Nùmenor, elle contenait l'une des sept Pierres de Vision apportée par celui-ci, les Palantíri. Convoitée durant des années par les trois Royaumes de l'Arnor divisée, cela faisait à présent près de cinq-cent ans qu'elle avait été détruite par l'arrivée du Sorcier d'Angmar, réduite désormais à l'état de couronne de pierre sur la vieille colline où elle dominait autrefois, ruine du prestige et de la gloire passés.

Alors qu'elle attachait ses affaires à sa selle en y songeant, elle réalisa à quel point Lindir était prévoyant et présent pour elle, et elle se sentit honteuse de lui rendre si peu en retour.

« Tu m'as tellement aidée ces derniers temps, je ne sais comment t'être redevable. Tu es toujours là pour moi, et je ne fais que t'attirer que des ennuis. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » lui dit-elle, un sourire sincère sur son visage.

Elewë vit son ami tressaillir légèrement, un sentiment étrange passant furtivement sur son visage, qu'elle n'eut le temps de décrypter, avant qu'il ne reprenne son air habituel.

« Je te l'ai dit princesse, je serais toujours là pour t'aider et te défendre, tant que tu voudras bien de moi à tes côtés. Tu ne m'es redevable de rien. »

Elewë leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour quelle raison ne voudrais-je plus de toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je compte bien que cela reste ainsi pendant encore une petite éternité. » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait complice.

La jeune Elfe ne vit pas le léger soupir que poussa son ami, ni le regard étrange qu'il lui jeta. Elle était repartie dans ses pensées, consacrées exclusivement à la crainte de faire à nouveau le songe horrible qu'il l'avait assailli cette nuit. Elle espéra de toute ses forces que cela ne se reproduirait plus, et que le reste du trajet se ferait le plus normalement possible …

* * *

><p>(1) Pour ceux l'ayant oublié, Ragnor est un des hommes de mains du colosse elfique qu'Elewë a du tuer en s'échappant des sous-terrains ;)<br>(2) « petit oiseau » en sindarin

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :)<br>J'ai eu beaucoup de doutes sur la seconde partie dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, et surtout sur le fait de savoir si je ne tombe pas dans le cliché dans la relation Elewë/Lindir.  
>Bref, j'espère réussir à écrire le prochain chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine, je pense que ça devrait le faire :)<br>Voilà, si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine ! :D

Mimi :)


	14. Amon Sûl

Et voilà chapitre 14 ! (mon dieu j'atteins presque les 15 ! O.O). Je suis vraiment désolée par le temps que j'ai pris à publier, je n'avais absolument aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre (que je trouve moyen, mais bon faut bien des chapitres transitions), et mon correcteur/meilleur ami a pris du temps à le corriger. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (pas tapéééé!), et qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)

Je tiens à remercier **Rukie-Chan**, **Shanti-Alayah** et **Melior** pour leur éternel soutien mon p'tit **Strider** qui m'a si gentiment conseillé dans sa fic (qui est, au passage, vraiment super !) **araaih**_, _**Lima Dolores**et**annadryia** pour leurs supers reviews. Et enfin merci à « une nouvelle lectrice » pour sa très gentille review (ouah ça commence à me faire pas mal de lecteurs, ça fait super plaisir ! :D)  
>Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Amon Sûl<span>

L'Armée quitta la passe en début de matinée, chevauchant sous un Soleil de plus en plus ardent. Toute nuance de rose avait désormais quitté le ciel, et celui-ci était d'un bleu éclatant qui apparaissait fièrement, aucun nuage présent pour le dissimuler.

Dans la passe, plus rien n'indiquait un potentiel campement de plusieurs centaines d'Elfes : toute trace du combat avait soigneusement été effacée, les flaques de sang asséchées, les piles d'orques brûlées et les cendres nettoyées. Personne ne devait deviner depuis combien de temps ils étaient passés et pouvoir deviner leur position. Trop d'enjeux dépendaient de détails comme ceux-ci.

Les troupes chevauchaient depuis à présent presque une semaine, et ils avaient effectué moins de la moitié du trajet. Cette lenteur exaspérait Glorfindel, qui sentait que la victoire pouvait se jouer à quelques jours près. Peu d'informations provenaient de Fornost, et à l'heure actuelle, aucun état de la situation n'avait été communiqué. Le Noldor se doutait que le Roi Sorcier avait été prévenu très tôt de l'arrivée d'une armée elfique, et qu'il avait largement eu le temps de préparer ses troupes en prévision. Cela inquiétait l'Elfe. Combien de créatures monstrueuses allaient-ils devoir affronter ?

Alors que ces sombres pensées occupaient l'esprit de Glorfindel, Elewë, elle, somnolait. La nuit précédent l'avait vidée de ses forces, et la colonne chevauchant pour l'instant au pas, le mouvement régulier de Ninqueloté avait contribué à ce qu'elle se laisse aller à sa fatigue. Lindir chevauchait à ses côtés, le regard perdu au loin. Il contemplait le paysage, qui se résumait à des plaines, et encore des plaines, à perte de vue. La chaleur du Soleil, désormais à son zénith, devenait un peu plus accablante à chaque instant. Les bêtes laissaient pendre leur encolure, et leur pelage était humide de sueur. Aucun n'aurait songé un seul instant à les pousser au trot.

Elewë sortit de son sommeil lorsqu'elle sentit Ninqueloté s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour d'elle. Les troupes avaient réussi à atteindre un petit bois au bord de la Grande Route. Les arbres répandaient une ombre fraîche et bienvenue, et Elewë mit rapidement pied à terre. Les Elfes s'occupèrent en priorité de ménager leurs montures, les déharnachant et les plaçant sous le couvert des arbres. Il fallait qu'elles se reposent correctement s'ils voulaient pouvoir poursuivre leur route dans l'après-midi. Elewë suivit Lindir, se dirigeant vers les Elfes qui commençaient à se regrouper. Glorfindel, les jumeaux, Legolas et Haldir se tenaient devant eux. Le Tueur de Balrog paraissait préoccupé et fatigué. Il prit la parole.

« Nous ferons halte ici pour quelques heures. Cela me désole, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de temps, mais si nous continuons comme cela les montures risquent de céder. Profitez de ce répit pour vous reposer et vous restaurer, nous repartirons quand le soleil aura décliné et ce soir nous camperons à Amon Sûl, quitte à chevaucher de nuit pour l'atteindre. »

Les Elfes saluèrent ce repos, et chacun essaya de se faire une petite place à l'ombre, ceci s'avérant difficile car les huit-cent chevaux en occupaient déjà une bonne partie. Semi-reposée par sa petite sieste en selle, Elewë n'était plus trop fatiguée, contrairement à Lindir qui lui annonça qu'il partait dormir dans un arbre. La Galadhrim se retrouva alors seule, et se dirigea vers le lieu où avaient été entreposés les vivres. N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de reconstituer les réserves, la nourriture était désormais rationnée, et Elewë ne prit qu'un petit morceau de lembas, puis s'assit sur une souche à la lisière du bois. Elle mastiqua lentement le pain elfique, et bien qu'une seule bouchée était capable de nourrir un Elfe, elle ressentait encore la faim.

Une fois son frugal repas avalé, elle descendit de la souche, cala délicatement son dos contre l'écorce, et observa le « camp ». La quasi totalité des Elfes était allée se reposer, et quelques uns se restauraient. Elewë aperçut le soldat qui avait été gravement blessé pendant l'embuscade. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux, et bien qu'il traînait un peu sa jambe, il paraissait rétabli. Cette vision rappela à la jeune Elfe le combat auquel elle avait pris part quelques jours auparavant. Son cauchemar ayant accaparé ses pensées, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle se remémora avec difficultés comment cela s'était déroulé, lorsqu'une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous, soldat ? »

Elewë, surprise, releva la tête, et dévisagea celui qui s'adressait à elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait du Prince Legolas. Son visage était grave, fermé, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Elewë se demanda avec anxiété ce qu'il avait à lui dire, son visage ne présageant rien de bon, et elle réussi à répondre, confuse :

« Bien sur votre altesse, même si je ne m'attelle à aucune activité en particulier ... »

Le Prince lui sourit, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je recherche juste la compagnie d'une personne avec qui discuter, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Elladan, Haldir, et à vrai dire presque tout le reste de la troupe, est en train de se reposer. Vous semblez être la seule avec qui je puisse m'entretenir. »

Elewë lui sourit faiblement, moins tendue mais toujours gênée, se demandant comment elle devait réagir en sa présence. En l'appelant soldat, il la plaçait au même niveau que les autres, et cela la rassura, car depuis quelque jours elle avait l'impression qu'il la considérait avec mépris.

« Et bien j'espère être digne du privilège que vous m'accordez » dit-elle en se détendant légèrement.

Il sourit, amusé.

« Vu le respect que vous témoignent Glorfindel et Haldir, je ne saurais en douter. » il prit un air pensif « Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surpris lorsque vous êtes ressortie de votre combat contre les orques. Vous étiez certes blessée, mais je doute que peu d'Elfes, aussi bien homme que femme, auraient réussi à s'en sortir mieux. Très sincèrement, vous n'aviez jusqu'alors, pour moi, rien à faire parmi ces soldats, tournoi ou pas tournoi. »

Ainsi les doutes d'Elewë étaient fondés. Elle avait bien vu le mépris et la méfiance contenus dans le regard du Prince avant l'embuscade. Il semblait maintenant plus respectueux, comme assuré de ses compétences.

Legolas reprit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Les jumeaux m'ont raconté la façon dont vous vous êtes sortie des pièges qui vous étaient tendus durant le tournoi, et je dois dire que vous m'avez impressionné. Peu de femmes se battent comme vous, je pense que vous le savez. »

Elewë rougit, ne sachant où se mettre, mais le Prince ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il paraissait plongé dans une réflexion profonde. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune Elfe se permit de tousser. Legolas sursauta, et se tourna vers elle.

« Toutes mes excuses », dit-il, « j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. »

« Et qu'elles étaient-elles ? » osa demander Elewë.

« Vos aptitudes au combat m'ont fait penser à une amie qui m'est chère, et qui vous ressemble beaucoup, seulement cette dernière est Capitaine de la Garde. Dans ma patrie, les femmes sont plus guerrières que dans les autres Royaumes elfiques. Bien que cela soit mal vu des autres peuples, elles ont dû apprendre à se battre, notre proximité avec des terres plus hostiles nous ayant obligés à changer notre façon de vivre … »

« Comment est-ce ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La Forêt Noire, votre Royaume, vos coutumes, votre peuple … »

Le visage du Prince s'assombrit.

« Autrefois mon Royaume ne s'appelait pas la Forêt Noire, mais Vertbois-le-Grand, ou encore Greenwood (1). Mon pays était alors couvert d'immenses bois, peuplé de verdure et de nombreuses espèces. Mon peuple était joyeux, nous organisions sans cesse des banquets et des bals, nous dansions, la vie nous souriait et nous tendait les bras. Mais depuis plusieurs siècles, un mal insidieux prend lentement possession de nos terres, le monde animal est chassé et remplacé par des créatures sombres tels que des écureuils noirs (2), des araignées géantes ou bien des orques notre peuple se meurt, car nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature environnante les fêtes sont de plus en plus rares, car le cœur n'y est pas. Mon Royaume n'est plus ce qu'il était … »

Sa tristesse et son désespoir étaient visibles, et Elewë eut de la peine pour ce magnifique peuple qui semblait condamné à s'éteindre à petit feu. Elle espéra que leur combat contre les forces d'Angmar empêcherait la menace du mal de s'étendre jusqu'au Royaume des Galadhrim. Les deux Elfes furent bientôt tirés de leurs sombres pensées par un soldat qui s'avançait en courant vers eux. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, et salua Legolas.

« Votre altesse, le Capitaine Glorfindel vous demande. »

Legolas soupira, se releva, et se tourna vers Elewë, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous, peut-être en aurons-nous encore l'occasion. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et partit rapidement à la suite du soldat.

Elewë se releva, et vit que les Elfes sortaient de leur bref repos, et commençaient à préparer leurs montures pour le départ. Lindir sortit du couvert du bois, et vint vers elle, s'étirant comme un grand chat.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Elewë, amusée

« Comme un loir. Tu aurais du faire comme moi, cela t'aurais fait un bien fou. Je me sens prêt pour n'importe quoi. » fit-il en souriant « D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fais pendant tout ce temps ? »

« J'ai mangé » il sourit « et j'ai discuté avec le Prince Legolas. »

Lindir la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Il ne t'as rien dit de mal ? J'avais l'impression qu'il ne te portait pas tellement dans son cœur. »

« Non, au contraire. Nous avons discuté de son Royaume. Cela me fait de la peine de savoir que d'autres Elfes se meurent en ce moment même, et que nous ne pouvons rien y faire … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le Roi Thranduil est capable de se débrouiller seul pour gérer tout cela. En attendant, nous avons pour honorable mission le fait de devoir nous mettre en selle pour aller secourir quelques malheureux, alors ne traînons pas ! » fit-il d'un air héroïque.

Elewë lui sourit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bois où les attendaient leurs montures.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée. Le ciel bleu pâle avait laissé la place à une toile bleu marine tirant sur le noir, sur laquelle une nuée d'étoiles scintillaient. La lune était pleine, et seuls quelques nuages la cachaient, de telle sorte que l'immense plaine se parait de reflets argentés. Une légère brise agitait l'herbe, la faisant ondoyer sous les sabots des chevaux. La température avait considérablement chuté suite à la disparition du Soleil, et bien qu'elle ait enfilé une autre couche, Elewë sentait la douce morsure du vent passer à travers ses vêtement, la faisait grelotter. Elle se frictionna les épaules, en espérant qu'ils arriveraient bientôt en vue d'Emyn Sûl, les Collines du Vent -qui portaient relativement bien leur nom- sur lesquelles se trouvait l'Ancienne Tour de Garde.<p>

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les Elfes avaient repris leur route. Avec le déclin du Soleil, les soldats avaient opté pour une allure plus soutenue, la chaleur ne dérangeant à présent plus les montures. Ils avaient rapidement rattrapé le retard pris lors de la halte, et Elewë devinait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin du but. Environ une demie-heure plus tard, la Galadhrim commença à voir le paysage changer, et bientôt ils furent en vue des Collines du Vent. La pénombre l'empêcha de voir distinctement, mais elle aperçut une colline se détacher des autres, beaucoup plus haute. Sur celle-ci se distinguait une vague forme de couronne de pierre. Les chevaux précédant Elewë ralentirent, et bientôt toute la colonne s'arrêta. La voix de Glorfindel perça le silence de la nuit.

« Soldats, comme vous avez du le remarquer nous sommes arrivés à Amon Sûl. Nous y camperons ce soir. Que chacun s'y trouve une place, s'occupe de sa monture, et s'installe avec elle pour dormir. Nous partirons rapidement demain matin, alors faites en sorte qu'elle reste près de vous cette nuit. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil, car nous avons une longue route à parcourir demain. »

Les soldats se séparèrent, chacun cherchant un espace où se poser. Elewë suivit Lindir -qui paraissait disparaître, la robe de Nuruhuinë se fondant dans le noir- qui se dirigeait plus loin. Une fois sûrs qu'ils seraient tranquilles, ils mirent pied à terre, dé harnachèrent leurs montures , et se servant de leur selle comme oreiller, s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Les paupières d'Elewë étaient lourdes, la journée l'ayant exténuée. Elle nota avec satisfaction que la douleur dans son bras s'était éteinte, le peu de magie qu'Elladan avait insufflé dans son corps ayant suffit à accélérer sa guérison. Ses côtes allaient bien mieux, mais son dos continuait de la tirailler. Elle se fit cependant la réflexion que toutes ces blessures ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir lorsqu'ils atteindraient Fornost. Elewë s'endormit rapidement, nullement gênée par les broutements des chevaux l'entourant.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Elewë se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Le bleu du ciel plus clair annonçait une aurore qui ne saurait tarder. Incapable de se rendormir, la Galadhrim se releva sans bruit, ne désirant pas réveiller Lindir qui dormait encore, et émettait ce qui ressemblait fort à un ronflement. Elle sourit, et s'éloigna discrètement. Elewë chercha à se placer en hauteur, voulant admirer le spectacle du lever de soleil. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de trouver un pilier de roche de forme grossière, suffisamment haut pour qu'elle domine la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle, et suffisamment petit pour qu'elle puisse tout de même grimper dessus sans se faire mal au dos. Elle l'escalada rapidement, puis s'installa confortablement, remontant les jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle cala son menton entre ses genoux, et attendit que la nature veuille bien s'offrir à elle.<p>

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le soleil commença à poindre, et avec lui de magnifiques couleurs apparurent dans le ciel : des traînées de nuages oranges pâles se mêlaient avec grâce au rose pastel et au mauve. Le soleil dégageait une douce lumière jaune aux reflets oranges et rouges, et les cieux semblaient le témoin d'un véritable ballet des couleurs. Elewë contempla avidement le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, espérant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Bientôt le mauve et le rose disparurent, laissant s'installer un beau bleu ciel, qui, elle le devinait, allait l'accompagner toute sa journée. Quelques instants plus tard tout était terminé, le Soleil semblait prêt à poursuivre sa course dans les cieux, et rien ne l'arrêterait jamais de le faire. Elewë resta encore quelques minutes, profitant jusqu'au dernier moment de la quiétude des lieux, lorsqu'une voix venue de plus bas vint jusqu'à elle.

« Elewë, vous êtes là-haut ? »

La jeune Elfe sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut Elladan.

« Oui votre altesse, vous pouvez me rejoindre si vous le désirez. »

Elle se décala, et quelques instants plus tard le Prince se hissait près d'elle, s'installant à la place qu'elle venait de lui céder. Une fois assis, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Voyons, vous saviez bien que vous pouvez m'appeler Elladan, nous sommes amis maintenant, non ? Aimeriez-vous que je recommence à vous appeler « ma Dame » ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

Elewë réalisa en effet qu'Elladan était devenu beaucoup plus proche d'elle, et qu'elle avait utilisé son titre uniquement parce qu'elle le faisait avec son frère. Il lui semblait naturel de l'appeler par son prénom, alors qu'elle avait plus de mal avec Elrohir. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui, alors que Elladan aspirait naturellement à la simplicité et l'amitié, lui faisant penser à Lindir. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Si vous étiez venu admirer l'aurore, vous l'avez loupée de peu. »

« Ce n'était pas mon but premier, mais je pense que j'aurais su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

« Quel était donc votre but premier ? »

« J'aime me promener le matin, alors que tout le monde dort, et trouver une personne à qui parler, je trouve que c'est une bonne façon de démarrer sa journée. Mais je trouve rarement du monde à qui m'adresser si tôt. »

Elewë sourit.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier en quête d'un interlocuteur à croiser ma route ces derniers temps. »

« Ah ? » demanda-t-il, faisant semblant d'être désintéressé.

« Le Prince Legolas en personne a discuté un petit moment avec votre servante ici présente. » fit-elle dans un geste théâtral.

Elladan rit.

« Cela ne m'étonne guère de lui. Il a beau être plus jeune que mon frère et moi, ils a toujours été le plus sage, le plus réfléchi et le plus posé. Malgré nos différences profondes, nous nous sommes toujours beaucoup appréciés, et j'ai plaisir à le revoir aujourd'hui, même si ce n'est pas dans le meilleur des contextes. »

Les deux Elfes discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bruit des Elfes se réveillant ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. Ils descendirent prestement, et alors qu'Elewë s'apprêtait à quitter Elladan, celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourire étrange.

« Au fait, vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi mon frère agit bizarrement ces temps-ci ? Je le trouve étrange. »

Ne comprenant pas le lien avec le petit sourire moqueur de l'Elfe, Elewë chercha rapidement la raison, mais n'en trouva aucune.

« Non je suis désolée, je ne vois pas du tout … »

Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de l'Elfe, et il désigna un point dans le dos d'Elewë.

« Le voilà qui arrive, vous pouvez lui demander directement. »

Elewë n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Elladan s'esquiva en vitesse. Elle se retourna alors, et vit qu'en effet Elrohir venait dans sa direction.

« Me demander quoi ? » fit-il en souriant.

Elewë maudit intérieurement l'ouïe aiguisée des Elfes, se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Elle n'avait nullement le culot -ni le courage- de poser ce genre de question au Prince. Elle balbutia, cherchant ses mots.

« Non, euh … rien de spécial, ce n'était pas à propos de vous, votre altesse. »

Quel sens de la rhétorique, c'en était à pleurer. Elle espéra que sa réponse passe, et qu'ils changent de sujet de discussion. N'ayant rien de particulier à se dire, les deux Elfes se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, après que Elrohir se soit à nouveau enquit de sa santé.

Il partit alors, laissant Elewë seule avec ses pensées. Quelques seconde plus tard, un Lindir apparemment levé du pied gauche s'arrêta devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le roitelet ? » demanda-t-il, hargneusement.

Elewë fut choquée par l'animosité qui passait dans sa voix.

« Rien de spécial, je me suis faite piéger par le Prince Elladan, et son frère ne souhaitait que s'enquérir de mes blessures » le rassura-t-elle.

Lindir sembla se calmer un peu.

« Je viens d'apprendre que nous faisons étape dans un petit village humain ce soir, Bree il me semble, et j'ai cru comprendre que nous avions l'auberge pour nous et tous les soldats ce soir, j'espérais passer une bonne soirée avec toi en leur compagnie. »

Elewë lui sourit.

« Avec plaisir » lui répondit-elle.

Son ami la suivit, et ils retournèrent là où ils avaient passé la nuit, leurs montures les y attendant.

* * *

><p>Les Elfes avaient quitté Amon Sûl depuis plusieurs heures. Le Soleil faisait toujours sentir sa présence, mais celle-ci était moins pesante que la veille. Les chevaux avançaient donc au petit trot, et le martèlement des sabots dégageait un peu de poussière sur leur passage. Elewë était éreintée. Aucune halte n'avait été faite depuis le matin même, Glorfindel poussant les soldats à rattraper le temps perdu. La Galadhrim sentait ses jambes, endolories, qui ne demandaient rien d'autre qu'une brève pause, ainsi que son dos, légèrement crispé, et elle espéra que le Capitaine n'allait pas tarder à donner l'ordre de s'arrêter. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Lindir qui semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle. Il fermait à demi les paupières, et suivait mécaniquement l'allure de son cheval. Il répondit au petit sourire d'Elewë, et celle-ci porta son regard vers l'horizon.<p>

Alors qu'elle scrutait la plaine s'étendant devant elle -ou plutôt le peu qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, les troupes de la Lórien positionnées à la fin de la colonne- elle aperçut au loin un gros nuage de poussière qui avançait dans leur direction. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, elle attira l'attention de son ami.

« Lindir, est-ce que tu vois ce gros nuage de poussière là-bas ? A ton avis, qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? »

L'Elfe porta sa main en visière, et regarda dans la direction indiquée par Elewë.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle il avance, nous ne devrions pas tarder à le découvrir. »

Au bout de quelques instants, d'autres Elfes le remarquèrent à leur tour, et l'air bruissait de leurs interrogations. Glorfindel envoya deux cavaliers en avant voir de quoi il s'agissait, et on les vit revenir à peine une minute plus tard, leurs montures lancées au grand galop. Un cri retentit du devant de la colonne.

« Les Ouargues, les Ouargues nous attaquent ! »

* * *

><p>(1) en français ça donne Bois-des-Vertes-Feuilles, vous m'excuserez donc d'employer le mot anglais qui sonne mieux :P<p>

(2) c'est pas très effrayant, d'accord, mais c'est ce qui est dit dans mes sources, alors je l'inscris. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, imaginez des écureuils suceurs de sang, avec des yeux de démons. Ça va mieux ? ^^

* * *

><p>Et voilà chapitre terminé. Je sais, je suis une horrible auteur de vous laisser sur cette fin. Mais que voulez-vous, je crois que j'y ai pris goût *sourire sadique*<p>

Bref désolée si ce chapitre était un peu long, mais je voulais terminer sur les ouargues. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que mon Legolas est à votre goût ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu résister à faire référence à Tauriel lors de ma correction, au final j'aime ce personnage et ce qu'il apporte ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)

Voilà, normalement le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, ça dépendra de l'avancée de mes révisions du bac -'.

Bisous ! :)


	15. Les Ouargues

Et voilà le chapitre 15 ! 15 déjà O.O jamais j'aurais pensé avancer autant dans mon histoire, je vous remercie vraiment pour votre soutien !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la durer de publication de ce chapitre, mais révisions de bac oblige, j'avais du mal à libére pour écrire ^^

Je remercie vraiment **Rukie-Chan**_, _**Shanti-Alayah**_,_ p'tit**Strider **et**Melior**pour leur super soutien. Merci aussi à** lolo** pour sa gentille review :)

Dans ce chapitre, aucune correction, ou presque.

Bref, voilà enfin de la baston ! (sourire sadique). Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Les Ouargues<span>

« Les Ouargues, les Ouargues nous attaquent ! »

A ces mots une vague de panique déferla sur la colonne, les soldats se précipitant pour saisir leurs armes et faire face à l'attaque ennemie. L'inquiétude brutale des cavaliers sur leur dos rendait les chevaux nerveux, et ceux-ci se mettaient à renâcler et à piétiner le sol de leurs sabots. Elewë regarda avec inquiétude Lindir qui s'était ressaisi et avait saisi son épée, dirigeant Nuruhuinë d'une seule main. Étrangement, le grand étalon noir paraissait serein, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait, et que cela ne le perturbait pas outre mesure. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard inquiet, chacun essayant insuffler du courage à l'autre à travers ce contact. Celui-ci fut rompu par le cri de Glorfindel.

« Soldats en formation ! Je veux des lignes de cinquante, chacun à sa position. Il ne doit y avoir aucune brèche afin que ces monstres retournent dans les abysses d'où ils sont venus. Vous êtes tous des braves, de fiers combattants. Ceci n'est pas une bataille décisive, mais vous devez tenir. Ces créatures auront peur de vous, de votre bravoure, de votre force. Ce soir, vos lames seront rouges du sang de l'ennemi. Alors courage, et tenez bon ! »

A ces mots les peurs contenues dans le cœur des Elfes s'envolèrent, et chacun se sentait prêt à défendre sa vie au côté de ses camarades. Toute fatigue avait disparue, remplacée par une détermination et un courage sans failles. Les Elfes reprirent leurs montures en main, et suivant les instructions données par les généraux de chaque troupe, se placèrent en formation défensive. Les trois troupes se retrouvèrent ainsi positionnées en longues colonnes horizontales, qui s'étendaient sur près de vingts pas. Les soldats placés aux premiers rangs avaient sortis leurs lances, afin que les ouargues s'empalent dessus lors de la charge. Ceux juste derrière empoignaient fermement leurs épées, et vérifiaient que leurs boucliers étaient bien fixés sur les épaules des chevaux. Quelques secondes après l'exhortation de Glorfindel, tous les soldats étaient à leur place, et attendaient le signal pour charger.

Elewë et Lindir avaient été placés dans les premières lignes, et chacun avait empoigné sa lance. La jeune Elfe l'agrippait nerveusement. Bien que rassurée par Glorfindel quelques instants plus tôt, elle sentait à nouveau la panique se répandre lentement, sournoisement, à travers son être. Combattre des orcs était une chose, des ouargues, c'en était une autre. Elle avait entendu bien des récits à propos de ces créatures monstrueuses, et aucune ne l'avait vraiment convaincue d'en approcher un, ne serais-ce que pour l'observer. D'ailleurs, elle regarderait avec stupeur et inquiétude quiconque lui déclarant un jour avoir envie d'aller voir un ouargue par intérêt. Elewë secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de son esprit. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de penser à la légère douleur qui la tiraillait dans son dos. La Galadhrim espéra que son corps tiendrait le coup. Elle décolla la lance de sa main moite pour l'essuyer. Pas question qu'elle la laisse glisser, cette arme était un des seuls moyens efficace de terrasser ces créatures.

Elewë redressa la tête, et jeta un dernier regard à Lindir. Celui-ci semblait vouloir faire passer quelque chose à travers ses yeux, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle le vit hésiter, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, sa voix fut couverte par un vrombissement assourdissant, un martèlement incessant, qui devenait plus fort de secondes en secondes. Elle détourna le regard vers l'origine de ce bruit terriblement annonciateur, essayant de percer du regard le nuage de poussière qui était de moins en moins épais. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se délite totalement, et ce qu'elle vit alors la figea sur sa selle.

Une meute de près de deux-cents monstres fonçait vers eux. Gigantesques, les bêtes devaient bien mesurer près de cinq pieds de haut (1). Leur fourrure allait du noir au brun foncé, et bien que très épaisse, laissait apercevoir la montagne de muscles qui constituaient l'animal. Ceux-ci roulaient sous la peau, dans une mécanique meurtrière parfaite. Leurs jambes, assez fines, et leur arrière-main faisaient penser à un gros chien de race, tandis que leur avant-main était considérablement épais, atteignant probablement quatre mains en largeur. Mais leur tête n'avait rien de celle d'un gentil petit chien. Énorme, elle faisait penser à un croisement entre un ours, un loup et une hyène (2). Le tout en très gros. Vraiment très gros. Même à cette distance, Elewë apercevait les bêtes ouvrir grand leurs gueules, laissant apparaître des crocs suffisamment grands pour trancher une main d'un coup de dent, et des babines retroussées laissant couler un filet de bave sur leur poitrail.

Elewë eut du mal à déglutir face à cette vision cauchemardesque. Ses certitudes et le dernier souffle de courage qui lui restaient s'étaient envolés en même temps que la poussière masquant la meute. Ses mains se firent plus moites encore, et des tremblement commencèrent à la parcourir dans tout son corps. Sa vision se fit vacillante, et elle eut l'impression de glisser sur sa selle. Elle vit néanmoins un autre point inquiétant : les ouargues étaient quasi tous chevauchés par des gobelins. Cela montait le total des ennemis à plus de trois-cent-cinquante. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de cela pour essayer de survivre à cette attaque, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elewë allait céder à la panique lorsque l'ordre de charger retentit dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé. La jeune Elfe se ressaisit lorsque Ninqueloté se mit bravement en marche à la suite des autres chevaux, comme si elle souhaitait compenser la panique de sa cavalière. Elle se mit au petit galop, collée à Nuruhuinë, qui en véritable cheval de guerre ne tremblait pas devant un ennemi, aussi horrible soit-il. La vision du courage des deux montures finit de sortir Elewë de son état vacillant, et elle empoigna fermement sa lance, bien déterminée à être aussi valeureuse que la petite jument.

Un cri commun s'échappa des gorges des Elfes, un cri puissant, un cri d'encouragement et de soutien mutuel, un cri permettant de se donner du courage pour aller au devant d'une mort certaine. Les chevaux, stimulés par la force que leurs cavaliers dégageaient, galopaient à toute allure, oubliant la fatigue qui les habitait quelques minutes auparavant. Leurs naseaux vrombissaient sous l'effort, et de l'écume se dégageait de leur bouche. La distance entre les opposants se réduisait à une vitesse considérable. Quelques secondes plus tard, les premières lignes abaissaient leurs lances selon un angle meurtrier, afin que la pointe de métal s'enfonce plus facilement dans la chair des ouargues. Plus que quelques mètres les séparaient à présent. Elewë aperçut un sourire meurtrier se former sur le visage d'un gobelin. Cette vision suscita une rage profonde chez la jeune Elfe qui exhorta Ninqueloté à se jeter dans la bataille.

Les deux troupes se percutèrent alors.

La première ligne fit des dégâts considérables dans la meute, les ouargues s'empalant sur les lances à cause de la vitesse incroyable à laquelle ils s'étaient projetés contre les Elfes. Les lignes ennemies clairsemées par cette attaque foudroyante, un grand nombre de soldats en profitèrent pour pénétrer dans les rangs adverses et causer des dégâts internes. Mais plusieurs chevaux et cavaliers furent touchés lors de la collision, un certain nombre décapités directement par la force bestiale des ouargues. Les chevaux, privés de leurs cavaliers hennissaient de peur, et plusieurs se retournèrent contre les Elfes, allant s'empaler par inadvertance contre les lances alliées. Elewë frémit lorsqu'elle vit un ouargue arracher un Elfe à la selle de son cheval, et le lancer sur un cavalier s'approchant de lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux armées ne respectaient plus aucune formation, et la plaine commença à se couvrir de cadavres de ouargues comme de chevaux et de leurs cavaliers. On n'entendait plus que les rugissement des bêtes, les hennissements de terreur des chevaux, et déjà, les cris d'agonie des blessés. Bien que placée dans les premiers rangs, Elewë avait été épargnée par cette première attaque, attendant une brèche pour se ruer dans la bataille. L'occasion se présenta, et elle lança Ninqueloté en avant. Elle n'eut pas fait quelques pas que déjà un des monstres s'avançait à sa rencontre, les dents rouges de sang. La jeune Elfe lança de toutes ses forces sa lance dans le poitrail de la bête, qui s'affala sur le sol, l'arme plantée en plein cœur. Elle la récupéra et saisit son épée, lâchant les rênes sur l'encolure de Ninqueloté, et décapita le gobelin qui tentait de se dégager de sa selle. Bien qu'en hauteur sur la petite jument, Elewë reçut une giclée de sang sur son visage qui l'aveugla momentanément. Elle laissa Ninqueloté la guider à travers la bataille le temps de retrouver la vue, et voulut se redresser pour regarder autour d'elle.

Elle ne dut son salut qu'à de prodigieux réflexes, se baissant à temps pour éviter le tranchant d'une lame grossière. Elle fit pivoter la petite jument, et se retrouva face à un montre immense, sur lequel était perché un gobelin au visage hargneux. Plus grand que les autres, la bête semblait surpuissante, et de sa gueule entrouverte se dégageait un membre ensanglanté. Elewë eut un haut le cœur, et dut se ressaisir car le gobelin la chargeait, son épée levée bien haut, ne laissant aucun doute planer sur ses intentions. La Galadhrim para d'un revers le coup d'épée, puis d'un grand geste fendit la garde du gobelin, enfonçant sa lame dans la gorge de la créature. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que le monstre, sur lequel le corps inanimé du gobelin pendait mollement, se rua sur Ninqueloté. La petite jument se cabra, tentant de faire rempart de son corps pour protéger sa cavalière, et Elewë projeta sa lance sur le ouargue.

L'arme l'atteignit à l'épaule, et la jeune Elfe eut l'impression de l'avoir autant importuné qu'un insecte. Elle voulut utiliser son épée, mais une douleur cuisante la prit à la cuisse gauche : le ouargue l'avait attrapé de ses puissantes mâchoires, enfonçant profondément ses crocs aiguisés comme des couteaux. Elewë hurla de douleur, des larmes s'agglutinant devant ses yeux, et elle essaya de frapper d'un revers d'épée la tête du monstre. L'arme s'enfonça facilement dans la peau tendre du museau, creusant une plaie béante. Le ouargue lâcha sa prise en hurlant, et la jeune Elfe l'acheva d'un coup d'épée dans la gorge. Elle se pencha tant bien que mal pour récupérer sa lance toujours accrochée au corps désormais inerte de la bête, et la tête lui tourna lorsqu'elle se redressa, son dos la faisant gémir de douleur. Les cris d'horreur des autres Elfes et les grognements bestiaux lui parvinrent, et elle eut subitement la nausée. Un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus l'épaule de Ninqueloté lui apprit que beaucoup de soldats se trouvaient dans le même état qu'elle, et que de nombreux autres avaient malheureusement succombé aux attaques puissantes des bêtes.

Elewë eut à peine le temps de se remettre correctement en selle et de reprendre son souffle qu'elle fut à nouveau assailli par un ouargue, cette fois-ci sans cavalier. Elle devina instantanément pourquoi la créature n'était pas montée. Plus grande que tous les autres, le poil sombre et l'encolure immensément large, il semblait impossible de la chevaucher tant le ouargue était énorme. La gueule ruisselante de sang, la bête courrait dans sa direction, ses immenses pattes le propulsant à une vitesse hallucinante. Elewë n'eut que le temps de lancer Ninqueloté vers le monstre et de se saisir à pleine main de sa lance. Le choc avec la créature fut puissant, et la Galadhrim vacilla sous le coup. La petite jument se dressait fièrement contre le ouargue, se cabrant de toute sa hauteur. Mais affaiblie par son combat précédent, et les deux mains prises, Elewë chuta, ne pouvant se rattraper à la crinière de Ninqueloté.

Elle tomba lourdement, se cognant la tête contre le sol, son dos encaissant le choc, et la blessure à sa jambe l'empêcha de se relever. La jeune Elfe avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, et elle sentit du sang couler le long de son crâne, se répandre dans ses vêtements. Elle hurla lorsque le monstre agrandit la plaie à sa cuisse. Elewë vit rouge, et la douleur apportée par la blessure l'empêcha de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal sur son genou valide, le monstre ayant soudainement cessé de l'attaquer, et saisit bravement le manche de sa lance qu'elle avait laissée tomber en chutant. Elewë s'aperçut alors que le ouargue affrontait Ninqueloté. Les naseaux de la jument était rouges, et la jeune Elfe vit qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Ninqueloté se dressa à nouveau sur ses postérieurs, et tenta de boxer la tête du monstre avec ses sabots antérieurs. Elle lui infligea un puissant coup au niveau des yeux et la bête hurla, mais répliqua par un violent coup de patte, griffant la jument aux flancs.

Elewë se ressaisit, refusant de laisser son amie affronter le ouargue, et lança de toutes ses forces sa lance vers l'animal. Par chance, l'arme se figea profondément dans la partie tendre du flanc de la bête, et celle-ci reporta alors son attention vers la petite créature qu'elle avait délaissée. La jeune Elfe trembla devant le regard meurtrier du monstre, qui s'élançait à présent vers elle. Elle se rendit alors compte que son épée n'était pas dans sa main, et elle la chercha désespérément. Elle rampa sur quelques pas avant de la saisir et de se tourner vers la créature, toujours à moitié allongée sur le sol. Le monstre courait dans sa direction, gueule grande ouverte. Elle tendit bravement son épée vers l'avant, et attendit que la mort la prenne.

Mais rien ne vint, si ce n'est qu'un poids mort de près d'une tonne s'affala sur elle. Elewë cria lorsque le corps inerte du ouargue, l'épée plantée en plein cœur, tomba lourdement sur sa jambe blessée, et elle chancela en arrière. Le poids mort que constituait à présent la bête l'empêchait de se relever, et bientôt l'odeur putride de l'animal lui parvint, lui donnant la nausée. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, et ses poumons, écrasés par la masse énorme du ouargue, quêtaient désespérément de l'air frais. Son dos la vrillait. Elle se dit que tout était fini, lorsqu'elle aperçut un gobelin contourner la carcasse de la bête, claudiquant en s'approchant d'elle, un rictus malveillant sur le visage. Impuissante à se dégager, son épée coincée dans le corps du ouargue, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre, et se dit que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'aucune pensée ne lui vint à l'esprit, à part le fait qu'elle voulait qu'on la délivre de toutes ces souffrances.

Mais le coup fatal ne vint jamais. Elewë osa alors ouvrir les yeux, et vit qu'une dague était plantée dans le dos du gobelin, qui semblait à présent privé de sa tête. Une giclée de sang s'étala sur son visage et l'odeur devint insoutenable. Elewë s'évanouit sans aucune forme de procès.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Elewë ouvrit les yeux, sa première réaction fut de les refermer immédiatement. Une douleur lancinante envahit son crâne, la clouant sur place. La jeune Elfe attendit quelques minutes avant de soulever prudemment ses paupières. Elle était couchée sur un lit de fortune, apparemment dans une large tente où d'autres blessés étaient allongés, et vêtue d'une simple chemise longue. Ses jambes étaient dénudées, et elle vit que sa cuisse gauche était bandée de linges qui avaient du être propres autrefois, et qui se paraient maintenant d'une couleur rouge vive. Lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, une douleur au crâne lui rappela sa chute brutale sur la tête. Celle-ci était aussi bandée soigneusement, et lorsque la jeune Elfe passa une main sur le derrière de son crâne, elle ne sentit pas le bandage particulièrement poisseux, signe que la blessure n'était pas très grave. Son dos la mettait au supplice, et elle sentit qu'elle avait ré ouvert la blessure.<p>

Alors qu'elle auscultait soigneusement chaque partie de son corps, un Elfe rentra précipitamment dans la tente, et se rua sur elle. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, et l'étreinte de l'Elfe se fit moins forte. Elewë put apercevoir le visage de son « agresseur » lorsque celui-ci voulut bien la lâcher. Lindir avait le visage pâle, les yeux rouges, et une large coupure barrait sa joue. Son bras gauche était dans une écharpe, et il semblait heureusement ne pas avoir reçu d'autre blessure. Il agrippa fermement une main d'Elewë, et refusa de la lâcher.

« Elewë, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! » fit-il d'une voix tremblante « Tu étais étendue sur le sol, gisant dans une flaque de sang, le visage rouge. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais … »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, et serra encore plus fort la main de la jeune Elfe. Celle-ci essaya d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je vais bien Lindir, les Valar soient loués, je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai survécu. J'ai cru plusieurs fois que j'allais mourir mais … il semblerait qu'on ne veuille pas tout de suite de moi sur les terres immortelles … »

La fin de la phrase arracha un sourire à son ami, qui disparut aussitôt.

« Malheureusement, beaucoup n'ont pas eu ta chance ... » fit-il, une grande tristesse perceptible dans sa voix.

« Combien d'entre nous sont tombés au combat ? » demanda Elewë, difficilement.

Son ami mis quelques temps à répondre.

« Une centaine sont morts, et près du double son blessés, la moitié d'entre eux assez gravement … »

Elewë déglutit avec difficultés. Trop d'Elfes valeureux étaient morts aujourd'hui, pour un peuple qui n'était même pas le leur. Elle fit un temps de silence pour honorer leur mémoire, et prier pour qu'ils soient accueillis à Valinor avec les égards qui leur étaient dus. Elle se redressa difficilement, et regarda à nouveau son ami.

« Et les ouargues, ont-ils tous été décimés ? » demanda-t-elle, une rage contenue dans sa voix. Même dans son état, elle se sentait prête à en tuer une meute entière, pour venger les défunts. Lindir sourit, et lui répondit d'un ton plus joyeux.

« Ne t'enhardis pas princesse, ils sont tous morts. J'en ai moi-même tué deux, ainsi que leurs cavaliers » proclama-t-il, fièrement.

Elewë prit un petit air fier, et releva la tête.

« Seulement ? J'en ai pour ma part tué trois, avec deux gobelins. Il semblerait que j'ai gagné. »

Ils se regardèrent, et partirent dans un fou rire. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir rire, d'oublier les atrocités passées. Les larmes aux yeux, Elewë se redressa brusquement lorsqu'un Elfe passa l'entrée de la tente.

« Eh bien, si tous mes patients pouvaient être dans le même état que vous, je crois que je n'aurais plus rien à faire ici, ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. » dit l'Elfe, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elewë reconnut Elladan, et lui rendit son sourire. « Je viens voir cette vilaine blessure à votre jambe, si vous me permettez. Attention, ça risque de faire un peu mal » fit-il, toujours souriant, tout en s'approchant du lit d'Elewë.

La jeune Elfe hocha la tête en souriant, sourire qui disparut rapidement de son visage lorsque Elladan défit le bandage de sa cuisse. La plaie était profonde, d'environ une longueur de main, et large de presque autant. Les chairs étaient rouges, et un liquide blanc-jaunâtre se dégageait de la blessure. Elewë eut un haut-le-cœur, mais Elladan resta impassible, ayant sûrement déjà vu pire dans la journée. La Galadhrim grimaça et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier lorsque le guérisseur passa un linge propre sur la blessure pour la nettoyer. Elle s'agrippa fermement à la main de Lindir qui était toujours dans la sienne, quand le prince commença à suturer la plaie.

Quelques minutes plus tard Elladan avait terminé. Il se lava les mains dans une bassine d'eau propre, qui prit rapidement une couleur rouge, et alors que Elewë pensait qu'il en avait fini avec elle, plaça ses mains juste au-dessus de la blessure suturée, qui prirent rapidement une couleur d'un vert émeraude. Instantanément, la jeune Elfe sentit les chairs de sa cuisse se refermer en profondeur, et la douleur fut plus supportable. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'Elfe se relevait, quelques gouttes de sueur glissant sur son front.

« J'ai guéri la blessure sur une certaine profondeur, mais pas totalement. Je suis navré Elewë, je dois garder le reste de mon énergie pour les autres blessés. Ainsi suturée, la plaie devrait mettre quelques jours à cicatriser correctement, quelques filaments de la magie de guérison accélérant le processus. Vous en aurez malheureusement pour une semaine de gênes, si ce n'est plus, et il faudra utiliser précautionneusement cette jambe. » fit-il, légèrement fatigué « Laissez-moi à présent examiner votre dos. »

Elewë se retourna avec difficulté, et soulevant légèrement le dos de sa chemise, le Prince la rassura.

« Vous avez de la chance, les sutures ont tenues, je ne sais par quel miracle, je vous avait pourtant dit de vous ménager » dit-il dans un simulacre d'humour. Mais même lui était trop las pour cela. « Je vais tout de même nettoyer la plaie et vous appliquer une pommade. Les chairs sont à vif sous l'effort, mais vous avez réussi à ne pas aggraver la blessure. Quant à votre tête, le cuir chevelu a à peine été endommagé, vous pourrez retirer le bandage demain ».

L'Elfe s'éxécuta, puis s'éloigna, rejoignant l'entrée de la tente.

« Sur-ce, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser, d'autres Elfes ont encore besoin de moi. Tous n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir été secouru par mon frère. »

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu, un sourire aux lèvres. Elewë vit qu'il tentait de cacher sa fatigue. Cela devait faire des heures qu'il guérissait des blessures sûrement plus graves que la sienne, et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas dans sa tâche. La Galadhrim eut une bouffée de gratitude pour lui. Alors qu'elle parcourait la tente du regard, elle aperçut une silhouette qui lui semblait familière. Elle se redressa, et vit que Orodreth était étendu à plusieurs pas d'elles sur un petit lit, et qu'il semblait dormir. L'Elfe avait un bandage au torse, celui-ci était donc découvert, laissant apparaître une carapace de muscles bien proportionnés. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui attira l'attention d'Elewë. Sur son épaule droite, elle apercevait une forme noire, comme une tâche, mais qui semblait avoir une forme précise. Malgré ses yeux d'Elfe, elle ne réussit pas à discerner la forme véritable de cette tâche, et fut interrompue dans ses observations par l'air goguenard de Lindir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu parais déjà suffisamment éveillée pour admirer le corps de ces braves Elfes étendus à demi-nus. Que dirait Orodreth s'il apprenait la façon dont tu l'as scruté ? »dit-il en riant.

Elewë rougit légèrement sous la moquerie de son ami. Elle s'apprêtait à lui rabattre son fier petit sourire, lorsque les derniers mots d'Elladan s'affichèrent dans son esprit.

« Lindir, qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Elladan ? » son ami la regarda, interrogateur « _Tous n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir été secouru par mon frère. »_ répéta-t-elle en fixant Lindir.

Le visage de celui-ci fut alors plus sombre, et il répondit maussadement.

« Ce qu'il a voulu dire, c'est que tu ne dois la vie qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse d'Elrohir, au moment où ce gobelin pouilleux s'apprêtait à te tuer. »

Elewë se figea. Il lui semblait bien avoir aperçu un visage au moment où elle s'évanouissait. Ainsi le Prince s'était porté à son secours. Une pensée fugace traversa son esprit, l'amusant : ainsi ils étaient quittes. Elle le remercierait quand même chaleureusement la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Les paroles et l'attitude de Lindir firent alors le trajet jusqu'à son cerveau, et elle le fixa, légèrement en stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Aurais-tu préféré qu'il ne me sauve pas ? Aurais-tu préféré que je meurs sous les coups de ce gobelin ? Ton aversion pour lui est-elle forte à ce point ? » demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Lindir se releva, s'approcha davantage du lit, et le regard qu'il jeta à Elewë la força à reculer, jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Lindir avait les mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune Elfe, et son regard lui interdisait d'esquisser le moindre geste. Un frisson parcourut Elewë. Lindir resta silencieux quelques instants, son visage en face de celui de la Galadhrim, puis il prononça lentement ces quelques mots, insistant sur chaque syllabe.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui te sauve Elewë, pas lui. » sa voix était tellement dure et triste à la fois qu'il paralysa Elewë, qui n'osait plus bouger. Lindir sembla hésiter, puis se redressa, et sortit de la tente sans un regard en arrière, laissant une Elewë pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>(1) environ 1m50. Costauds les bestioles, hein ? :P<p>

(2) ne connaissant pas toute la faune de la TdM, on va dire que ces animaux existent là-bas ^^

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :)<p>

J'ai essayé de la faire assez violente, parce que les ouargues c'est pas juste des gentils chiens-chiens ^^ Désolé mon p'tit Strider, mais c'était plus facile de dire que c'était des ouargues, dommage pour la véracité historique :P

Au prochain chapitre l'arrivée à Bree, et pas mal de moments forts, alors ne m'abandonnez pas en cours de route ^^

Bonne journée/soirée ! :D


	16. A l'Auberge du Poney Fringant

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 16 ! :D Je suis vraiment désolée du temps de publication, mais avec la fin du BAC, les vacances, et l'envie de faire la fête, je n'ai pas trop eu de temps à consacrer à ce chapitre, qui m'a pris en plus beaucoup de temps. Mais pour me rattraper, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres ! ^^  
>Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier <strong>Rukie-Chan<strong>, **Shanti-Alayah**, p'tit **Stider**, **lolo** et **Melior** pour leur soutien depuis plusieurs mois déjà ainsi que tous les nouveaux, **EncreDeClavier45**, **emichlo**, **darkbutterbiscuit**, et bien évidemment **elfic** pour sa review absolument incroyable !

Pas mal de modifications dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir ! (je m'essaie pour l'occasion au changement de point de vue).

Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>À l'auberge du Poney Fringant<span>

Elewë resta un long moment abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Quelques instants plus tôt Lindir était penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air déterminé, une lueur sauvage, indescriptible dans son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait aussi étrangement, et elle n'arrivait pas à justifier son comportement. Chaque jour, elle reconnaissait de moins en moins son ami. Elewë se demanda à nouveau la raison de la violente aversion entre les deux Elfes, et elle eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire un souvenir qui justifierait cette hostilité, elle n'en trouva aucun. La Galadhrim soupira, puis finit par se rendormir, la guérison accélérée de sa blessure par Elladan ayant puisé dans ses maigres forces.

Elle fut réveillée par un soldat l'informant que l'Armée pliait le camp, et qu'il fallait qu'elle libère le lit. Lorsqu'elle protesta en disant qu'elle ne pouvait marcher, ou tout du moins pas très bien, elle eut le droit en guise de réponse à deux grandes branches de bois qui lui serviraient de béquilles en attendant qu'elle se rétablisse. Elle ôta le bandage faisant le tour de sa tête avant de se lever. Les premiers pas furent peu glorieux, mais bientôt elle s'habitua à marcher avec, et elle atteignit rapidement l'enclos des chevaux. Elewë cherchait des yeux sa jument, lorsqu'elle aperçut à quelques pas la silhouette de dos d'un des jumeaux. Celui-ci harnachait un magnifique étalon bai aux reflets rouge cerise. Son port d'encolure et son maintien étaient altiers, et il dégageait de la noblesse. Une monture parfaite pour un Prince. Elrohir l'entendit s'approcher et se retourna. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit, sourire qui se dissipa quelque peu lorsqu'il remarqua les pseudos-béquilles.

« Elewë, je suis navrée que vous ayez encore été blessée. Je m'en veux de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, ça vous aurait probablement évité cette horrible blessure. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire altesse, sachez que sans votre intervention je ne m'en serais probablement pas sortie avec une simple blessure. Et puis, chaque soldat sait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il s'engage. Mais je vous dois la vie, et tous les mots ne suffiraient pas à exprimer ma gratitude. »

« Et bien je pense que nous sommes quittes alors » affirma-t-il en souriant.

« Nous sommes quittes » acquiesça Elewë, lui rendant son sourire.

L'étalon commençait à s'agiter. Elewë s'approcha de lui doucement, jusqu'à pouvoir lui caresser l'encolure. L'animal se laissa faire, ravi.

« Tu es magnifique, un cheval de roi ... » murmura la jeune Elfe à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna vers Elrohir « Comment se nomme-t-il ? »

« Alcarnë, ... » commença le Prince.

« Splendeur Rouge » continua Elewë. Elle se tourna vers l'animal et le gratta entre les oreilles avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Elrohir « Ce nom est parfaitement approprié, cet étalon est magnifique, vous devez en être fier. »

Le Prince lui répondit à l'affirmative, et n'ayant plus rien à se dire, Elewë prit alors congé, rejoignant Ninqueloté. Grimper sur son dos fut ardu, et elle accrocha ses béquilles au collier de cuir. Elle soupira. La chevauchée s'annonçait rude.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à Bree se fit sans encombre, toutefois avec quelques difficultés pour nombre d'entre les soldats. Beaucoup des blessés ne pouvaient monter en selle, et des brancards de fortune avaient été aménagés, tirés chacun par un cheval. Par chance, une grande majorité des montures retrouvées sans cavalier pendant la bataille avait survécu, de telle sorte que les soldats ayant perdu leur cheval, les soldats blessés purent tous se déplacer sans problème. Les troupes étaient parties en milieu de matinée. Elewë s'était retrouvée complètement déboussolée à cause de son repos, et avait appris que la bataille avait eu lieu la veille, et non le matin même comme elle l'avait pensé. L'Armée prenait du retard, et la Galadhrim avait peur qu'ils n'arrivent à temps pour secourir les Dúnedain.<p>

La journée était désormais bien avancée, il devait être aux alentours de six heures passées midi, et selon les estimations d'Elewë, ils n'allaient pas tarder à apercevoir Bree. Ils venaient de passer les Marais de l'Eau-aux-Cousins et les grandes plaines commençaient à s'estomper pour laisser place à des bosquets et de petites maisons isolées le long de la Grande Route. Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait fait cette réflexion, Elewë aperçut le panneau marquant le carrefour où se croisaient la Grande route de l'Est et la Vieille route du Nord. Le petit village -petit pour des normes elfiques, plutôt grand pour la région- de Bree était situé au pied de ce carrefour, non loin du Bois de Chet. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle doutait pouvoir continuer cette chevauchée beaucoup plus longtemps.

Les soldats arrêtèrent leurs montures, et Glorfindel alla annoncer leur arrivée au gardien de la porte. Elewë observa alors les lieux. Les murs d'enceinte du village étaient faits de gros blocs de pierre grossièrement taillés, qui semblaient tenir debout sans l'aide de mortier. La grande porte était assez haute, d'un bois d'une épaisseur relativement moyenne, et Elewë pensa qu'il serait aisément facile de la faire tomber lors d'une attaque, ce village n'étant assurément pas construit pour tenir un siège et résister à un assaut. La forme d'une porte était taillée, ainsi qu'une autre plus grande permettant le passage de plusieurs cavaliers, et des sortes de trappes permettaient au gardien de s'enquérir de l'identité de son interlocuteur. La jeune Elfe apercevait d'ailleurs la maison de celui-ci juste derrière le mur d'enceinte.

Après quelques instants d'attente, Glorfindel revint et annonça que les troupes allaient monter le campement et installer les montures non loin, puis que ceux qui étaient aptes pourraient retourner au village et passer la soirée à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. Les blessés et quelques soldats de garde resteraient au campement pendant ce temps. Les troupes mirent donc cap sur la forêt environnante -qui devenait désormais omniprésente, les plaines ayant cédé définitivement la place au couvert des arbres- et après quelques minutes mirent pied à terre pour installer le camp. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils finirent leur tâche, et une fois les blessés soignés à nouveau et correctement installés, le reste des Elfes retourna à Bree. Alors qu'Elewë suivait les Elfes la précédant, Lindir la rejoignit. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, aucun des deux ne sachant trop par où commencer, et la Galadhrim se dit avec lassitude que cette situation revenait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps-ci. Finalement, son ami se décida à prendre la parole.

« Elewë je … je m'excuse pour mon attitude de ce matin, je n'étais pas dans mon état naturel … tu dois comprendre que j'étais bouleversé par le fait que tu aies échappé de peu à la mort, et … je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles. J'en suis désolé. »

Il avait toujours la mine sombre, et affichait un air contrit, mais lorsqu'elle le regarda, il fuit son regard, et Elewë sut qu'il mentait, qu'il avait pensé chacune des paroles prononcées le matin même. Elle n'eut pas le courage de lui en vouloir, trop soulagée qu'elle était par ces excuses leur permettant de se retrouver. Elle transféra une de ses béquilles dans son autre main, et prit celle de son ami, la serrant en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lindir comprit qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais qu'elle préférait faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Il sourit faiblement en remerciement, et serra plus fort la main de la jeune Elfe.

Elewë lui rendit son sourire, prit une béquille dans chaque main, et bientôt les deux amis accélérèrent le pas en apercevant les contours de Bree. Le gardien ouvrit les portes aux soldats, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du village. Un chemin en graviers cheminait sur plusieurs mètres entre des enclos où paissaient paisiblement chevaux, vaches, et autres bêtes et conduisait jusqu'à un amas de maisonnettes, dont les lumières perçaient le faible écran de brume qui commençait à s'étendre sur le village. Au bout de quelque minutes de marche, la répartition des maisons se fit plus dense, et le sentier en graviers laissa place à des pavés humides et glissants sur lesquels plusieurs Elfes manquèrent de tomber. Elewë observa l'architecture des lieux : les maisons, petites et hautes, étaient en colombages, et le blanc poisseux de leurs murs contrastaient avec la pénombre ambiante et le bois de leurs poutres. Collées entre elles, elles laissaient peu de place pour un jardin, et les habitant avaient généralement fait construire un petit balcon situé au-dessus de leur porte pour y disposer quelques plantes, afin de donner une touche de couleur et de vie à ce décor sombre et lugubre.

Les habitants déambulaient dans les rues, le visage fermé, certains ivres et une gourde -dont il ne valait mieux pas examiner le contenu- dans la main. Nombreux furent ceux qui regardèrent étrangement, voir hostilement les Elfes, et souvent qui s'effaçaient sur leur passage, rentrant chez eux et fermant leurs portes brusquement. L'atmosphère glauque et malsaine du lieu fit frissonner Elewë, qui fut heureuse d'atteindre au bout de quelques minutes la cour menant à l'auberge. Haute de trois étages, le bâtiment comportait deux ailes, et sur le mur s'étalaient en grandes lettres le nom de l'aubergiste : Barney Poiredebeurré. En levant la tête vers la grande arche marquant l'entrée, la jeune Elfe aperçut l'enseigne de l'établissement, une sorte de cadre de bois sur lequel était fixée une gravure représentant un cheval blanc se cabrant fièrement, avec en dessous écrit « le Poney Fringant ». Les fenêtres éclairaient le dehors d'une douce lumière, et un délicieux fumet de ragoût ou de plat épicé se dégageait. Elewë entendit des éclats de voix et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer à l'intérieur et profiter de cette douce chaleur et d'un repas chaud.

Son souhait fut exaucé quelques instants plus tard, les Elfes rentrant au fur et à mesure par la petite porte dans le bâtiment. Bientôt elle passa à son tour le seuil, et s'arrêta quelques instants pour visualiser l'endroit. La porte d'entrée débouchait sur un coin de la salle transformé en accueil, une partie du grand comptoir étant situé juste en face, afin que l'aubergiste ait une vue complète des clients arrivant dans son établissement. La salle était assez grande, mais les tables et les tréteaux occupant l'espace la faisaient paraître plus petite, assez exiguë. De grandes fenêtres était placées le long des murs et donnaient sur les rues. Le comptoir de l'entrée se prolongeait brièvement le long d'un mur et de longues poutres formaient des étagères tout du long, laissant pendre casseroles, chopes, et couverts. Des tabourets hauts étaient placés le long du comptoir, tous occupés par des hommes ivres qui brandissaient haut leurs choppes et criaient des propos incompréhensibles. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la salle, Elewë ressentit une douce chaleur, et apprécia la présence d'une grande cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu vigoureux. Les lumières qu'elle avait aperçu dans les rues étaient dues aux petites chandelles placées sur chaque table, mais malgré leur présence, l'atmosphère de l'auberge ne paraissait plus aussi chaleureuse vue de l'intérieur, elle était plus glauque, sûrement dû à la présence peu rassurante de certains clients assez particuliers -Elewë retenant particulièrement l'homme à l'œil mauvais qui nourrissait le furet blanc perché sur son épaule.

Dès qu'il vit les Elfes rentrer dans la salle, l'aubergiste annonça la fermeture de son établissement et intima à tous les hommes présents de quitter l'auberge rapidement. Au début ceux-ci rechignèrent, mais à la vue des épées accrochées aux flancs des Elfes et à leurs visages durs, ils n'insistèrent pas trop longtemps, et s'en furent rapidement. Aussitôt, l'aubergiste débarrassa les tables à la hâte et demanda l'aide des soldats pour les pousser et les empiler contre les murs, n'en laissant que quelques unes au milieu de la salle. Ainsi aménagée, celle-ci témoignait de sa grandeur, et les quelques quatre-cent Elfes furent bientôt mieux à leur aise, bien que toujours assez serrés quant à leur grand nombre. Alors que Elewë cherchait Lindir qu'elle avait perdu de vue, elle tomba nez à nez avec Orodreth. L'Elfe sourit lorsqu'il la vit, et détailla les béquilles sur lesquelles elle s'appuyait.

« Bonjour Elewë, » fit-il, « je suis heureux de voir que vous avez réussi à passer à travers cette attaque, même si, malheureusement, au prix de quelques blessures. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Aussi bien que l'on puisse être après avoir manqué de servir de repas à un ouargue. » répondit la Galadhrim en riant, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « Je vous ait aperçu ce matin dans la tente infirmerie, vous sembliez blessé vous aussi, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave … »

« Rien de bien méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas » la rassura-t-il « J'ai juste eu un moment d'inattention et un gobelin en a profité pour me pourfendre d'un coup d'épée alors que je me retournais. »

Elewë sourit. « Vous avez été chanceux de vous en sortir aussi bien, comme grand nombre d'entre nous d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-elle « ces monstres étaient gigantesques, et les Valar soient loués, nous avons peu de pertes à déplorer. »

« Peu est déjà beaucoup trop ... » répondit sombrement Orodreth, installant un silence entre les deux Elfes, chacun revivant en mémoire l'horreur de cette attaque.

Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il fut appelé par quelqu'un, et adressa un sourire compatissant à Elewë avant de la laisser seule. Elle ne le resta pas longtemps, Annael apparaissant soudainement devant elle. Alors qu'il détaillait d'un air narquois la quantité de blessures qu'elle s'était faite durant la bataille, Elewë observa avec une satisfaction morbide qu'il n'en était pas non plus sorti indemne : sa main droite était soigneusement bandée, une large coupure parcourait une de ses joues, remontant du menton jusqu'à la base des cheveux, tandis que son bras gauche, dont la manche était remontée, laissait voir un bandage entourer son avant-bras.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que les ouargues ne vous trouvaient vraiment pas à leur goût. » fit-il remarquer vicieusement.

« J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire la même chose de vous, mais il semblerait que ces monstres étaient friands de votre peau » répondit-elle aussi sec.

Le sourire narquois s'estompa, tandis que son visage se tendait en un méchant rictus, sa large estafilade complétant le tableau. Elewë ne lui laissa pas le temps de cracher son venin, et enchaîna.

« Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Lindir ? »

« Dans un endroit où, malgré tous vos efforts, vous serez toujours dans l'incapacité de le rejoindre » répondit-il « quoique, pas tant que cela à présent … » ajouta-t-il, se vengeant de la répartie de la Galadhrim.

Cette dernière sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et se retient avec beaucoup de peine de lui faire ravaler son affront, mais la pensée de son ami calma légèrement sa fureur.

« Il est vrai que vous êtes le mieux placé pour juger de ce genre de choses » répliqua-t-elle avant de le laisser en plan, ne supportant pas de rester un instant de plus en sa présence.

Ne sachant que faire en l'absence de Lindir et Orodreth, Elewë se dirigea en direction de la cheminée, peinant à se frayer un chemin à travers la masse d'Elfes en train de dresser la table et aider le pauvre aubergiste à servir les plats. Elle se posa avec soulagement dans un des fauteuils encadrant l'âtre, et décida d'y rester un moment pour attendre que les choses se calment.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Glorfindel, les Princes et les généraux s'étaient réunis dans la salle située au fond de l'auberge. La petite pièce bénéficiait d'une table de meilleure facture ainsi que de quelques chaises placées tout autour. Les murs étaient propres, les fenêtres grandes, ornées de lourds rideaux, et la salle était pourvue d'un meilleur éclairage que le reste de l'auberge. Une grande cheminée se tenait également contre un mur, diffusant une douce chaleur. Elrohir devina le soin apporté à l'apparence de cette pièce, et supposa que l'aubergiste la réservait pour les occasions particulières, ou encore les invités de marque. Il sourit intérieurement en se faisant la remarque qu'avec trois Princes, un Général en Chef, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'Elfes importants, le groupe devait exploser le record des personnes prestigieuses reçues ici.<p>

Le Prince pénétra à la suite de son frère et de Legolas dans la pièce, et s'assit dans l'une des chaises libres placée autour de la table. Les deux autres firent de même, et Elrohir put voir à quel point son jumeau était soulagé de se poser quelques instants. Il devina que ce dernier ne s'était pas ménagé pour soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque soldat, et que cette nuit de sommeil ne lui avait pas permis de récupérer toutes ses forces, loin de là. L'Elfe soupira, regrettant qu'ils n'aient pas préféré prendre avec eux un guérisseur, trop sûrs qu'ils étaient de ne pas rencontrer de difficulté sur le trajet. Son frère lui fit un clin d'œil, comme semblant deviner le fond de sa pensée, voulant le rassurer.

Elrohir détourna alors son regard pour le porter vers le Prince de Mirkwood. L'Elfe savait son ami être un valeureux guerrier, et ce postulat se vérifiait lorsqu'il l'observa. Legolas ne semblait pas blessé, une légère entaille parcourant son front, il avait juste l'air fatigué. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Glorfindel, et Elrohir fit de même.

« Eh bien nous avons beaucoup à dire ce soir, mais prenons d'abord le temps de savourer ce repos, et profiter du délicieux repas que nous a préparé notre ami Barney. »

Le concerné devait guetter ce moment, car il entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce accompagné d'une jeune garçon, tous deux les bras chargés de plats fumants. L'estomac d'Elrohir gronda, et il regarda avec envie les mets déposés en face de lui sur la table. Elladan le remarqua, et la regarda d'un air moqueur. « On a faim mon frère ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. Mais son propre ventre le trahit, et les deux Elfes rirent ensembles.

« Autant que toi il semblerait » fit remarquer son jumeau.

C'est à ce moment que les deux Hommes se retirèrent, et que Glorfindel commença à se servir dans l'un des plats, donnant le signal pour commencer. Elrohir ne se fit pas prier, et les instants qui suivirent furent comblés uniquement par des bruits de mastication, et par les remarques appréciatives des Elfes. Au fur et à mesure les langues se délièrent, et durant presque une demi-heure ils discutèrent ensembles de sujets divers, chacun voulant éviter d'être le premier à lancer le sujet fâcheux. Lorsque chacun fut rassasié, Glorfindel prit la parole.

« Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Tout d'abord pour se reposer, et profiter d'un bon repas » commença-t-il avec un sourire, avant de reprendre plus sombrement « mais surtout pour discuter de l'attaque d'hier. »

A ces mots Elrohir se redressa, et écouta plus attentivement les paroles de l'Elfe. Celui-ci reprit :

« Je ne vous cache pas que l'ampleur et la préparation de celle-ci n'est pas le jeu d'un hasard. La situation est grave » fit-il en pesant chaque mot « nous ne pouvons à présent plus prétendre à l'ingéniosité et la puissance de l'ennemi. Il est trop bien informé sur notre position et nos effectifs. Je suis désolé Legolas » ajouta-t-il en regardant le concerné, « mais il nous faut exclure votre hypothèse, et affronter la vérité : un traître se cache parmi nous, et divulgue de façon efficace des informations compromettantes à l'ennemi. »

Legolas acquiesça, le regard sombre.

Ces derniers mots posèrent un silence de plomb sur l'assemblée qui n'émit pas un mot, abattue par la poids du discours de Glorfindel. En son sein, chacun se posait la même question : qui pouvait donc être ce traître ? Après quelques instants, Haldir prit alors la parole, déclarant ce que tous se demandaient en silence :

« Mais comment le débusquer ? »

Glorfindel soupira, désespéré.

« Malheureusement il nous sera extrêmement difficile de déterminer qui est cette personne. Nous ne pouvons aisément pas interroger chaque soldat, voir un par un chacun des sept-cents Elfes présents -n'excluons pas les blessés, qui peuvent très bien s'être mutilés afin d'échapper à tout soupçons- cela nous prendrait un temps infini et nous n'avons malheureusement pas un instant à perdre, encore trop de chemin nous sépare de Fornost. »

Un des généraux de la Forêt Noire demanda alors : « Que devons-nous donc faire ? Nous ne pouvons laisser cette menace intérieure sévir plus longtemps et compromettre notre trajet, voire notre survie. »

« Je le sais bien Amrod » répondit Glorfindel. « La seule chose que nous puissions faire est attendre, et guetter tout comportement suspect de la part de l'un des Elfes. »

La sentence était lourde, et tous se demandèrent comment il allait être possible de détecter ce traître parmi près de sept-cents Elfe.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à être extrêmement vigilants … » conclut Glorfindel. « Désormais, chaque décision, chaque itinéraire sera pris dans le plus grand secret, aucune information ne devra être donnée, nous serons les seules personnes au courant. »

Chacun acquiesça, et ils entreprirent bientôt de discuter des fameux itinéraire et des mesures qu'ils devraient prendre.

* * *

><p>Elewë étouffa un bâillement. Elle s'ennuyait fermement. La soirée dans l'auberge se poursuivait, et après avoir rapidement avalé leur repas, les Elfes s'étaient empressés de s'attabler autour du comptoir ou des tables, de préférence une large choppe ou une pinte bien remplie dans la main. Lindir avait alors entraîné Elewë, et lui tendant une choppe, la défia de goûter à l'alcool si différent des Hommes. Après une gorgée amère, la jeune Elfe avait ressentit une douce chaleur descendre le long de sa gorge, lui rappelant étrangement les effet du miruvor, une boisson qu'elle avait découverte à Imladris. Mais cette dernière était consommée chaude et odorante, et possédait de nombreuses effluves de miel. Ce goût amer était resté longtemps dans sa bouche après qu'elle eut finit sa choppe, et la Galadhrim avait décidé d'en rester là. Laissant son ami qui discutait vivement avec d'autres Elfes, elle était retournée s'asseoir près de la cheminée, et était seule depuis. Elewë réprima un nouveau bâillement, et dirigea son attention vers la jeune fille s'empressant de ramasser les pintes vides, slalomant adroitement entre les Elfes. Elle ne devait pas encore avoir passé l'âge adulte, estima Elewë, mais n'ayant jamais côtoyé les Hommes, elle pouvait se tromper. Leur vie semblait tellement courte à ses yeux, comme un battement de cils dans la longue vie d'un Elfe.<p>

Elewë sortit de ses pensées lorsque la serveuse s'approcha d'elle.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose, ma Dame ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Elle semblait gênée, et observait avec attention le plateau qu'elle portait. Elewë sourit. Cela devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'elle apercevait des Elfes, ou du moins en si grand nombre, et la pauvre était toute intimidée.

« Je vous remercie, non » répondit-elle poliment.

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais s'attarda quelques secondes, comme si elle hésitait à en dire plus.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » l'incita doucement Elewë.

Elle resta muette quelques instants, avant de se lancer.

« Je ne voudrai pas vous importuner ma Dame, mais vous sembliez seule et n'ayant rien à faire et … je me demandai si vous accepteriez de me parler de ce voyage que vous entreprenez. Monsieur Poiredebeurré m'a seulement dit que vous vous rendiez au Nord, et j'étais intriguée de savoir ce qu'un peuple comme le vôtre avait à faire dans des contrées aussi reculées … » répondit-elle avant de fixer la pointe de ses chaussures.

Le sourire de Elewë s'élargit.

« Eh bien si votre présence n'est plus nécessaire, je serai ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, et elle se précipita vers le comptoir, détachant à toute vitesse le tablier enserrant sa taille, le tendant avec son plateau à un aubergiste attendri par son enthousiasme et revenant aussitôt vers Elewë, prit place dans le fauteuil situé de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Après avoir soigneusement brossé les plis de sa jupe, elle posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, attendant que la Galadhrim veuille bien commencer son récit.

« Et si vous commenciez par me donner votre nom ? »

« Anna, ma Dame » répondit-elle timidement.

« Peut-être Anna, avez-vous entendu parler des Dúnedain du Nord ? ».

La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête, ayant déjà aperçu ceux que l'on nommaient Rôdeurs pendant son service.

« Vous devez donc savoir que la situation est des plus délicates depuis quelques mois en Arthedain, actuellement assiégée par l'Angmar. Les soldats que vous apercevez autour de vous ont été chargés d'apporter secours à ces Dúnedain, et de les aider à reprendre la forteresse de Fornost. »

Anna sembla méditer quelques instants ces informations.

« Et d'où venez vous tous ? » s'enhardit-elle à demander.

« Un groupe a fait le trajet depuis le Royaume elfique de l'Ouest, que vous nommez Forêt Noire un autre, dont je fais partie, d'un Royaume située plus au Sud tandis qu'un dernier vient de la ville que vous connaissez sous le nom de Fondcombe, à l'Est des Monts Brumeux. » essaya de localiser Elewë, ne sachant si la jeune Humaine avait été instruite à la géographie de la Terre du Milieu.

« Fornost, c'est un long trajet que vous accomplissez là. Et les quelques clients en provenance des Monts Brumeux mettent parfois un long moment à venir jusqu'ici. Vous avez du beaucoup chevaucher pour atteindre Bree » fit-elle remarquer.

Elewë acquiesça, et entreprit alors de lui conter les deux semaines qu'ils venaient de vivre, relatant les différents problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré en chemin. Plus elle parlait, et plus la Galadhrim s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle elle déversait ce flot de paroles, confiant les pensées et les doutes qu'elle avait connu durant tout ce temps. La jeune fille avait un effet apaisant sur elle, et il lui était agréable de parler de la sorte à quelqu'un qui n'attendait rien d'elle, pour qui elle n'avait pas à surveiller ses propos. Lorsqu'elle vint à raconter l'attaque des ouargues, elle la vit blanchir et trembler légèrement, et Elewë se fit la réflexion que c'était aussi pour protéger des personnes telles que Anna qu'elle s'était engagée dans cette aventure, pour faire en sorte que jamais ils ne connaissent de tels maux.

Alors qu'elle répondait à une nouvelle question sur les coutumes de son peuple, la jeune Humaine étant insatiable de curiosité, la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Glorfindel, accompagné de Legolas et des généraux. Les jumeaux suivirent peu après, Elrohir semblant soutenir son frère qui paraissait épuisé. Confiant Elladan au Prince de Mirkwood, l'Elfe s'arrêta quelques instants au comptoir. Les autres ne s'attardèrent pas, et quittèrent rapidement l'auberge, retournant au campement. Ayant suivi le regard d'Elewë tout du long, Anna ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ces Elfes apparaître dans la salle, se doutant inconsciemment qu'ils devaient être plus importants que ceux installés ici depuis le début de la soirée. Ils dégageaient plus de grâce et de charisme que les autres.

« Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu d'être aussi beau » murmura-t-elle soudainement, plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention d'Elewë.

La Galadhrim vit alors que la jeune Humaine fixait Elrohir, les yeux émerveillés. Elewë sourit. Les Elfes avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de subjuguer les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, par leur beauté éternelle, leurs traits fins et leurs gestes emplis de grâce. Elle se douta que Anna conterait cet aperçu inédit des Belles Gens encore de nombreuses années, même si le souvenir se dégraderait au fil du temps. Reportant son attention sur le Prince, Elewë se fit la réflexion que ce dernier dégageait en effet une grâce royale, et la différence était d'autant plus frappante lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Elfes communs. Sa longue chevelure brune descendait jusqu'à ses omoplates, retenus par une simple tresse dans le style elfique. Cependant ses traits étaient moins fins que la plupart des Elfes, ayant des courbes plus prononcées, témoignant du peu de sang Humain coulant dans ses veines, remontant à ses illustres ancêtres du temps de Númenor. Étrangement, Elewë trouva que cette singularité le rendait beau, comme le disait Anna. La jeune Elfe rougit alors légèrement, gênée d'avoir de telles pensées.

Elrohir se leva alors, et, croisant le regard de la Galadhrim, lui adressa un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire. La jeune Elfe répondit à son salut, ses joues prenant une coloration légèrement plus rouge, et le vit quitter l'auberge.

« Est-ce votre compagnon ? » demanda Anna en voyant Elewë rougir de la sorte.

« Grand Dieu, non ! » répondit-elle en riant, l'intervention de la jeune fille la sortant de ses pensées. « Il s'agissait du Prince Elrohir de Fondcombe. Jamais une simple Elfe telle que moi ne pourrait seulement envisager être la compagne d'un Prince » continua-t-elle en secouant la tête, amusée par la question si innocemment posée.

« Avez-vous un soupirant ? » poursuivie la jeune fille, rendue téméraire depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Point du tout. »

« Une personne pour laquelle vous avez des sentiments, alors ? » insista-t-elle.

« Non plus. »

Anna la regarda comme si elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Mais vous êtes la seule femme parmi tous ces hommes, comment pouvez-vous n'avoir rien de tout cela ? ».

Elewë fixa la jeune fille, qui semblait réellement surprise. Elle se demanda en quoi ce pouvait être aussi surprenant, cela paraissait naturel pour la Galadhrim. Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, et Anna sentit qu'il ne lui fallait plus insister sur ce sujet. Elles reprirent leur discussion là où elle l'avait laissée avant cette interruption.

Au bout d'un moment, Elewë se rendit compte à quel point le volume sonore avait augmenté dans la salle. L'aubergiste avait invité quelques musiciens à se produire, et l'air retentissait de leur musique entraînante, malheureusement couverte par les rires et les discussions des soldats, à présent bien enivrés. Anna fut rappelée par son patron, et elle quitta la compagnie d'Elewë avec regret, la remerciant sincèrement d'avoir pris le temps de parler avec elle. La jeune Elfe sourit devant l'innocence et la fraîcheur de la jeune fille. A nouveau privée d'interlocuteur, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être se mettre à la recherche de Lindir.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les Elfes, Elewë croisa à nouveau Orodreth. Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'il la vit, et s'approcha d'elle en chancelant légèrement.

« Sauriez-vous où se trouve Lindir ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Orodreth, qui se mit à rire. « Vous voyez l'attroupement là-bas ? » fit-il en désignant un grand groupe d'Elfes au fond de la salle « Votre ami est là-bas, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas le manquer ».

Elewë le remercia, et se dirigea vers les soldats que lui avaient désigné Orodreth, tout en se questionnant sur la soudaine hilarité de celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du groupe, des rires et des sifflements lui parvinrent. Elle se fraya difficilement un chemin à travers la masse, et réussit à atteindre la limite du cercle d'Elfes formé autour d'une grande table. Sur celle-ci, un nombre conséquent de pintes vides s'accumulait, créant une petite pyramide. Autour de cette table se trouvaient quatre Elfes, chacun une pinte pleine dans la main. Elewë se demandait pourquoi Orodreth l'avait envoyée ici lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que Lindir. Celui-ci l'aperçut, et leva sa pinte dans sa direction.

« Eh Elewë, tu arrives pile au bon moment, je suis en train de mettre une raclée à ces trois-là ! » fit-il joyeusement.

Sa remarque lui valut les grognements de lesdits Elfes, et les sifflets de quelques uns dans la foule. La Galadhrim remarqua que son ami n'était pas très net, et devina à la quantité de pintes vides, divisée par quatre, que Lindir devait avoir ingurgité un bon nombre de litres de cette boisson. Elle comprit alors l'hilarité d'Orodreth, et soupira.

« Alors on joue à boire ? » demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

« BOIRE ! » répondirent en cœur lesparticipants, vidant dans la même foulée leur pinte. Leur action fut acclamée par la foule qui les invectivait, encourageant tel ou tel Elfe. Certains prenaient les paris, tandis que d'autres encourageaient celui sur lequel ils avaient misé.

Elewë soupira une dernière fois, puis se fraya tant bien que mal un passage à travers la foule amassée autour de la table. Elle se dirigea alors vers le comptoir, s'assit sur un des tabourets libres, et demanda un verre d'eauà l'aubergiste qui la regarda en souriant.

« Faites pas cette tête ma Dame, vous savez les hommes ça a besoin de boire quand c'est pas bien, c'est un bon moyen pour rire et se détendre, et surtout pour oublier un mauvais souvenir. »

Elewë le remercia lorsqu'il lui servit son verre, et médita ses paroles. Il était vrai que suite à l'attaque qu'ils avaient du subir, il était normal que tous cherchent un certain réconfort, un moyen d'oublier l'horreur de cette bataille, et la solution se trouvait apparemment dans la boisson. La jeune Elfe finit son verre, puis se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte qui menait dans la rue. La fraîcheur de la nuit l'apaisa, et elle s'assit -tant bien que mal- sur un tonneau de bois situé à côté de la porte. Elle devina qu'il devait être le milieu de la nuit. Elewë se mit à fixer les étoiles, les yeux lourds de fatigue, et se perdit dans leur contemplation. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps passa, mais après ce qui lui sembla quelques instants, une silhouette se détacha du mur.

Elrohir rejoignit la jeune Elfe, et s'installa sur le tonneau d'à côté. Elewë continua de fixer le voûte étoilée avant de rompre le silence de la nuit.

« Avez-vous discuté de cette nouvelle attaque durant votre dîner ? » osa-t-elle demander, se souvenant des paroles de Glorfindel suite à l'embuscade quelques jours auparavant.

Elrohir mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« En effet, mais je ne peux vous en donner les détails. Cependant, il me semble pouvoir vous dire, vue la façon dont vous avez intégré cette Armée, que nous avons malheureusement accepté le fait qu'un traître se cachait dans nos rangs. » dit-il sombrement.

Terrible nouvelle que lui apprenait le Prince. Elewë était révulsée à la simple idée qu'un Elfe puisse trahir son propre peuple. Décrochant son regard des étoiles, elle observa Elrohir. Il semblait vraiment soucieux, et malgré l'obscurité la jeune Elfe voyait ses traits crispés, son regard pensif. Elle se dit alors que la charge de Prince n'était pas de tout repos, que prendre les décisions à la place des autres n'était pas toujours un cadeau. Elrohir semblait prendre son rôle à cœur, alors qu'il aurait tout simplement pu laisser Glorfindel et les généraux s'en occuper seuls. La Galadhrim admira son courage, et en son sein souhaita ne jamais devoir porter un tel fardeau sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa réflexion, Elrohir tourna son visage vers elle, et son regard s'adoucit.

« Pourquoi ne profitez donc vous pas de la soirée ? Tout s'amusent à l'intérieur, vous devriez les rejoindre. »

« La façon dont il s'amusent n'est pas vraiment celle que je préfère » dit Elewë dans un petite rire, « je suis mieux ici à attendre et à profiter de la douceur de cette nuit. »

« Je comprends votre choix » répondit-il également en riant, « car votre ami ne semble pas en reste pour prendre du bon temps. Je crois que leur petit jeu est bientôt terminé, et il me semble qu'il fasse partie des derniers debout. »

Elewë soupira. « Je pense que je vais aller le rejoindre, il aura sûrement du mal à se tenir droit et à marcher seul… »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Elewë s'assit au bord du grand tonneau, et sauta maladroitement au bas de celui-ci. Sa jambe se ploya alors sous le choc, et elle chancela, perdant l'équilibre. Elle n'évita la chute que par le bras que Elrohir, toujours perché sur son tonneau, avait tendu par réflexe, agrippant l'épaule d'Elewë, l'empêchant de basculer en avant.

« Il semblerait que Lindir ne soit pour l'instant pas celui ayant le plus besoin d'aide. » lança Elrohir en riant.

Une fois Elewë stabilisée, il lâcha son épaule, mais la jeune Elfe ressentit encore la chaleur du contact là où il l'avait tenue quelques instants. Gênée, elle ramassa ses béquilles, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Encore merci » commença Elewë, s'adressant à lui sans trop oser le regarder « Je vais rejoindre Lindir, il va avoir besoin de mon aide. »

« Très bien. Reposez-vous bien pour demain, la journée risque d'être rude. » Il marqua une pause, puis reprit « Bonne nuit, Elewë. »

« Bonne nuit votre altesse » répondit-elle.

« Je vous en prie, appelez moi Elrohir, il semble injuste que mon frère n'ait pas le droit à ce titre pompeux et moi oui » fit-il dans un sourire.

La Galadhrim hocha la tête, puis franchit la porte de l'auberge.

En entrant, Elewë vit que la « compétition » s'était terminée, et que les corps de plusieurs Elfes gisaient sur le sol, d'autres avachis sur le comptoir ou encore des tables. Elle devina que ces derniers devaient avoir sérieusement abusé de l'alcool pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, leur condition d'Elfe leur offrant en temps normal une plus forte résistance. Un grand nombre commençait à vider les lieux, certains soldats portant leurs camarades, et Elewë se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle chercha Lindir et le trouva assis sur l'un des tabourets, lancé dans une grande discussion avec l'aubergiste. En s'approchant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un monologue, ce dernier l'écoutant distraitement, lavant et rangeant des pintes. Il semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de la part de ses clients, et arborait un petit air blasé. Il afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la Galadhrim.

« Ma Dame, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Votre ami était en train de me narrer en large et en travers tous ses exploits. Mais il me semble fatigué, peut-être devriez-vous l'aider à retourner à votre campement. »

Elewë sourit en devinant que l'aubergiste semblait juste soulagé de se débarrasser d'un client un peu trop loquace, et qu'elle devait arriver au bon moment. Elle prit Lindir par le bras, passant l'autre par-dessus ses épaules, grimaça légèrement sous la surcharge de poids. Elle marcha en direction de la porte, son ami continuant son monologue, comme s'il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait changé d'interlocuteur. Elewë le porta ainsi sur une grande distance, parcourant en sens inverse le chemin pris quelques heures plus tôt, jusqu'à atteindre les portes du village. Le gardien semblait au courant de la soirée, et patientait tranquillement devant la porte, assis sur un tabouret, se levant à chaque fois pour ouvrir aux Elfes. Les deux amis franchirent donc la porte, puis mirent le cap vers la forêt, à la recherche de l'espace où avait été dressé le campement.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les bras d'Elewë se firent lourds, son dos fatiguait, et elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir quelques instants, déposant Lindir sur le sol à côté d'elle. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris un peu ses esprits, et remarqué que la personne à côté de lui était son amie.

« Elewë, tu as tout loupé ! Si seulement t'avais vu la partie, tu aurais été impressionnée « affirma-t-il, arborant le petit air fier dont il avait tant l'habitude, « Peu après que tu sois partie, j'ai mis une belle raclée à ces trois-là, ils s'en souviendront longtemps, crois-moi ! La bataille fut rude, mais je les ait battus sur la vingt-et-unième pinte. Ils se sont tous simplement écroulés avant de finir la leur ! »

Elewë soupira, puis regarda son ami en souriant. Il s'était amusé à sa façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de le juger. « Il en faut plus que ça pour m'impressionner, crois-moi. » assura la jeune Elfe.

Lindir parut alors pensif quelques instants, avant de déclarer.

« Alors je crois que je connais exactement ce qu'il faut pour te faire changer d'avis … »

Son ami se rapprocha alors lentement, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D Je sais, je suis une très méchante auteur *sourire sadique<strong>*<strong>, mais que voulez-vous, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de faire des coupures de chapitre comme ça ^^

Selon vous, qui est le traître ? Comment va se dérouler la suite de la scène entre Lindir et Elewë ? Tout ça, dans le prochain chapitre !

Encore merci d'avoir lu, et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message en bas, c'est rapide, plus facile qu'avant, et tellement agréable pour l'auteur.

Sur-ce, bonne journée à tous !

Mimi :)


	17. Révélations Incommodantes

Et voilà le chapitre 17 ! :D Je m'hallucine par l'avancée de cette fic, moi qui pensait abandonner en cours de route ^^  
>Bon vous devez sûrement en avoir assez de me voir m'excuser à chaque fois pour mon retard, mais une rentrée en terminale S n'est pas de tout repos, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma fic ^^ J'essaierai de continuer à poster régulièrement (au moins un par mois), mais je n'arriverai plus à suivre mon rythme précédent de un par semaine …<p>

En tout cas je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes m'encourageant et continuant à m'encourager : **Rukie-Chan**, **Strider'Arbalest**, **Shanti-Alayah**, **Melior**, **elfic**, **lolo**, M**alicia M. Dalriada**, **fuyuki** et les autres, ainsi que toutes celles m'ajoutant en alerte. Déjà près de 60 commentaires et 3000 vues, une vingtaine d'alertes et favoris, ça fait chaud au cœur :)

Sur ce chapitre, à peine quelques modifications. Je m'excuse cependant de sa longueur, il est deux fois plus petit que le précédent, mais ce découpage me semblait le meilleur ^^

Sur-ce, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><em>Révélations incommodantes

Les yeux d'Elewë s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Rien dans l'attitude de son ami n'avait pu laisser deviner ce qu'il allait faire, et la jeune Elfe était dans un état de surprise absolue. Son cerveau, paralysé, mit quelques temps à réagir, trop d'émotions contradictoires se traçant un chemin dans sa tête. Son corps ne répondait plus à aucun ordre. Dans un sursaut mental, elle se ressaisit, et sa première réaction fut de repousser son ami. Un peu fort. Lindir vacilla, la force du coup associée aux effets de l'alcool le faisant tituber et tomber en arrière. C'était maintenant lui qui la regardait, déconcerté. Elewë s'était entièrement ressaisie, et dardait sur son ami un regard suffisamment noir pour faire fuir un orque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria-t-elle

« Ben, je t'embrassais » répondit Lindir, un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait rejeté, ce qui accentua un plus la colère d'Elewë.

« Figure-toi que je l'avais remarqué ! Ce que je me demande, c'est qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne raison, car l'alcool n'est pas une permission pour faire tout ce qu'il nous passe à l'esprit, et … »

« Je t'aime Elewë. »

« … abuser des autres » finit-elle avant que les paroles son ami ne se frayent un passage jusqu'à son cerveau « … QUOI ?! »

« Elewë, je t'aime. »

Estomaquée, les paroles de Lindir lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide, chassant la colère qui l'habitait quelques instants auparavant. Elle fixa alors son ami. Celui-ci semblait serein et sûr de lui, il n'avait plus rien -ou tout du moins, presque- de l'ivrogne vacillant d'il y a quelques instants. Tout en lui démontrait le sérieux de ses propos -quoique, à la réflexion, formulés de la même façon qu'un enfant-, mais pourtant Elewë n'arrivait pas à assimiler les quatre mots qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était une plaisanterie. Son ami était saoul, il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il disait, ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste exprimer son amitié, mais de façon démesurée. Oui cela devait être ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Rassurée d'avoir trouvé un argument logique dont elle se convainquit qu'il était le bon , Elewë se leva, et fixa Lindir qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser.

« Tu ne me sembles pas totalement maître de tes pensées, je crois qu'il est vraiment l'heure de te ramener au camp. Allez lève-toi, en plus de t'aider à marcher je ne vais pas en plus te soulever, tu dois peser le poids d'un ouargue mort. »

Lindir eut beau protester autant qu'il voulut, Elewë ferma son cerveau à toute remarque de sa part, et se contenta de l'aider à rejoindre le campement. Voyant que ses tentatives étaient vaines, Lindir finit par se taire au bout de quelques minutes, ce dont la jeune Elfe fut reconnaissante. Ils finirent par atteindre le campement, et après avoir raccompagné Lindir à sa hamac, Elewë se dirigea vers le sien. La seule chose qu'elle s'autorisait à penser pour le moment était le fait de se coucher le plus rapidement possible. Elle chassa dans un coin de sa tête les événements de la soirée, posa ses béquilles au sol, et s'installa tant bien que mal dans son hamac.

* * *

><p>Tôt le lendemain matin, Elewë était déjà debout et déambulait dans le campement, à la recherche d'une activité quelconque à faire. A son grand damne, la quasi totalité des Elfes était encore couchée, ressentant le contre-coup de la veille. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient abusés de la boisson durant la soirée, peu étaient ceux actifs ce matin.<p>

La jeune Elfe soupira. Magnifique matinée en perspective … Elle n'était déjà pas d'humeur à cause du peu de sommeil dont elle avait profité la nuit précédente. Une fois couchée, elle n'avait pu empêcher les pensées chassées de revenir au galop la préoccuper. Elle avait ainsi passé une bonne partie de sa -déjà très courte- nuit à se repasser encore et encore les images de la veille. Elle savait qu'elle avait esquivé les propos de Lindir, cachant ses doutes derrière des certitudes trop vite fondées, et qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à nier ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais que devait-elle croire ?! Est ce que les propos de Lindir étaient dus à l'alcool, ou une part de vérité se cachait-elle derrière ? Elewë ne savait comment réagir, ou même que penser, si cette deuxième possibilité s'avérait être la bonne.

Elle fut chassée hors de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Elewë, que faites-vous donc ici de si bon matin ? »

Elewë se retourna, et s'aperçut que lors de sa réflexion, ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au centre du campement, ou des tréteaux avaient été dressés autour des cendres d'un feu. Assis sur un rondin, le Prince Legolas la fixait. Des cernes cerclaient ses yeux, et il avait les traits tirés. Elle le salua en réponse, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis réveillée depuis l'aurore. A vrai dire, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit » avoua-t-elle, avant d'oser faire remarquer « Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule. »

« Non en effet je n'ai pas non plus profité des quelques heures de sommeil octroyées. Mais la raison est tout autre » ajouta-t-il, le regard sombre « Nous avons entendu pendant la nuit des bruits de bouteilles qui se brisaient, et quelques instants plus tard un rideau de flammes s'élevait, en provenance de la réserve de vivres. Nous avons pu agir à temps, mais presque la moitié de nos stocks a brûlé cette nuit … Nous n'avons pas voulu ébruiter la nouvelle, cela serait un trop grand coup au moral des soldats, au vu des derniers événements … » s'arrêta-t-il soudainement, comme semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

« Le Prince Elrohir m'a confié après votre entretien vos suspicions définitives quant à la présence d'un traître parmi nous. » dit-elle.

Legolas hocha la tête.

« Si tous apprenaient qu'un traître se cachait parmi nous, et que celui-ci faisait tout pour nous empêcher de mener à bien notre quête, le résultat serait désastreux … Nous avons parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Glorfindel et les jumeaux, à la recherche d'une solution pour stopper ces attaques intérieures, mais sans grand succès il faut bien l'avouer. Si jamais j'attrape cet Elfe, la mort lui paraîtra bien douce en comparaison de ce qu'il subira » finit-il dans un accès de rage.

Abattue par la nouvelle, Elewë eut beau chercher, aucune solution remédiant à la situation ne lui vint en tête. Celle-ci semblait impossible à résoudre, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son moral. Le Prince la quitta au bout de quelques minutes, appelé pour résoudre elle ne savait quel problème, et elle se retrouva seule à ruminer ces sombres pensées.

Redressant la tête, le Soleil l'aveugla quelques instants, et elle observa que celui-ci avait poursuit sa course dans le zénith. Il devait être près de dix heures, et le camp commençait à s'emplir des conversations des Elfes qui s'éveillaient peu à peu. Ils n'étaient pas encore nombreux, Glorfindel ayant autorisé la veille à ce que les soldats puissent dormir jusqu'à midi. Au-delà, le campement commencerait à être démonté, et l'armée quitterait Bree et ses environs pour reprendre sa route vers le Nord.

Elewë se leva, et partit en direction de l'enclos des chevaux. En traversant le campement, elle aperçut en face d'elle Elrohir qui commençait déjà à ordonner aux quelques réveillés de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ de l'après-midi. Se remémorant la façon dont leur conversation s'était terminée la veille, elle accéléra l'allure et dévia sa trajectoire. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Elladan, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres tandis qu'il la fixait.

« Bien le bonjour Elewë ! Vous me semblez bien pressée, que fuyez-vous donc ? Ou plutôt : qui fuyez-vous ? » lança-t-il malicieusement.

« Personne voyons, qu'allez vous donc imaginer ? » répliqua Elewë, gênée d'avoir été percée à jour. « Je me rendais à l'enclos aux chevaux, préparer ma monture. »

Elladan prit un air entendu avant de répondre : « Très bien. Mais si j'étais vous, je partirais par là » fit-il en désignant la direction opposée à celle vers laquelle se dirigeait Elewë « si je voulais y accéder. »

Elewë n'eut que le temps de bafouiller une brève réponse que l'Elfe s'en était allé après une courbette. Elle soupira, et fut vexée d'avoir été si transparente. Elle se fit la réflexion que, malgré son apparence de joyeux drille et sa fausse nonchalance, Elladan était quelqu'un de très perspicace, qui savait observer. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle découvrait cette facette dans la personnalité de chacun des jumeaux, bien qu'Elladan semblait parfois plus mûr et réfléchi que son frère, comme s'il avait hérité de la sagesse de leur père en plus de ses dons de guérison. Leur attitude farceuse devait avoir été cultivée pendant leur enfance, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans Imladris, et qu'ils cherchaient une façon de se distraire et de distraire les autres.

Se dirigeait vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Elladan, Elewë finit par atteindre les enclos ou paissaient les chevaux. La jeune Elfe eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant à quel point elle s'était peu occupée de Ninqueloté ces derniers temps. Grimpant sur une barrière, elle siffla brièvement les quelques notes habituelles, jusqu'à ce qu'un hennissement joyeux lui réponde. La petite jument grise accourut dans sa direction, et secoua la tête de haut en bas, heureuse de revoir sa maîtresse. Elewë sourit. Les instants privilégiés avec sa monture lui avaient manqués. Une fois Ninqueloté proche de la barrière, elle grimpa sur son dos, et se pencha en avant, entourant l'encolure de la jument de ses bras. Elle respira profondément l'odeur de sa crinière, et y enfouit son visage. Les deux amies restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant ce moment de retrouvailles. Elles passèrent les quelques heures restantes avant le départ toutes les deux, et lorsque le signal ordonnant de commencer à ranger le campement retentit, Elewë mit pied à terre, et se dépêcha de la préparer.

* * *

><p>Le ciel commençait à se parer d'ocre, d'orange et de rouge, des traînées de nuages roses défilant devant les yeux d'Elewë. Celle-ci chevauchait à l'arrière de la colonne, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, encore une fois subjuguée par ce balais de couleurs qu'offrait le ciel à la terre. Cela faisait à présent près de six heures que la colonne avançait, guidée par un Capitaine plus inflexible que jamais quant à la durée de la chevauchée, cherchant à rattraper le retard accumulé par tous les ennuis et complications placés sur leur chemin. Il n'avait accordé qu'une seule hâte dans l'après-midi, et tous étaient éreintés d'avoir chevauché aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter. Le problème était que le transport des blessés ralentissait considérablement leur allure, certains portant des blessures à ce point grave que la moindre secousse les faisait souffrir et leur arrachait une grimace. Afin de faciliter la locomotion, les brancards attelés et les chariots les transportant avaient été placés à l'arrière. Leur déplacement était supervisé par Elladan, qui surveillait leur état à cheval.<p>

Elewë, placée à l'arrière de l'Armée, avait une vision panoramique de tous ces blessés, et ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue des corps abîmés, parfois massacrés par les dents des ouargues et les armes des gobelins. Tous ceux présents à l'arrière étaient gravement blessés, en auquel cas, ils seraient à l'heure actuelle à cheval au lieu de gémir sur leurs litières de fortune. Les chairs à vif et les plaies sanguinolentes donnèrent la nausée à Elewë, mais elle se forçait à contempler le malheur de ces soldats, qui s'étaient fièrement battus à ses côtés, afin de leur rendre l'hommage qu'ils méritaient. Pour certains, se battre à l'avenir serait compliqué, pour d'autres, la simple question de pouvoir marcher à nouveau comme autrefois était délicate. Membres manquants, muscles principaux arrachés ou lacérés, ligaments déchirés, ces Elfes garderaient à jamais la marque de leur rencontre avec des ouargues. Même si Elladan avait essayé d'aider au mieux la cicatrisation des plaies de chacun, cette marque resterait gravée, indélébile, dans le corps et dans l'âme de ces soldats. Peut-être certains vivraient-ils assez longtemps pour raconter à leurs petits-enfants l'expérience de cette bataille.

Elewë se détourna de ce macabre tableau, et porta son regard vers les cavaliers chevauchant devant elle. En balayant de son champ de vision la colonne, elle vit Elrohir discutant avec des soldats de Fondcombe, s'enquérant de leur état. A chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, les paroles de Anna lui revenaient en tête, et inconsciemment son cœur s'emballait, alors qu'elle revivait les sensations qu'avait déclenché le contact de la main d'Elrohir sur son bras la veille. Tout qu'elle ressentait ainsi pour la première fois l'avait conduit à une intense réflexion, durant laquelle elle tentait de raccrocher les pièces d'un puzzle dont elle n'avait pas la clé. Plus elle y pensait, et plus les questions de la jeune Humaine s'imposaient à elle. Mais à chaque fois que ce mot si inconnu d'elle lui traversait l'esprit, Elewë se dérobait à son inquisition mentale, et tentait de se voiler la face, de trouver autre chose qui puisse expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Elewë sortit de ces réflexions lorsque la cohorte s'arrêta près d'un petit bois. Glorfindel avait du annoncer la halte de la nuit. En levant la tête, la jeune Elfe s'aperçut en effet que celle-ci commençait à tomber, un voile noire et bleu marine constellé de points lumineux et incandescents se répandant dans le ciel. Elle mit pied à terre puis conduisit Ninqueloté vers l'enclos qui avait été dressé à la va-vite pour la nuit. Elle bouchonna sa jument et les autres chevaux dont elle avait la charge, puis une fois sa tâche terminée, se dirigea vers le centre du campement. Là brûlait un grand feu, donc la chaleur faisait rougir les visages s'approchant de trop près.

Elewë s'assit parmi les soldats groupés autour du brasier. Quelques Elfes l'accueillirent avec un regard mauvais, mais la plupart des troupes s'était habitué à sa présence, et un certain nombre commençait à la considérer comme l'une des leurs. Cette sensation fit chaud au cœur d'Elewë, qui avait particulièrement détesté la période pendant laquelle elle était rejetée de presque tous. En regardant autour d'elle, la Galadhrim se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu Lindir depuis la veille. C'était étrange, mais pas plus mal.

Après avoir pris un frugal repas -le rationnement commençant à se faire progressivement sentir-, Elewë décida d'aller se coucher. Elle était épuisée, et bien que ses blessures soient en très bonne voie de guérison, elle souffrait toujours de quelques tensions musculaires, et la longue chevauchée de cet après-midi n'avait rien fait pour arranger la chose. Installant à la va-vite sa tente, elle s'effondra sur le lit primitif. Lovée dans une couverture, elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Elewë fut prise d'envie d'aller décocher quelques flèches avant que la route ne reprenne. Son entraînement et la sérénité qu'il lui apportait lui manquaient, et elle espéra que ce moment de répit lui permettrait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle saisit donc son arc et son carquois, et partit à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant faire office de cible de tir. Elle croisa quelques soldats plus matinaux que les autres, et évalua qu'elle avait une petite heure devant elle avant que tous soient réveillés et que le rangement soit ordonné. Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps et se dirigea vers la lisière des bois. Là, elle trouva un chêne au tronc massif dans lequel elle dessina de la pointe de sa dague des cercles concentriques. Satisfaite de son travail, elle recula à environ soixante-dix pas, puis entreprit de tirer flèches sur flèches. Son carquois fut bientôt vide, et elle dut aller les déloger du bois.<p>

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle recula à cent pas, sa distance fétiche, et elle se plongea entièrement dans son rituel. Elle s'y émergea de façon tellement intense qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. En une fraction de seconde elle encocha une flèche et se retourna.

« Doucement, » fit Orodreth en levant les mains en signe de paix « Il serait regrettable que plusieurs gobelins et ouargues ne soient pas parvenus à me tuer et que vous m'embrochiez par mégarde. »

Il riait et Elewë sourit en relâchant la tension de son arc et en rangeant sa flèche. Elle partit retirer les autres de l'arbre, puis revient vers l'Elfe.

« La prochaine fois évitez d'arriver derrière-moi sans prévenir, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver. » répondit-elle malicieusement. « Au fait, je n'ai pas vu Fileg depuis quelques temps, se serait-il échappé ? »

« Non rassurez-vous il continue de revenir me voir, il est juste occupé en ce moment. » répondit-il évasivement « Cela fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, peut-être s'est-il attardé lors d'une chasse plus longue que les autres, à vrai dire je ne sais jamais précisément ce qu'il fait et quand il reviendra … Ah j'oubliais ! Un oiseau messager de la Lórien vient d'arriver. Le pli est à votre nom. »

« J'y vais de ce pas, merci d'être venu me prévenir. Venez me trouver lorsque Fileg revient, j'aimerais apprendre à mieux connaître ces animaux. »

« Bien sûr » répondit-il en souriant.

Elewë le salua, puis se dirigea vers le campement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander où était ce fameux message, Elrohir apparut devant elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger quelques instants, surpris, puis Elrohir s'avança vers elle, et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche en papier.

« Ce message nous est parvenu il y a quelques minutes. Il porte le sceau de la Dame. » indiqua-t-il en désignant le dos de l'enveloppe, où le cachet en forme de cygne était apposé sur un tas de cire rouge.

Après hésitation, Elewë la saisit délicatement et l'ouvrit. Elle déplia le feuillet, et se lança dans la lecture de son contenu. Quelques instants plus tard, Elrohir perçut le son d'un cri étouffé, et vit les yeux de la jeune Elfe se remplir de larmes. Elewë porta une main à sa bouche, pour étouffer un autre cri, et la main tremblante, tendit le feuillet à Elrohir, qui s'en saisit, inquiet de la réaction suscitée chez Elewë …

* * *

><p>Chapitre terminé !<p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? :D

Que peut donc annoncer cette lettre ? (j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement évident, je suis frustrée -'). Je vous promets beaucoup d'émotions dans le prochain chapitre, alors tenez-vous prêts ! :P

Avant de quitter cette page, si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs), s'il-vous-plaît laissez un petit message, toujours aussi rapide, gratuit, et agréable pour l'auteur ;)

Encore merci pour avoir lu, à la prochaine !

Mimi :)


	18. La Lettre

Et voilà ENFIN le chapitre 18 !

Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps (5 mois, j'ai hoooooonte), surtout que j'avais écrit la première partie du chapitre il ya 3 mois, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps, ni la motivation de continuer. L'année de terminale, les recherches d'admission post-bac, le bac blanc, tout cela a fait que j'ai eu peu de temps disponible.

Maintenant les remerciements, qui me semblent absolument indispensables concernant ce chapitre en particulier. Sans vous pour me soutenir au fil des mois, je n'aurai probablement pas repris, car je dois dire que je me suis forcée pour vous à reprendre ce chapitre, conduisant à retrouver le plaisir d'écrire, que j'avais perdu en ayant l'impression d'écrire une mauvaise fic. Alors un grand merci tout d'abord aux éternels fidèles : **Strider'Arbalest**, **Rukie-Chan**, **Melior**, **elfic**, **darkbutterbiscuit** et **araaih** et aux plus récents : **lolo**, **fuyuki**, **Araga**, **Piika**, et **LegolasKili**, dont les dernières reviews m'ont encouragé à reprendre. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant mis ma fic en alerte, même très récemment.

Trois poils de modifications seulement dans ce chapitre ;)

Et bien voilà, trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><span>La lettre<span>

Elrohir déplia la feuille que Elewë avait froissé quelques instants plus tôt sous l'émotion, et y lut les mots suivants :

_Elewë,_

_Nous sommes à notre plus grand regret chargés de vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle … _

_A l'heure où nous vous écrivons, mon époux et moi, votre père vient de rendre son dernier souffle. Porté volontaire afin de mener des patrouilles plus régulières aux frontières, il fut attaqué lors d'une mission par un groupe de gobelins. Il combattit bravement, mais ses troupes étant en sous-effectif, il fut vaincu et gravement blessé. Il réussit à s'enfuir et les Sentinelles le recueillirent alors qu'elles patrouillaient dans les Bois. Il fut ramené en hâte à la Cité, mais malgré tous nos soins, il ne se rétablit pas._

_Nous savons que cette missive ne vous parvient pas au moment opportun, mais nous estimions vous devoir la vérité. La Cité entière pleure la perte d'un Elfe cher, géant parmi les siens. Ses funérailles auront lieu sous peu, avec tous les hommages qui lui sont dignes._

_Puissiez-vous revenir de cette guerre, et faire votre deuil auprès de votre peuple. _

_Le Seigneur et la Dame de la Forêt aux Fleurs d'Or_

Le Prince peina à décrocher son regard de cette sombre missive. Il redressa la tête lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Elewë venait de chuter au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elrohir s'accroupit et redressa la jeune Elfe. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence, ne réagissant pas lorsqu'il l'apostropha. Désemparé, l'Elfe brun la releva en la tenant par les épaules, et essaya de la faire marcher jusqu'à sa tente. Au bout de quelques instants les jambes d'Elewë se dérobèrent sous son poids, et Elrohir dut la porter. Il entra dans la tente d'Elewë, et la déposa délicatement sur son matelas. La Galadhrim versait toujours des flots de larmes, et ceux-ci creusaient des sillons à travers la poussière incrustée sur son visage. Ne sachant que faire pour l'aider plus, le Prince sortit, et partit à la recherche de la seule personne dont il savait pouvoir obtenir de l'aide.

* * *

><p>Elewë avait mal. Une douleur insoutenable enserrait sa poitrine, la broyant sous l'étau du chagrin. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues jusqu'au creux de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les contenir. D'ailleurs, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pleurer la perte d'un être trop cher, qui laissait un trou béant dans son cœur, une fissure transformée en gouffre. En ouvrant le pli, Elewë avait été assaillie par un pressentiment, le cachet de la Dame n'inaugurant rien de bon. Ses craintes s'étaient malheureusement vues fondées lorsqu'elle avait lut les lignes écrites sur le papier.<p>

Son père, son unique famille, la personne à qui elle tenait le plus, n'était plus, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un souffle dévastateur. Avec lui, Elewë avait senti quelque chose s'éteindre en elle, une partie d'elle-même disparaître à jamais, et qu'elle pressentait ne pas retrouver un jour. Maintenant qu'elle savait ne plus jamais revoir son père, les remords assiégeaient Elewë. Des dizaines d'images l'assaillaient, des souvenirs enfouis rejaillissaient, rappelant cruellement la perte de cet être cher. Des souvenirs qu'elle croyait à jamais oubliés, et qui revenaient la hanter. Elewë se maudit un nombre incalculable de fois pour ne pas avoir su parler à son père, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Pire encore, la missive apportée par Haldir lui revenait en mémoire, les mots qu'elle contenait gravés au fer rouge sur son âme. Avant sa mort, son père avait eu le temps de lui dire son amour, la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle, elle n'en avait pas été capable, et avait préféré fuir la Lothlórien, sans un adieu pour lui, redoutant sa réaction. Elle avait fui au lieu de lui parler. Et maintenant elle le regrettait, chaque partie d'elle-même le regrettait.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, immergée dans cette vague de pensées et de sentiments, Elewë s'était vaguement rendu compte que Elrohir l'avait porté jusque dans sa tente. Elle ne sentait rien, la sensation du matelas sous son corps, les soubresauts qui l'agitaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle pleurait, rien, hormis cette sourde douleur qui l'étreignait, qui marquait son corps et laissait son cœur et son âme à vif. Elewë sentit la présence de personnes essayant de l'aider, mais leur voix était comme atténuée, hors de portée. Elle s'était perdue dans une mer de peur, de douleur et de culpabilité, dont rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'en faire sortir.

Le temps défila ainsi. Combien ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Quelques heures, semaines, ou bien seulement quelques minutes ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté au moment où les mots avaient franchi la barrière de sa compréhension, dévastant tout sur leur passage. Cependant, lorsque le flot de larmes se tarit, Elewë put se rendre compte dans un éclair de lucidité de son état, et elle dut se battre pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, son corps tremblant se rebellant, et dans un dernier effort, réussit à entrouvrir les yeux.

La lumière l'assaillit, et obligea Elewë à refermer quelques instants ses paupières. Chassant les larmes embuant ses yeux, elle réussit à se redresser. Elle était assise sur une couche de couvertures entassées les unes sur les autres. En regardant autour d'elle, Elewë vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une carriole, entourée par les quelques blessés graves encore en convalescence. La structure était en mouvement, et la jeune Elfe se rendit compte du martèlement assourdissant des centaines de chevaux en marche. En levant la tête, elle vit que la journée était déjà bien avancée, estimant qu'il devait être le début d'après-midi. Alors qu'elle se demandait par quel façon elle avait atterri ici, elle vit un cavalier s'avancer dans sa direction. D'abord éblouie par son avancée à contre-jour, Elewë finit par pouvoir discerner le visage inquiet, mais souriant, de Lindir.

« Bon retour parmi nous princesse ! »

Bien qu'encore un peu assommée, Elewë ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement devant le visage de son ami.

« Il est plaisant de te voir ainsi, au vu des derniers événements » continua-t-il, « Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs Elewë, si tu savais ! Tu ne réagissais pas à nos appels. C'était juste … angoissant ... » finit-il sombrement.

A ces mots le visage de la jeune Elfe se ferma, ses émotions tentant de revenir au galop la perturber. Elewë avait réussi à difficilement les contenir, et elle savait que ce contrôle était très faible, que le moindre petit bouleversement suffirait à la faire sombrer à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, respira un grand coup. Lindir s'était tu, gêné, et pour une fois ne savait que dire. Elewë rouvrit les yeux, et esquissa un léger sourire pour rassurer son ami.

« Ne t'en fais pas » lui dit-elle, « je vais mieux maintenant. C'est … difficile, mais je vais mieux. »

Lindir parut soulagé, mais pas totalement convaincu.

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? » demanda Elewë en désignant la carriole.

Le visage de Lindir se ferma, comme à chaque fois que Elrohir était impliqué dans quoique ce soit ayant un rapport avec Elewë. A contre cœur, il fit bonne figure, poussant toutefois un léger soupir.

« Après avoir lu la … lettre … tu t'es soudainement écroulée par terre, et le Prince Elrohir t'as porté jusqu'à ta tente. Tu semblais être dans un état second, et ne sachant que faire pour t'aider il est immédiatement venu me chercher. Malgré nos appels tu ne semblais pas nous entendre, et l'heure du départ approchant, nous nous sommes résignés à te laisser dans cette charrette, en espérant que tu irais mieux … »

Remarquant la répulsion de son ami à mentionner Elrohir, Elewë fut brutalement ramenée aux pensées qu'elle avait volontairement chassées de son esprit quelques jours plus tôt. Et si finalement, Lindir était réellement sérieux lorsqu'il avait prétendu l'aimer ? Ce simple fait justifierait à lui seul l'animosité que son ami semblait éprouver pour le Prince, son aigreur lorsqu'il lui parlait, ou encore son attitude si protectrice le lendemain de la terrible attaque des ouargues. Elewë frissonna mentalement en se remémorant le regard si pénétrant, froid et dur que lui avait jeté son ami avant de sortir de la tente. Cette réflexion fit comme l'effet d'un déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune Elfe. Soudain tout lui semblait clair, la façon dont Lindir s'était comporté face à elle depuis ces dernières semaines, car elle se rendait compte à présent que son ami n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte quelques siècles plus tôt.

Leur engagement dans l'Armée avait chamboulé quelque chose dans l'équilibre de Lindir, quelque chose le forçant à se révéler, exposer ses sentiments, quelque chose qui, Elewë en était certaine, aurait pris encore quelques centaines d'années si il n'y avait pas eu cet élément déclencheur. Élément déclencheur qui, maintenant qu'elle analysait la situation, semblait résider en la personne de Elrohir. L'énervement de Lindir suite à la première entrevue avec les jumeaux, qui semblait tant injustifiée aux yeux d'Elewë il y a quelques temps, prenait à présent tout son sens. Lindir redoutait la présence d'Elrohir, et plus particulièrement, il redoutait que le Prince ne se rapproche trop d'elle. Elewë se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, ne pas avoir su discerner les sentiments qui habitaient son ami. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle l'avait su plus tôt ? Elle n'en savait rien. La relation amoureuse était une notion qui lui était totalement étrangère.

Elewë réalisait maintenant l'idiotie de son comportement, sa dénégation brutale face à la mise à nu de l'âme de son ami. Elle avait été incapable de penser, de réagir comme une femme, sa logique militaire avait pris le dessus sur cette féminité qui lui paraissait tellement étrangère. Ne sachant comment réagir, Elewë avait préféré se cacher derrière des murs trop vites bâtis, bancals. Elle ne pouvait continuer à renier ainsi les sentiments de son ami. Mais elle se trouvait à présent face à un gouffre qu'elle ne savait comment franchir, dont elle ignorait tout. Et plus difficile encore, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle connaissait de l'attachement amoureux, il lui semblait difficile de répondre aux sentiments de Lindir. Cette soudaine révélation lui semblait plus dure que le reste, car elle ne voulait pas blesser son ami, et elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible aux charmes du Prince, la jalousie de Lindir envers celui-ci laissant également sous-entendre que cette sensation pourrait être réciproque. A cette pensée, le cœur de Elewë s'emballa, et elle sentit le sang monter jusque dans ses joues. Cela l'effrayait et la ravissait à la fois.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune Elfe ne se rendit pas compte que Lindir attendait une réponse de sa part, devenant subitement curieux lorsqu'il vit que, plongée dans ses pensées, le teint de son amie devenait rouge écarlate, et qu'elle semblait très perturbée.

« Elewë, tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune Elfe secoua la tête intérieurement, éloignant momentanément ces pensées de son esprit. Mais d'autres avaient à présent pris siège en elle, et elle ne savait désormais plus comment regarder Lindir, ni comment se comporter face à lui. Se souvenait-il de ce qu'il lui avait déclaré ? Elle espérait que non. En attendant, Elewë se sentait extrêmement gênée, et sur le moment n'osa lever les yeux vers son ami.

« Je vais bien Lindir, j'ai juste eu un moment d'absence … »

Son ami du se rendre compte de son changement d'attitude, car il se pencha en avant, lui saisit le menton et la força à lever son visage vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et réitéra sa question.

« Tu en es sûre ? Tu sembles … différente. »

« Lindir, je … je viens de perdre mon père, comment veux-tu que je sois encore la même ? » répliqua-t-elle difficilement, honteuse de se justifier de la sorte, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à la pensée des conséquences que sous-entendait cette simple phrase. Le dire à voix haute était encore plus dur que de le réaliser intérieurement, car c'était l'admettre au regard des autres.

Lindir laissa retomber sa main après avoir effleuré la joue de son amie, et se redressa dans la selle de son étalon. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu de cette justification, il avait bien vu que quelque chose de différent s'était produit chez la jeune Elfe durant sa réflexion, son regard avait changé, il lui semblait avoir lu de la gêne et de la honte dans les yeux de Elewë. Ces sentiments n'avaient aucun rapport avec la mort tragique de son père, il le savait, et le soudain embrasement de ses joues confirmait son intuition. Quelque chose avait changé chez Elewë, quelque chose qui concernait la façon dont elle le voyait lui. Et cela n'avait rien pour lui plaire. Encore plus lorsque cette réflexion avait été menée par la mention de Elrohir. Lindir se jura de tout faire pour élucider rapidement ce mystère, qui le rendait particulièrement inquiet.

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par répondre, « ma question était déplacée. Tu as besoin de sommeil princesse, rendors-toi si tu le peux, nous avons encore plusieurs heures de chevauchée devant nous, et il serait idiot que tu gaspilles ces quelques heures à rester éveillée en ne faisant rien. »

Elewë acquiesça, heureuse de mettre pour l'instant une distance entre son ami et elle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et effectivement, de dormir.

« Tu as raison, je vais essayer de profiter de ces quelques heures pour me reposer. Pars sans craintes, tout ira bien » finit-elle dans un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Pas dupe, Lindir s'éloigna tout de même, retournant à sa place dans la colonne, et laissa Elewë se recoucher avec soulagement sur ses couvertures.

* * *

><p>Après avoir dormi une partie de l'après-midi, Elewë s'était réveillée quelques heures avant alors l'Armée ne s'arrête pour la nuit. Après avoir dressé sa tente et mangé un morceau, elle s'était à nouveau recouchée, profitant de tout ce temps de sommeil pour récupérer aussi bien de sa peine que de l'attaque des ouargues.<p>

A son réveil, Elewë se redressa difficilement, et se rendit compte que ses draps étaient répartis au sol dans un état lamentable, éparpillés autour d'elle. Le souvenir de ses songes jaillit alors à la surface de sa conscience, lui faisant revivre à une allure folle les événements dont elle avait rêvé quelques instants plus tôt. Galweg lui était apparu, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les Bois d'Or. Au moment où elle avait voulu enfin lui répondre, courir vers lui, lui révéler enfin qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, il s'était fait transpercé de flèches sous ses yeux, s'effondrant au sol à ses pieds. Abattue, Elewë s'était jetée à terre, essayant de retirer les flèches fichées dans le corps de son père. Mais ses mains semblaient comme passer à travers, et elle se vit incapable de le secourir, de l'empêcher une seconde fois de périr alors qu'elle n'avait pu lui parler. Au bout de quelques minutes de râles, son père fini par lui jeter un dernier regard, et Elewë vit alors la lumière de ses yeux s'éteindre. Il était mort. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulèrent à flot des yeux de la jeune Elfe, tandis que la honte, la culpabilité et la colère assaillaient son cœur. Elle se maudit d'avoir à nouveau laissé échapper la chance de lui répondre, de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Elewë revit ce cauchemar en un éclair et fondit les larmes revinrent à l'assaut. Elle pleura silencieusement de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne finisse par entrer dans la tente. Elle se redressa lorsqu'une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, et elle chercha à travers le rideau de larmes inondant son visage à discerner la personne se tenant à côté d'elle. Avant d'avoir pu trouver son identité, l'Elfe s'assit sur son matelas, entoura Elewë de ses bras et l'attira contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux, murmurant des mots apaisants. D'abord surprise, la Galadhrim se laissa aller à cette sensation si réconfortante que lui procurait cette proximité, et se détendit, continuant de pleurer faiblement dans les bras de cet inconnu si apaisant.

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque Elewë se redressa, s'extirpant de cette douce étreinte. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, même si la tristesse restait aussi présente, la douleur étreignant son cœur. Enlevant les dernières gouttes s'agglutinant autour de ses yeux, Elewë vit enfin le visage de son mystérieux visiteur, s'attendant à trouver Lindir face à elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Elrohir. Un tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments se mirent tout à coup à s'agiter en elle, et elle se sentit à nouveau rougir, mais cette fois-ci de honte et de gêne.

« Je … votre altesse … » balbutia-t-elle, pétrifiée d'avoir été aussi intime avec un membre royal, et d'avoir versé des torrents de larmes sur ses habits. « Je suis confuse … si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de vous je … » finit-elle en reculant sur son matelas, essayant d'instaurer une plus grande distance entre eux.

« Au contraire Elewë, ne vous excusez pas vainement. Vous aviez à l'évidence besoin de vous reposer quelques instants sur quelqu'un, de partager votre chagrin, et je doute que vous auriez agi de la même façon si vous aviez su dès le début qu'il s'agissait de moi. Vous vivez une épreuve difficile, je ne le sais trop bien pour y avoir moi-même goûté, et je sais que si je n'avais pas eu mon frère autour de moi, des personnes m'apportant du soutien, je n'aurais probablement pas réussi à m'en sortir seul. Laissez donc les personnes qui tiennent à vous vous aider Elewë. » finit Elrohir dans un sourire triste.

Le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait entendu concernant la perte de l'épouse du Seigneur Elrond, la Dame Celebrían, lui revint en mémoire. La mère des jumeaux et de Arwen avait été prise en embuscade par une troupe d'orques lors de son voyage par les Monts Brumeux, alors qu'elle rejoignait sa mère, la Dame Galadriel, en Lórien. Blessée gravement par une lame empoisonnée, elle fut secourue par ses fils, mais finit par quitter la Terre du Milieu pour Valinor, pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Même si elle n'était pas à proprement parler morte, son absence était tout comme, et savoir qu'elle avait été attaquée, chevaucher à grand train pour la sauver avait dû être une épreuve exténuante pour les deux Princes. Ce ressouvenir décida Elewë a écouter plus attentivement Elrohir, et à ignorer pour l'instant le gouffre hiérarchique qui aurait du les séparer en temps normal.

« Je suis navrée de l'entendre votre altesse, et j'espère que votre mère jouit d'une belle vie sur les Terres Immortelles. » répondit-elle.

Un courant de tristesse traversa subitement les yeux du Prince, puis passa, et il se tourna vers elle, un sourire réconfortant sur son visage.

« Au moins je sais qu'elle vit, c'est le plus important … Maintenant je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, Elewë, car ce que je vais vous dire est d'une importance capitale. Peu importe la puissance de la douleur que vous pouvez ressentir en repensant à la mort de votre père, en aucun cas vous ne devez vous tenir coupable de ce qui est arrivé, vous ne devez surtout pas céder à ce sentiment de culpabilité, de honte et de regrets. Laissez-les vous marquer, vous imprégner, laissez-les vous faire grandir, vous relever de cette épreuve, vous reconstruire. Mais jamais, entendez-moi bien, ne les laissez jamais vous dicter votre conduite, imprégnez-vous en, puis laissez-les partir. Il n'est pas bon de conserver de la rancœur en soi, cela finit par vous ronger, vous espérez ensuite que la personne ne fut jamais morte, voire même qu'elle n'ait jamais existé, vous finissez par la maudire de vous avoir causé tout ce chagrin. Vous agiriez humainement si vous finissiez par penser de cette façon, mais vous effaceriez au final tous les beaux souvenirs chéris de cette personne, ne gardant que colère et souffrance. Peut-être iriez-vous même jusqu'à vous dire que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, que la vie ne vaut plus d'être vécue. Vous connaissant Elewë, je devine que vous vous jetteriez plus férocement dans les combats, risquant votre vie à chaque instant, faisant de votre colère une force meurtrière ayant pour unique but d'extérioriser votre chagrin, et au final de tuer toutes ces personnes que vous jugeriez responsable de votre vie, vivant uniquement pour vous venger. Ne laissez pas votre existence devenir ainsi, ne vous laissez pas submerger. Je vois déjà dans vos yeux la même lueur, les mêmes émotions ayant enserré mon cœur autrefois. Tuer ces orques ne m'a pas ramené ma mère. Au final, je me sentais sale, indigne de vivre. Et je sais à présent que sans la présence de personnes chères autour de moi, je serais devenue cette personne que je viens de vous décrire, un être rempli de rancœur et de colère. Alors laissez-moi vous aider Elewë, laissez-moi rendre l'aide que l'on m'a autrefois apportée. »

Elewë était immobile, figée par les paroles de Elrohir. Ce dont il parlait lui semblait si familier, on aurait dit qu'il creusait au plus profond d'elle-même, extirpait et lisait ses pensées les plus intimes. Elle ne pouvait dénier le fait d'avoir voulu céder au chagrin, rejoindre ses deux parents dans les Cavernes de Mandos, abandonner toutes ces souffrances qui l'empêchaient de vivre, de respirer. Elle s'était sentie bien évidemment coupable : si elle n'était pas partie dans sa quête d'aventures, jamais tout cela ne se serait produit. Si elle n'avait pas suivi ce besoin si égoïste, elle aurait pu empêcher la mort de son père. Puis la colère l'avait assaillie, la rendant amère, maudissant son père d'avoir pris le risque de faire des patrouilles, de s'être exposé de si près à la mort. Ce que lui disait Elrohir sonnait tellement juste, la touchait tellement profondément. Elle se sentit alors misérable, honteuse d'avoir cédé à de telles pensées, d'en avoir voulu à son père d'avoir continué sa vie sans elle, honteuse de l'avoir blâmé pour son chagrin. Elrohir avait raison. Elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter par de telles pensées, elle ne devait pas y céder, au moins pour continuer de rendre son père fier, pour ne pas lui faire regretter ses derniers mots pour elle.

Dans un dernier sermon, Elewë s'extirpa de ses pensées, et leva le regard vers Elrohir. Celui-ci la regardait, attentif à la réaction de Elewë face à ses paroles, espérant qu'elles avaient réussi à toucher la conscience de la Galadhrim. Celle-ci ressentit un élan de gratitude l'envahir, s'installant au plus profond d'elle-même, fixant durablement les sentiments qui avaient déjà commencé à y grandir à l'égard du Prince. Sa compassion était dure, car Elewë ne voulait pas dépendre du soutien d'une personne, sentir son regard posé sur elle. Mais elle était en même temps réparatrice et salvatrice. Il était bon de se savoir écoutée, appréciée, d'être réconfortée. Tout cela Elrohir lui avait offert, n'attendant pas qu'elle le demande, ne demandant rien en échange, et cette imposition avait été pour le mieux, plaçant la jeune Elfe face à la dure et triste réalité de la situation. Qui mieux qu'une personne ayant vécu la même chose, la même détresse, était capable de relever une personne comme on l'avait relevée autrefois ?

Le Prince dut se rendre compte de la méditation profonde d'Elewë, car il esquissa le geste de se relever pour la laisser réfléchir à toutes ces choses qu'il venait de lui imposer. Mais son mouvement fut interrompu par la main de Elewë se posant sur son avant-bras, dans une volonté de le retenir. Surpris, il se retourna.

« Je vous en prie … Elrohir … vos mots sont comme un baume sur mes plaies. Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'aide dont j'avais besoin jusqu'à ce que vous m'éclairiez. Pouvez-vous rester, et continuer ? Votre aide m'est précieuse. » demanda-t-elle doucement, surprise et gênée de son audace. Son geste lui avait été dicté par une impulsion soudaine, par le désir de ne pas vouloir le voir partir alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se sentir mieux. « Mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez et deviez vous retirer pour répondre à vos obligations, dont je ne fais pas partie … » finit-elle dans un murmure. Elle attendit, confuse, la réponse du Prince, baissant les yeux.

« Je trouverai toujours du temps pour vous aider Elewë. » répondit-il dans un sourire, s'asseyant à nouveau à côté d'elle.

Son regard avait changé, remarqua Elewë. Il la regardait différemment, d'une façon dont personne ne l'avait jamais regardée. Un mélange de respect, de douceur … et d'envie. Ce regard déclencha quelques chose en Elewë, une sensation jusqu'à présent inconnue pour elle, mais qui n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre 18 terminé ! Mon dieu j'ai Renan Luce dans la tête au moment où j'update ce chapitre ... x)<p>

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal concernant ce chapitre, car il a fallu que j'écrive énormément à propos des émotions d'Elewë, et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'introspection n'est pas mon fort, j'avoue franchement préférer décrire une bonne scène de combats !

En tout cas j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop mauvaise, que j'ai su faire passer la douleur et la tristesse de Elewë de façon crédible et pas trop geignarde, et que l'introduction de relations plus profondes entre les différents personnages a été faite correctement. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou des conseils, ils seront les bienvenus (s'ils sont constructifs seulement, je suis susceptible, attention :P )

J'espère que cela n'a pas été trop difficile de se remettre dans le bain, et j'espère surtout que j'arriverai à continuer de publier régulièrement. Enfin, la pire période de l'année est passée, j'ai encore 2 mois de répit avant les révisions du bac, et j'ai enfin réussi à me relancer, je pense que ça devrait aller pour une publication plus régulière ;)

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas non plus à poster une review juste pour me dire que vous avez apprécié (ou non d'ailleurs), c'est toujours gratuit et rapide, et cela fait toujours autant plaisir :)

A la prochaine !

Mimi :)


	19. Sentiments entremêlés

Ça y est, chapitre 19 en ligne ! :D Cette fois-ci j'ai mis beaucoup moins de temps à publier, même si je l'accorde, 2 mois c'est toujours pas ça ^^

Je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire le prochain, là c'est la dernière ligne droite avant le Bac, mais j'essaierai de publier d'ici le mois de juillet ;)

Un grand merci pour leur review au dernier chapitre : **Strider'Arbalest** , **Shanti-Alayah**, **Melior**, **Natulcien720**, **Piika**, **lolo**, **lizs** et **osalade**, ainsi qu'à ceux m'ayant mis en alerte et favoris :)

Sur ce chapitre je m'essaie pour la deuxième fois au changement de point de vue, je me suis dit que dans ce chapitre en particulier ça pouvait être intéressant. Je ne sais pas si je continuerai dans les prochains, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^

A nouveau, seulement quelques petites modifications mineures ;)

Sur-ce bonne lecture, et bonne chance, car ce chapitre est très très long, je me suis lâchée :P

* * *

><p><span>Sentiments entremêlés<span>

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Elrohir se décida à bouger. Il se leva avec précaution, déplaçant avec douceur la tête d'Elewë de son épaule, la reposant sur l'oreiller du lit. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois, et observa dans un sourire le visage serein de la jeune Elfe endormie. Elrohir s'imprégna de cette image un dernier instant, puis sortit. La fraîcheur de la nuit le surpris, la douce brise s'engouffrant dans ses longues mèches brunes le faisant frissonner. Il resserra autour de lui les pans de sa cape bleutée, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la tente que son frère et lui partageaient, située au centre du campement. Il devina au loin la silhouette des Elfes de garde pour une partie de la nuit, et salua ceux dont il croisait le regard. Il ne croisa sur sa route que quelques groupes de soldats disséminés, assis autour d'un petit feu leur apportant une maigre chaleur. Malgré l'heure peu tardive, presque tous étaient déjà couchés, la fatigue accumulée les jours précédents étant encore présente

Elrohir finit par atteindre sa tente. Située à côté de celle de Glorfindel, elle était d'une taille plus modeste, bien que plus grande que celle d'un soldat lambda. L'Elfe s'arrêta quelques instants, hésitant à rejoindre son frère et Glorfindel qui devaient être en train de débattre des derniers préparatifs du lendemain. Sa fatigue l'emporta, et il entra dans sa tente. Déposant sa cape sur une chaise, il s'empressa ensuite d'allumer les quelques bougies disséminées dans la pièce, déposa des bûches dans l'âtre situé au fond de la pièce, puis entreprit de démarrer un feu. Des flammes vives vinrent rapidement lécher les bûches, et le crépitement caractéristique se fit bientôt entendre. Il attendit que l'atmosphère humide de la tente soit chassée par la chaleur des flammes avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un des deux lits meublant la pièce, prélevant au passage au milieu des cartes et feuillets volants de la table centrale la pomme et la miche de pain déposés très probablement par Elladan quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait dû deviner que son frère ne viendrait pas dîner avec lui. Elrohir sourit de l'attention de son jumeau, et croqua à pleine dent dans la pomme. Il détacha le fourreau de son épée de sa ceinture, et s'allongea sur son matelas, les yeux fixés sur la toile constituant le plafond de la tente.

Elrohir dévora la moitié de la miche et la pomme avant de se relever et de se saisir de son épée. Il sourit lorsqu'elle sortit de son fourreau, dans un bruit huilé et métallique. Il observa la lame, magnifiquement forgée et finement ciselée en arabesques. Une lame faite par les Elfes forgerons d'Imladris. Leur père avait fait cadeau à Elrohir et Elladan de deux de ces épées lors de leurs deux-cent ans. Nul besoin n'était de l'aiguiser, mais Elrohir en eut subitement envie. Il se leva pour chercher sa pierre et un chiffon, et entreprit de l'affûter et la nettoyer, faisant reluire l'acier de la lame.

Affairé à cette tâche apaisante qui occupait ses mains, Elrohir laissa son esprit dériver vers les pensées qu'il avait empêché de l'accaparer, préférant s'accorder un moment de réflexion lorsqu'il l'aurait jugé opportun. Elewë et lui avaient continué à discuter plusieurs heures durant après qu'elle ne lui ait demandé de rester. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, et avaient notamment échangé sur leur enfance respective, Elrohir contant sa vie de Prince héritier avec Elladan, les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, la naissance d'Arwen, le départ de leur mère. Un silence gêné s'était installé, et Elewë avait alors raconté sa propre enfance, la mort de sa mère, sa décision de devenir comme un fils pour son père, son entraînement intensif pendant les centaines d'années qui avaient suivies, et la rencontre avec Lindir. A la mention de ce dernier Elrohir avait grimacé intérieurement, et ils avaient alors enchaîné sur des conversations plus banales, comme le mode de vie respectif des deux Cités elfiques auxquelles ils étaient attachés. Au cours de la discussion Elrohir avait vu la tête d'Elewë dodeliner à plusieurs reprises, et elle sursautait parfois faiblement, se réveillant du demi-sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle avait cependant fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, tombant brusquement en avant. Elrohir l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne chût, et avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule. Il était resté là, la soutenant presque une bonne demi-heure, plongé dans les pensées qui s'étaient mis à l'envahir.

La soirée qu'il venait de passer avec la jeune Elfe avait été douce, tranquille, un agréable moment de quiétude dans le chaos de cette guerre. Mais Elrohir avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas simplement apprécié cette conversation pour la sérénité qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il se souvint avoir ressenti une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsque Elewë lui avait demandé de rester auprès d'elle. Un sourire amusé avait fleuri sur son visage lorsqu'il avait vu sa gêne et sa propre surprise face à cette requête, aussi désemparée que lui face à cette relation qui commençait à se construire entre eux, bien au-delà d'un simple respect Capitaine-soldat.

Au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Elrohir avait toujours été impressionné par la grâce féline et sauvage que dégageait Elewë, et ce même avant de savoir qui elle était. La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue n'avait pas été marquante, il était pressé, et s'était excusé par réflexe avant de poursuivre sa route, sans remarquer la personne qu'il avait percuté. Mais il se souvenait avec précision de l'épreuve des courses où elle avait été révélée. Elrohir avait été intrigué par la célérité de cette petite jument au physique si atypique, qui l'était tout autant que celui de son cavalier. Il se souvint avoir pensé que cet Elfe serait un élément intéressant à suivre, et la suite ne l'avait pas démenti. L'intérêt avait fait place à l'incrédulité et un respect teinté d'amusement. Cette Elfe avait réussi à berner tout le monde, les participants comme les organisateurs, y comprit son père et lui même. Elle avait osé braver un interdit fortement ancré, et avait réussi à le faire accepter de tous. Sa première rencontre officielle avec elle et Elladan l'avait surpris : il pensait que pour avoir réussi un tel exploit, cette Elfe devait présenter un caractère d'acier, une certaine dureté, et, il faut l'avouer, une faible féminité. Au lieu de cela il avait certes découvert une Elfe forte et déterminée, mais sous cette carapace laissait percer une timidité et une gêne inattendues, lui conférant une certaine fragilité. Et contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle était d'une beauté sauvage, farouche. Non pas une beauté fragile, comme toutes ces fleurs de la cour, subjuguantes et magnifiques en tout point, mais plutôt une lionne, un animal imprévisible. Il avait été attiré par cette carapace de détermination, et par la fragilité et la sensibilité qu'il décelait derrière, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait construit ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Par la suite, leur altercation l'avait à la fois amusé et énervé. Amusé, car il appréciait son fort caractère, et énervé car elle lui avait fortement manqué de respect. Ils avaient alors entretenu une simple relation entre un soldat et son Capitaine. L'embuscade avait été révélatrice : le chaos de la bataille, l'instant où il avait vu la mort se présenter devant lui, instant brisé par la flèche d'Elewë qui était aller se ficher dans le corps de l'orque l'attaquant. Le soulagement d'être vivant, et l'inquiétude face à l'état de Elewë s'étaient mêlés, mais ils avaient simplement recommencé à discuter, simplement plus complices. L'Elfe se souvint avoir apprécié cette présence féminine si loin de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Il y avait ensuite eu l'attaque des ouargues, le carnage de la bataille, la vision d'Elewë prête à se faire massacrer par une des bêtes. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il s'était jeté à son secours. Quelque chose avait changé en lui à ce moment là. Le soulagement du sauvetage, la jalousie qui l'assaillait de plus en plus lorsqu'il voyait Lindir et elle discuter, la joie lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, la déception lors de leur réconciliation, et enfin, l'auberge. Le simple contact avec elle l'avait comme électrisé, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait réalisé que ce sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir avait re jaillit contre toute attente. Elladan l'avait également compris, et son tact légendaire avait confirmé les pensées d'Elrohir. Son jumeau avait toujours mieux su saisir ses sentiments, avant même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Et enfin, il se remémora sa détresse devant l'état dans lequel elle avait sombré en quelques instants à la lecture de la lettre, la panique qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu souffrir de telle sorte, et la réticence lorsqu'il avait dû s'en remettre à Lindir. Mais tout ceci avait été compensé par les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, qui avaient consolidées la flamme brûlant son âme et l'avait laissé espérer que cela puisse être réciproque.

Seulement, un problème se présentait à lui. En plus de ne pas être totalement certain des sentiments d'Elewë à son égard, il avait peur de se permettre d'aimer à nouveau. La perte il y a une centaine d'années de sa précédente compagne l'avait dévasté. La crainte d'être déchiré en deux une seconde fois si il arrivait malheur à Elewë était forte, et par-dessus tout, Elrohir se demandait s'il était encore capable de séduire, d'aimer et d'entretenir une relation. Seul depuis trop longtemps, il avait oublié en quoi cela consistait, et ne voulait pas faire d'erreur. Pour l'instant, le plus important était que Elewë se rétablisse rapidement. Le reste viendrait après.

Les bûches de l'âtre s'étaient déjà bien consumées lorsque Elladan passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la tente. Il avait les traits tirés mais un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut son jumeau assis sur son lit à s'occuper de son épée.

« Tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aiguiser ton épée lorsque tu es préoccupé mon frère, c'est comme s'il y avait une pancarte au-dessus de ta tête avec écrit 'J'ai un problème, aidez-moi'. » lança Elladan.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit Elrohir en tentant de cacher son amusement. « Avec toutes ces batailles récentes elle a bien besoin d'être nettoyée et aiguisée, même si … »

« … même si cette épée n'en a absolument pas besoin. A d'autres, je te connais. Ça _la_ concerne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _La_ qui ? » demanda Elrohir dans un simulacre de désinvolture

« Très bien, continue à me prendre pour un idiot si cela t'amuses, moi, je vais me coucher. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Glorfindel peut être ennuyeux parfois ! » répondit son jumeau en simulant un bâillement.

« Elladan … »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais pour te supporter au quotidien … »

« C'est parce que tu m'aimes très cher frère » répliqua Elladan, goguenard, en venant s'asseoir à côté de son jumeau, comprenant que c'était sa façon à lui de l'inviter à le rejoindre. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête la concernant ! En fait non, pas tout, enfin, tu m'as compris … » finit-il avec un regard entendu.

Elrohir lui jeta un regard mi-désespéré mi-amusé, et respira un grand coup.

« Par quoi dois-je commencer. ? »

« Mais par lui faire la cour voyons ! »

* * *

><p>« A ton avis, combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'atteindre un jour Fornost ? » demanda Elewë à Lindir.<p>

« Je dirais moins d'une semaine, mais rien n'est moins sur, rien n'est dit que des accidents ou des attaques ne peuvent pas arriver d'ici là … » répondit sombrement son ami.

« J'espère que rien de tout cela n'arrivera, nous avons déjà beaucoup souffert alors que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à Fornost, je n'ose imaginer combien d'entre nous rentrerons quand tout sera fini … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, te connaissant, tu rentreras en un seul morceau. Et si cela n'est pas suffisant je te sauverai, comme d'habitude ! »

La promesse de Lindir était faite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle eut comme l'effet d'une douche froide sur Elewë, lui rappelant une fois de plus les sentiments de son ami à son égard, et le problème conséquent qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à résoudre. Elewë fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris cette promesse implicite et sourit en retour à son ami, avant de reporter son regard vers le paysage environnant.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Elewë avait discuté de longues heures avec Elrohir. L'Armée avait reprit sa route, essayant au maximum de rattraper le temps perdu lors des différentes embuscades. Ils chevauchaient à grande allure maintenant que les plus graves blessés était capables de tenir à cheval, et alternaient grandes périodes de trot que les montures étaient capables de tenir plusieurs heures durant, moments de marches, et parfois une pause, généralement le midi. Le paysage défilait donc à vive allure, monotone et régulier : des plaines et des roches à perte de vue. Où que se portait le regard d'Elewë, ses yeux rencontraient toujours la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul arbre depuis Bree, et bien que les nuits étaient fraîches, un peu d'ombre n'aurait pas été déprécié par les Elfes lors de leurs haltes. Toutefois, plus ils remontaient vers le Nord, et plus le climat s'adoucissait, au départ de façon très faible, plus de plus en plus régulièrement. Au bout du deuxième jour, Elewë avait décidé de garder continuellement sa cape enroulée autour d'elle, pour offrir le moins de prises possible à la légère brise qui soufflait doucement dans la plaine.

Depuis l'attaque de la réserve de vivres, pas un seul méfait du traître n'avait été signalé, et cela commençait à inquiéter Elewë. Qu'il ne fasse rien n'inaugurait pas grand chose de bon. Même si les réserves avaient été refaites lors du passage à Bree, plusieurs chariots avaient brûlé lors de l'incendie, rendant la capacité de stockage maximale fortement diminuée, et le rationnement commençait à se faire sentir, surtout concernant l'eau. Un autre problème du même genre risquerait fortement de compromettre leurs chances d'arriver à Fornost dans les temps ou dans un état suffisamment bon pour engager les combats. Car Elewë se faisait peu d'illusions : sitôt arrivés, ils devraient courir se mêler à la bataille, peu importe l'état de fatigue dans lequel ils se trouveraient. Il était donc primordial de ne pas trop se fatiguer lors du trajet. Objectif qui semblait déjà quelque peu perdu suite aux différentes attaques auxquelles avait dû faire face l'Armée, bien que les soldats reprennent des forces de jour en jour. Serais-ce suffisant ? La jeune Elfe l'espérait.

De son côté, rien ne semblait ébranler la volonté de Ninqueloté. La petite jument avançait d'un pas vif et énergique, nullement affectée par les problèmes ayant pu survenir jusqu'à présent. Rapidement guérie de la griffure d'un ouargue, Ninqueloté semblait même ne pas s'en souvenir du tout. Elle gambadait, allant parfois taquiner Nuruhuinë marchant à côté d'elle. Le dynamisme de sa jument faisait sourire Elewë, l'aidant à remonter la pente depuis quelques jours. La petite jument semblait avoir senti la détresse de sa cavalière, et donnait l'impression d'avoir de la gaieté à revendre pour deux. Elewë ressenti une bouffée d'affection pour sa monture, donc elle flatta gentiment l'encolure. De son côté, son bras ne la faisait plus du tout souffrir, ses côtes non plus, et elle ressentait seulement des picotements au dos de temps à autre.

Tournant la tête pour scruter la colonne devant elle, Elewë sentit un regard posé sur elle, et se tourna dans la direction d'où lui provenait cette sensation. Elle capta furtivement le regard de Elrohir, qu'elle réussit à soutenir quelques secondes avant que la masse de cavaliers se plaçant entre eux ne rompe l'échange. Une coloration rouge atteignit rapidement ses joues, et elle se détourna pour ne pas que Lindir l'aperçoive. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, et ne ressentait nul besoin que son ami en soit au courant. Quoique, Lindir avait sûrement du s'en rendre un peu compte, au vu des agissements étranges de Elrohir ces deux derniers jours. Suite à leur longue conversation, ce dernier avait changé, comme s'il avait prit une mystérieuse résolution et était décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver.

Leur route se croisait beaucoup plus que d'accoutumée, et à chaque fois le Prince prenait le temps de passer quelques minutes à discuter avec Elewë, faisant toujours mine de s'étonner de la chance de la rencontrer. Mais la jeune Elfe n'était pas dupe, il semblait surgir de nulle part à chaque fois qu'elle passait dans un endroit et son visage ne trahissait aucune surprise de la voir. Cependant, ils discutaient toujours de tout et de rien, n'ayant aucune conversation importante, et aucun ne faisait mention de leur longue discussion ni de l'intimité qui s'était crée entre eux durant ces quelques heures. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient de chevaucher pour faire une halte, étrangement Alcarnë semblait avoir envie de se rapprocher de Ninqueloté. Les deux Elfes discutaient alors quelques temps sous le regard noir de Lindir posté non loin de là. La situation était extrêmement gênante pour Elewë, car Elrohir semblait avoir envie de mieux la connaître, mais à chaque fois leurs discussions contestaient cette impression. Comme s'il voulait plus, et en même temps non. Ou alors il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et dans les deux cas la Galadhrim ne savait comment réagir. Au vue de son comportement, Elewë se surprenait à espérer que Elrohir ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard. Mais elle en doutait, se demandant s'il ne voulait pas tout simplement qu'ils soient de bons amis, ce qui en soi même avait de quoi être gênant de la part d'un membre de la famille royale. De son côté, Elewë ne savait non plus quoi penser de ce rapprochement. Elle se rappelait avec une étrange netteté son rire lorsque Anna lui avait demandé si elle était la compagne du Prince, lui répondant que cela était tout à fait impossible. Et maintenant elle ne savait plus.

S'extirpant de sa réflexion lorsque Ninqueloté s'arrêta, Elewë remarqua que la colonne s'était arrêtée, et que certains commençaient à mettre pied à terre, préparant le campement. Mécaniquement, elle descendit de sa monture et se dirigea vers la zone que certains soldats commençaient à délimiter pour placer les chevaux. Elle étrilla sa jument, et se dirigea vers les autres chevaux dont elle avait la charge, dont faisaient partie les étalons de Glorfindel et Elrohir. Ce dernier avait manifesté le désir qu'elle s'occupe elle-même d'Alcarnë, préférant la lui confier à elle plutôt qu'à un autre Elfe. Elewë avait accepté avec joie, subjuguée par la beauté farouche de l'animal. Alors qu'elle le dé-harnachait et le pansait, Elladan vint la rejoindre, s'asseyant sur un rocher à côté d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à lui parler.

« Vous avez réellement un don avec les chevaux » lui dit-elle, souriant lorsque l'étalon quémanda une caresse de plus de Elewë, « Je ne l'ai vu aussi détendu qu'auprès de Elrohir, il a l'air de vraiment vous apprécier » ajouta-t-il, avant de continuer, son petit air moqueur habituel se dessinant sur son visage « tout comme mon frère d'ailleurs. »

A ces mots Elewë s'empourpra, et entreprit de le masquer en tournant le dos à Elladan pour panser l'étalon.

« C'est vraiment une créature magnifique, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de contempler pareil étalon dans la Lórien, les plus beaux étaient logés dans les écuries royales, dont je n'avais malheureusement pas l'accès » répondit Elewë pour essayer de détourner la conversation.

Mais Elladan ne fut pas dupe.

« Ce genre de subterfuges ne prend pas avec moi Elewë, n'essayez pas de détourner la conversation. » répondit-il

Encore une fois Elewë fut frappée par la similitude des expressions de Lindir et Elladan. Le même air malicieux, la même facilité de se moquer plus ou moins gentiment des autres, avec ce même sourire en coin. Décidée à ne pas se laisser indéfiniment marcher sur les pieds, elle répliqua sur le même ton :

« Je crois en effet que j'ai trouvé le maître en la matière ».

Elewë s'étonnait parfois elle-même de la facilité qu'elle avait à communiquer avec Elladan, cela semblait si familier et naturel, et tout comme Elladan et Lindir semblaient partager le même humour, elle avait l'impression de partager le même genre de relation avec Elladan, la même connivence. Cette sensation semblait être réciproque car il se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin, qui vous donnait à votre tour envie de rire. Elewë se demanda fugacement si Elrohir possédait le même rire. Elle supposa que non, car bien qu'ils soient jumeaux et partagent donc les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, par leur caractère, leur voix se différenciaient. Elrohir avait une voix plus posée, plus grave, aux sonorités plus impressionnantes tandis que Elladan avait une voix enjouée, légère. Elewë sourit intérieurement ce toutes ces comparaisons qu'elle essayait de faire entre les deux jumeaux elle trouvait cela amusant de constater ce que la personnalité et l'environnement pouvait modifier chez deux êtres strictement identiques.

Passé le moment de rire, au grand damne de Elewë, Elladan reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissée.

« Je disais donc que je trouvais mon frère étrange depuis deux jours. Plus étrange que d'habitude je veux dire » poursuivit-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur, « Il a comme soudainement changé depuis que vous avez … discuté dans votre tente ce soir là. » Il se délecta quelques instants du rouge montant subitement aux joues d'Elewë, avant de reprendre « Peut-être la discussion que nous avons eu tous les deux juste après y est aussi pour quelque chose … »

« Quelle discussion ? » eut la bêtise de demander Elewë

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt » lui répondit-il énigmatiquement en se levant de son rocher « toujours un plaisir de vous parler Elewë » finit-il dans un sourire avant de s'en aller, laissant sur place une Elewë se posant encore plus de questions que quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

><p>Deux heures que le campement était monté, et Elewë s'ennuyait. Les autres soldats finissaient soit leurs tâches, soit vaquaient à leurs occupations personnelles, et le Soleil commençait à peine à décliner. Le feu de camp devait commencer lorsque la nuit serait bien tombée, et en attendant, Elewë ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Lindir, et étrangement, pour une fois qu'elle cherchait à croiser Elrohir, celui-ci n'apparaissait pas subitement. Elewë décida donc de patienter en s'entraînant au combat. Elle fila dans sa tente revêtir une tenue plus légère et adaptée, enfilant au passage une brassière serrée pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement, et attrapa son épée.<p>

Elewë se dirigea vers un espace inoccupé assez large près de la zone où étaient gardés les chevaux, et entreprit de s'échauffer. Elle courut dix minutes avant d'échauffer ses membres un à un. Bras, tête, jambes, épaules, poignets, dos, tout fut minutieusement étiré. Au bout d'une demi-heure seulement après avoir commencé, Elewë se saisit de son épée, et commença par des mouvements de base, enchaînant les coups de front, d'estoc, de taille, les parades, ripostes, esquives et les feintes. Elle ressentit bientôt une douce chaleur parcourir son corps, signifiant qu'elle pouvait commencer à travailler plus sérieusement. La Galadhrim se mit alors à enchaîner les différentes attaques, tourbillonnant autour d'un adversaire invisible, frappant coup sur coup, parfois reculant avec une roulade, s'imaginant dans une situation de duel. Elle savait qu'en combat réel la situation serait différente, que face à un orque elle ne réfléchirait pas de la même façon que lors d'un duel. Tout coup serait porté avec violence dans le seul but de tuer l'adversaire. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans son enchaînement, Elewë sentit une présence dans son dos, et, se retournant vivement, bloqua juste à temps un coup s'abattant sur son épée. Relevant les yeux, elle remarqua que son épée avait bloqué deux courtes lames, longues de deux mains chacune. Son propriétaire lui adressait un sourire narquois.

« Un peu lent pour quelqu'un censé avoir de bons réflexes » lui lança le propriétaire des longues dagues, qui s'avérait être Legolas.

« Si je ne m'étais pas retourné vous auriez pu me blesser, à quoi jouez-vous ? » lui répondit Elewë, quelque peu énervée sur le moment, avant de se ressaisir. « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de politesse. »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit-il en riant. « Vous avez réellement de bons réflexes, j'aimerais voir ce que vous donnez face à un adversaire un peu plus coriace que ceux que vous avez pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. »

« Vous, par exemple ? » demanda Elewë, amusée

« Si vous le proposez si gentiment, j'accepte volontiers votre offre. »

Elewë ne put retenir un sourire, qui s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit le Prince retirer sa cape et sa tunique brune, ne gardant qu'une chemise et un pantalon légers. Il dégaina sa deuxième dague, et commença à rouler ses épaules pour s'échauffer. Il avait l'air sérieux et bien déterminé. Elewë eut soudain une certaine appréhension, ayant entendu dire qu'en plus d'exceller à l'arc, le Prince avait été formé par les meilleurs maîtres d'arme de la Forêt Noire, et qu'il était donc un combattant redoutable. Elewë n'était plus tout à fait enthousiaste à l'instant présent. Enfin, elle avait accepté, elle allait bien voir ce que cela allait donner.

La Galadhrim releva son épée, prête à réceptionner le premier assaut. Les deux adversaires commencèrent à tourner autour d'un point imaginaire situé entre eux, le regard fixé sur celui de l'autre. Elewë trouvait assez inhabituel que son adversaire se serve de deux dagues, et non d'une épée longue comme tous les autres. Elle considéra cela comme un avantage, étant donné que la portée de ces dagues était relativement courte, le Prince serait forcé d'aller au corps-à-corps pour pouvoir la toucher, alors que la longueur de sa propre lame lui permettait de rester à distance plus raisonnable de son adversaire. Ils se tournèrent autour ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, chacun étudiant les déplacements de l'autre, essayant de capter dans ces quelques mouvements l'essence du jeu de son adversaire, de deviner la façon dont il allait se mouvoir par la suite. Du coin de l'œil, Elewë vit que quelques Elfes les avaient remarqué, et commençaient à se masser pour observer la joute.

Au bout d'un moment Elewë se décida à lancer la première attaque, lassée de tourner en rond. Au lieu de tourner dans le même sens que Legolas, elle fit quelques longues enjambées dans l'autre sens et abattit d'un coup puissant sa lame en direction de l'adversaire, se jetant sur lui. Déconcerté, il para au dernier moment le coup, croisant ses deux dagues pour réceptionner la lame d'Elewë. Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage, disparaissant immédiatement sous la concentration. Il rétablit une distance de sécurité entre eux deux puis lança la seconde attaque, se baissant et fendant d'un coup précis en direction du ventre d'Elewë. Celle-ci dut parer d'un mouvement inconfortable, reculant sous l'assaut, et n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup de coude arrivant en direction de son visage. Elle réceptionna le coup en baissant la tête au dernier moment, le prenant dans le crâne. Le choc résonna quelques instants, que Legolas mit à profit pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, un coup porté en direction des jambes, que Elewë para cette fois-ci aisément. Elle rompit l'échange quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Un cri vers sa droite la déconcentra, et elle vit qu'à présent une centaine d'Elfes s'étaient approchés pour regarder le combat.

Elewë se retourna brusquement en entendant un sifflement au niveau de sa tête, et se baissa vivement, la lame de la dague passant à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Elle profita d'être penchée pour rouler rapidement vers Legolas, passer sous sa garde, et balancer son poing gauche vers le diaphragme. Surpris par cette roulade inattendue, il ne réussit pas à parer le coup de Elewë, qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se plia en deux sous le choc, tentant de remplir ses poumons, expirant de grandes goulées d'air. Elewë attendit quelques secondes qu'il se redresse, lui adressant un petit sourire narquois, auquel il répondit par une grimace. Un grand nombre de soldats était massés, certains prenant les paris sur l'issue du combat. Elewë observa avec amusement que Lindir semblait être le centre de ces paris.

« Ne me déçoit pas princesse, j'ai misé sur toi ! » cria-t-il pour percer le brouhaha de la foule.

Elewë sourit puis se re-concentra immédiatement en voyant que Legolas se ressaisissait. D'un accord tacite, ils s'élancèrent en même temps dans la prochaine attaque. La situation dura ainsi une dizaine de minutes, chacun prenant le dessus sur l'autre à tour de rôle, sans qu'aucun ne mène réellement le combat. Elewë était épuisée, ses jambes étaient lasses et ses bras étaient lourds à force de porter et brandir son épée. De son côté Legolas semblait en meilleure forme, comme semblant vouloir épuiser son adversaire avant de porter le coup fatal. La jeune Elfe sentit que les prochaines minutes allaient être décisives, elle était tellement épuisée que la prochaine attaque serait sûrement la dernière qu'elle réussirait à tenir. Dans un dernier effort, elle se précipita vers Legolas. Après quelques contre-attaques, d'échanges de coups, Legolas fit quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Alors qu'Elewë se fendait d'un geste vers le torse du Prince, celui-ci saisit la lame de l'épée entre ses deux dagues, les fit tourner sur elles-mêmes jusqu'à ce que Elewë lâche la poignée de son arme, l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Un murmure provint de la masse d'Elfes, chacun sentant que la fin du combat était proche. Désemparée par la perte de son épée, Elewë n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le Prince lui balayant les jambes. Tombant au sol, le souffle court, elle vit apparaître la pointe de sa propre épée, que l'Elfe avait ramassée, posée contre sa gorge. Debout, la dominant de toute sa taille, ce dernier lui sourit, victorieusement.

« Il semblerait bien que le combat soit terminé. »

Impressionnée par l'enchaînement que venait de réaliser le Prince, elle hocha la tête, acceptant volontiers sa défaite. Elle accepta la main que lui tendit Legolas, l'aidant à se relever. Il lui rendit alors son épée, qu'elle rangea dans son fourreau avant d'épousseter brièvement ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Elewë vit que les trois-quarts du campement s'étaient rassemblés dans le champ pour les observer. Elle surprit l'échange de quelques bourses. Elle retourna son attention vers Legolas.

« Très belle joute » conclut-il « j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop occupée pour m'en réserver une autre un de ces jours » lança Legolas.

« Avec plaisir Votre Altesse. Pourrais-je à l'occasion vous demander de m'apprendre comment mieux utiliser mes deux dagues ? Ce désarmement était brillant » répondit-elle.

« Et bien nous avons un accord il me semble, revenez me voir dans quelques jours, lorsque les contusions données par vos coups auront disparues » finit-il en riant avant de s'éloigner vers sa tente.

Elewë se dirigea alors d'un pas fatigué vers Lindir. La nuit commençait à tomber, et les soldats se rendaient vers le centre du campement où le feu de camp avait été dressé. Son ami l'accueillit avec un air légèrement déçu.

« Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de gagner, non ? A cause de toi ma bourse vient de s'alléger d'une petite somme » dit-il, faussement attristé de sa perte.

« Tu n'auras qu'à pas parier de cette façon la prochaine fois que je joute contre quelqu'un de plus fort que moi » répondit-elle en riant « Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais aller me changer, il n'est pas question que j'assiste au feu de camp dans cet état là ! » finit-elle en se dirigeant vers le camp.

* * *

><p>La nuit était à présent complètement tombée, et les étoiles scintillaient comme une magnifique parure dans le bleu marine du ciel. La lune était haute ce soir, et éclairait faiblement le campement. Cependant sa lumière n'était pas nécessaire, car un immense feu avait été dressé au centre du campement, éclairant les visages des centaines de personnes groupées tout autour. Un repas chaud composé de quelques pièces de viande grillée pour ceux mangeant de la viande et de grandes corbeilles de fruits avait été servi. Ce soir, Glorfindel ne posait quasi aucune restriction alimentaire, c'était un soir de fête, en commémoration pour tous les soldats morts depuis le début du voyage. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la soirée ayant eu lieu au Poney Fringant, qui avait pour but de réconforter les soldats après le traumatisme des deux combats passés. Cette soirée était conviviale, les Elfes discutaient avec entrain lors du repas, échangeant avec tous ceux placés à leurs côtés.<p>

Avant le début des festivités, Glorfindel avait pris la parole, et avait célébré avec des mots forts l'hommage aux Elfes morts au combat, les louant pour leur courage. Il avait ensuite annoncé aux soldats qu'au rythme auquel ils avançaient, il ne leur restait que quelques jours de chevauchée, une semaine tout au plus, avant d'atteindre Fornost, confirmant l'hypothèse de Lindir. Il avait ensuite lancé la soirée, et les soldats avaient pu commencer à se restaurer.

Dès lors que les repas s'étaient terminés, quelques Elfes étaient allés sortir leurs instruments de musique, et l'air avait rapidement retenti des chants traditionnels elfiques et des compositions personnelles des plus audacieux. Certains se levèrent même pour danser autour du feu, virevoltant, créant un jeu d'ombre tourbillonnantes. Elewë étant la seule femme de l'Armée, elle fut invitée par beaucoup lorsque certaines des danses étaient habituellement dansées par deux personnes de sexes différents, les hommes ne connaissant pas les pas des femmes, et ne pouvant ainsi pas les remplacer.

Lindir avait bien évidemment eu le droit à la première danse de Elewë, qui tout d'abord gênée, finit par se prendre au jeu et à passer de partenaires en partenaires, riant et dansant. Lindir se fit la remarque qu'elle semblait épanouie, son esprit bien loin des maux qui l'avaient assailli quelques jours plus tôt. _Cela lui fait du bien. Qu'elle en profite du mieux qu'elle peut avant de se replonger dans le chaos de la guerre_, pensa-t-il en la voyant danser aux bras d'un énième partenaire. Mais Lindir se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait à nouveau de se retrouver avec Elrohir, qui ne semblait plus compter le nombre de fois où il avait intercepté la jeune Elfe pour danser. S'étant déplacé de l'autre côté du feu lorsque sa danse avec Elewë s'était terminé, Lindir avait assisté en souriant à toutes les danses auxquelles avait pris part Elewë, observant avec curiosité cette part de la féminité de son amie qui se révélait à lui pour la première fois. Où celle-ci avait appris à danser, il l'ignorait, peut-être que son père avait tenu à ce qu'elle ait au moins quelques bases au cas où elle prendrait part à des événements.

Bien que ses courbes soient peu mis en valeur par les vêtements qu'elle portait, danser la rendait belle et désirable, et Lindir sentit l'amour qu'il lui portait s'enflammer encore un peu plus. Ainsi re-descendit-il très rapidement de son état de contemplation enjoué lorsqu'il vit que Elewë et Elrohir avaient cessé de danser pour aller s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre près du feu. Le Prince offrit un fruit à la jeune Elfe qui l'accepta. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Elrohir lui contait quelques paroles, son teint se colora, et Lindir était sûr que cette soudaine rougeur n'était pas due à la proximité du feu. Son sang bouillit dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit les regards que jetait Elrohir vers son amie, devinant les mêmes pensées traversant son esprit que celles ayant occupé le sien quelques minutes plus tôt. Lindir crut recevoir comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur lorsqu'il vit le timide sourire que lui rendit Elewë. Oh il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de sourire, et cela le glaça d'autant plus que jamais Elewë ne l'avait regardé de cette façon.

La rage le consumait dès que son regard se portait sur le roitelet, qui semblait grandement apprécier la soirée. Lindir avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours Elrohir était plus entreprenant qu'à son habitude, il cherchait sans arrêt le contact avec Elewë, faisant preuves de beaucoup d'égard à son encontre. Il s'était retenu de le défier tant qu'il voyait que son amie semblait insensible aux charmes du Prince, mais la situation venait de changer en quelques secondes. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir par cet Elfe qui ne la connaissait pas, qui n'avait rien à lui apporter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Non il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il devait intervenir.

Lindir se leva alors brusquement, raide dans ses membres, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'autre côté du feu où étaient situés Elewë et Elrohir, se frayant un chemin à travers les soldats dansant au rythme de la musique. Une fois à quelques mètres des deux Elfes, il se pencha et attrapa doucement mais fermement Elewë par le poignet, la forçant à le regarder. Avec toute la rage contenue dans ses muscles, il tremblait presque, et dut faire un effort pour ne pas sauter sur le champ sur Elrohir. Croisant le regard de Elewë, il haussa la voix pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et des chants.

« Elewë, viens, il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre 19 terminé !<p>

Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de retrouver un p'tit combat, ça me manquait x) Moi, violente ? Non ! J'ai cependant modifié l'issue du combat avec Legolas, c'était plus crédible ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous pensez que je pourrai améliorer, etc

Bonne fin de week-end (et vacances pour certains) ! :)

Mimi


	20. Lindir

Bonjour bonjour ! :D

Encore une fois je m'écrase au sol et vous présente mes plus humbles excuses concernant mon temps de publication. Bac, vacances, inscriptions en école, emménagement, et manque d'internet, tout cela a fait un joli cocktail. M'enfin me voilà avec mon 20ème chapitre. La vache, 20 chapitres, j'en reviens pas, plus de 2 ans que je travaille dessus, je commence enfin à voir le bout. Je pense écrire encore une dizaine de chapitres, vous ne me verrez pas terminer de sitôt cette fic, mais même si je prend du temps à publier, je m'engage vraiment à la finir. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre aussi fidèlement, près de 100 reviews et plus de 6000 vues, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Je tiens donc à remercier **Rukie**-**Chan**, mon p'tit **Strider**, **Melior**, **Natulcien720**, **LegolasKili**, **Piika**, **fuyuki417**, **Juju-LovelyManga** et **Lia** pour leurs review, ainsi que tous ceux m'ayant ajouté en suivi !

A mon plus grand plaisir, aucune modification sur ce chapitre ! ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Lindir<span>

A la lueur du feu, l'Elfe observait les festivités. Attentif, ses yeux remarquaient tout : geste, échange, paroles, attitude tout était soigneusement noté et conservé dans un recoin de son esprit. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Initié depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années à l'art de l'espionnage et de la tromperie, il était passé maître dans ces disciplines. Chacune des informations qu'il enregistrait à présent pouvait être utile pour la suite. Et la fin de sa mission approchait. Sa dernière implication. Le Faucon avait assez attendu. Il était temps.

* * *

><p>« Elewë, viens, il faut qu'on parle. »<p>

Ces mots avaient secoué Elewë, des frissons parcourant son dos, tandis que Lindir la sommait de le suivre, comme si son corps anticipait la discussion qui se profilait. Son attitude ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se leva à contrecœur, abandonnant Elrohir, et suivit son ami à travers l'épaisseur de la nuit. La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Cet interlude avait été un moment de détente bienvenu, pendant lequel Elewë avait pu se sortir des tourments l'assaillant ces derniers jours. Elle avait mangé, parlé, ri et dansé au rythme de la musique entraînante qui emplissait l'air, se vidant l'esprit, ne réfléchissant plus à rien. Une douce quiétude l'avait envahie, l'apaisant au plus profond d'elle même, comme un baume passant sur ses blessures récentes, refermant petit à petit le gouffre creusé par la disparition de son père. Elrohir avait été à ses côtés durant une grande partie de la soirée doux, prévenant et gentil et Elewë s'était sentie gagnée par l'ivresse de ce moment de répit, n'ayant plus de pensées très claires. La rupture en fut d'autant plus brutale lorsque Lindir la sortit de cet état de béatitude. Pendant quelques heures elle avait réussi à oublier les tourments de la réalité, et les voilà qui revenaient au grand galop, comme pour mieux la punir d'avoir été heureuse et libre de ses sentiments l'espace d'une seule soirée.

Lindir marchait d'un bon pas devant elle, se frayant un chemin à travers la végétation du bosquet à côté duquel ils avaient installé le feu. Tiré en avant par la main de l'Elfe étreignant son poignet, Elewë n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre, se fiant à ses sens émoussés pour éviter une racine ou une branche trop basse. Cependant elle était soulagée de sentir la présence de Lindir, car la nuit était noire et la Lune n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin à travers l'épaisse canopée qui les surplombait. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans un espace un peu moins couvert, où l'astre lunaire répandait faiblement sa lumière. Lindir lui lâcha le bras et lui tourna le dos quelques instants, qu'elle mit à profit pour reprendre ses esprits, présageant qu'elle en aurait besoin lors de la discussion qui allait suivre. Son ami lui fit alors face, et Elewë put voir à quel point il était crispé, les muscles de ses bras et de sa mâchoire contractés et prêts à rompre, la Lune réfléchissant dans ses yeux verts une lueur dure. Elewë frissonna à nouveau devant ce regard, le même qui l'avait saisi dans la tente lorsqu'il qu'il s'était penché au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle était alitée. Elle eut soudain peur de ce dont son ami était capable, et recula d'un pas. Lindir du se rendre compte du sentiment qu'il inspirait, car il prit une longue inspiration, se forçant à se décrisper, et réduisit la distance les séparant. Bien qu'assez grande, Elewë du lever le visage pour rencontrer le regard de son ami, dans lequel elle découvrit, entre autre, de la souffrance. Elle se mordit les lèvres, anxieuse, devinant ce qui allait suivre et qu'elle avait vainement tenté de repousser ces derniers jours. Lindir prit une dernière inspiration, puis se lança.

« Elewë, il faut que nous parlions. »

« Il me semblait l'avoir compris la première fois que tu l'as dit » répondit-elle pour essayer de casser cette atmosphère si froide.

Un léger sourire parut sur le visage de Lindir, qui disparut tout aussi fugacement. Au temps pour la diversion.

« Tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin et de ne pas m'interrompre, Elewë, c'est vraiment très important pour moi. »

La jeune Elfe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, craignant la suite.

« Je … »

Il sembla chercher ses mots, butant sur la façon dont il voulait tourner la chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute presque, comme se rappelant d'un monologue trop longtemps répété et gardé secret, dont il était enfin l'heure d'être révélé.

« Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? C'était il y a plus de mille ans, mais cet instant est gravé dans ma mémoire. Tu t'entraînais alors à l'épée contre un ennemi imaginaire, frappant et taillant dans le vide, virevoltant autour de ce fantôme hostile. Bien que tes pas fussent balbutiants et peu sûrs, tu dégageais une volonté, une férocité et une légèreté que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne d'autre auparavant. Je t'observai une demi-heure durant, et plongée dans ton combat, tu ne finis par me remarquer que lorsque tu arrêtas ton entraînement. Farouche comme une biche, je me souviens t'avoir vu t'arrêter net, m'observant et me jaugeant, tandis que j'étais assis, amusé de ton attitude. Lorsque je me levai et fit un pas en avant, tu t'envolas, fuyant la terre comme une volée de moineaux. Je me fit la promesse ce jour-là d'apprendre à te connaître, et au cours des rencontres, la biche finit par se laisser apprivoiser, se découvrant peu à peu à moi. »

Il marqua une pause, le temps de rassembler ses idées, puis reprit.

« Au fil des siècles tu appris à me faire confiance, levant peu à peu cette carapace dans laquelle tu t'étais si longtemps isolée. Tu étais ce que j'avais de plus cher, et j'avais parfois le droit d'apercevoir un reflet tes pensées, réalisant avec joie que ce sentiment était réciproque. Pour moi, le reste de ma très longue existence n'aurait pu se faire sans toi à mes côtés. Je t'aimais comme une sœur, une amie, une confidente. Jamais je n'aurai pu me douter que, enfoui au fond de mon âme, cet amour puisse être tout autre. »

Un rapide silence s'installa alors, furtif. _Nous y voilà enfin_, pensa Elewë en retenant sa respiration tout allait se jouer à présent.

« Ce long voyage, cette terrible épreuve, m'a fait réaliser ce qui sommeillait en moi, et cette découverte s'est imposée comme une évidence, resserrant un peu plus fort ses liens autour de mon être. » Il se rapprocha encore plus, réduisant comme une peau de chagrin la distance les séparant. « Je suis prisonnier Elewë, otage de mes sentiments à l'intérieur de mon propre corps. Cela me consume, et je ne peux plus garder le silence plus longtemps, il faut que cela sorte … »

Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens, et enfin, la sentence tomba, aussi bruyante et percutante pour Elewë que si un orage avait éclaté en son sein.

« … Je t'aime Elewë. Du plus profond de mon être, je t'aime. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus renier à présent. »

Enfin, il l'avait dit. La jeune Elfe se sentit comme soulagée d'un poids, l'attente et l'anxiété se dissipant sous le soulagement, pour mieux se reformer quelques instants plus tard. Fixant Lindir, la tête levée afin de rencontrer son regard, Elewë restait muette, comme paralysée, attendant la suite des événements.

« Elewë, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose » murmura au bout de quelques secondes son ami, dont elle pressentait l'angoisse suscitée par l'attente de sa réponse.

Le sang de Elewë se glaça alors qu'elle réalisait le sens de ses paroles. Il lui demandait de lui répondre, là, maintenant de répondre à ses avances, ce qui revenait pour Elewë à faire un choix. Et elle pressentait au fond d'elle-même que selon la réponse qu'elle donnerait à Lindir, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine comme un tambour, manquant de rompre à chaque seconde l'équilibre instable de son corps. La Galadhrim savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait répondre aux sentiments de Lindir, qu'elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Son cœur se détournait de lui, battant en direction du feu de camp qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Et cette réalisation, ce brusque éclair de lucidité, lui fit comprendre que la rupture était proche. Elle aimait Lindir, que les Valar en soient témoins, elle l'aimait ! Plus qu'elle même, plus que tout. Mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité lui. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ami depuis plusieurs secondes, Elewë eut à travers eux accès à son âme, et vit, ancré au fond de lui, tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne put supporter cette vision si intime, et rompit le contact visuel, détournant son regard, abaissant son visage. Elewë sentit Lindir se raidir, et elle releva la tête lorsqu'il recula d'un pas, rompant cette proximité si dérangeante. Elle osa croiser à nouveau son visage, et le regretta immédiatement. Il n'était à présent que fureur, et elle pouvait voir la rage le consumer. Son poing serré le long de son corps, ses veines pulsant à exploser d'un instant à l'autre, il était terrible à voir. Elewë ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là, et redoutait ce dont il était capable. Un frisson la parcourut à nouveau, et elle recula également d'un pas, craignant sa fureur. Lindir sembla alors comme s'animer, et réduisit d'une foulée la distance qu'elle venait d'instaurer entre eux deux. Il lui saisit le poignet, la forçant à le regarder.

« C'est _lui_ n'est-ce pas ?! C'est _sa_ faute, hein ? Dis-moi ! » éructa-t-il.

Elewë n'eut pas la force de lui répondre, mais son silence sonnait comme un aveu aux oreilles de Lindir. La réaction fut fulgurante.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Il lâcha violemment Elewë, la contourna, dégaina brusquement son épée, et marcha à grandes enjambées en direction du feu de camp.

« LINDIR, ARRÊTE TOI ! » hurla la jeune Elfe, désespérée de la tournure de la situation.

Mais Lindir l'ignora. Alors qu'il passait entre deux arbres, il entendit un sifflement brusque, et deux dagues vinrent se ficher sur les troncs, le faisant sursauter. L'Elfe se retourna, et vit Elewë, les bras encore levés en l'air après le jet. Il la rejoignit en un éclair, se fixant devant elle, la dominant de toute sa carrure.

« Ne vois-tu pas à quel point il se fiche de toi ?! Crois-tu réellement qu'il éprouve quoi que ce soit à ton encontre ? Et même si c'était le cas, combien de temps penses-tu que cela durera, hein, combien de temps ?! La seule chose qui l'attire chez toi c'est que tu es bien plus sauvage, bien moins accessible que toutes ces fleurs de la cour. Tu crois qu'une fois qu'il t'aura domptée tu vaudras plus à ses yeux qu'une gourde amourachée ? Et le jour où tu décideras de poser les armes, de fonder une famille le jour où tu cesseras d'être intéressante, que crois-tu qu'il fera, qu'il restera à tes côtés ? C'est un Prince Elewë ! Il est habitué à l'obéissance et au désir des autres depuis son plus jeune âge, les jeunes Elfes se précipitent à ses pieds pour avoir ses faveurs et tu crois que pour _toi_ ça serait différent ? Il te jettera comme une vulgaire gamine dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voudra et tu te retrouveras seule, brisée. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Elewë ? » Il la força à le regarder, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens « Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »

A peine Lindir réalisa que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, qu'il reçut un percutant coup au visage. La douleur l'assaillit et il serra les dents en se redressant, une main tenant la pommette que Elewë venait de frapper. Les yeux brillants de larmes, le poing de la jeune Elfe était encore fermé sous la colère qui l'avait saisie. Les paroles de Lindir avaient été comme une dague glacée qu'il avait utilisée pour la transpercer. Dures, froides, elles lui avaient fait l'effet d'une énorme gifle. Elle avait mal de ces mots si durs que venait de lui lancer son ami, des mots que jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé prononcer, surtout pas contre elle. Il était allé trop loin. Le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. La rupture que Elewë avait anticipée était là, mais bien plus douloureuse que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Tremblante de rage et de douleur, les larmes contenues dans ses yeux, elle prononça d'une voix tremblante une phrase qui marquerait la fin de cette lutte verbale.

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole Lindir, plus jamais. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres,_ princesse_. »

Ce dernier mot, lâché d'un ton si froid, alors qu'il était habituellement synonyme de complicité, acheva Elewë. Dans un dernier regard, Lindir la contourna, rangea son épée dans son fourreau, et reprit la direction du feu, laissant la jeune Elfe seule au milieu de la nuit.

« Mais qu'ais-je fait ? » murmura Elewë.

* * *

><p>L'Armée filait bon train, rattrapant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le retard pris ces derniers jours. Les montures tous comme les cavaliers étaient épuisés de cette marche forcée, rendue ardue par le refroidissement brutal du climat. La veille, la température avait brusquement chuté, engourdissant les cavaliers et énervant les chevaux, sensibles au froid. Elewë avait du enfiler par-dessus ses vêtements habituels un habit chaud qui la dérangeait dans ses mouvements, certes, mais qui lui permettait de conserver sa chaleur. Le capuchon de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête, elle offrait le moins de prises possible au vent glacial qui soufflait à présent dans la plaine. Sans aucun arbre pour lui barrer le chemin, il frappait avec vivacité les troupes, plus dur encore pour les soldats ouvrant la marche. Glorfindel avait ainsi fait instaurer un roulement de placement des troupes dans la colonne, afin qu'aucun Elfe ne subisse à répétition les attaques du vent. Ninqueloté avançait d'un bon pas, luttant contre les éléments qui se précipitaient à sa rencontre. Ses naseaux soufflaient des nuages de vapeur, son souffle se condensant sous la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère. De la même façon, des centaines de chevaux rejetaient par leur nez des volutes de fumées blanche qui partaient rejoindre dans une brise les blancs nuages recouvrant leur tête.<p>

Elewë songea que la situation risquait de devenir critique lorsque la neige se mettrait à tomber. Le temps ne cessait de se dégrader au fur et à mesure que l'Armée traçait sa route en direction de Fornost, et en conséquence, des régions froides et reculées d'Arnor. L'automne commençait à se faire sentir, et dans les contrées du Nord, cela signifiait l'apparition des premières chutes. Elewë imagina avec horreur comment devait être un hiver chez eux, et pria pour que la bataille ne se transforme pas en escarmouches les obligeant à rester plusieurs mois, car le risque de rester coincé à Fornost après celle-ci à cause de la neige était fort. _Il faudra d'abord que nous en sortions vivants_ pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Redressant la tête pour affronter du regard le paysage venant à sa rencontre, Elewë aperçut Lindir plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle. Juché sur son étalon noir, il semblait souffrir tout autant qu'elle des conditions climatiques, replié sur lui-même, le capuchon rabaissé, laissant Nuruhuinë suivre la marche. A la vision de son ami, le cœur d'Elewë se serra. Il lui manquait terriblement. Deux jours que l'altercation avait eu lieu, et aucun des deux n'avait esquissé le moindre geste de réconciliation. Depuis plusieurs siècles, jamais les deux amis n'étaient resté fâchés aussi longtemps. La jeune Elfe ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ses paroles, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avaient profondément perturbée, car les questions qu'avait soulevé Lindir étaient justes, et avaient touché un point sensible chez Elewë. Et si son ami avait raison, et si Elrohir se jouait d'elle, et s'il finissait par se lasser ? Toutes ces inquiétudes tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune Elfe. Un autre problème se posait également à elle : depuis la soirée du feu de camp où elle avait été particulièrement proche de Elrohir jusqu'à l'interruption de Lindir, beaucoup de soldats la regardaient de travers, murmurant dans son dos lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Elle avait ce matin-même saisi une bribe de conversation :

« … Je suis persuadé qu'elle l'a séduit dans le seul but d'en tirer profit. »

« Vous pensez ? »

« Bien sûr. A votre avis, quels avantages peut-on gagner à être l'amante d'un Prince ? Plus de nourriture, une meilleure tente, moins de travail journalier, et j'en passe … »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette façon, effectivement … »

« J'avais bien dit qu'avoir une femme avec nous allait attirer des ennuis » ajouta un troisième Elfe.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi … »

Refusant d'en entendre plus, Elewë s'était détournée de cette discussion, rendue malade par ces propos infamants. Elle avait donc deux problèmes à résoudre, nommés Lindir et Elrohir. Et cela risquait d'être assez compliqué.

* * *

><p>La nuit n'était plus très loin, quelques heures tout au plus, et le vent froid qui avait soufflé toute la journée durant s'était transformé en une chape glaciale qui enserrait chacun, s'insinuant à travers la moindre interstice dans les vêtements, se répandant dans tout le corps et vous glaçant jusqu'aux os. Tandis que Lindir se hâtait de regagner un des petits feux dressé entre plusieurs tentes, il resserrait les pans de sa cape autour de son cou, offrant le moins possible de failles au froid. L'Elfe marchait d'un pas vif. Il venait à peine de terminer ses tâches pour l'installation du campement, et était pressé de se réchauffer et de manger quelque chose. L'Armée s'était installée une heure plus tôt dans la dernière zone boisée de leur itinéraire, profitant de la protection qu'elle leur procurait face à l'attaque du vent : après cela, ils ne croiseraient plus beaucoup d'arbres, et les contreforts rocheux deviendraient leurs derniers abris.<p>

Slalomant entre les tentes, le dos courbé pour ne pas exposer son visage, Lindir voyait à peine ce vers quoi il avançait. C'est pourquoi il n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment l'Elfe marchant dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta in-extremis, et releva la tête, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Elewë. Surpris, il se figea net, plusieurs sensations remontant de concert à la surface, se succédant à toute vitesse : étonnement, confusion, colère, tristesse, tout cela se mêla en un instant. Il lut dans les yeux de la jeune Elfe la même surprise, et devina que cette rencontre était tout à fait fortuite. Se ressaisissant au bout de quelques secondes, son amie fit un pas en avant.

« Lindir, je t'en prie, écou... »

Lindir coupa net sa requête, la contournant et continuant sa marche. Un instant il avait été tenté de s'excuser de ses propos, de lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours, de retrouver cette complicité qui lui manquait tant. Avec amertume, l'Elfe avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible en arrière, que Elewë et lui avaient franchi cette ligne. Il s'était alors détourné, refusant d'affronter le regard de son amie. Lindir s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, puis, mu par une envie soudaine, il se retourna. Il se raidit immédiatement. Elrohir venait tout juste de rejoindre Elewë, et l'entraînait déjà à part, profitant de la moindre faille dans la relation des deux amis pour s'y engouffrer. La bile et l'amertume montèrent à la gorge de Lindir, qui se retint de ne pas dégainer son épée et faire ravaler sa fierté au Prince. La seule peur d'une suspension l'en empêchait, car cela aurait signifié abandonner Elewë, la laisser seule dans des contrées hostiles, seule avec _lui_, et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre. Il s'était juré de la protéger au péril de sa vie, et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse, même si son amie l'en empêchait. L'Elfe serrait donc les dents et ravalait son fiel, se jurant de trouver un moyen de faire ouvrir les yeux à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Attendre, il n'avait désormais plus que ce choix-là.

* * *

><p>Elewë fut rappelée à l'ordre par le plat d'une lame frappant son bras. Elle para par réflexe la seconde attaque, relevant ses deux dagues à la hauteur de son visage, cédant légèrement du terrain sous la puissance du coup qu'elle venait de contrer.<p>

« Sur le champ de bataille, vous seriez déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Concentrez-vous Elewë. »

La jeune Elfe soupira intérieurement, adoptant une attitude défensive, ses deux dagues fermement empoignées dans chaque main. Elle fléchit légèrement les genoux et redressa la tête, dévisageant son adversaire.

« Plus légère, la prise. Vos lames doivent être le prolongement de vos bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet. Vous devez sentir qu'elles vous répondront à la moindre inflexion. »

Depuis une heure maintenant Elewë s'entraînait au perfectionnement du maniement de ses deux dagues sous la houlette du Prince Legolas. Suite à leur combat quelques jours auparavant, il s'était accords à lui apprendre le fameux désarmement à deux lames qui l'avait désemparée lors de leur combat. Cependant, Elewë avait les pensées tournées vers d'autres problèmes, et n'était donc absolument pas concentrée sur ce qui se passait devant elle, échouant assez lamentablement à tout ce que Legolas essayait de lui apprendre. Dans un sursaut mental elle se força à se ressaisir, et appliqua tant bien que mal les consignes que le Prince de Mirkwood tentait de lui inculquer, essayant de se vider l'esprit.

« C'est déjà mieux. Je vais maintenant faire une attaque simple, afin que vous puissiez saisir le geste. Levez légèrement vos mains, et préparez-vous à réceptionner mon épée, en essayant de la coincer entre vos deux dagues. Lorsque ce sera fait, serrez fort afin de bien capturer ma lame, et créez des rotations avec vos poignets jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de lâcher mon pommeau. Êtes-vous prête ? »

Elewë acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se remémorant les consignes qu'il venait de lui donner. Legolas esquissa une attaque assez lente, et elle réussit à s'emparer de son épée, l'envoyant voler quelques pas plus loin. Elle eut cependant beaucoup plus de mal lorsque le Prince augmenta la vitesse et la difficulté de son attaque, allant crescendo. Ils travaillèrent encore une bonne demi-heure sur cet exercice, jusqu'à ce que Legolas juge qu'elle en savait suffisamment pour pouvoir se dépêtrer d'une situation un peu plus complexe. Lorsqu'il abaissa son épée pour signifier la fin de l'entraînement, Elewë ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle était tendue d'avoir dû rester concentrée de cette manière aussi longtemps, moulue et les bras légèrement tremblants. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, reprenant son souffle. Legolas l'y rejoignit après avoir rengainé son épée.

« Je vous ait connu plus attentive Elewë, vous sembliez perdue dans vos pensées. Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien qui ne puisse bien vous intéresser, votre altesse. »

Il sourit.

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense-t-il que le quotidien d'un soldat ne vaille pas la peine d'être écouté par une personne de mon rang ? Avant d'être un Prince je suis avant tout un Elfe, avec en grande partie les mêmes préoccupations que vous, et en cela je suis parfaitement apte à vous comprendre Elewë, même si je peux parfois ne pas saisir toute les subtilités de la gente féminine. » finit-il en riant.

Il était vrai que Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir étaient bien loin de l'image que se faisait Elewë de la royauté elfique. Avant de les rencontrer, la Galadhrim s'était imaginé que les Princes seraient non pas hautains, mais moins enclins à se mêler au commun des immortels. Elle avait donc été surprise de voir avec quelle facilité ils établissaient un contact avec les soldats, faisant respecter leur hiérarchie militaire, certes, mais n'en jouant pas outre mesure, établissant ce qu'il fallait d'un respect soldat-Capitaine. Tous avaient ainsi tendance à parfois oublier qu'ils ne parlaient pas juste à un soldat plus haut gradé, mais bien à un Prince. Elewë était persuadée que cette forme de respect particulière leur assurait la fidélité des troupes, plus favorables à suivre des Elfes qu'ils respectaient et appréciaient plutôt que des Princes pompeux faisant valoir leurs droits par leur naissance.

Penser à Elrohir la ramena à la réalité, rappelant Lindir à son bon souvenir. Elle dut intuitivement s'assombrir, car Legolas ajouta :

« Puis-je vous être d'une aide quelconque ? »

« A moins que vous ne sachiez raisonner une tête brûlée, je crains que non. » répondit-elle, un sourire mi-amusé mi-désespéré sur le visage.

« Votre ami ? »

« C'est cela … »

« Ne vous en faites pas trop, quel que fut le sujet qui vous fâcha, je pense que cela ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Je l'espère » soupira Elewë, avant d'ajouter quelques instants plus tard « il me faut vous quitter, je suis de garde ce soir, et je dois aller manger quelque chose d'abord, sinon je ferai une bien piètre sentinelle. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles en se levant, rengainant ses dagues.

« Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne soirée » répondit Legolas en l'imitant.

Elewë le salua d'un hochement de tête, auquel il répondit, puis se dirigea en direction du garde-manger. Elle passerait ensuite par sa tente pour se couvrir plus chaudement et récupérer ses armes avant de rejoindre son poste. La nuit s'annonçait longue ce soir.

* * *

><p>La nuit était à présent entièrement tombée sur la forêt, englobant le camp d'une brume épaisse, moite, et glaciale. Enroulée dans sa cape jusqu'au cou, Elewë surveillait la zone qui lui avait été attribuée depuis quelques heures. Une petite lanterne posée à ses pieds lui permettait de ne pas être apeurée par cette lourde obscurité, l'apaisant par sa douce lumière qui perçait l'écran opaque de la nuit. Une lance dans sa main appuyée contre le sol, son épée sur les genoux, et ses dagues prêtes à sortir, la Galadhrim était à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect.<p>

Seule depuis le début de sa garde, Elewë avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir, ayant enfin un moment pour elle afin de mettre ses pensées au clair. La mort de son père était encore présente dans l'esprit de la jeune Elfe, qui, une fois le choc premier passé, commençait lentement à faire son deuil. Ce que lui avait dit Elrohir l'avait rassérénée, et depuis elle essayait de transformer sa tristesse en une force, un nouveau moyen d'avancer. Car la jeune fille de maître d'armes, bercée de glorieuses images de champs de bataille et de campagnes militaires, de rêves de grands combats et de gloire, réalisait à présent à quel point elle avait été naïve. Les récits ne parlaient pas des proches qui tombaient au combat, des Elfes droits qui se sacrifiaient pour défendre un peuple qui ignorerait tout de qui ils étaient, ou encore de l'horreur que l'on pouvait ressentir lors d'une bataille. Étrangement, tous ces détails qui font le quotidien des soldats étaient oubliés, au profit d'histoires épiques inspirant les jeunes générations. Tout cela, Elewë le voyait à présent. Et la mort de son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre pour son plaisir, sa quête de gloire et d'honneurs mais pour protéger des innocents, empêcher que des créatures monstrueuses n'attaquent les cités des peuples libres. Elle ne voulait plus que quelqu'un comme elle ait à subir la mort d'un proche dans ce genre de circonstances. De cette décision, elle en était ressortie plus forte, plus sûre d'elle-même. Sa quête avait désormais un but précis. Et cette volonté lui permettait de continuer d'aller de l'avant, de laisser ses troubles derrière elle pour mieux affronter le futur.

Mais un dernier obstacle venait barrer son chemin. Lindir lui manquait viscéralement. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle tenait à lui, combien il lui était devenu indispensable. Depuis plus d'un millénaire ils avaient tout partagé, vécu des moments forts ensembles. Et cette séparation était comme une déchirure. Autant pour elle que pour lui. Car elle avait vu dans les yeux de son ami, lorsqu'ils s'étaient interceptés quelques heures plus tôt, qu'ils partageaient cette même tristesse d'être séparés, ce manque de la présence de l'autre après tant d'années vécues de concert. Mais trop de choses avaient été dites, trop de paroles qui ne pouvaient être oubliées. Et de son côté, Elewë ne savait comment agir avec Elrohir. Ses sentiments pour lui était présents, et elle avait la sensation que cela était réciproque. Mais aucun n'esquissait la volonté d'approfondir leur relation, et la jeune Elfe hésitait, se demandant comment cet engagement se transformerait à long terme. A la lueur de sa petite lampe, Elewë se promis d'avoir une conversation sincère et à cœur ouvert avec le Prince dès que possible, à l'occasion de laquelle elle déciderait si elle souhaitait poursuivre ou au contraire arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Soulagée par cette décision et cette introspection bénéfique, Elewë se re focalisa sur sa surveillance, affermissant sa prise sur sa lance. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les étoiles, elle estima qu'il était minuit passé. La relève était vers deux heures. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à attendre, deux heures donc tout au plus. La jeune Elfe se massa la yeux, essayant de chasser la fatigue accumulée ces dernières heures, bailla, et étira ses membres soigneusement. Balayant du regard la forêt, Elewë resta vigilante les deux dernières heures qui suivirent, résistant au sommeil qui prenait lentement possession de son corps. Elle estima que l'heure de la relève était passée depuis quelques temps à présent. Surprise, elle se leva, rengaina ses dagues, et marcha en direction du campement, supposant croiser la prochaine sentinelle sur le trajet. Au bout de quelques secondes elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, celle-ci n'était pas là. Elewë commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas normal. La relève arrivait toujours à l'heure. Revenant sur ses pas, elle marcha quelques instants avant de buter les pieds contre un obstacle. Éclairant ses pieds, elle découvrit avec horreur le corps d'un Elfe se vidant de son sang entre deux plaques de mousse. Égorgé proprement, il n'avait très probablement pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors qu'Elewë se tenait immobile devant le cadavre, un sixième sens l'avertit d'un danger imminent, et elle se baissa en une fraction de seconde, sentant un souffle d'air passer au ras de sa tête, une lame sifflant au-dessus d'elle. Elle se retourna immédiatement, cherchant l'origine de l'attaque. Elle resta figée devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

« Orodreth ... » murmura-t-elle de stupeur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre terminé !<p>

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais qu'une très grande majorité avaient deviné pour Orodreth (en même temps je suis assez conne, j'avais pas créé tellement de personnages pour mettre le doute ^^').

N'hésitez pas à me faire une remarque sur quelque chose que vous avez observé que vous trouvez mal, ou alors bien, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion :)

Avec ma rentrée en prépa je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais pouvoir écrire à nouveau, mais en tout cas j'essaierai grand maximum pour les vacances de la Toussaint ;)

Bonne fin de vacances à tous, à la prochaine !

Mimi :)


	21. Note aux lecteurs

Note aux lecteurs

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Oui c'est bien moi, non je suis suis pas morte au fin fond de ma prépa … mais presque ^^ et non je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre …

Je dois vous avouer que cette année ne fut pas des plus évidentes, j'ai à peine eut du temps pour moi parmi tout le travail qui m'était demandé, et honte à moi, j'ai préféré passer ce temps libre à voir mes amis et regarder des séries. Bon, cela peut rester compréhensible.

Cependant ce manque de temps n'est pas la seule raison m'ayant empêché d'écrire la suite. Comme tout auteur de fic qui se respecte, j'ai eu mes gros moments de doute sur la qualité de ce que j'écrivais, et dans les bref moments où j'essayais de me remettre à ma fic, un regard en arrière sur les chapitres publiés me minait le moral.

Car il faut bien l'avouer, lorsque l'on commence une fic à quinze ans, et qu'on en a à présent presque vingt, quelques années ont passées entre temps. Plus mature (du moins, je l'espère :P), plus réaliste sur les qualités que doivent avoir une fic, il m'était assez difficile d'accepter mes premiers chapitres. Pour moi, ma fic était trop hétérogène. Et il est très difficile de continuer un projet que l'on sait bancal, avec des tares vous faisant grincer les dents. Je dois donc vous confier avoir réellement envisagé d'abandonner définitivement cette fic, n'ayant pas eu la foi de reprendre un par un mes vingt chapitres.

Puis des gentils mots glissés à droite à gauche, de nouveaux lecteurs malgré mon absence d'update, l'attachement que je porte à cette histoire, et la réalisation du potentiel qu'elle pouvait avoir si elle était correctement menée, tout cela m'a décidé à me replonger dedans.

J'ai essayé de cerner les défauts gâchant réellement ma fic, me rendant compte que je pouvais homogénéiser un peu le tout en faisant seulement quelques corrections mineures à chaque chapitre, pas besoin donc de tout réécrire comme certains peuvent avoir le courage de le faire (OUF !).

Me voici donc avec cet update mettant à jour tous mes chapitres. Adieu Arwen féministe, va brûler en enfer, au revoir discours enfantins et passages presque Mary-suesques (si si, ça se dit) !

J'ai également essayé de noyer un peu plus le poisson concernant Orodreth, je ne sais pas si cela marchera, à vous de me le dire. Deux nouveaux personnages ont été introduits, apparaissant brièvement, mais ayant leur importance. Les jumeaux seront aussi moins grotesques et pathétiques, même si j'ai aimé conserver une lichette de facétie pour eux. J'espère également avoir plus respecté la grâce du parler elfique, bien que l'histoire soit faite du point de vue de deux meilleurs amis, et donc moins soutenue de ce côté là. Enfin, je vous attendez pas à ce que mes chapitres aient tous le même niveau que les quelques derniers, ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai juste corrigé les principaux défauts, je n'ai pas tout retravaillé. Je me dit qu'il n'est pas plus mal de garder une légère trace de ma progression ^^

Je vous présente donc cette fic corrigée, qui, je l'espère sincèrement, m'aidera à remettre le pied à l'étrier et terminer une bonne fois pour toutes cette fic qui m'est chère. Cependant, je suis au regret de vous avertir que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, ni à quel rythme suivront les autres. Ma rentrée est dans 6 jours (God Damn it !), et je serai malheureusement projetée immédiatement dans le bain de la prépa (ô joie …). Mais je pense pouvoir réussir à grappiller un peu de temps d'écriture à droite à gauche les premiers week-end, et ensuite je m'acharnerai à avancer lors des vacances (non je ne commencerai pas de nouvelle série, promis !). Malgré tout n'attendez plus rien de moi après le mois de Février. Concours en Avril obligent, je n'aurai absolument plus aucun moment libre. Vous voilà avertis ^^

Maintenant les remerciements, qui me semblent absolument indispensables : un immense, vraiment immense merci à mon **Strider** préféré et à **Piika** pour leurs rappels à l'ordre durant cette année, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Merci à tous ceux ayant posté une review sur le chapitre 20, me faisant remarquer que ce chapitre était meilleur que les autres et que cela valait le coup que je continue. Et merci à ceux m'ayant ajouté en favorite/follow, même récemment (je ne sais même pas où vous avez réussi à trouver cette fic, qui sombrait misérablement en page 7 ou 8 du fandom …).

Je ne vous oublie pas, et sans vous j'aurai probablement abandonné cette fic bien plus tôt.

Je vous invite donc à attendre mon prochain chapitre en relisant toutes ces modifications, car n'ayant plus updaté depuis un an, tout cela ne doit plus être très frais dans vos mémoires ^^ (cela ne l'était pas non plus pour moi, je vous rassure …)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce qui a été modifié, bon ou mauvais (surtout mauvais, cela m'énerverait que quelque chose de nul soit encore coincé quelque part). Soyez compréhensifs sur mes talents très très mitigés à exprimer les sentiments de mes personnages (les combats, c'est la vie, moi je vous le dit !), j'y suis réellement mauvaise ;)

Sur-ce il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser là, chers amis, et à espérer avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles.

Bonne journée, soirée, ou peu importe, et portez vous bien ! :) Je vous n'aime !

Votre dévouée mimi.


	22. Orodreth

Bonjour à tous ! :D

OUI enfin un VRAI chapitre ! Alléluia ! :P

Je suis assez étonnée d'avoir réussi à l'écrire en seulement trois semaines, alors qu'hier aprem je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre dedans ^^

Je l'ai fait long, pour essayer de compenser ma encore plus longue absence. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment fait énormément de recherches pour rendre l'histoire de Orodreth crédible, et j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !

Passons donc aux remerciements : un grand merci à mon p'tit **Strider**, **Melior Silverdjane**, **LegolasKili**, **Shanti-Alayah**, **Piika**, **fuyuki417**, ma **Rukie** préférée, **Neiflheim**, **Toutouille** et **Juju-LovelyManga** pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre ou leur petit mot d'encouragement. Merci aussi à toutes celles et et ceux m'ayant ajouté en favorite/follow, j'espère que un jour vous laisserez une petite note de votre passage :)

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Orodreth<span>

Près de deux millénaires plus tôt, Orodreth résidait à Annúminas, Capitale d'Arnor, Royaume jumeau de Gondor. Il y officiait depuis le début du Troisième Âge en tant qu'ambassadeur du Lindon, Royaume Elfique situé à l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu et de la Comté. Lors de l'arrivée des quatre navires menés par Elendil en l'an 3320 du Second Âge, Gil-galad, Roi des Noldor en Exil, avait accueilli les Núménoréens et instauré des relations amicales entre les deux peuples. A sa mort, lors de la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes ayant marqué la fin du Second Âge, le Royaume demeura sans roi, bien que Círdan le Charpentier y officia comme souverain depuis les Havres Gris. Ce dernier décida de continuer à soutenir cette ancienne amitié, et Orodreth fut chargé d'être l'émissaire entre les Royaume et d'entretenir la relation entre ces deux peuples. C'est ainsi que, accompagné de sa femme, Míriel, et de ses deux enfants, Lalwen et Edrahil, l'Elfe s'installa dans la Capitale bâtie sur la rive Sud du Lac Evendim. L'amitié entre les Hommes et les Elfes du Lindon prospéra durant les huit-cent années où il occupa ce poste, et bien qu'il fut difficile pour Orodreth et sa famille d'être ainsi séparés de leur peuple, cette vie leur plaisait. Lalwen, sa fille aînée, devenait une jeune elleth ravissante faisant la joie de son père, et son cadet Edrahil était entré au service de Eärendur, le Roi de l'époque, en tant qu'écuyer. (1) Míriel et eux retournaient régulièrement à Mithlond (2) pendant plusieurs semaines retrouver leurs semblables, et Orodreth les y accompagnait parfois.

Ce fut lors d'un de ces voyages à travers ce qui est aujourd'hui l'Arthedain que le drame survint. Seulement escortés de quelques Hommes visant à la protection de leurs affaires et de documents officiels, Míriel et les deux jeunes Elfes furent attaqués par des bandits attirés par leur cargaison. Submergés, les soldats furent rapidement tués par les Hommes, qui abusèrent ensuite de Lalwen et sa mère. Les deux Elfes y laissèrent la vie (3), et Edrahil fut également tué lorsqu'il essaya de s'interposer. Resté à Annúminas quelques jours de plus, Orodreth ne l'apprit que peu après, lorsque des paysans firent finalement remonter la nouvelle jusqu'à la Capitale. Eärendur envoya des soldats à leur poursuite, mais les bandits avaient eu le temps de disparaître. Abandonnant alors les recherches, le Roi refusa d'entendre les supplications de Orodreth, lui répondant que ces derniers avaient sûrement déjà quitté l'Arnor, et que l'envoi de plus de soldats serait une perte de temps. La haine et la colère avaient alors envahi Orodreth, l'empêchant de sombrer dans un désespoir qui aurait pu lui être fatal. S'accrochant à cette dernière parcelle de vie l'habitant, l'Elfe avait maudit Eärendur et juré de tuer un par un chacun des Hommes ayant assassiné sa famille.

Expulsé d'Arnor par les menaces qu'il avait proférées, Orodreth eu cependant le droit de récupérer les corps, et après leur avoir donné un sépulcre au Lindon, il se mit en chasse des bandits. Les seules informations dont il disposait était le lieu où avait eu l'attaque, et les témoignages de quelques paysans. Cela lui prit presque vingt ans de tous les retrouver. Il les traqua dans toute la Terre du Milieu, ne s'accordant aucun répit. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à cette vengeance qui le consumait, et quelques décennies n'étaient rien dans la vie d'un Elfe. Patient, il les retrouva un par un, certains ayant parfois réussi à fonder une famille et vivre une vie aisée grâce au butin qu'ils avaient dérobé, tout cela dans la plus grande des quiétudes, comme si le crime qu'ils avaient perpétué des années plus tôt ne les avait pas perturbé outre mesure. A ceux-là, Orodreth prit un malin plaisir à tuer femme et enfants sous leurs yeux avant d'en finir avec eux. D'autres avaient généralement fini mercenaires, ivrognes de taverne, ou continué l'activité de bandit de grand chemin. Tous étaient égaux dans la mort à présent. Si tuer l'avait dérangé en premier lieu, l'Elfe avait rapidement enfoui ses considérations, l'acte devenant presque anodin au fil des années. Lorsque enfin il était remonté jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux, à la ville portuaire de Pelargir en Gondor, il avait fait durer le plaisir, laissant croire à l'Homme en face de lui, soudainement plein d'envie de se repentir, qu'il pourrait peut-être l'épargner. Puis, lassé de ses plaintes, il lui avait tranché la gorge, observant le liquide rouge s'écouler le long de son cou, méditant sur ces deux décennies de poursuite. La rage en lui ne s'était pas apaisée, elle s'était même renforcée, et l'Elfe se rendait compte que cette vie de nomade lui avait plu. Le corps était froid lorsque Orodreth s'était finalement décidé à partir, s'enfonçant dans la ville.

De fil en aiguille, il devient mercenaire, embauché tantôt comme assassin, tantôt comme garde du corps, cheminant à nouveau dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Ses nombreux emplois lui inculquèrent au fil des années patience, expérience, discrétion et efficacité. Un jour qu'il cheminait en Eregion, sa réputation d'assassin professionnel lui avait valu d'être repéré par des Hommes du Nord. On lui demandait de tuer le Roi Eärendur. Orodreth n'avait jamais oublié l'Homme qui avait refusé de rendre justice à sa famille, et des menaces qu'il avait faites presque trente ans plus tôt. Le tuer fut un jeu d'enfant, et l'Elfe se sentit plus satisfait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières années. Il sut alors qu'il ne serait en paix avec lui-même que le jour où l'Arnor entier serait en ruines, son peuple exterminé et sa culture réduite en cendres. Orodreth garda contact avec ceux qui l'avaient employé pour l'assassinat du Roi, et finit par apprendre que ces derniers œuvraient pour Angmar, dont l'unique but était d'anéantir le Royaume occidental des Hommes. L'Elfe avait alors joint leurs rangs, et durant un millénaire (4) avait entreprit de détruire à petit feu Arnor, assistant à la séparation en trois du Royaume, puis à la déchéance de Cardolan et de Rhudaur. Il avait prit part à l'attaque menée contre Fornost, aujourd'hui aux mains d'Angmar, et alors que ce dernier luttait contre les dernières poignées de Dúnedain encore en vie, il avait apprit la prochaine arrivée de secours elfiques. Une telle coalition était une menace bien trop grande, et il avait été envoyé rapidement à Imladris infiltrer les rangs de cette Armée, et faire en sorte que cette dernière n'arrive pas à Fornost, ou du moins pas indemne.

A avoir côtoyé des Hommes depuis trop longtemps, Orodreth en avait oublié la résistance de sa race, sa férocité au combat ainsi que ses aptitudes extraordinaires. Les deux attaques menées durant le voyage n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté, Angmar lui envoyant trop peu de ressources pour avoir une efficacité importante. Mais ce soir, ce serait différent. Il fallait frapper maintenant, alors que la vigilance s'était légèrement émoussée, et frapper fort, pour détruire définitivement cette menace. L'Elfe sourit. Fileg lui avait rapporté il y a quelques heures une missive l'informant de l'arrivée imminente d'une troupe d'un millier d'orques. L'attaque aurait lieu de nuit, améliorant les capacités des sombres créatures, et prenant par surprise les centaines d'Elfes endormis. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

* * *

><p>« Orodreth ... » murmura Elewë avec stupeur.<p>

A la faible lumière de la petite lanterne éclairant les traits de l'individu se tenant face à elle, la jeune Elfe arrivait à distinguer sans mal le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Le doute n'était pas permis, il s'agissait bien de lui. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient étrangement, d'une lueur presque malsaine, et cascadaient sur ses épaules. Couvert d'un justaucorps de cuir bouilli, lequel laissait apercevoir en-dessous une cotte de maille, son épée au clair, tout en lui clamait une farouche détermination. Les ombres de la nuit jouaient sur sa silhouette, comme semblant renforcer sa stature, et il était plus impressionnant que jamais. Il semblait être devenu une toute autre personne, et Elewë peinait à reconnaître l'Elfe avec qui elle prenait plaisir à discuter. Son sourire enjoué, sa fausse nonchalance et ses yeux rieurs avaient disparus, comme gommés de son visage par une puissante magie, ne laissant place qu'à la dureté et la froideur de l'acier. Si son regard pouvait tuer, la Galadhrim serait déjà transpercée de part en part.

A peine eut-elle le temps de faire le lien entre le corps se vidant de son sang à ses pieds, et de l'attaque de son ami qu'elle venait juste d'esquiver, que Elewë dut éviter un nouveau coup, reculant pour mettre de la distance entre elle et la lame. Trébuchant sur le corps de la malheureuse victime, elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, et grimaça lorsque la douleur dans ce dernier se réveilla. La lanterne éclata au sol, coupant irrémédiablement la rassurante source de lumière. Les mains imprégnées du sang du mort, elle essaya fébrilement de se saisir de son épée qu'elle avait lâchée, tâchant de se repérer avec sa vision nyctalope (5). Son cœur se mit à battre sourdement contre sa poitrine, le sang pulsant à toute allure dans son corps, essayant de la stimuler. Étrangement, elle était dans un tel état d'incrédulité, et tellement occupée à ne pas se faire tuer, que l'absence soudaine de lumière ne la paniquait pas comme d'accoutumée. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'Elfe se tenant en face d'elle, et qui avançait dans sa direction, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Tâtonnant dans le noir, elle réussit à mettre la main sur le pommeau de l'arme, et la brandit faiblement, essayant vainement de se préparer à réceptionner la prochaine attaque.

Orodreth enjamba le corps, et eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit la jeune Elfe essayer de se relever pour lui faire face. Elle faisait preuve de courage et de ténacité, il devait le lui accorder. Mais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Elle était un soldat comme un autre se dressant en travers de son chemin, et comme la sentinelle qu'il avait tuée quelques minutes plus tôt, son corps rejoindrait bientôt le sol. L'Elfe vit qu'elle était secouée de tremblements, et que ses yeux, interloqués, semblaient comme lui lancer une supplication muette, réclamant à grands cris une explication. Qu'il pouvait être facile de berner les autres lorsque l'on savait quels mots les apaiseraient de leurs soupçons. Tous s'étaient laissés avoir par cette façade bienveillante qu'il avait construit, aucun ne semblant deviner un seul instant le feu liquide brûlant dans ses veines, la soif de vengeance parcourant son corps. Fixant ses yeux sur Elewë, il vit qu'elle avait imperceptiblement baissé son épée, et après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle finit par balbutier :

« Orodreth, pourquoi ? … » demanda-t-elle, et l'Elfe sentit qu'elle refusait de se rendre à l'évidence, qu'une part d'elle ne voulait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Il soupira.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier Elewë. Tu es juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Orodreth se rendit compte que le tutoiement avait été naturel, et réalisa que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire pour se convaincre, il s'était attaché à la jeune Elfe. Sa naïveté, tantôt désespérante, tantôt touchante, cette férocité qui la caractérisait, et cette surprenante douceur l'avaient atteint plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Elle lui rappelait sa fille, et cette réminiscence lui était douloureuse, lui rappelant la vie qu'il avait vécue il lui semblait une éternité de cela, lui faisant réaliser le gouffre entre la personne qu'il était en ce temps là et celle qu'il était aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serra légèrement à l'idée qu'à travers elle, sa fille allait à nouveau trouver la mort, et cette part de lui qu'il avait redécouvert ces dernières semaines, également.

« Je suis désolée » finit-il par lâcher avant de chasser tout sentiment embuant son esprit et l'empêchant d'accomplir sa tâche.

Elewë comprit que Orodreth n'en dirait pas plus, qu'elle ne saurait jamais pourquoi son ami avait trahi, et, essayant de calmer les tremblements de son corps, se redressa tant bien que mal, affermissant sa prise sur son épée. L'Elfe avait retrouvé son regard froid comme l'acier, et la regardait à présent comme le ouargue qui avait bien failli la tuer il y a quelques temps. Terrorisée, se sentant comme une proie acculée devant un prédateur, la Galadhrim ressentait en ce moment même le sentiment le plus universel : le désir impérieux de fuir. Mais elle savait pertinemment que cela serait voué à l'échec, et que sa seule chance, aussi maigre fut elle, était de résister. Elle para avec difficulté le coup que lui porta Orodreth, reculant pour essayer de remettre de la distance entre eux. Mais, épuisée par sa nuit de veille, ses sens émoussés, et sa vision affaiblie par la nuit noire, elle n'avait aucune chance contre l'Elfe. Elle le réalisa au bout de quelques secondes seulement, lorsqu'elle sentit que son bras ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, et que ses jambes ne la porteraient pas éternellement. Son épée lui échappa alors des mains, et elle fut violemment projetée contre le sol. Sonnée par l'impact, elle tâtonna pour chercher son arme, et au lieu de sentir le cuir rugueux du manche dans sa paume, elle se heurta au corps sans vie de l'Elfe toujours étendu sur le sol, et à un objet dur de forme étrange. S'en saisissant, elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux, et réalisa ce qu'elle tenait : le cor d'alerte que toute sentinelle se devait d'avoir sur soi, celui dont elle avait totalement oublié l'existence, ahurie par l'énormité de la présence de Orodreth et de ses actions. Ce dernier s'aperçut en même temps qu'elle de sa découverte, et échangeant un regard, Elewë y vit la panique et les conséquences que déclencherait son geste. Elle n'eut que le temps de porter l'objet à sa bouche, observant du coin de l'œil l'Elfe se ruer dans sa direction pour l'arrêter, et souffla de toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p>Lindir fut violemment réveillé par le son d'un cor, presque lointain, retentissant dans la vacuité totale de la nuit. Un second bruit lui succéda, puis un troisième, presque désespéré, avant de s'évanouir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. L'Elfe se jeta sur son épée, et se rua hors de sa tente, dégainant son arme. Des dizaines d'Elfes faisaient comme lui, certains émergeant avec difficulté du sommeil dans lequel ils étaient plongés, et tous se regardaient pour essayer de comprendre qu'elle pouvait être la cause de cette alerte. Chacun avait reconnu le cor de sentinelle, et regardait de façon plus ou moins alerte autour de soi, essayant d'identifier le danger. Réalisant que Elewë était de garde cette nuit-même, Lindir sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il ne l'aperçut pas dans la cohue de soldats continuant à se masser à la sortie de leurs tentes. Il commença à paniquer, et prit la direction de la tente de son amie. En chemin, il s'arrêta. Il était deux heures passées, elle avait été relevée depuis presque une heure à présent. Cela le rassura quelques instants, mais il décida tout de même de s'assurer qu'elle était bien rentrée. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore sortie, et il finit par courir, une étrange angoisse lui enserrant le cœur. Atteignant la tente de Elewë, il s'y engouffra sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. La seule chose qui l'accueillit furent les draps vides de son lit, complètement froids, comme si elle n'était même pas revenue se coucher après sa veille. Il se figea. Maintenant, il pouvait paniquer.<p>

Sortant à toute allure de la tente, le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui fit momentanément oublier la disparition de Elewë : le campement était à présent le siège d'un combat d'une violence inouïe, des dizaines et des dizaines d'orques se déversant dans le campement, l'arme brandie en l'air, un cri guttural et puissant s'échappant de leur gueule béante. Lindir se rua dans la bataille en hurlant, taillant dans la chair des créatures, du sang giclant sur son visage. Tout autour de lui, les armes claires des Elfes affrontaient les lames grossières et noires des orques dans un ballet macabre. Ces derniers étaient au total près d'un millier, contre à peine sept-cent Elfes, dont une partie diminués physiquement. Se frayant un chemin à travers la bataille, Lindir finit par tomber sur Elladan, qui ferraillait contre deux orques. Tuant le second, Lindir agrippa le Prince par le bras, oubliant tout protocole.

« Elewë était de garde ce soir, et elle n'est pas retournée dans sa tente depuis ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir les mugissement et le fracas des lames s'entrechoquant.

Elladan saisit le sens implicite de ce constat, et courut en direction du poste de sentinelle dont Elewë avait eu la garde ce soir là. Suivi de près par Lindir, il se fraya un chemin à travers la masse grouillante d'orques et d'Elfes, donnant du fil de l'épée par moments, jusqu'à atteindre la limite du campement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que l'Elfe avait été arrêté par un groupe important d'orques lui barrant le chemin. Ce dernier l'incita à continuer sans lui, et Elladan acquiesça avant de se ruer vers la lisière de la forêt encerclant le camp. Il faisait sombre dans le sous-bois, et il du esquiver les nombreuses racines sortant du sol. Le Prince scrutait avec anxiété chaque recoin de la forêt, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant témoigner de la présence de Elewë. Il finit par capter une odeur métallique très forte, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il devina ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il se rua en direction de sa provenance, espérant qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard. L'Elfe finit par repérer ce qui ressemblait de loin à une grosse bûche, et s'approchant, discerna la forme de deux corps entassés l'un sur l'autre. Il accourut vers les deux silhouettes, et reconnut avec horreur Elewë, étendue contre un autre Elfe, mort. Lorsque Elladan s'approcha, il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'un filet d'air s'écoulait hors se sa bouche, léger, mais bien présent. Son soulagement fut de courte durée. S'agenouillant dans une flaque de sang, il remarqua très vite la plaie béante que portait la jeune Elfe juste au-dessus du cœur, comme si quelqu'un avait manqué son geste. Le coup avait endommagé les principales artères irriguant les poumons et le reste du corps, et Elewë se vidait de son sang. C'était un miracle que le cœur ait été épargné, en quel cas Elladan n'aurait rien pu faire pour la Galadhrim.

Dégageant avec précipitation les vêtements recouvrant la plaie pour atteindre la peau, l'Elfe n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné par l'incongruité de la situation, et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, libéra la moindre parcelle d'énergie contenue en lui, la déversant à travers les lèvres de la plaie, sans aucune retenue. La situation était extrême, il n'avait pas le luxe d'envisager de conserver sa magie pour d'autres. Quelques minutes de plus et Elewë mourrait, l'hémorragie causant un arrêt d'irrigation du cerveau en sang et oxygène, entraînant un arrêt cérébral. Même la plus puissante magie au monde ne pouvait réparer cela. Ses mains étaient chaudes de l'énergie qui s'écoulait à travers elles. Sous les yeux de Elladan les vaisseaux se reconstituèrent après quelques secondes et les chairs se refermèrent lentement, les fibres se rattachant entre elles. Au bout de quelques minutes la peau se ressouda et bientôt une simple ligne blanche recouvrait l'épiderme. Le Prince cessa le flux de magie, et soupira, relâchant la tension accumulée dans son corps. Le pire était passé, elle était sauve. Cependant Elewë ne reprit conscience qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, le temps que son corps se régule à nouveau. Peinant à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit le regard inquiet de Elladan, penché au-dessus d'elle. Réalisant avec stupeur qu'elle n'était pas morte, la vision de Orodreth fendant son épée dans sa direction s'imposa avec violence dans son esprit.

« Orodreth, vous devez stopper Orodreth ... » articula-t-elle difficilement, dans un murmure, et seule l'ouïe fine de sa race permis à Elladan de saisir ses mots.

L'Elfe n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'expliciter, car elle s'était à nouveau évanouie.

* * *

><p>Seul le calme accueillit Elewë lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Se redressant, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa tente. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la présence de Elladan à ses côtés. Elle se demanda par quel miracle il l'avait retrouvée, et par quel miracle plus grand encore elle se trouvait encore en vie, alors que Orodreth avait visé le cœur, avec la ferme intention de la tuer. Réalisant que Elladan avait du la soigner avec sa magie, elle écarta les pans de la chemise propre dont elle était vêtue -elle préféra ne pas savoir comment cette dernière s'était retrouvée là- et observa avec attention l'endroit où une plaie béante aurait du se situer. A la place s'étalait, entre sa clavicule gauche et son cœur, une fine ligne blanche, longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres. La jeune Elfe resta ébahie par la netteté de la cicatrice, et, articulant légèrement son épaule gauche, réalisa qu'elle n'en ressentait aucune douleur. La magie de Elladan était incroyable, et Elewë n'osa imaginer l'étendue des pouvoirs de guérisseur du Seigneur Elrond, dont on disait que son fils n'avait hérité qu'en partie.<p>

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Elewë somnola, et reçut la visite de Elladan venu vérifier qu'elle se remettait correctement des événements de la nuit passée. Il paraissait épuisé, et la Galadhrim ne sut combien de fois elle le remercia pour son sauvetage in-extremis. Le Prince lui répondit à chaque fois en souriant qu'il avait été chanceux, mais Elewë sentait qu'il taisait délibérément quelque chose. L'Elfe lui fit alors le récit de l'attaque ayant eu lieu durant la nuit. Une vague d'un millier d'orques s'était déversée sur le campement, profitant de l'effet que la nuit pouvait avoir sur eux pour attaquer les Elfes endormis. Sauf que, grâce à l'intervention de Elewë, les soldats n'étaient pas endormis, et attendaient d'un pied plus ou moins ferme les créatures. Bien qu'en sur-nombre, les orques n'avaient pas créé l'effet de surprise espéré, et aucun monteur de ouargue n'étant présent, le combat s'était rapidement équilibré, les Elfes contrebalançant leur sous-nombre par leur excellence au combat, et en moins d'une heure il ne restait plus aucun orque vivant dans le campement. Les pertes du côté elfique avaient été minimes : seuls une dizaine de soldats avaient péri face à cette armée peu disciplinée et performante, et quelques autres dizaines seulement étaient blessés, sans gravité. Il était incroyable qu'ils s'en sortent ainsi. Sans l'alerte donnée par Elewë, cette attaque aurait été un véritable carnage, les Elfes ensommeillés n'auraient pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait, et les chances d'en sortir auraient été inexistantes, sinon nulles.

Puis Elladan aborda le sujet tant redouté : Orodreth. Juste après que Elewë lui ait murmuré son nom, l'Elfe s'était empêché de la ramener en lieu sûr dans sa propre tente. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait survécu, elle était le seul témoin de la vraie nature de l'Elfe, et sa vie était en danger si on venait à l'apprendre. La bataille était terminée depuis quelques minutes lorsque le Prince avait ramené Elewë. Depuis, Glorfindel, Elrohir, Legolas et Haldir s'étaient réunis dans les quartiers du Capitaine pour faire le point sur la situation. Elladan les avait alors informés dans la plus grande des discrétions sur l'identité du traître. Tous étaient tombés de haut, aucun n'aurait pu deviner qu'il puisse s'agir de l'Elfe blond si méritant. Les événements s'étaient alors succédés à toute allure : Glorfindel avait fait fermer le camp, personne ne s'éloignait sans son approbation, et ils s'étaient empressés de retrouver Orodreth. Son arrestation fut des plus étranges : assis sur un tronc, plongé dans ses pensées, l'Elfe avait seulement levé la tête dans la direction du petit groupe mené par le Noldor, et un sourire lasse avait parcouru son visage, comme s'il s'attendait à leur venue. Il ne prononça que quelques mots avant de se plonger dans un mutisme inattendu : « la petite est plus forte que je ne le croyais ».

Après cela, il avait suivi sans broncher Glorfindel, avait accepté avec un certain dédain les liens que l'on attachait autour de ses poignets tandis qu'on lui retirait ses armes. Pas un mot, pas une parole de défense, rien. Alors même qu'il défilait dans le campement jusqu'à la zone où il resterait prisonnier jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il n'avait pas accordé un regard, porté aucune attention aux Elfes le maudissant, l'insultant, parfois même venant le frapper. Il avait simplement eu un sourire narquois pour un Lindir furieux se débattant de l'emprise de deux Elfes pour venir mettre fin à ses jours. Et cette attitude, plus qu'autre chose, déstabilisait tout le monde. Pas une fois il n'avait cherché à contester les accusations portées contre lui, ou justifier ses actes avec la morgue des fous persuadés d'être dans leur droit. Seul une impassibilité et un masque de froideur répondaient à tous ceux essayant de le provoquer. Il connaissait ses torts, les raisons qui avait motivées ses actes, et cela lui suffisait. Peu lui importait qu'on le comprenne, il n'en avait pas besoin. Glorfindel l'avait fait enfermer dans une tente gardée par plusieurs Elfes dont il avait une confiance totale. Il y attendrait ici le réveil de Elewë, et avec elle, la confirmation de sa traîtrise. Le doute n'était pas permis, mais le Capitaine se devait d'attendre l'avis du seul témoin pouvant assurer de ses actes. D'ici là, le Noldor était face à un dilemme : il ne savait que faire de l'Elfe. L'exécuter ? L'emprisonner jusqu'à la fin de leur mission ? Glorfindel craignait l'entreprise irréfléchie d'un soldat s'il le gardait prisonnier. Et malheureusement, le lendemain lui avait donné raison.

« Il est mort, Elewë ... » finit par dire Elladan, doucement.

Il savait à quel point la jeune Elfe s'était attachée à lui et avait encore du mal à digérer la traîtrise de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami.

« Un soldat s'est introduit pendant la nuit dans la tente où il était gardé en attendant de vous voir. Il lui a tranché la gorge et l'a laissé à même le sol » il marqua une pause, choisissant avec soin ses mots « je suis désolé Elewë, je sais qu'il était votre ami ... »

Il observa avec tristesse les yeux de la jeune Elfe s'embuer, et ses efforts pour se contenir. Elle respira un grand coup avant de lever le regard vers lui.

« C'était un traître, Elladan. Ce que je peux penser n'a aucune importance à présent. Je regrette seulement qu'il n'ait rien confié à personne. Ne pas savoir est pire que tout, car il n'y a rien à accepter ou à pardonner. Juste le silence et des réponses sans question. Il était mon ami, en effet, et je garderai le souvenir de l'Elfe que j'ai connu, et non pas de celui que j'ai découvert en l'espace de quelques minutes. Peu le comprendront, mais peu m'importe. »

Elladan, touché par cette peine qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher, lui attrapa la main. Elewë la serra, et l'Elfe vit une unique larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il devinait que ce serait la seule fois où elle parlerait ainsi de Orodreth avant de très nombreuses années.

* * *

><p>Elladan avait ensuite appris à Elewë que Orodreth et le commanditaire de son enlèvement lors du tournoi ne faisaient qu'un. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré le corps inerte de l'Elfe blond, il avait remarqué le tatouage gravé sur une de ses épaules : un faucon. Elewë avait alors fait le lien entre Fileg, ce tatouage, et le fameux Faucon qui avait employé le colosse et ses hommes de main. Cette révélation lui mina d'autant plus le moral. Après cela, Elladan avait conduit Elewë dans les quartiers de Glorfindel en fin de matinée. Tous les généraux étaient réunis, attendant le récit de la Galadhrim. S'asseyant sur une chaise qu'on lui présenta, la jeune Elfe se mit alors à leur conter les événements de la veille. De sa garde interminable, son inquiétude lorsque la relève n'était pas arrivée, ses propres sentiments lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Orodreth se tenir devant elle, jusqu'à la façon dont elle en était venue à donner l'alerte, elle n'omis rien, essayant de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible tout ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu, et ressenti. Tous les Elfes étaient penchés vers elle, buvant ses paroles, et se mirent à discuter avec agitation lorsqu'elle vint à conclure son exposé. Beaucoup avaient espéré qu'il lui aurait confié une dernière parole avant d'essayer de la tuer, des informations concernant son rôle dans cette guerre menée par Angmar. La déception était palpable, et Elewë s'était tue, légèrement recroquevillée sur sa chaise, plongée dans ses pensées, alors que l'espace autour d'elle était empli des voix des généraux. Glorfindel s'en aperçut, et après avoir demandé le silence, la remercia pour ces informations, soulignant que sans son intervention, peu seraient encore vivants. La jeune Elfe accepta les remerciement et les félicitations qu'on lui adressa, puis demanda à prendre congé, et sortit de la tente dans un état second, le récit de cette nuit là la replongeant dans un tourbillon de questions dont elle n'avait pas la réponse.<p>

Elewë se dirigea lentement vers l'enclos des chevaux, hochant la tête lorsqu'on la remerciait, rendant les accolades qu'on lui donnait. Elle se fit la triste réflexion qu'il avait fallu qu'elle risque la mort et que son ami se fasse tuer pour qu'elle puisse enfin gagner la considération de ses camarades. Ce constat, qui l'aurait empli de joie des semaines plus tôt, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se sentait vide, seule, et n'avait personne avec qui partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait apprécié la tendre sollicitude de Elladan, mais savait que, au fond, il ne la comprenait pas. Lindir lui manquait cruellement, viscéralement, à cet instant même. Elewë ne cessait de se rendre compte à quel point elle s'était toujours reposée sur lui et leur amitié, et ce vide devenait de plus en plus béant à l'intérieur d'elle. La jeune Elfe puisa un peu de réconfort dans la tendre affection de Ninqueloté, de ce soutien indéfectible qu'elle lui porterait toujours.

Renfermée dans sa bulle de pensées, Elewë mis quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte d'une présence à ses côtés. Se tournant, elle vit que Elrohir l'observait, un sourire triste sur le visage. La peine de la jeune Elfe était visible lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Cette fragilité à fleur de peau l'attendrissait et lui donner envie de la protéger, de la voir sourire à nouveau, de cet air fier et farouche qui la caractérisait tant. La fougueuse elleth ayant tenu tête à son père et bravé tous les interdits quelques semaines plus tôt semblait comme éteinte, altérée par toutes ces choses qu'elle avait vécu depuis. La guerre changeait les hommes, de cela personne ne doutait. Mais jusqu'ici Elrohir n'avait jamais vu ce que cela pouvait entraîner chez une femme, et il se rendait compte que la sensibilité féminine ne devait qu'aggraver tout cela. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit les traits tirés de la jeune Elfe et les cernes marquant ses yeux. Alors même que la guerre à proprement parler n'avait pas encore débutée, elle avait déjà été marquée par celle-ci, ayant connu la mort de son père, subit de nombreuses blessures qui auraient rendu bien moins agréable nombre de soldats aguerris, et avait perdu ses deux seuls amis. Et pas une seule fois elle ne s'était plaint de sa condition, trop fière et redoutant ce que l'on pourrait dire d'elle.

Elrohir s'approcha, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, essayant de lui transmettre tout son soutien à travers ce seul geste. Elewë lui sourit, reconnaissante. Mais ses yeux contrastaient avec son visage, criant sa peine, et sans réfléchir l'Elfe l'approcha d'elle et l'enserra dans ses bras, la tête de la Galadhrim reposant contre son épaule. Elle se tendit quelques instants, surprise par son geste, avant de se laisser aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. La dernière fois que le Prince l'avait tenue ainsi, elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes la perte de son père. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux étaient secs, comme déterminés à ne plus faire preuve de faiblesse, et Elrohir sentit que malgré tout, la jeune Elfe s'était imprégnée de toutes ces épreuves, s'était endurcie, et que aujourd'hui marquerait la dernière fois où elle se laisserait aller de cette façon. La vie est dure, la vie est cruelle, et elle venait encore de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit. Parfois, le silence était profitable à des paroles inutiles et dénuées de sens.

Elewë relâcha leur étreinte d'elle-même au bout de quelques minutes, s'éloignant d'Elrohir, et celui-ci laissa retomber ses bras avec regret. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement réchauffées et elle paraissait gênée, comme si elle avait compris que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce contact physique n'avait pas que été dicté par la tristesse de la jeune Elfe. Elle lui lança un sourire timide, le remerciant du regard, et s'éloigna en direction du campement. A cet instant, Elrohir pensa qu'elle ressemblait à une biche apeurée, gracile et insaisissable.

* * *

><p>Elewë avait besoin de se changer les idées. L'Armée ne quittait le campement que en début d'après-midi, et elle avait encore plusieurs heures devant elle. Il lui fallait faire le vide en elle, faire le point sur toutes ces pensées et ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et le meilleur moyen était de décocher quelques flèches. Passant par sa tente récupérer son matériel, elle en profita pour ranger celle-ci, en prévision du départ. Puis la Galadhrim se dirigea d'un bon pas vers une zone à l'extérieur du camp qu'elle savait avoir été aménagée pour s'entraîner à l'arc. La bataille approchait, et Glorfindel avait conseillé à chacun de s'entraîner un peu dans les jours qui allaient suivre. En chemin, Elewë aperçut, assis au tour des vestiges d'un feu, un groupe d'Elfes discutant de vive voix. Annael semblait mener la discussion. Elle saisit une bribe de la conversation.<p>

« J'ai toujours su que cet Elfe était louche, appelez cela de l'instinct ou ce que vous voulez, mais il m'a toujours apparu antipathique ! » l'entendit-elle fanfaronner.

Elewë s'arrêta net, tourna le regard vers l'Elfe brun, et la rage l'assaillit. Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea droit vers le groupe, traversant le cercle pour se positionner juste devant lui.

« Si on m'avait demandé de juger qui était coupable de quoi uniquement à sa tête, je n'aurai pas un hésité un seul instant, mon choix aurait été vite pris. S'il y a bien une seule personne dont on peut être sur que son caractère et ses ambitions correspondent à l'image qu'il donne, c'est bien vous Annael. » lança-t-elle froidement, dévisageant l'Elfe de toute sa hauteur.

Un sourire narquois étira le visage de ce dernier.

« Il est vrai que vous avez été la plus apte à juger de la culpabilité de ce traître. N'étiez-vous pas amie avec lui ? Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas également mêlée à tout cela ? » répondit-il en la provoquant.

Il eut le droit pour toute réponse à un magistral coup droit dans la mâchoire, le faisant tanguer en arrière. Reprenant ses esprits, la main posée contre l'ecchymose commençant déjà à se former, il lui jeta un pur regard noir, auquel elle répondit bien volontiers. S'apprêtant à se lever pour lui rendre la pareille, il ne fut arrêté que par la main qui se posa sur son épaule, le retenant.

« Tu es allé trop loin, Annael. » fit Lindir.

Elewë, toute à sa rage, n'avait pas remarqué que son ami était assis juste à côté de l'Elfe brun. Il semblait lasse, et chercha le regard de la jeune Elfe. Encore sous l'emprise de la provocation, Elewë ne le regarda même pas un instant, vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de Annael.

« La prochaine fois que vous insinuez ce genre de choses, Lindir ne sera plus là pour vous protéger » menaça-t-elle, sifflant ces paroles.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos, refusant de rester une minute de plus en compagnie de cet Elfe pour qui elle éprouvait de plus en plus des pulsions meurtrières, et reprit la direction qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'avait décidément que trop besoin d'évacuer ses pensées.

Rejoignant enfin la zone d'entraînement, Elewë s'entraîna pendant une bonne heure, faisant ressortir tout ce qui l'assaillait dans ses tirs. Trahison, chagrin, colère, gêne et incompréhension, tout s'écoula en elle à travers ses flèches. Elle tendait tellement la corde de son arc que son dos la tirait, et que sa main encochant les flèches était en sang, la chair à vif d'être ainsi sollicitée. Elle fut interrompue par une main se posant sur son épaule, l'extirpant de l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Vous devriez cesser. Vous allez rompre votre arc à vous acharner ainsi dessus. Sans parler de l'état de votre main » fit doucement une voix derrière elle.

Relâchant la tension de son arc, Elewë se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Legolas se tenait face à elle, l'air compatissant. Cette vision la renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas de leur fausse compassion, elle voulait qu'on la comprenne. Ce que personne n'avait l'air de réussir pour l'instant. Elewë soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Legolas, il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider à sa manière. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été assez aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que son ami lui cachait des choses, mais elle seule. Elle devait cesser de blâmer les autres pour ses propres problèmes. Soupirant, la jeune Elfe acquiesça, détendant la corde de son arc.

« Vous devriez allez vous préparer, nous partons plus tôt que prévu » lui conseilla le Prince de la Forêt Noire, pas dupe sur ses pensées.

Elewë hocha la tête à nouveau.

« Merci. » lui répondit-elle simplement. Et les deux Elfes comprirent parfaitement que cela ne concernait pas seulement les conseils qu'il venait de lui donner. Il lui sourit, et la regarda s'en aller en direction du camp.

* * *

><p>Elewë regarda avec émerveillement le blanc flocon se poser avec délicatesse sur la crinière de Ninqueloté, et y fondre instantanément. Relevant la tête, elle en observa un autre voltiger dans la légère brise qui soufflait sur la plaine. Sa vision elfique lui permettait de distinguer l'élégant motif figé dans la glace, scintillant sous les quelques rayons du Soleil parvenant à se glisser à travers l'épais manteau nuageux les surplombant. Fascinée par ce spectacle, elle se laissait porter par la petite jument, toute à sa contemplation. Un fin rideau de neige tombait depuis quelques heures sur l'Armée, encore trop léger pour avoir une réelle conséquence sur leur progression. Les températures avaient violemment chuté durant la journée, à mesure que la colonne quittait le couvert de la dernière forêt qu'ils croiseraient avant quelques temps. Cependant, elle n'étaient pas encore assez froides pour que la neige tombe en masse et s'accumule sur le sol. L'Armée elfique en profitait donc pour chevaucher bon train, essayant de rattraper le retard encore pris lors de cette dernière attaque.<p>

Les paysages de plus en plus montagneux défilaient donc sous leurs yeux, et les Elfes devaient parfois se contenter d'un surplomb rocheux pour se protéger contre les attaques incessantes du vent, qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant. Elewë avait enfilé une nouvelle couche de vêtements par-dessus celles qu'elle portait déjà, et avait échangé sa cape pour une autre doublée de fourrure, beaucoup plus chaude. Cette dernière était repliée tout autour d'elle, essayant de couvrir le moindre espace de peau, pour offrir le plus de résistance possible au vent. La Galadhrim avait remarqué que le poil de Ninqueloté se faisait également plus épais, et que la petite jument avait de moins en moins de difficultés à supporter le changement de climat. Elewë espérait que le temps ne se dégraderait pas trop une fois arrivés à Fornost. Combattre dans une grande bataille était déjà bien assez compliqué, ils n'avaient p as besoin qu'une épaisse couche de neige vienne s'y mêler. La jeune Elfe projeta son regard devant elle, essayant d'anticiper ce qui les attendaient. Ils devaient arriver à Fornost dans deux jours, et étrangement, Elewë était enfin sereine. Qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait dire ou penser d'elle. Son devoir était à la guerre, et tout son être tendait vers ce but. La fin de ce voyage approchait, et Elewë avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em>N'ayant pas réussi à mettre la main sur une équivalence années Homme-Elfe, j'ai posé les âges suivants : Elewë, avec plus de 1600 ans, a en apparence 25 ans environ. Lalwen et Edrahil ont l'apparence d'enfants de 13-14 ans, et donc environ 900 ans ;)

(2) Nom elfique des Havres Gris

(3) Aucun Elfe vivant ne peut être violé, il y perdrait la volonté d'endurer ces souffrances et de vivre.

(4) Eärendur meurt en 861 3A et notre histoire a lieu en 1974 3A, environ 1000 ans donc ;)

(5) « Je savais bien que t'étais une salope ! ». pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher … x)

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre terminé !<p>

Je réalise que j'ai réussi à rassembler tous mes personnages en un seul chapitre, c'est la première fois ^^ Egalement beaucoup de notes pour ce chapitre, c'est assez inhabituel.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous faire un petit cours de bio sur l'hémorragie en deux lignes, que voulez-vous, j'étudie cela en ce moment, il faut bien que cette prépa ait un avantage sur cette fic :P

Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de Orodreth, de son histoire, de la réaction d'Elewë, de Elrohir ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite note, cela éclairera ma journée, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !

Je pense publier le prochain chapitre pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, à dans un mois environ donc ! ;)

Grosses bises, portez-vous bien !

Votre dévouée mimi.


	23. Fornost

Bonjour bonjour ! :D

Je vous avais promis un chapitre pour les vacances, et ces dernières se prolongent encore jusqu'à ce soir, je suis donc dans les temps ;P

Je ne vous dis rien sur ce chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même ^^

Je souhaite vivement remercier les personnes ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review au dernier chapitre : mon **Strider** préféré, la très fidèle **Melior Silverdjane**, **Toutouille**, **fuyuki417** et **AnnaNana**.

AnnaNana : un grand merci pour ta review, tes supers remarques m'ont boosté pour vous rendre ce chapitre avant la fin des vacances, vraiment, merci ! N'hésite pas à te créer un compte pour que je puisse te répondre plus en détail à tes reviews plutôt que par l'intermédiaire des chapitres ;)

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Fornost<span>

Elewë dégagea son épée du corps de l'orque qu'elle venait d'abattre. Elle laissa pendre son bras le long de son corps, et le sang noir de la créature s'écoula le long de la lame, gouttant sur le sol. La jeune Elfe reprit son souffle, haletant sous l'effort. Se ressaisissant, elle releva la tête et observa tout autour d'elle. La bataille faisait rage aux pieds de la forteresse de Fornost, construite sur les flancs des Hauts du Nord, et Elfes et Orques s'affrontaient aussi loin que portait son regard. On ne distinguait plus aucune délimitation entre les deux armées, toute discipline rompue seulement quelques minutes après le début des échanges. A vrai dire, le champ de bataille ne ressemblait à présent plus qu'à un gigantesque entrelacs des deux forces ennemies, et Elewë peinait à évaluer combien des siens subsistaient encore parmi ce tourbillon de casques, d'armures, d'épées et de boucliers.

Agrippant fermement la poignée de son épée, passant l'autre main dans ses cheveux poisseux pour dégager son visage, Elewë se dirigea vers le gros des combats, enjambant le corps de l'orque qu'elle avait tué quelques instants plus tôt. Son souffle s'était légèrement apaisé et son bras semblait accepter de brandir son épée quelques instants de plus. Voyant un Elfe affronter seul plusieurs orques, elle se rua en avant, saisissant son arme à deux mains. La Galadhrim se jeta sur l'un d'eux, et pourfendit d'un grand geste la tête de la créature, la décapitant sur le coup. Cette dernière roula jusqu'aux pieds des autres orques qui eurent un instant d'hésitation, dont mirent à profit les deux Elfes pour les achever. Reprenant bruyamment son souffle, le soldat lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour la remercier auquel Elewë répondit faiblement. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes, et elle suffoquait sous la chaleur des différentes couches qu'elle portait et qui lui collaient au corps. Après avoir essuyé ses mains moites et poisseuses de sang sur son pantalon, la jeune Elfe respira un grand coup et se replongea au cœur de la bataille.

Elewë ne sut combien de temps elle tua, mutila et coupa des membres d'orques, mais il lui semblait que pour chaque créature qu'elle éliminait, d'autres prenaient sa place, dans un flot qui paraissait ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Le sang sur son visage ruisselait parmi la sueur, l'empêchant de voir clair, et elle dut mettre à profit quelques instants de répit pour s'essuyer à nouveau. Regardant autour d'elle, elle repéra Lindir se battant un peu plus loin. Son ami était aux prises avec un orque qui semblait lui donner du fil à retordre. Voyant que l'Elfe en venait à bout, Elewë commençait à se détourner lorsqu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier, absorbé par son combat, n'avait pas aperçu l'orque se glisser dans son dos, et le sang de la jeune Elfe se glaça. Avant même qu'elle ait pu esquisser un geste ou avertir son ami, la lame grossière de la créature s'enfonça dans le corps de Lindir, le transperçant de part en part, et de là où elle se situait, Elewë entendit l'air quitter brutalement les poumons sous le choc, aussi clairement que s'il s'était situé sous ses yeux. Elle vit avec horreur le corps de l'Elfe chavirer, les genoux s'affaissant contre le sol, avant de s'écrouler en avant.

« LINDIR, NON ! »

* * *

><p>Elewë se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, et se redressa vivement, aspirant à grandes goulées rapides l'air que clamaient ses poumons. Son visage était rouge et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Son corps tremblait sous le choc, et la jeune Elfe mit quelques instants à réaliser où elle se trouvait, et qu'en conséquence de quoi son ami ne venait pas de mourir sous ses yeux. Mais ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle avait cru l'avoir perdu l'avaient secouée, anéantissant les effets réparateurs de la nuit passée. Elewë mit quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle, puis s'assit sur son lit de fortune. Elle décida qu'elle devait à tout prix parler à Lindir, ce rêve lui ayant fait réaliser qu'elle ou son ami n'auraient peut-être pas la chance d'en sortir vivants, et qu'il lui était désormais impensable qu'elle affronte la bataille sans avoir fait la paix avec lui. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'ils venaient à être séparés de cette façon, tout comme son père quelques semaines plus tôt. Rassurée par cette décision, Elewë entreprit alors de s'habiller chaudement et de démonter sa tente, luttant contre le vent s'engouffrant dans le tissu lorsqu'elle essaya de l'empaqueter.<p>

Rabattant sa capuche doublée de fourrure sur la tête, elle se hâta de rejoindre Ninqueloté et de charger ses paquets, espérant intercepter Lindir avant le départ. Malheureusement, à peine eu-t-elle terminé que le cor sonnant le rassemblement retentit, et Elewë se mit en selle avec regret. Rejoignant le groupe de la Lórien commençant à se former, elle chercha son ami du regard, en vain. Au moment exact où elle le cherchait, il disparaissait subitement. La jeune Elfe se renfrogna, puis se rassura en se faisant la réflexion qu'il leur restait une dernière journée de chevauchée avant d'arriver en vue de Fornost. Elle aurait donc tout le temps nécessaire d'ici là pour mettre la main sur Lindir.

Après avoir enfilé une paire de gants salvatrice pour la survie de ses mains, Elewë raffermit sa prise sur les rênes, et incita Ninqueloté à se mettre en avant. Les Elfes de la Lórien commençaient la journée en tête de la colonne, le roulement ayant lieu après la pause du midi. La Galadhrim soupira à l'idée de devoir subir les attaques du vent de plein front, sans personne pour atténuer son effet. Rajustant les pans de sa cape et sa capuche autour d'elle, elle s'arma de courage, se préparant pour les prochaines heures à venir.

Qui furent beaucoup trop longues à son goût.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement non feint que Elewë mit pied à terre lorsque l'arrêt du midi fut annoncé. Son visage avait pris une coloration légèrement bleutée et, malgré ses gants, ses mains étaient transies de froid. L'Armée avait fait halte à l'abri d'un escarpement rocheux qui protégeait assez précairement les soldats de la morsure du vent. Chacun était réfugié derrière sa monture, captant la moindre parcelle de chaleur que pouvait dégager l'animal. Ces derniers laissaient échapper des volutes de vapeur par leurs naseaux, et devenaient de plus en plus agités avec la chute de température. Il y eut peu de discussions ce midi là, tous les Elfes à leur effort de se réchauffer, appréhendant la reprise. Aucun feu n'avait été allumé, Glorfindel souhaitant s'attarder le moins possible en ce lieu. La pause fut donc brève, et c'est avec résignation que les cavaliers se remirent en selle, les soldats de Fondcombe prenant cette fois-ci la tête. Ceux de la Forêt Noire prendraient le relais pendant l'après-midi.

A mesure que l'Armée s'avançait de plus en plus dans les contrées septentrionales de Arnor, le paysage défilait sous les yeux de Elewë. Les plaines qu'ils avaient parcouru si longtemps devenaient vallonnées, et de larges affleurements rocheux détournaient parfois le sentier qu'ils suivaient depuis Bree. Sculptés par le vent soufflant sans interruption sur ces terres, ces derniers étaient parfois tranchants, comme des aiguilles cherchant à percer l'air. Ces étranges reliefs ne faisaient qu'accentuer le côté sauvage, désert de la région. Mis à part les soldats, Elewë n'avait observé aucune trace de vie animale, et la flore semblait avoir bien du mal à se développer ici.

La jeune Elfe somnola une partie de l'après-midi, essayant de reconstituer ses forces. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les Elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient à présent en tête. Elewë estima que Glorfindel ordonnerait l'arrêt d'ici quelques heures encore. Bientôt, la jeune Elfe aperçut les cimes des Hauts du Nord, couvertes de neiges éternelles. Nullement comparables aux Monts Brumeux, ces montagnes avaient cependant le mérite d'exister, et c'est à leurs pieds même que Elendil et les Núménoréen en Exil avaient construit la forteresse de Fornost, quelques deux millénaires plus tôt.

Le Soleil commençait à décliner lorsque, enfin, Glorfindel donna l'ordre de monter le campement. Les Elfes avaient découvert avec joie la présence d'une zone boisée, la première qu'ils rencontraient depuis deux jours. Ils s'y étaient réfugiés avec satisfaction, montant le camp avec plus d'entrain. Les Hauts du Nord semblaient à portée de main à présent, et ne paraissaient plus aussi petits qu'avant. Selon Glorfindel, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de chevauchée de Fornost. Ils passeraient la nuit ici, et partiraient au petit matin le lendemain. Peu d'informations leur avaient été données concernant ce qui se passait autour de la forteresse et Elewë supposa qu'elles leur seraient communiqué le lendemain, après que les généraux aient fait le point sur la situation. En attendant, il avait été conseillé aux soldats de s'entraîner une dernière fois et d'essayer d'engranger le plus de sommeil possible. Les jours à venir allaient être éprouvants, de cela personne ne doutait. Legolas avait ainsi accepté d'entraîner Elewë une dernière fois. Après cela, la jeune Elfe serait livrée à elle-même.

Après avoir bouchonné les chevaux dont elle avait la charge, Elewë partit à la recherche de Lindir. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle avant de devoir rejoindre le Prince de la Forêt Noire, et elle comptait le mettre à profit pour tenter une bonne fois pour toutes de mettre fin à cette querelle entre elle et son ami. La jeune Elfe finit par le trouver, entouré par ses amis de caserne. Ils ne la remarquèrent qu'une fois qu'elle fut devant eux. Voyant que Annael semblait prêt à la provoquer, Elewë le stoppa net.

« Paix, Annael. Je ne suis pas venue pour le plaisir de subir vos moqueries dont je suis fatiguée. » fit-elle en le regardant à peine. « Je souhaite simplement m'entretenir avec Lindir. »

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Annael, Lindir lui intima du regard d'en rester là. Croisant finalement celui de Elewë, il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et l'invita d'un geste à la suivre. Les deux amis s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le couvert des arbres, jusqu'à ce que le brouhaha du campement soit assourdi par la végétation. Lindir s'arrêta alors, puis fit face à la jeune Elfe.

« Que souhaitais-tu donc me dire Elewë ? » demanda-t-il, et étrangement toute trace de colère semblait avoir déserté sa voix. Il paraissait plus lasse qu'autre chose, ce qui conforta la Galadhrim dans son choix. Son ami était tout autant atteint qu'elle par leur séparation, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Croisant le regard de Lindir, la jeune Elfe inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

« Je n'en peux plus de cette situation Lindir, tout cela ne mène à rien. N'essaie même pas de le nier, tu en souffres autant que moi. Nous sommes à l'aube de la bataille dont nous avons toujours rêvé toi et moi, et alors que nous devrions être plus soudés que jamais, partager ce moment unique, nous voilà à nous faire souffrir aussi vainement. Regarde moi en face, et ose me dire que cela en vaut la peine. » dit-elle doucement, mais déterminée, fixant l'Elfe dans les yeux.

Lindir soupira puis se rapprocha d'elle. Tendant le bras, il caressa le visage de son amie d'une main légère, et Elewë frissonna sous ce contact si intime. Laissant retomber son bras, il vrilla ensuite son regard dans le sien.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même Elewë, cela me pèse autant qu'à toi. Mais nous retrouver ne dépend pas de moi, toi seule peut décider d'arrêter tout ceci maintenant. C'est ton choix, pas le mien. »

Elewë sentit la colère remonter à la surface, tout ce qu'elle avait mis de côté pour essayer d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec son ami, et qui menaçait d'exploser.

« Assez Lindir ! » tonna-t-elle en le faisant sursauter, « Cesse de ramener les choses à Elrohir alors que je te parle de nous, il n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation ! »

« Elrohir est le centre même de tout ceci ! » répondit-il sur le même ton. Il semblait à nouveau brûler de cette même rage qui l'avait assailli le soir de leur rupture. Mais Elewë voyait dans les yeux de son ami la même tristesse qui l'habitait à cet instant.

« Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à dire ce que je ne pense pas. Ne m'oblige pas à revivre la même chose qu'avec mon père, si jamais il devait t'arriver malheur, je ne m'en remettrai pas ! Par les Valar, Lindir, cela me hante à tel point que j'ai rêvé que tu mourrais sous mes yeux pendant la bataille ! »

La colère de Lindir fondit devant la détresse contenue dans la voix de son amie.

« Je te l'ai dit Elewë, c'est ton choix, pas le mien » répondit-il tristement avant de repartir en direction du camp.

Sidérée, Elewë le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant de finir par murmurer l'évidence qui s'imposait à elle.

« J'ai besoin de toi Lindir, ne m'abandonne pas ... »

La jeune Elfe vit son ami tressaillir et ralentir avant de s'arrêter. Elle savait que malgré la distance, il l'avait entendue. Lindir soupira avant de marteler la sentence, sans même se retourner :

« Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu l'as choisi lui. »

Une unique larme roula le long de la joue de Elewë alors qu'elle regardait son ami s'éloigner, qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur avant de retourner également vers le campement.

* * *

><p>Elewë s'échauffait depuis quelques minutes à l'orée de la zone boisée lorsque Legolas la rejoignit. Tandis que celui-ci l'imitait, la jeune Elfe mit en mouvement minutieusement chaque partie de son corps où elle avait été blessée, et remarqua avec satisfaction que ni son dos, son bras gauche ou sa cuisse ne la faisaient encore souffrir. Seuls de légers picotements provenant de la blessure au-dessus de son cœur se faisaient parfois ressentir. La jeune Elfe se sentait physiquement prête à affronter les événements à venir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant à propos d'elle même. Encore secouée par sa conversation avec Lindir, Elewë tentait vainement de chasser toutes ces pensées et d'en faire abstraction, mais tout semblait revenir au galop lorsqu'elle cessait de se concentrer. La jeune Elfe soupira, puis se força à se focaliser sur ses échanges avec Legolas.<p>

Les deux Elfes commencèrent par de simples mises en contact pour finir leur échauffement, puis passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Tournant l'un en face de l'autre, ils cherchaient la meilleure façon d'avoir le dessus, commençant à connaître le style de combat de l'autre au fil de leurs affrontements. Elewë finit par se lancer, attaquant Legolas sur le côté qu'elle savait le plus faible. Mais ce dernier contra aisément avant de riposter. Les deux Elfes joutèrent alors pendant quelques minutes, essayant de faire reculer l'autre et de prendre le dessus, redoublant d'ardeur et prenant de plus en plus de risques. Legolas finit par fendre vers le côté gauche de Elewë, puis, au dernier moment, dévia de sa trajectoire et balaya d'un grand coup l'épée d'Elewë, qui, surprise, vit son arme s'envoler et retomber quelques pas plus loin.

Vexée d'avoir été désarmée aussi facilement et d'avoir fait preuve d'autant d'inattention, la jeune Elfe ramassa d'un geste rageur son épée.

« Concentrez-vous Elewë, vous n'auriez pas dû être surprise par cette feinte, même un enfant l'aurait vue venir » asséna Legolas, conscient que la Galadhrim n'avait pas son esprit entièrement dédié au combat. Mais cette erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie lors d'une bataille, et s'il devait la mettre en colère pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, il était prêt à faire preuve d'autant de froideur que nécessaire.

La réponse de Elewë ne se fit pas attendre. Une lueur de colère brilla dans ses yeux, et tout ce qu'elle avait retenu face à Lindir chercha à s'échapper et à s'exprimer. Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, la jeune Elfe brandit son épée à deux mains, et se rua vers le Prince. Elewë ne réfléchissait plus clairement, chaque mouvement étant guidé par ce tonnerre qui grondait en elle, lui faisant commettre des erreurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Tristesse et colère se mêlaient et s'exprimaient à travers son épée alors qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Elle récolta de nombreuses coupures et bleus sur les bras et les jambes, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait seulement se libérer de ce feu brûlant dans sa poitrine et se venger de cette remarque si désobligeante. Lassé, Legolas finit par la désarmer une nouvelle fois, puis plaqua son épée contre la gorge de la jeune Elfe.

« Assez Elewë ! Vous seriez déjà morte une dizaine de fois si je ne retenais pas mes coups ! » tonna-t-il avant de retirer sa lame. Voyant que la remarque avait fait mouche, il reprit moins durement « Vous êtes douée, mais vous laissez vos émotions vous guider. Votre talent ne vous sauvera pas si vous vous battez avec votre cœur ou si vous n'êtes pas pleinement concentrée. Apprenez à maîtriser cette colère qui est en vous, et alors rien ni personne ne vous résistera. Ne pensez plus à rien, et alors vous vivrez. »

La colère de Elewë s'estompa lorsqu'elle réalisa la justesse des propos de Legolas, et à quel point elle s'était laissée emportée. Il l'avait provoquée, et elle était bêtement tombée dans son piège. Sidérée par sa propre bêtise, elle soupira avant de ramasser son épée tombée à terre un peu plus loin. Legolas la rejoignit, comprenant que la distraction et la colère de la jeune Elfe n'étaient pas seulement dus à l'anxiété de la bataille à venir, ni à la perte de Orodreth deux jours plus tôt.

« Quelle que soit la chose qui vous préoccupe, essayez d'en faire abstraction le moment venu. »finit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. S'il ne pouvait l'aider à régler son problème, alors au moins pouvait-il l'empêcher de mourir.

Elewë comprit que le Prince l'aidait à sa manière, que c'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son affection.

« Je vous remercie pour me l'avoir fait réaliser votre altesse, et pour m'avoir autant aidé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » répondit-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante.

Legolas lui sourit, acceptant d'un hochement de tête ses remerciements.

« Je dois à présent vous laisser, Glorfindel a décidé de tenir un dernier conseil avant demain »

Elewë acquiesça, puis reprit la direction de sa tente tandis que le Prince se dirigeait vers celle de Glorfindel.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Elrohir pénétra dans les quartiers de Glorfindel, seuls manquaient son frère et Legolas. Le premier fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, bientôt suivi par Legolas, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Le Noldor attendit que les deux retardataires se versent une coupe avant de commencer.<p>

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir faire le point sur la situation. » fit-il en étalant sur la grande table autour de laquelle ils étaient groupés plusieurs cartes à différentes échelles de Fornost et ses alentours. Se rapprochant, Elrohir aperçut de nombreuses annotations et figures gribouillées sur certaines.

« Les dernières nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues ne sont guère encourageantes » poursuivit Glorfindel « Fornost est à moitié détruite et occupée depuis quelques mois, tandis que les derniers Dúnedain sont traqués par Angmar. Ces derniers ne sont plus que quelques centaines, un millier tout au plus, et se terrent dans les bois en attente de notre aide, désormais trop peu nombreux pour mener une attaque directe. Mais ce n'est pas tout » continua-t-il en s'appuyant des deux mains sur la table « je viens de prendre connaissance de la mort de Arvedui, le souverain d'Arthedain. Il a sombré il y a de cela quelques semaines dans les eaux de la Baie de Forochel, entraînant avec lui les Palantíri de Amon Sûl et Annúminas alors qu'il fuyait son Royaume. Arthedain est à présent sans Roi, et son fils, Aranarth, mène les Dúnedain encore vivants »

Le silence se fit parmi les généraux. Les Palantíri étaient des objets précieux, et la perte de deux d'entre eux était lourde.

« Réjouissons-nous plutôt que ces Palantíri ne soient pas tombés aux mains de l'ennemi. » fit judicieusement remarquer Haldir. « Qui sait à quelles fins ils auraient alors pu être utilisés ».

Glorfindel acquiesça, avant de reprendre.

« Aranarth m'a également communiqué l'évaluation des forces de l'ennemi. Il semblerait que Angmar se soit vidé, depuis quelques semaines toutes les forces se regroupent autour de Fornost. Orodreth les a averti de notre venue et de nos forces. Ils nous attendront en nombre. »

« Combien ? » osa demander Legolas, alors que chacun attendait avec appréhension la réponse.

« Près de quinze-mille. La volonté d'Angmar est claire : Arthedain doit tomber, et avec lui le Royaume du Nord des Hommes. »

« Aranarth a-t-il également fait mention de leurs différentes unités ? » demanda alors Elrohir.

« Près de cinq-cent monteurs de ouargues, le reste est composé d'Hommes, de Gobelins et d'Orques. »

La mention des ouargues amena à nouveau le silence dans la pièce, la dernière rencontre avec ces créatures encore présente dans les mémoires. Les chiffres étaient clairement à leur désavantage, ainsi que la présence d'autant de ouargues. Cependant, les Elfes avaient pour eux les avantages liés à leur race, ce qui rééquilibrait légèrement les comptes. Les Dúnedain étaient également de fins guerriers : le combat serait très rude, peu en sortiraient vivants, mais la victoire était envisageable, aussi peu probable soit-elle. Une bonne stratégie d'attaque permettrait de préserver de nombreuses vies. Les généraux étaient aussi conscients de la fatigue des soldats, accumulée durant le voyage. En pleine possessions de leurs moyens, les chances auraient été tout autres.

Ramenant l'attention vers les cartes, Glorfindel poursuivit.

« Fornost est entourée d'une immense plaine. C'est là » fit-il en désignant un point sur l'une d'entre elles « que la bataille aura lieu. Remarquez les quelques buttes surplombant au loin. Elladan, vous posterez ici cent de nos meilleurs archers. Ils y auront une vue dégagée et seront situés suffisamment près pour réussir à faire des dégâts. Une fois vos carquois vides, vous descendrez prendre part aux combats. Les six-cent autres seront répartis en trois groupes, menés par Legolas, Haldir et moi-même. Chacun créera de lui-même ses unités avec ses généraux. Nous ne savons comment l'ennemi aura disposé ses forces, nous pouvons seulement supposer que la bataille se fera le long de la forteresse. Legolas, vous serez en charge du tiers Ouest, Haldir de l'Est, et je me chargerai du centre. Nous attaquerons demain matin, une fois le Soleil levé. La lumière du jour sera à notre avantage et les affaiblira légèrement, nous devons nous saisir de la moindre opportunité. Les Dúnedain seront dissimulés tout autour, et surgiront à notre signal. Des suggestions ? » finit-il en parcourant du regard les Elfes l'entourant.

Ils discutèrent alors pendant une bonne heure, réglant détails et imprécisions, suggérant des manœuvres d'attaque, essayant d'anticiper les mouvements de l'ennemi. Il n'y aurait ici aucun élément de siège ou d'assaut. Fornost serait vide, toutes les forces massées à ses pieds. Les combats auraient lieu en face à face.

« Bien messieurs, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que la grâce des Valar nous accompagne » conclut Glorfindel, mettant fin au conseil. Les Elfes acquiescèrent sombrement, avant de sortir un par un. Elrohir s'attarda quelques instants devant la tente une fois qu'il en fut sortit, rejoint quelques secondes après par Legolas.

« Nous ne nous attendions pas à un tel déploiement de l'ennemi. » commenta le Prince de la Forêt Noire « La bataille s'annonce rude ».

« Je le crains fort. » répondit Elrohir.

Legolas se tourna alors vers lui après quelques secondes de silence.

« Peut-être devriez vous rejoindre Elewë. Elle semblait particulièrement préoccupée lorsque nous nous sommes vus tout à l'heure. Elle aura peut-être besoin de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. » conseilla-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elrohir chercha à percer le masque de l'Elfe sylvain, mais ce dernier restait impassible.

« Vous avez raison » finit-il par répondre « j'essaierai de la trouver. Puisse la nuit vous apporter sérénité mon ami. »

« A vous aussi ».

Ce n'est qu'une fois que Elrohir fut suffisamment éloigné que Legolas se permis un sourire.

* * *

><p>La lune était pleine ce soir là. Ses rayons filtraient doucement à travers la canopée clairsemée recouvrant le campement. La nuit était avancée, et nombreux étaient ceux reposant déjà dans leurs tentes. Certains contaient à la lumière d'un feu le récit de glorieuses batailles passées, ou bien de celles qu'ils avaient pu vivre, tandis que d'autres astiquaient minutieusement leurs armes.<p>

Elewë était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, faisant face au maigre feu crépitant depuis quelques heures. La jeune Elfe était venue s'asseoir ici après son entraînement avec Legolas, mangeant sa ration sans grand appétit. A l'aube de cette grande bataille, des images des dernières centaines d'années étaient remontées à la surface, retraçant tout le chemin qu'elle avait accompli pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elewë s'était revue, quelques mois plus tôt, jeune Elfe naïve et la tête remplie de rêves et de récits héroïques, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, partir à l'aventure.

Cette période lui semblait tellement lointaine, cette personne si différente de qui elle était aujourd'hui. Ce voyage l'avait forgée, de cela Elewë se rendait compte à présent. Il l'avait à la fois affaiblie et renforcée, diminuée et grandie. L'Elfe si prompte à s'offusquer de sa condition féminine, si enfermée dans sa maîtrise des armes, semblait à présent s'effacer au profit d'une autre plus mûre, mais aussi plus désabusée. La Galadhrim avait à la fois gagné tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer : une place dans l'Armée, un voyage et une bataille héroïques et perdu tout ce qu'elle avait : son père, son meilleur ami, ses illusions. Mais avec la mort de son père, elle y avait aussi trouvé une vraie raison de se battre, autre que son rêve de combats épiques : si par sa vie, celle d'innocents, de familles, pouvaient survivre, alors Elewë était prête à se sacrifier pour que jamais d'autres ne connaissent la douleur de sa perte. Elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle de toute sa vie. Son seul regret était Lindir. La jeune Elfe soupira. La colère s'en était allée, seule la tristesse de ne pouvoir partager ce moment avec son ami subsistait. Lui en vouloir était inutile, Legolas le lui avait fait réaliser plus tôt.

Elewë sursauta lorsqu'une brindille craqua derrière elle, la tirant de sa réflexion. Quelques instants plus tard, Elrohir était assis à ses côtés.

« Vous deviez être bien pensive pour ne pas m'avoir entendu arriver plus tôt. » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation « quelque chose vous préoccupe ? »

« Beaucoup trop de choses à vrai dire » éluda-t-elle avant de détourner la discussion « vous revenez du conseil, n'est ce pas ? Comment cela se présente-t-il ? »

Seul le silence de Elrohir lui répondit.

« A ce point ? »

« Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Fornost est perdue, notre intervention n'a que pour but d'empêcher la disparition totale des Dúnedain. Arnor ne sera plus jamais ce qu'il fut jadis. Quant à nos chances de survie, elles ne sont pas bien élevées. » répondit-il tristement.

Elewë médita quelques instants ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, fixant son regard sur les flammes dansantes du feu. Les deux Elfes restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Ne regrettez-vous pas parfois d'être venue, Elewë ? Vous remémorez-vous la vie que vous aviez il y a encore quelques mois, en vous demandant si vous n'auriez pas mieux fait de rester là-bas ? »

Elewë fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Elrohir.

« Pas un seul instant. » répondit-elle fermement, elle-même surprise de sa réponse si franche et de cette évidence qui s'imposait en elle.

Elrohir lui sourit.

« Vous êtes l'elleth la plus brave qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Vous êtes unique Elewë, n'en doutez jamais. »

Le regard de Elrohir la brûlait, il était d'une telle intensité, comme si tout ce qu'il taisait passait à travers ses yeux. Ce regard déclencha quelque chose en Elewë, et un frisson la parcourut de part en part. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et, mue par un désir soudain, elle se saisit de la main de Elrohir. Étonnée de sa propre audace, elle voulut la retirer, mais le Prince maintint la prise.

« Elrohir je suis confuse, je … »

« Chut … » murmura-t-il en plaçant sa main libre sur ses lèvres, pour taire la suite.

Il se pencha alors en avant vers elle, et, doucement, posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Elewë. Déboussolée, la jeune Elfe resta quelques instants interdite avant de lui rendre son baiser, d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus volontairement. La chaleur lui montait au visage, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis que Elrohir passait une main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui. Un brasier prenait possession de son corps, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle finit par se détacher, lâchant la main du Prince qu'elle tenait toujours, réinstaurant une distance entre eux. Reprenant son souffle, Elewë finit par relever les yeux vers Elrohir, ne sachant plus comment se comporter face à lui après cela. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi déconcerté, puis reprenant ses esprits, il se leva.

« Ne mourrez pas Elewë, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. » dit-il doucement en la fixant une dernière fois avant de repartir aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, laissant Elewë seule à contempler les braises du petit feu, encore retournée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jetant un regard aux alentours, elle cru voir une silhouette bouger au loin, mais ne lui accorda aucune attention. Dans un état second, elle éteignit complètement les braises du feu, et rejoignit sa tente. Étrangement, la fatigue la prit immédiatement, et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Elewë fut réveillée aux aurores le lendemain par un cor. Elle se hâta de s'habiller, ajustant son surcot de cuir et sa cape plus légère. Elle laisserait celle fourrée ici, avec les affaires dont elle n'aurait pas besoin lors de la bataille. La jeune Elfe attacha son ceinturon avec son épée autour de la taille, passa son carquois au-dessus de l'épaule, fixa ses dagues sur ce dernier de manière à pouvoir s'en saisir facilement, puis ramassa son arc. Elewë se sentait sereine, elle était prête.<p>

Lorsqu'elle sortir de sa tente, le campement bruissait d'activité, des soldats courant dans tous les sens. Elewë n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, ni de où elle devait se rendre. Elle fut interceptée par Elladan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ninqueloté.

« Vous êtes affectée à l'unité archère Elewë, rejoignez-moi là-bas » dit-il en désignant une zone du campement « dans quinze minutes, prête à partir et à cheval. »

La jeune Elfe acquiesça, et courut rejoindre sa jument. Cette dernière piaffait, sentant la tension de chaque soldat passant devant elle, devinant l'arrivée d'une chose importante. Elewë la rassura rapidement avant de se mettre en selle après l'avoir harnachée, et se dirigea vers le point donné par Elladan. Plusieurs dizaines d'Elfes y attendaient déjà, discutant vivement. Il fallut encore une dizaine de minutes pour que chaque soldat soit à la place qu'on lui avait attribuée. Glorfindel fit alors sonner à nouveau le cor, et l'Armée se mit en marche.

Une fine couche de neige était tombée pendant la nuit, les sabots des chevaux faisant voltiger les blancs flocons dans tous les sens lorsqu'ils s'y frayèrent un chemin. La colonne mit quelques heures avant d'être en vue des Hauts du Nord. L'aube était loin à présent, et le Soleil commençait à réchauffer les visages engourdis par le froid. Bientôt, Elewë put apercevoir Fornost.

Bâtie sur le flanc de la montagne, la forteresse surplombait la plaine devant laquelle s'était arrêtée l'Armée. S'étalant contre les Hauts, la cité semblait s'être écoulée à partir de son donjon central. Imposante, elle était massive, de par ses larges murs de pierre et ses hautes tours encerclant la ville. Elle était composée de plusieurs niveaux, chacun également fortifié. Mais une fois cet examen fait, Elewë vit ce que son œil avait manqué au premier abord : des pans de pierre manquaient sur presque chacune des tours et des murs, des marques de destruction parsemaient la cité entière, qui ressemblait plus à une ville fantôme qu'à l'ancienne capitale de l'Arthedain. Aux mains de Angmar depuis plusieurs mois, Fornost était dévastée, l'ombre de sa gloire passée. Elrohir avait raison : Fornost était perdue.

Ramenant son regard vers la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle, Elewë observa la masse grouillante de créatures s'étendant tout autour de la forteresse. Son sang se figea lorsqu'elle essaya d'estimer leur nombre : elle en comptait au moins dix mille, et elle doutait que toutes les forces soient massées ici, d'autres devaient être dissimulées non loin. Maîtrisant son souffle, elle reporta son attention vers Glorfindel qui s'avançait.

« Elfes de la Lórien, de Fondcombe, ou de la Forêt Noire, vous êtes ici car vous avez fait vœu de défendre l'Arnor et ce qu'il reste de son peuple. Aujourd'hui, vous devez tenir cette promesse et respecter votre engagement ! L'ennemi a peut-être l'avantage du nombre, mais il tremblera devant votre courage, votre bravoure et votre force ! Alors tenez, fier peuple libre, et ne retenez pas votre bras. Aujourd'hui, le sang coulera noir ! » cria le Noldor pour se faire entendre de tous.

Un rugissement uni lui répondit, lancé par sept-cent Elfes galvanisés par leur Capitaine. Le cor de guerre retentit en écho, résonnant à travers les montagnes. Au loin, un autre cor lui répondit, celui des Dúnedain. L'Armée se mit alors en mouvement, la plaine retentissant du martèlement des sabots des chevaux galopant. Elewë mit Ninqueloté en avant, suivant Elladan juste devant elle. Elle n'avait pas peur. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour de sa mort, mais de celle de ses ennemis.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre terminé !<p>

C'est un chapitre un peu transition, je dois bien avouer avoir eu du mal à trouver quoi mettre dedans, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

Enfin je ne cesserai de le répéter : les reviews, c'est le moteur d'un auteur. J'écris pour moi, mais aussi pour vous, et avoir un petit retour lorsque vous me lisez illuminera ma journée, vraiment. La prépa, c'est dur, c'est triste. Une review, c'est un rayon de soleil.

C'est d'autant plus frustrant d'avoir eu plus de 1000 vues depuis le début du mois de septembre et d'avoir récolté une dizaine de reviews seulement sur l'ensemble de ma fic. D'autant que si vous allez jusqu'au chapitre 10 ou plus, c'est que vous devez un peu aimer, non ?

Bref je pense que vous avez compris, j'espère simplement que vous penserez à moi et prendrez le temps de laisser un petit mot.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, la seule chose que je peux vous promettre c'est que cela sera maximum pendant les prochaines vacances ;)

Je vous aime fort, prenez soin de vous,

votre dévouée mimi :)


	24. La Bataille de Fornost

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, je publie encore une fois le dernier jour des vacances x)

Eh eh eh, vous savez quoi ? J'étais à l'avant-première du Hobbit au Grand Rex ya un mois et j'ai parlé à Martin Freeman, vu Richard Armitage et PJ himself. Mouhahaha :3

Bref.

Je suis extrêmement, méga, ultra heureuse des retombées du chapitre précédent, vous, les petits lutins de Noël, m'avez laissé 14 supers reviews, un record ! Ça m'a filé la patate qu'autant de personnes me laissent un message, vous pouvez même pas imaginer ! D'autant plus que certaines sont arrivées ya à peine quelques jours, je comprend même pas où vous êtes allés chercher ma fic qui était misérablement perdue en troisième page x)

Je tiens donc à grandement remercier à mon p'tit **Strider** pour sa review magique, **Melior Silverdjane**, **LegolasKili**, **Piika** et **fuyuki417** pour leur fidélité à toute épreuve, ainsi que **Toutouille**, **AnnaNana**, **limah**, **Afrael**, **Cind3rella**, **Aria**, **Guest** et **Maylilin-chan** pour leurs reviews et ceux m'ayant ajouté en follow !

Pour ceux m'ayant laissé un message en guest, ça prendrait trop de place de vous répondre individuellement ici, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire pour que je puisse vous répondre personnellement :)

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre, qui comme vous pouvez vous en douter est un chapitre clé de l'histoire, et qui m'a en conséquence posé quelques petits problèmes. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>La Bataille de Fornost<span>

Le bras gauche de Elewë l'élançait douloureusement, et sa main droite ne cessait de faire des allers et retours vers son visage, laissant une marque cuisante à chaque fois que la corde venait claquer contre sa joue. Ses mains étaient moites, son front ruisselait de sueur, et la jeune Elfe avait fini par dégager sa cape qui l'étouffait et la restreignait dans ses mouvements. Elewë décochait flèche sur flèche depuis près d'une demi-heure, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ni de faire une pause, si bien que son dos et ses épaules étaient en feu. A peine lâchait-elle la corde qu'une nouvelle flèche se retrouvait dans sa main et volait dans les airs quelques secondes plus tard. Chacun de ses tirs faisait mouche, trouvant refuge dans l'œil d'un ouargue ou la gorge d'un orque. Les ordres étaient clairs : il ne s'agissait pas d'affaiblir l'ennemi pour que les Elfes et Dúnedain les achèvent, mais bien de tuer sur le coup autant de ces créatures qu'il leur était possible, leur sous-nombre très net empêchant ce genre de stratégies. Abattre les ouargues était également une priorité absolue.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait continuer ainsi plus longtemps, Elewë tira une dernière flèche qui partit s'enfoncer dans l'échine d'un ouargue quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin, avant d'abaisser son bras, relâchant la tension accumulée dans son corps depuis le début. La jeune Elfe s'éloigna de quelques pas de la ligne d'archers, ramassa sa cape qu'elle avait laissé choir au sol, et respira profondément, faisant rouler les muscles de ses épaules et de sa nuque pour se détendre. La Galadhrim se tourna alors vers la scène se déroulant au bas de la butte sur laquelle se tenaient les archers. Fracas d'épées l'une contre l'autre, chocs des boucliers et plastrons, heaumes amortissant les coups, cris de douleur et d'agonies des blessés, borborygmes répugnants des créatures tous ces sons parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Elewë, mais qui lui paraissaient comme lointains et ouatés par le manteau neigeux qui cédait progressivement sa place à un bourbier mêlé de sang. Bien assez tôt la jeune Elfe devrait abandonner son arc et rejoindre les combats, et alors cette musique de la guerre, ce chant funeste lui apparaîtrait bien plus distinctement.

Aussi loin que portait le regard de Elewë, Elfes, Hommes, Orques et autres créatures s'affrontaient dans un ballet sanglant. Il était désormais impossible de distinguer une armée de l'autre, toute géométrie ou unité disloquée dès les premières minutes des combats. On arrivait cependant à percevoir parmi cette masse vivante les couleurs des armures et quelques étendards des différents royaumes elfiques, ainsi que les capes mouchetées des Dúnedain ayant joint leurs forces. Le contact entre les deux armées avait été rude, du surplomb d'où ils se tenaient les archers avaient pu ressentir les ondes parcourir le sol sous leurs pieds. Lances abaissées en avant, les cavaliers s'étaient abattus comme une vague déferlante sur l'ennemi, joints par les Dúnedain répondant à l'appel du cor de guerre tandis que les archers envoyaient leur première salve de flèches parfaitement coordonnée, telle une pluie de projectiles s'élevant dans le ciel avant de s'abattre sur les créatures. Depuis lors seul régnait le chaos, et Elewë plaignit les généraux chargés de contrôler un tant soit peu la situation, tâche qui semblait bien impossible. Réflexion et stratégie n'avaient plus lieu d'être, violence et hargne se mélangeaient, désir de survivre et courage soutenant le bras des combattants. Les dés étaient lancés, et la jeune Elfe priait de toute son âme que les Valar les guident jusqu'à la victoire.

Après quelques minutes de répit, Elewë se ressaisit de son arc et rejoignit la ligne d'archers. Vue du haut, la plaine entourant Fornost ressemblait à un gigantesque torrent en crue dont les remous ne cessaient d'éclabousser les roches alentours. Il était parfois ardu pour les archers de distinguer dans ces même remous une cible nette dont l'attaque ne compromettrait pas un camarade dans le feu de l'action. Les ouargues devenaient donc des cibles de choix, leur carrure les faisant ressortir de la masse. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Elewë s'acharna avec force sur les immenses créatures, mais où qu'elle regardât elles étaient toujours présentes et causaient des ravages dans les rangs alliés, particulièrement chez les Dúnedain, dont les forces ne comprenaient que quelques cavaliers. Bientôt de plus en plus d'archers se retirèrent, à court de munitions. Malgré la quantité importante de flèches récoltées aux quatre coins du camp, leurs réserves touchaient à leur fin, et Elewë finit par tirer sa dernière flèche dans le crâne d'un orque. Se rappelant des consignes, la jeune Elfe entreprit des débander son arc et de le déposer parmi les paquetages dissimulés dans le couvert du bosquet garnissant la butte, auquel elle joignit sa cape. Attrapant son épée et ses dagues, Elewë rejoignit alors Ninqueloté qui attendait parmi les autres chevaux regroupés, et se mit en selle après avoir attaché le ceinturon de son épée à ses côtés et ses dagues dans son dos, accrochées à un harnais lui enserrant les épaules.

Quand tous les Elfes furent enfin à cheval, Elladan donna le signal, et la centaine de cavaliers s'élança, dévalant le long de la butte, pour se mêler aux combats. Ninqueloté se jeta en avant, tandis que Elewë dégainait son épée, la tension et l'excitation lui arrachant un cri joignant celui des autres soldats. Le groupe de Elladan avait à présent pour mission de porter soutien aux unités en difficulté, là où la situation devenait compliquée.

Apercevant plusieurs monteurs de ouargues non loin d'elle, Elewë dirigea Ninqueloté dans leur direction, saisissant fermement la poignée de son épée. Les foulées de la petite jument durent attirer l'attention d'une des bêtes qui se tourna alors vers la jeune Elfe, le gobelin la chevauchant ayant un rictus mauvais en les voyant galoper vers eux. Brandissant son cimeterre, il fit pivoter le ouargue vers Elewë. Quand elle fut à portée de lame, la Galadhrim se plaqua contre l'encolure de Ninqueloté, et brandit son épée en direction du gobelin, fendant l'air le plus fort possible. Elle se redressa et tourna la petite jument vers le ouargue. Tandis que le corps du monteur tombait au sol, décapité, la bête ouvrait grand sa gueule, exhibant une rangée de dents monstrueusement grandes et coupantes, ruisselantes de bave et de sang. Elewë déglutit difficilement avant de s'exhorter intérieurement. Elle avait déjà réussi à tuer une de ces créatures, même plusieurs, elle pouvait le refaire !

La jeune Elfe lança Ninqueloté tandis que la bête se ruait vers elles. Au dernier moment, alors que le ouargue était à un mètre, Elewë fit s'écarter la jument vers la droite, et abattit de toutes ses forces son épée sur sa gauche, tandis que le ouargue, surpris, poursuivait sa charge en ligne droite. L'épée de la jeune Elfe trancha dans l'échine de l'animal, mais le cou était trop musculeux pour qu'elle puisse atteindre les vertèbres et le blesser gravement. Ce dernier émit un jappement rauque, avant de se retourner, l'œil fou. Elewë n'avait fait que l'énerver, et elle réalisa l'inutilité de son épée dans un combat contre un ouargue. Paniquée, la jeune Elfe regarda autour d'elle, et aperçut une lance plantée dans le corps d'un autre de ces monstres. Elewë rengaina son épée, puis sollicitant Ninqueloté d'une main, se saisit de l'arme de l'autre, la dégageant dans un bruit de succion écœurant. Elle fit faire volte-face à la petite jument, agrippant fermement le manche de la lance et l'inclinant dans la direction du ouargue qui revenait à la charge. Autour d'eux, Elfes et Orques continuaient de se battre, créant néanmoins une bulle de vide entre les deux jouteurs, sentant inconsciemment qu'il n'était pas bon de se retrouver entre eux.

Elewë chargea alors le ouargue. La pointe de la lance perfora le thorax de l'animal, mais le choc fut tel que le manche de l'arme se rompit en éclat, et expulsa Elewë de sa selle, l'envoyant rouler au sol quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune Elfe se redressa immédiatement, dégainant à nouveau son épée. Un liquide chaud et poisseux ruissela alors le long de sa joue jusque dans le creux de son cou. En se brisant, un éclat de la lance avait profondément coupé sa joue gauche, évitant de peu de toucher l'œil. Elewë l'essuya d'un geste, imbibant sa manche, avant de se tourner vers le ouargue. Étendu au sol, la bête était morte, la pointe de la lance enfoncée en pleine poitrine, atteignant le cœur. La jeune Elfe soupira de soulagement. Se redressant, elle chercha du regard Ninqueloté, mais ne l'aperçut pas, les combats s'étant refermés autour d'elle, engloutissant la petite jument. Elewë ne se fit pas de soucis pour elle, elle saurait s'extirper saine et sauve de la bataille et rejoindre la butte. Profitant du fait qu'aucun ennemi ne se précipitait dans sa direction, la jeune Elfe déchira rapidement une bande de tissu de sa chemise déjà poisseuse et recouverte de terre, et se fit un bandage de fortune pour couvrir sa coupure, traversant son visage et barrant son nez, avant de le nouer fermement derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela éviterait que la blessure ne s'infecte et réduirait l'écoulement. Elewë inspira profondément une dernière fois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à poursuivre à pieds à présent. Saisissant à deux mains son épée, elle se rua dans la masse, un cri s'échappant de sa gorge.

* * *

><p>Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la plaine de Fornost était sujette à une étrange accalmie des vents. Ces derniers s'étaient tus, et seuls résonnaient les bruits de la bataille. La neige avait à présent complètement disparue, sous l'effet du Soleil comme du piétinement des milliers de combattants s'affrontant devant la forteresse. Sang et boue se mêlaient pour former un champ de bataille tout à fait périlleux où personne ne manquait d'y glisser à un moment ou un autre. Au fil des heures s'écoulant depuis l'aube, ce bourbier géant se couvrait progressivement du corps des Dúnedain, dont le nombre diminuait de façon significative, ainsi que de plusieurs milliers d'Orques, mais également de dizaines d'Elfes. Tandis que ces derniers se battaient depuis le début, la fatigue ayant peu à peu raison de leur endurance légendaire, des nouveaux contingents d'orques surgissaient régulièrement, si bien qu'en dépit du nombre important de créatures tuées, l'apport régulier de troupes fraîches laissait toujours l'ennemi en sur-nombre. Cependant, les Elfes semblaient avoir réussi à neutraliser un grand nombre de ouargues, seules quelques poignées subsistaient, mais qui continuaient de faire des ravages.<p>

Elewë était à présent au cœur de la bataille, encerclée de toutes parts par des orques, avec seulement quelques Elfes pour l'épauler. Brandissant son épée à deux mains, elle fendait le ventre d'un, tranchait le bras d'un autre, distribuait ses coups, virevoltant entre les assaillants, aspergée par le sang qui jaillissait des blessures. Bien que combattre un orque soit risible à côté d'un ouargue, Elewë fatiguait de plus en plus, son corps déjà éprouvé par le voyage étant moins endurant que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer quelques semaines plus tôt. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes, et elle suffoquait sous la chaleur des différentes couches qu'elle portait et qui lui collaient au corps. Le souffle court, la vision troublée par le sang et la transpiration, elle avait parfois du mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre au milieu d'une flaque de boue.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, Elewë fit virevolter son épée au-dessus de sa tête. La lame rencontra une vague résistance lorsqu'elle transperça l'armure de l'orque, avant de se planter profondément dans le torse de la créature. Cette dernière poussa un horrible mugissement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, Elewë réussissant de justesse à dégager son épée. Elle laissa pendre son bras le long de son corps, et le sang noir de l'orque s'écoula le long de la lame, gouttant sur le sol. La jeune Elfe reprit son souffle, haletant sous l'effort, tandis qu'un des soldats à ses côtés en achevait un autre. Après avoir essuyé ses mains moites et poisseuses de sang sur son pantalon, réajusté son bandage au visage, elle respira un grand coup et se replongea au cœur de la bataille.

Elewë ne sut combien de temps elle tua, mutila et coupa des membres d'orques, mais il lui semblait que pour chaque créature qu'elle éliminait, d'autres prenaient sa place, dans un flot qui paraissait ne jamais vouloir se tarir. Le sang sur son visage ruisselait parmi la sueur, l'empêchant de voir clair, et elle dut mettre à profit quelques instants de répit pour s'essuyer à nouveau. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que par endroits seulement les Elfes semblaient prendre le contrôle de la situation. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Elewë constata que la journée était bien avancée, il restait maximum quatre ou cinq heures avant que les premiers rayons solaires ne déclinent, et dans ces contrées septentrionales la nuit tombait vite. Même si les Elfes tenaient tête encore quelques heures, leurs chances de survie s'amenuiseraient considérablement avec l'arrivée de la nuit, décuplant les forces de leurs adversaires. Elewë serra des dents, ne sachant combien de temps elle arriverait encore à tenir à ce rythme-là.

Rassemblant les forces qui lui restaient et son courage, la jeune Elfe agrippa son épée, et s'élança vers une zone des combats où les orques dominaient toujours. Alors qu'elle sauvait de justesse la vie d'un Dúnadan, elle aperçut quelques mètres devant elle un monteur de ouargue qui continuait de faire des dégâts. Un Elfe vint rapidement se mettre en travers de son chemin, et Elewë se détourna de la scène, tranchant la gorge d'un orque se présentant devant elle. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le même Elfe volait dans les airs et allait s'écraser à terre. Changeant de trajectoire pour lui venir en aide, Elewë se figea. Quelques mètres en face d'elle, Lindir était étendu sur le sol, la bouche en sang, son surcot de cuir lacéré et rouge. Il paraissait épuisé, et n'avait même plus la force de brandir son épée alors que le ouargue s'avançait dans sa direction. Reprenant subitement ses moyens, Elewë se jeta en avant pour venir en aide à son ami. Ses jambes choisirent ce moment pour se dérober sous son poids tandis qu'elle courait dans une flaque boueuse, et elle s'étala de tout son long, lâchant son épée. Sonnée, de la boue plein les yeux, elle se releva difficilement, chancelante. Devant elle, le monteur de ouargue se saisit d'une lance. Lindir ne bougeait pas, dos au sol, la respiration haletante. Paniquée, Elewë chercha autour d'elle son épée. Elle ne la trouva pas. Impuissante, la jeune Elfe se tourna vers son ami. Un cri de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le ouargue était à un mètre de lui.

« LINDIR, NON ! »

A travers le vacarme de la bataille, Lindir l'entendit, et tourna la tête dans sa direction, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, suivie d'une autre. Son ami la fixa une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. La lance transperça son torse, jaillissant de l'autre côté du corps. Un hoquet échappa à Elewë tandis qu'elle s'élançait, se souvenant soudainement de l'existence des dagues accrochées dans son dos. L'une d'elles fusa dans les airs et se planta dans la gorge du monteur, déversant un flot de sang noir hors de la plaie. Les larmes baignaient les joues de Elewë tandis qu'elle décrochait une autre lance du corps d'un ouargue étalé devant elle. La jeune Elfe chargea la bête qui faisait mine de vouloir planter ses crocs dans le corps inanimé de son ami. L'arme se ficha en plein cœur, et le choc vrilla son bras gauche avec une telle violence qu'elle réprima un cri.

Elewë se rua vers Lindir, tombant à genoux devant lui. Elle retira d'un coup la lance de son corps, un flot de sang s'écoulant de la blessure. Paniquée, elle déchira des pans de la chemise de Lindir, essayant de l'étancher. Mais le mal était fait. Il était mort. Attrapant frénétiquement son poignet, elle ne sentit aucun pouls, pas le moindre battement de cœur. Un torrent de larmes dévalait le long du visage de la jeune Elfe, qui agrippa les épaules de son ami, le secouant dans tous les sens.

« Lindir, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule ! Tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis Lindir ! Je te l'interdis, reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas seule … »

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'elle serrait le corps de Lindir contre elle, le ballottant d'avant en arrière, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps sur celui de son ami. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elle, les combats, la bataille, tout avait disparu lorsque cette lance s'était abattue. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ses réflexes reprirent le dessus. Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi exposée, et il était hors de question de laisser le corps de Lindir au milieu de ce charnier. Chancelante, elle se releva difficilement, et souleva plus difficilement encore le corps de son ami. Agissant comme un automate, Elewë ramassa l'épée de Lindir qu'elle rangea dans son propre fourreau avant de déplacer le corps, passant un de ses bras au-dessus de son épaule. Relevant la tête, elle vit que le poste de secours établi en retrait du champ de bataille se trouvait non loin. Elewë ne sut par quel miracle aucun obstacle ne se présenta devant elle, car elle aurait été bien incapable de répliquer, tuée sans pouvoir offrir la moindre résistance. Non pas que cela était important à présent. La jeune Elfe ne savait comment son corps continuait à tenir, alors que son être entier tendait à rejoindre Lindir, à être soulagé de toutes ces souffrances qui l'accablaient.

Elewë finit par atteindre le poste de secours, où Elladan courait dans tous les sens pour s'occuper d'Elfes ou de Dúnedain dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et pouvait encore être sauvée. La jeune Elfe savait que le Prince ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son ami, mais elle n'avait pu se résigner à le laisser à la merci d'un ouargue. Elladan la repéra alors qu'elle titubait dans sa direction, luttant pour ne pas céder sous le poids de Lindir et de la fatigue qui s'abattaient sur elle. Il se précipita dans sa direction alors qu'elle chancelait, attrapant le corps sans vie de Lindir. Choqué, il se tourna vers Elewë.

« Est-il ... »

« Mort ? » finit Elewë. Elle acquiesça douloureusement.

La jeune Elfe ne sut comment elle se retrouva quelques instants plus tard agenouillée devant le corps étendu sur une cape de son ami. Aucune larme ne semblait vouloir s'échapper à présent, son corps était complètement desséché. Elle qui croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir pleurer après la perte de son père, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, les bruits de la bataille réussirent à percer un trou dans sa bulle de chagrin, lui faisant réaliser que à côté les combats continuaient, que le monde n'avait pas cessé d'exister en même temps que Lindir. Essuyant fermement son visage, la jeune Elfe effaça toute trace de boue, de sang et de sueur, retirant également le bandage couvrant sa joue. Peu lui importait si elle s'infectait. Elle se releva, un regain d'énergie parcourant soudainement son corps. Quitte à mourir aujourd'hui, elle ferait tout son possible pour entraîner le plus de ces immondes créatures avec elle, pour venger son ami. Le combat continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle.

Elewë dégaina l'épée de Lindir de son fourreau, et essuya la lame dans un lambeau de ses vêtements. Cette épée était tout ce qui lui restait de lui. La jeune Elfe regarda une dernière fois son ami. Il semblait paisible, le visage détendu, allongé là, au milieu de dizaines d'autres Elfes. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur ses épaules, et ses mains étaient jointes sur son torse. Elewë grava cette image dans sa mémoire. Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de se détourner à regret, se forçant à avancer, chaque pas l'éloignant un peu plus de Lindir.

Le retour aux combats fut brutal. L'odeur du sang et de la mort était insoutenable, la vision des corps étendus écœurante. Elewë se demanda à nouveau comment elle avait pu rêver de cet instant, le glorifiant et le magnifiant dans ses pensées. La guerre n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une boucherie, théâtre des pulsions les plus violentes qui puissent jamais animer un être vivant. La jeune Elfe sentit la nausée monter et descendre le long de sa gorge, lui laissant un goût de bile infâme dans la bouche. En face d'elle, ce charnier géant s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres tout autour de Fornost. La rivière tumultueuse commençait à rejoindre son lit, au profit de la vasière se formant en son fond. A perte de vue les corps s'empilaient, se répandant sur le sol. Le flot d'orques semblait commencer à tarir, seulement quelques ouargues étaient encore en vie, mais malgré cela les Elfes lâchaient prise, la fatigue les envahissant jusqu'à la moelle de leurs os. Seule une centaine, peut-être deux, de Dúnedain persistaient, ainsi que le double d'Elfes, face à plusieurs milliers d'orques. Le Soleil commençait à décliner, d'ici une heure, deux tout au plus, la nuit tomberait sur la plaine de Fornost, anéantissant leurs dernières chances de survie. Elewë soupira. La bataille de Fornost était perdue.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, la jeune Elfe se donna corps et âme au combat, surpassant ses limites physiques, passant outre le chagrin enserrant son cœur. Elle n'avait aucune crainte de mourir, elle y aspirait même, mais comptait bien tenir jusqu'au bout pour tuer le plus de ces créatures. L'épée de Lindir tournoyait dans les airs, lame vengeresse en quête de sang, et Elewë la maniait avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Son bras gauche lui tirait parfois des larmes, suite au choc qu'il avait subi contre le ouargue. Mais la jeune Elfe poursuivait, pourfendant et démembrant des dizaines d'orques, récoltant coupures et contusions. La nuit tombait progressivement, et elle sentait les créatures connaître un regain progressif d'énergie tandis qu'elle se vidait de la sienne. Titubant à nouveau, pataugeant dans une flaque de boue, Elewë semblait prête à finalement renoncer, lorsque retentit au loin un cor, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un autre, dont le son fracassa l'air, tel un tonnerre s'abattant en pleine tempête. La jeune Elfe releva la tête. Cela ne ressemblait nullement à un cor d'orques, le son était trop pur et puissant pour que cela soit le cas. Le champ de bataille entier semblait comme en suspension, attendant de savoir d'où et de qui provenait ce cor. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Elewë finit par entendre un cri, reprit par des dizaines de voix.

« Le Gondor, le Gondor nous vient en aide ! »

* * *

><p>Elewë était épuisée. Ce qui restait de l'Armée chevauchait depuis plusieurs heures, ne prenant nul répit durant la nuit, si bien qu'elle avait du dormir à cheval, faisant confiance à Ninqueloté pour la porter. L'arrivée des Gondoriens avait complètement chamboulé l'issue de la bataille. Un millier de cavaliers s'était déversé sur la plaine de Fornost, guidés par le Prince gondorien Eärnur, auxquels s'étaient joints plusieurs centaines d'Elfes du Lindon, menés par Círdan le Charpentier. En réponse à l'appel à l'aide envoyé deux années plus tôt par Arvedui, dernier Roi d'Arthedain, plusieurs centaines de bateaux avaient été envoyés en Lindon. Les Gondoriens avaient accosté deux semaines plus tôt aux Havres Gris, auxquels Círdan avait joint ses forces. Le Roi-Sorcier, sentant le vent tourner en sa défaveur, avait alors sonné la retraite, fuyant vers le Nord pour rejoindre les montagnes d'Angmar et sa forteresse de Carn Dûm. Depuis, plus d'un millier de cavaliers était à sa poursuite, rattrapant à cheval ce que ces créatures gagnaient comme terrain en bénéficiant de l'obscurité.<p>

Glorfindel chevauchait à l'avant des troupes, entouré par Círdan, Eärnur, Haldir, Legolas et les jumeaux. A son plus grand soulagement, les deux derniers étaient sortis indemnes de la bataille. Mais le Noldo n'en attendait pas moins des deux jeunes Elfes fougueux qu'il avait lui-même initiés au maniement des armes. Elladan était épuisé d'avoir apporté son aide aux blessés, mais grâce à lui de nombreuses vies avaient pu être sauvées à temps. Elrohir quant à lui semblait prêt à poursuivre traque et bataille durant de longues journées encore. Droit sur son étalon, le regard porté vers l'horizon, il paraissait plus noble que jamais. Glorfindel sourit. Son élève était promis à une grande carrière militaire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. A la droite du Prince se tenait Legolas, reflet blond de Elrohir, digne de sa charge de futur Roi de la Forêt Noire. Cette bataille avait été la première grande épreuve à laquelle ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvé confrontés, et tous s'en étaient sortis avec brio.

Dirigeant son regard vers les troupes venues les secourir, Glorfindel apprécia rapidement les contingents elfiques et humains. Les premiers portaient tous une armure dorée, casque et épée au bras, tandis que les seconds étaient parés d'acier sur lequel le reflet des étoiles scintillait, arborant épée et pour certains arcs courts. L'arbre blanc du Gondor était gravé sur chacun de leur plastron, symbole de la royauté. Le Noldo remercia intérieurement pour la nième fois les Valar de cette aide inespérée arrivée juste à temps, et le défunt Arvedui pour son appel à l'aide. Sans eux, le Tueur de Balrog ne pouvait imaginer quelle aurait été la situation à l'heure actuelle.

Portant son regard vers l'Est, Glorfindel vit que l'aube approchait doucement. D'ici quelques heures, les premiers rayons du Soleil les atteindraient, et alors ils pourraient rattraper les milliers d'orques fuyant devant eux. Il avait grand espoir à présent de pouvoir définitivement éliminer cette menace que représentait Angmar pour Arnor, ainsi que la partie nord du Rhovanion à travers l'accès qu'était le Mont Gundabad. Pour l'heure, les montures allaient au pas, permettant aux Elfes ayant combattu depuis la veille de reprendre des forces, mais aussitôt que le premier rayon solaire apparaîtrait, le Noldo lancerait la chasse.

L'aube fut bientôt sur eux, et Glorfindel lança Asfaloth. Un millier de chevaux suivit son mouvement, et l'air fut soudainement empli par le martèlement des sabots contre le sol durci par le froid. La poursuite dura toute la journée. En début d'après-midi, la neige se mit à tomber dru, restreignant la progression de l'Armée, mais également celle de l'ennemi. L'armée d'Angmar leur apparut quelques heures avant le crépuscule. Affaiblis par leur journée de course et la lumière de jour, les orques faiblissaient. Leur destruction fut complète. A la tombée de la nuit, plus aucune de ces créatures ne vivait. Angmar n'était plus. Dans son désir d'anéantissement absolu, le Roi-Sorcier avait vidé ses terres, dépeuplant totalement l'Angmar. Il était le seul survivant et témoin de sa chute.

Tandis que chacun se félicitait de la victoire, Glorfindel parcourut l'horizon. Le Roi-Sorcier ne pouvait être allé bien loin, et le Noldo se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Cet abandon soudain de sa part cachait quelque chose. Se retournant, il vit une ombre sortie de la nuit s'élancer vers le Prince du Gondor.

« Eärnur, prenez garde ! » cria-t-il en lançant Asfaloth.

Eärnur se retourna à temps pour voir un cavalier noir chevauchant une monture d'ébène. Le Roi-Sorcier, vêtu de longues capes noires et d'un heaume sculpté en forme de couronne, l'épée au clair, se dirigeait droit vers le Prince, avec la nette intention d'éteindre ici-même la lignée des Rois du Gondor. Hardi, Eärnur dégaina son épée, et mit son cheval en avant. Mais ce dernier en avait décidé tout autrement. Sentant la noirceur de l'être fondant sur elle, la monture se déroba sous les mains de son cavalier, et prit la fuite, galopant à toute vitesse, l'œil fou, complètement incontrôlable. Glorfindel vit le Prince s'acharner à reprendre le dessus, mais l'animal ne voulut rien entendre, et bientôt ils disparurent tous deux dans la noirceur de la nuit.

L'air résonna alors d'un son strident, perçant le silence qui venait de tomber, vrillant le cœur de chacun. Glorfindel avait déjà entendu le cri d'un Nazgûl, et il ne ressemblait nullement à celui qui résonnait à présent. Rapidement, il comprit. Le Roi-Sorcier riait. Il se moquait de Eärnur, dominé par un simple cheval. Une voix sortie d'outre-tombe retentit, glaçant le cœur des plus vaillants.

« Est-ce donc tout ce que vaut la fière lignée des Rois du Gondor ? Les descendants d'Isildur ne seraient-ils tous que des pleutres ? Qui donc osera laver l'affront que le Royaume des Hommes vient de s'infliger ? » provoqua-t-il.

Glorfindel incita Asfaloth à aller de l'avant, se frayant un chemin à travers les cavaliers le séparant du Roi-Sorcier. Il lui fit face, dégainant son épée.

« Un Seigneur de Gondolin » commenta le Nazgûl, « la situation devient intéressante. Qu'il me tarde de voir disparaître le dernier représentant de cette mythique cité. »

Glorfindel ne prit pas le peine de répliquer. Le Roi-Sorcier brandit alors son épée, et le duel s'engagea, lumière contre obscurité. Asfaloth resplendissait sous la lumière des étoiles, sa robe argentée écartant l'ombre du Nazgûl, dont la monture de couleur encre semblait absorber les ténèbres. Dans son armure d'argent, Glorfindel reflétait sa monture, et l'aura de noirceur du Roi-Sorcier semblait comme diminuée par sa présence. Les centaines de cavaliers s'étaient regroupés, assistant impuissants à la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Le combat tourna très rapidement en faveur du Noldo. Le Roi-Sorcier ne pouvait lutter contre l'expérience et la maîtrise du Tueur de Balrog. Le Nazgûl finit par rompre l'échange, fit tourner bride à son cheval, et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dissimulé par quelque sortilège. Se tournant vers le millier de cavaliers groupé derrière lui, Glorfindel vit alors revenir Eärnur. Ce dernier semblait prêt à tout pour laver l'affront qu'il venait de subir devant son peuple.

« Ne vous lancez pas à sa poursuite ! » l'arrêta Glorfindel, « Il ne reviendra plus jamais en ces terres. L'heure de sa perte n'est pas encore venue, et sa mort ne sera pas donnée par la main d'un homme. »(1) Sa mise en garde sonnait comme une sombre prédiction aux oreilles de tous.

Eärnur acquiesça à contre-cœur, rengainant son épée.

* * *

><p>Il fut décidé que tous passeraient la nuit sur place. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre de représailles de la part du Roi-Sorcier, celui-ci devait être déjà loin. Aussi les soldats montèrent un campement rapide dans la neige de la plaine, se déplaçant tout de même du lieu des combats. Des tentes furent dressées tandis que d'autres brûlaient les corps de tous les orques massacrés.<p>

Cette nuit-là, Elewë ne put fermer l'œil.

La mort de Lindir passait en boucle dans sa tête, martelant son esprit encore et encore, éloignant toute autre pensée. Elewë pouvait presque revivre la scène devant ses yeux, gravée au fer rouge pour l'éternité qui lui restait encore à vivre. Elle pouvait sentir les effluves de sang et de mort, la boue sous ses pieds et sur son visage. Et en face d'elle, Lindir. Le dernier regard qu'il lui avait jeté avant de fermer les yeux, avant de renoncer, ne cessait de la hanter. Son ami avait cessé de se battre à cause d'elle, et la jeune Elfe savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Une sourde douleur étreignait sa poitrine, réouverture de la plaie infligée par la mort de son père. Elewë voulait que tout cela s'arrête, qu'elle soit libérée de cette douleur insupportable, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Elle aurait accueilli à bras ouverts la mort si celle-ci était venue la chercher sur le champ de bataille. Mais elle était toujours là, seule, ayant perdu tous ceux auxquels elle tenait, sans attaches et sans famille. Si seulement elle n'était jamais partie, n'avait jamais embarqué Lindir avec elle pour poursuivre ses chimères, n'avait jamais rencontré Elrohir. Elewë devinait à présent que la silhouette entraperçue la veille de la bataille n'était autre que Lindir, et que son ami avait assisté au rapprochement entre elle et le Prince. Et maintenant, il était mort. Par sa faute.

Se tournant et retournant dans son lit de fortune, Elewë finit par se lever. Il lui serait impossible de dormir cette nuit-là. La jeune Elfe revêtit sa cape chaude qu'elle avait récupérée avant de partir à la poursuite du Roi-Sorcier, et attrapa le fourreau contenant l'épée de Lindir ainsi qu'une pierre à aiguiser. Elle sortir de sa tente et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de son cou. Un vent glacial soufflait dans la plaine, s'insinuant entre les tentes jusque dans les moindres interstices des vêtements de Elewë. Cheminant à travers le campement, la jeune Elfe finit par trouver l'immense feu de camp brûlant au centre du camp. Quelques Elfes veillaient, certains dans leur coin, d'autres discutant vivement de la bataille à laquelle ils venaient de survivre. Quelques gondoriens montaient la garde autour du campement, par précaution.

Elewë s'assit sur un tronc placé en face du feu, et rapprocha ses mains des flammes crépitant et illuminant les ténèbres de la nuit. Une douce chaleur parcourut bientôt ses bras, se répandant dans tout son corps. La jeune Elfe sortit alors l'épée de son fourreau, dans un glissement métallique qui fit retourner la tête de quelques soldats. Plus longue que la sienne, l'arme avait une poignée faite pour que deux mains masculines puissent la saisir ensembles, et la lame faisait quelques pouces de plus. Gravée à sa base, se trouvait l'enseigne des forgerons de Caras Galadhon. C'était une très belle épée, que Lindir avait reçu lorsqu'il était entré dans la caserne de la Cité. Elle avait vécu maints combats et duels dans les mains de Lindir, et Elewë se promit d'honorer la mémoire de son ami en faisant en sorte que son épée poursuive sa noble mission.

La Galadhrim entreprit d'astiquer consciencieusement la lame, retirant toute trace de sang et de boue, faisant briller l'acier dans lequel elle était forgée. Elle se saisit ensuite de sa pierre à aiguiser, et commença à faire glisser l'objet le long de la lame, redonnant tout son tranchant au fil. De bas en haut, Elewë répéta tant de fois ce geste qu'une sorte de transe apaisante prit possession d'elle, lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant le chagrin pesant sur ses épaules. La jeune Elfe ne sut combien de temps elle resta là à aiguiser l'épée. Sa bulle de concentration fut rompue par l'arrivée d'une présence à ses côtés. Émergeant de ses pensées, Elewë stoppa son geste et se retourna. Elrohir s'était assis à côté d'elle, contemplant l'arme.

« Votre ami serait honoré de vous voir ainsi. Je doute que son épée ait un jour été aussi tranchante. » finit-il par dire doucement.

Elewë hocha la tête, fixant l'épée, avant d'ajouter tristement :

« Je donnerai pourtant tout pour qu'elle vole en éclat et que Lindir me soit rendu ».

Elrohir agrippa une de ses mains, l'enserrant entre les siennes.

« Lindir est mort avec honneur, défendant les siens et les peuples libres. Il a donné sa vie pour que vous puissiez vivre, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant, ainsi qu'aux centaines de braves guerriers tombés avec lui. Tour ce qui importe est que vous soyez vivante, comme je vous l'avais demandé. »

En disant cela, Elrohir s'était rapproché d'elle, attrapant son autre main. Son regard était vrillé dans le sien. Quelque chose se retourna dans le ventre de Elewë, et elle se retira précipitamment de l'étreinte du Prince.

« Lindir est mort parce qu'il nous a vu. Il a renoncé à se battre lorsqu'il aurait pu lutter pour sa vie, à cause de nous. Vous avez tout autant que moi le sang de mon ami sur les mains ! Comment pouvez-vous penser à pouvoir être ensembles en ayant cela sur la conscience ?! Car moi j'en suis bien incapable ! » répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

Le visage de Elrohir se crispa et son corps se raidit. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

« Le bougre a finalement eu ce qu'il souhaitait » dit-il froidement.

A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser la portée de ses paroles que le coup partait, claquant et retentissant dans le silence de la nuit. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Une coloration aussi rouge que le visage de Elewë apparut rapidement sur la joue du Prince, tandis que la jeune Elfe peinait à conserver son calme. Profondément choquée, les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa Elrohir.

« Comment osez-vous parler ainsi ! » s'étrangla-t-elle, luttant pour se retenir.

« Elewë je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, excusez- ... »

« Partez, laissez-moi seule ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! » le coupa-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, Elrohir se releva, restant debout quelques instants.

« Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée Elewë, j'espère que vous trouverez la force de les pardonner. » dit-il dans un murmure avant de s'en aller, fusillant au passage du regard les quelques soldats les fixant.

A nouveau seule, Elewë resta quelques instants figée, puis plaça sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

><p>(1) je crains que la dernière partie de ma traduction ne soit assez bancale. La phrase d'origine est « Do not pursue him! He will not return to this land. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man will he fall »<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? Non vous n'avez pas le droit de me tuer pour la mort de Lindir, ce ne serait pas très sympathique x)

Pour poursuivre avec les (maigres) bénéfices de la prépa sur ma fiction, mon pote Clausewitz m'a inspiré quelques passages, qui a dit que la philo était inutile ! :P

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message si jamais vous avez aimé, que cette explosion de reviews au chapitre précédent ne soit pas qu'une erreur. Voyez comme on s'amuse, on approche les 150 reviews ! :D

Je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurai le temps d'écrire un chapitre aux prochaines vacances, je pars normalement une semaine sur les deux, et les concours étant en avril, je sens gros comme une patate la deuxième semaine de boulot intensif … Je pense donc que vous n'aurez pas de mes nouvelles avant cet été les amis, vous m'en voyez extrêmement navrée, mais malgré mes maigres chances de réussite à ce *** de concours, je me dois de tout donner.

Je vous fais donc d'énormes bises, et vous souhaite tout le meilleur d'ici à cet été, portez-vous bien !

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

Votre dévouée mimi :)

PS : j'ai trouvé un site génial pour apprendre la géographie de la TdM, le lien est sur mon profil ;)


	25. Je sais que l'on se reverra

**MAJ le 16/05 : petite remise en forme des paragraphes, c'était un peu écœurant.**

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Mes écrits sont enfin terminés (Alléluia !) et je profite de mes 3 semaines de repos bien méritées avant la reprise des cours pour vous écrire un petit (hum, plutôt gros en fait!) chapitre !

Moi qui pensait devoir me battre pour remplir mes pages, j'avoue avoir été étonnée par la tonne de choses que j'ai pu mettre dedans. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ^^

Un grand merci à mon **Strider** pour sa review absolument exceptionnelle, à **Melior Silverdjane**, **fuyuki417** et **Toutouille** pour leur fidélité, et à **Maylilin-Chan**, **Tite Elfe, Luna dans les Etoiles, BibiCool360** et **TS** pour leurs reviews au dernier chapitre !

Voilà sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, enjoy ! :)

Mais d'abord, un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

Previously, in d'arc et d'épée :

La veille de la bataille, Elewë essaye d'arranger les choses avec Lindir, mais celui-ci refuse tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait son choix entre lui et Elrohir. Plus tard, ce dernier embrasse Elewë et lui demande de ne pas se faire tuer. Durant la bataille, c'est Lindir qui trouve la mort sous les yeux de Elewë, persuadée que son ami s'est laissé mourir après l'avoir vue avec Elrohir. Après avoir poursuivi le Roi-Sorcier et anéanti le reste de son armée, Elewë décide de ne plus adresser la parole à Elrohir après ce qu'il a dit sur Lindir.

* * *

><p><span>Je sais que l'on se reverra<span>

Lorsque Elewë se réveilla, le jour commençait à poindre et le ciel se peignait de rose et d'orange. Un frisson parcourant tout son corps finit de la réveiller, et elle réalisa qu'elle était dehors, toujours assise sur la même bûche que la veille au soir et non pas dans sa tente. Le feu était éteint à présent, et les braises froides. Elle avait du finir par s'endormir, épuisée, assise sur sa bûche. L'aube était fraîche et un nouveau frisson courut le long de son dos. L'hiver étendait de plus en plus son emprise, et la température chutait de jour en jour.

Voulant serrer sa cape autour d'elle, sa main rencontra un tissu inconnu posé par-dessus. Surprise, Elewë constata qu'une couverture recouvrait ses épaules et son dos. La faisant glisser vers elle, elle examina le tissu. Celui-ci n'était définitivement pas de fabrique elfique, il était plus grossier et rêche. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune Elfe ne vit personne autour ayant pu lui indiquer sa provenance. Une nouvelle brise la força alors à repasser la couverture par-dessus ses épaules, lui faisant oublier momentanément son propriétaire. Ce faisant, son bras gauche lui arracha un gémissement. Elle irait voir Elladan plus tard, le campement commençait à se réveiller et le départ ne tarderait pas à être donné.

Elewë se releva difficilement, le corps souffrant de multiples courbatures, contusions et hématomes récoltés deux jours auparavant. Elle se courba pour ramasser l'épée de Lindir et la glissa dans son fourreau dans un glissement métallique. Ramassant sa pierre à aiguiser, elle se dirigea vers sa tente pour se préparer au départ, et surtout, pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa cape fourrée sur le dos et son paquetage sous le bras, Elewë se dirigeait vers l'enclos des chevaux, observant le fouillis total qu'était devenu le campement.

Peu habitués à la logique et l'organisation des Elfes, les Gondoriens semblaient avoir du mal à suivre et la discipline habituelle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. A vrai dire, la plupart des Hommes passaient leur temps à dévisager les Elfes, ces créatures de légendes si étranges qu'ils n'avaient, pour la plus grande majorité, jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir avant, pensant seulement que les récits de la Dernière Alliance n'étaient rien de plus que des histoires que l'on écoutait avant de s'endormir étant enfant. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle ne faisait pas perdre autant de temps et d'attention. De plus, Elewë pouvait sentir le poids des regards qu'on lui jetait, et son statut de seule femme au milieu de tant d'hommes ne cessait de lui être rappelé, elle qui avait enfin réussi à se faire oublier. De ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, il était encore plus inhabituel dans le monde des Hommes qu'une femme brandisse une arme autre qu'un couteau de cuisine ou une fourche, d'autant plus que le Gondor connaissait enfin la paix depuis trente ans sur ses terres. (1)

Une fois en selle, Elewë rejoignit le contingent des Elfes de la Lórien, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Glorfindel, Eärnur et Círdan chevauchaient en tête, suivis par Legolas, Elrohir et Elladan. Derrière suivaient cavaliers elfiques et humains, les premiers tenant difficilement sur leur monture sous le poids de la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines et des blessures qu'ils avaient pu récolter durant la bataille.

Le retour à Fornost leur prit toute la journée. Il avait été décidé que les chevaux iraient au pas pour les ménager aussi bien que leurs cavaliers, et le temps et le paysage défilaient affreusement lentement aux yeux de Elewë. Quelques flocons vinrent taquiner les crinières des montures et les capes des soldats, mais par chance rien de plus ne vint perturber leur avancée. Par contre, le vent lui n'accordait aucun répit, s'insinuant dans chaque interstice et cheminant à travers les vêtements. À mi-chemin entre les Hauts du Nord et les Monts d'Angmar, dans les plaines glacées d'Arthedain, plus aucun obstacle ne s'opposait entre ce vent glacial et les cavaliers. À tel point que Elewë avait fini par sortir de ses sacoches la couverture découverte ce matin-là pour s'emmitoufler dedans, malgré sa cape et les nombreuses épaisseurs de vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle aurait tout donné pour une petite accélération qui aurait pu la réchauffer, et attendait avec impatience qu'ils puissent trouver refuge derrière les Hauts du Nord abritant la forteresse de Fornost.

À plusieurs reprises tandis qu'elle parcourait du regard le désert glacial qu'ils traversaient, Elewë avait croisé celui de Elrohir, retourné sur sa monture, et chaque fois elle avait rompu le contact, détournant les yeux. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé la veille restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Bien qu'ils contiennent une certaine part de vérité, Elewë devait bien l'admettre, la jeune Elfe ne pouvait pardonner la façon avec laquelle il s'était exprimé, dans un pur mépris pour son ami défunt, blasphémant surtout sa mémoire. Comme s'il insinuait que Lindir s'était laissé mourir uniquement pour que Elewë ne puisse rester avec Elrohir, si lui-même ne pouvait l'avoir. Et cela, Elewë ne pouvait l'accepter.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Lindir, le cœur de la jeune Elfe se serra, souhaitant pour la énième fois qu'elle puisse remonter le temps et sauver son ami. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire ce que causait son absence, et si Elewë avait eu l'impression d'être seule au monde lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole quelques jours plus tôt, cette sensation était infime devant la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent. Comme si une part d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée, qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir retrouver. Elewë réalisait à présent à quel point sa vie aurait été fade et misérable sans Lindir pour y mettre des couleurs, l'attachement qui les avait liés, et dont elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'ampleur.

Mais il était trop tard à présent.

Il était tellement ironique de ne réaliser qu'une fois une personne disparue à quel point elle nous était indispensable, et Elewë eut un rire amer en voyant qu'elle s'était ainsi fait duper à deux reprises. On aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait retenu la leçon après avoir perdu son père. Mais non, Elewë n'avait jamais su reconnaître et comprendre ce qu'elle avait déjà avant de vouloir plus. Et maintenant, les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur avaient péri sans qu'elle ait pu leur dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Un goût amer de bile lui restait dans la gorge alors qu'elle faisait ce constat. Les Valar l'avaient puni de la pire manière qui soit pour son aveuglement et son égoïsme.

Au grand soulagement de Elewë, les Hauts du Nord finirent par se laisser apercevoir à mesure que le Soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, et l'Armée atteignit Fornost quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit. La jeune Elfe put alors contempler l'ampleur de la situation : les alentours de la forteresse étaient totalement saccagés, et c'est comme si la plaine tout autour avait été repeinte du rouge le plus sombre qu'il soit, de brun et de noir, tout vestige de neige ayant été balayé par le poids de milliers de combattants. Les morts s'étendaient à perte de vue devant ses yeux, et malgré la distance Elewë pouvait apercevoir les angles peu naturels que prenaient les corps sans vie gisant sur le sol.

Pendant la traque du Roi-Sorcier et de son armée, les quelques Elfes encore valides chargés de soigner et surveiller les soldats sévèrement blessés avaient entrepris de rassembler les corps des Elfes et des Hommes, mais n'avaient eu ni le temps ni le nombre nécessaire pour brûler les carcasses des immondes créatures. Du surplomb d'où se trouvaient les cavaliers, Elewë pouvait sentir l'odeur de décomposition et de putréfaction provenant de la plaine, et fut soulagée de voir que le campement avait été monté là où l'Armée s'était arrêtée la veille de la Bataille, à une heure de chevauchée de Fornost.

Il fut long et fastidieux d'organiser l'arrivée supplémentaire des Gondoriens dans le campement, mais chacun trouva sa place au bout de quelques heures tandis que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Comme à son habitude Elewë s'occupa de soigner les montures, aussi fatiguées que leurs cavaliers par la bataille et la longue chevauchée qui s'en était suivie. Après une dernière caresse à Ninqueloté, la jeune Elfe entreprit de chercher Elladan pour qu'il examine son bras gauche, et chemina donc jusqu'à l'ensemble d'immenses tentes dressées à la limite du campement, tenant lieu d'infirmerie.

Quelques cris provenaient de ces dernières, rapidement noyés par le brouhaha des centaines de soldats parcourant le camp, mais Elewë frissonna en poursuivant son chemin dans leur direction. Elle trouva rapidement Elladan affairé à bander la jambe d'un Dúnadan qui faisait tout son possible pour réprimer un gémissement, le bandage se teintant d'écarlate à peine au contact de la blessure. La Galadhrim attendit que l'Elfe ait terminé de voir chacun des blessés, sa propre blessure bien superficielle devant celle que pouvaient arborer certains soldats.

Lorsque enfin il fit mine de se diriger vers la petite tente faisant office de bureau ayant été installée à côté, Elewë se manifesta. Malgré son sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçut, la jeune Elfe ne manqua pas la fatigue qui semblait tirer ses traits, et elle s'en voulut de s'imposer alors que son être entier réclamait le repos.

« Moi qui croyais pouvoir enfin me reposer, » plaisanta l'Elfe, renforçant la culpabilité de Elewë.

« Je suis vraiment navrée de vous importuner Elladan, je repasserai demain ... » commença la jeune Elfe, faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, puisque vous êtes là autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. » l'interrompit fermement Elladan. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Depuis que j'ai percuté un ouargue avec une lance s'étant brisée entre mes mains, mon bras gauche m'élance douloureusement, et j'ai peur que mon ancienne blessure datant d'il y a presque un mois ne se soit également ravivée. » se résigna Elewë.

« Rentrons à l'intérieur, que je puisse examiner cela plus en détails, » l'invita Elladan en désignant sa petite tente.

Une fois dedans, Elewë fut frappée par la douce chaleur y régnant. Elle entreprit d'enlever sa cape fourrée, son surcot et une chaude chemise pour n'en garder qu'une autre plus légère, dont elle remonta la manche gauche pour que l'Elfe puisse examiner son bras. Un large hématome s'étendait sur la peau, d'une couleur violacée tirant sur le brun. Elewë n'avait jamais eu assez chaud jusqu'ici pour retirer suffisamment ses vêtements, et elle grimaça en découvrant son bras. Elladan l'incita à s'asseoir sur une des chaises occupant la pièce et fit de même. Il prit le bras de Elewë entre ses mains, parcourant la peau et appuyant à divers endroits pour inspecter et essayer de détecter des lésions dans les chairs internes. La jeune Elfe retint un gémissement lorsqu'il pressa un muscle au cœur de l'hématome.

Après quelques secondes, Elladan reposa le bras de Elewë sur ses genoux et fouilla dans un de ses sacs, pour extraire finalement un pot et des bandages. Retournant vers la jeune Elfe, il ôta le couvercle et entreprit d'appliquer une étrange pâte verdâtre sur son bras, la fraîcheur du traitement soulageant légèrement Elewë, avant de l'envelopper dans des bandes. Enfin, il demanda à Elewë d'enfiler ses vêtements supplémentaires, puis il récupéra une longue bande de tissu qu'il noua autour du cou de Elewë, avant de délicatement déposer son bras dans le cercle ainsi créé.

« La bonne nouvelle est que l'ancienne blessure ne s'est pas ré-ouverte, les chairs ne sont pas endommagées, votre bras subit simplement le contre-coup d'un choc qui a dû être relativement violent pour qu'un hématome aussi large se forme. Vous devez cependant ménager votre bras pendant quelques jours encore, le temps que la douleur disparaisse, et plus important, vous ménager vous, Elewë » conseilla fermement Elladan en la fixant dans les yeux. « Vous êtes réellement pâle, reposez-vous, nous ne quittons pas cet endroit avant au moins deux semaines le temps que les blessés les plus sérieux soient aptes à voyager à nouveau. La pire des blessures n'est pas forcément celle que l'on croit, prenez le temps de faire votre deuil Elewë. » finit-il doucement.

Elewë baissa les yeux quelques instants, avant de les relever.

« Puis-je le voir ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante, pas réellement certaine que cela soit une bonne idée.

Elladan hésita quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. « Suivez-moi. »

Se relevant, l'Elfe sortit de sa petite tente et conduisit Elewë vers celles tenant lieu d'infirmerie, la guidant à l'intérieur jusqu'à atteindre une pièce ouverte délimitée par des draps tendus. Allumant une bougie pour chasser l'obscurité commençant à s'étendre avec la nuit tombante, il pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par Elewë. Plusieurs dizaines de corps sans vie étaient étendus sur le sol, étonnamment préservés. L'odeur n'était pas très forte, et Elewë eut simplement besoin de couvrir son nez avec un pan de sa cape. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, allongé et les bras croisés sur le torse.

La lumière de la bougie et les ombres crées dansaient sur son visage et ses cheveux blonds autrefois si brillants, qui semblaient ternes à présent, comme si la mort avait réellement éteint la lumière intérieure de son ami. Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi, comme s'il était endormi. Elewë s'approcha de son corps et s'accroupit au niveau de son visage. Elle sut que cette image de Lindir ne la quitterait jamais. La jeune Elfe ajusta une mèche blonde autour de son beau visage avant de se relever, jetant un dernier regard à celui qui avait été tout pour elle. Elle regarda alors Elladan et lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient partir. L'Elfe acquiesça et ils sortirent de la pièce.

« Combien des nôtres sont tombés durant la bataille ? » demanda soudainement Elewë.

Elladan soupira faiblement avant de répondre. « Un peu plus de trois-cents. Je ne doute pas qu'il y en aurait eu plus si le Gondor n'était pas arrivé. Leurs pertes à eux sont minimes, peut-être une ou deux dizaines, leur cavalerie les protégeant. On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant des Dúnedain … ils ont presque tous péri, ils ne sont plus que deux-cents tout au plus. » Dénombra tristement Elladan.

« Ils sont tant à avoir péri pour des peuples qui ignoreront tout de leur existence et de leur sacrifice ... » regretta Elewë.

« Chacun d'entre eux s'est porté volontaire en connaissant parfaitement ce qui pouvait lui arriver Elewë, respectez leur choix et honorez ce sacrifice, afin qu'il ne fusse pas vain. Ils perdureront dans votre mémoire, et c'est ce qui compte le plus. »

Les paroles de Elladan réconfortèrent légèrement Elewë, lui faisant accepter que la mort de Lindir n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Même si elle avait tenté de le dissuader, il l'aurait quand même fait, de cela elle était sûre. Mais cela n'apaisait pas pour autant le chagrin prenant racine en elle.

« Merci, » réussit-elle à murmurer en désignant son bras en écharpe, et Elladan répondit par un simple sourire encourageant, sachant que cela ne concernait pas seulement sa blessure, ou tout du moins pas celle visible à l'extérieur.

Elewë se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la tente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et se retrouva face à face avec Elrohir. D'abord surprise, elle se renfrogna et s'arrêta quelques pas devant lui tandis qu'il bloquait sa sortie.

« Elewë, je ... »

« Votre Altesse. » répondit froidement Elewë, finissant par l'esquiver sans lui accorder un regard, sortant rapidement de la tente.

Elrohir demeura figé quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance, mais Elladan eut le temps de saisir furtivement une certaine tristesse sur le visage identique de son frère. Mi-inquiet, mi-amusé, il invita son jumeau à le suivre dans sa petite tente, remplit deux coupes d'un vin sombre, et en tendit une à Elrohir. Ce dernier l'accepta avec gratitude, et le descendit d'une traite. Son frère devina qu'il était troublé.

« Que se passe-t-il 'Rohir, pour que Elewë t'aies ignoré de la sorte ? » finit-il par demander, devinant que son frère avait besoin de se confier.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir avant de répondre. « Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile ... »

« Que lui-as tu encore dit ? » demanda sérieusement Elladan. Pour que son frère parle de lui-même de cette façon, il avait dû être bien pire que le dernier des imbéciles.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'offusque d'une de mes paroles, et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de lui répondre que ... » il s'arrêta un instant, remplissant à nouveau sa coupe et faisant tournoyer le liquide pourpre. Levant les yeux vers son frère qui l'incitait à poursuivre, il reprit. « Je lui ait dit que son ami devait être bien heureux que sa mort ait crée une distance entre nous. »

Elladan s'attendait à la pire des stupidités, mais pas à celle-là. Désespéré, il poussa un grand soupire.

« Elrohir, j'ai beau t'aimer et te chérir comme le frère que tu es, tu es parfois le pire des crétins qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Elewë pleure et fait le deuil de ce qui est probablement la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et toi tu trouves le moyen de l'insulter ?! »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout cela ?! » répliqua son jumeau, se redressant de la chaise où il était assis. « Ne crois-tu pas que je regrette amèrement mes paroles ? Je n'ai juste pas supporté que même dans la mort, cet Elfe réussisse à m'empoisonner la vie ! »

Elladan prit un air affligé. Son frère n'apprendrait donc jamais à tempérer ses ardeurs.

« Que lui as-tu dit en premier lieu pour qu'elle s'offusque ? » finit-il par demander pour essayer de pleinement saisir la situation.

« Que j'étais soulagée qu'elle soit encore en vie, comme je l'avais espéré, » lâcha Elrohir.

« Son meilleur ami vient de mourir, et tu trouves le moyen de la séduire ? Ton tact me surprendra toujours mon frère. » lâcha cyniquement Elladan en se resservant du vin.

Elrohir lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas venu pour écouter tes critiques faciles Elladan, alors épargne-les moi. »

« Pourquoi es-tu donc venu alors ? Pour que je te dise que tu étais dans ton bon droit et que Elewë n'a pas le droit de t'en vouloir ainsi ? Devine quoi, ce n'est pas le cas ! » répondit brusquement Elladan en se retournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier, surpris par la véhémence de son jumeau finit par se rasseoir et vida à nouveau sa coupe. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Elladan devinant qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quand Elrohir reprit finalement la parole, toute animosité avait disparu de sa voix, il semblait juste incroyablement las.

« Excuse-moi mon frère, tu as raison. Je ne sais ce qu'il me prend de réagir aussi impétueusement, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude. »

« Au contraire 'Rohir, tu parvins juste à mieux te contenir en temps normal. Je pense que cette bataille nous a tous profondément chamboulés, tu n'es pas une exception. » répondit doucement Elladan, conscient qu'il n'était pas facile pour son frère d'admettre cela. « Je vais te donner le même ordre qu'à Elewë tout à l'heure : repose-toi. Tu verras et penseras plus clairement lorsque tu ne seras plus autant épuisé, et alors tu pourras aller t'excuser correctement auprès de Elewë. »

« Encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de me parler, » lâcha amèrement Elrohir.

« Laisse-la faire son deuil mon frère, accorde-lui ce répit dont elle semble avoir cruellement besoin. Elle ne pourra accepter tes excuses tant qu'elle n'aura pas pleinement fait ses adieux à son ami. » conseilla sagement Elladan.

Elrohir contempla quelques instants son jumeau. « Pourquoi as-tu donc hérité de toute la sagesse de père sans ne rien me laisser ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

« Parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour te remettre les idées en place voyons ! » répondit son frère en riant.

* * *

><p>Elewë s'éveilla en sursaut, tremblante et transpirante dans ses nombreux vêtements. Reprenant son souffle, elle se redressa sur son lit de fortune et essaya de chasser les vestiges de son mauvais rêve. La mort de Lindir s'était rejouée devant ses yeux, et encore une fois elle n'avait su le sauver, même en sachant ce qui allait arriver. Tantôt accusateurs, tantôt implorants, les yeux de son ami la transperçaient et elle s'était réveillée lorsque la lance l'avait transpercé de part en part.<p>

Renonçant à se rendormir, Elewë enleva ses couches de vêtement pour enfiler en-dessous une chemise sèche, et après s'être à nouveau chaudement vêtue, décida d'aller prendre l'air. Au dernier moment avant de sortir, elle regarda la couverture dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité du propriétaire, et l'enfila par-dessus. Elle sortit alors de sa tente et fut heureuse d'avoir cette couche supplémentaire. La jeune Elfe se dirigea vers le centre du campement où le grand feu était toujours dressé la nuit, et s'assit comme à son habitude sur une des bûches en faisant le tour. Seuls quelques soldats veillaient encore, la plupart chargé de surveiller l'intérieur du camp, même si l'ennemi avait été décimé. Ignorant leurs regards, Elewë s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et la couverture, ne laissant que son visage soufflé par le vent glacial et la chaleur des flammes devant elle.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle contemplai un feu, ses pensées s'égarèrent, et la scène du début de soirée de joua devant ses yeux éveillés. L'irruption soudaine de Elrohir l'avait surprise, et le premier réflexe qu'elle avait eu était de se cacher derrière cette armure de glace afin que plus rien ne puisse la blesser. Mais Elewë savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, et avait eu le temps de saisir la réaction de Elrohir sur son visage. Fugacement, une pensée mauvaise traversa son esprit : qu'il souffre de ses mots autant que le siens l'avaient blessée, elle n'en avait cure. Elle se ressaisit alors et pensa à ce que Elladan lui avait ordonné, l'incitant à se reposer et faire son deuil. La jeune Elfe ne savait juste pas où commencer et quoi penser. Ses tristes pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement à ses côtés.

« Vous autres Elfes ne dormez donc jamais ? » demanda malicieusement une voix masculine.

Levant les yeux vers la source de cette voix, Elewë vit avec surprise un Homme se dresser en face d'elle.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda la jeune Elfe, intriguée par ce Gondorien lui adressant ainsi la parole alors que jusqu'ici tous ceux de son peuple avaient gardé leurs distances avec les Elfes.

« Elphir, fils d'Elchirion, pour vous servir. » répondit l'Homme en s'inclinant légèrement, une main posée contre son torse.

Elewë sourit devant ce semblant de cérémonie. « Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo Elphir. (Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre Elphir) Je me nomme Elewë. »

L'Homme ne s'offusqua pas de ne pas comprendre la formule de politesse, et s'assit aux côtés de Elewë.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être endormie à cette heure-ci, Dame Elewë ? » lui demanda Elphir en souriant.

La jeune Elfe ne pu également retenir un sourire. « Je ne suis pas une dame Elphir, juste Elewë. Et je pourrai vous poser la même question. »

« Il semblerait que le sommeil me fuît depuis quelques nuits déjà, je préfère passer mes nuits à contempler les étoiles qui brillent d'un éclat incomparable dans ces régions septentrionales plutôt que de tourner sur moi-même en attendant de dormir. » répondit le Gondorien en levant les yeux vers les cieux. « Il me semble que cela est également votre cas, si je ne me trompe. » dit-il finalement en la regardant.

Elewë resta surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. « Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Croyez-vous donc que cette couverture dont vous vous couvrez est apparue de nulle part ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Ainsi donc elle avait enfin trouvé le mystérieux propriétaire. « Je vous remercie fortement pour votre délicate attention, » commença Elewë en détaillant l'objet. « Elle m'a été d'une grande utilité à mon réveil et pendant la chevauchée d'aujourd'hui. Je peux enfin vous la rendre à présent, » finit-elle en esquissant le geste de retirer la couverture de ses épaules. Elphir l'interrompit d'un geste.

« N'en faites rien, vous semblez en avoir plus besoin que moi, » répondit-il en souriant. Elewë lui rendit son sourire en s'emmitouflant de plus belle dans le tissu. Après quelques instants de silence, l'Homme reprit. « Si je puis me permettre, que fait donc une femme telle que vous au milieu de tous ces hommes ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

La jeune Elfe soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. « Je ne crains que cela soit une très longue histoire Elphir. » finit-elle par répondre.

« Il me semble que nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il en désignant les étoiles et la noirceur de la nuit.

Elewë hocha la tête en souriant. La spontanéité de cet homme était rafraîchissante et bienvenue dans des temps comme aujourd'hui. La jeune Elfe l'observa attentivement. Grand, brun, aux yeux d'un gris orageux propre au peuple des Hommes du Gondor, il semblait jeune, peut-être à peine plus de trente ans, bien qu'avec le temps Elewë avait perdu la capacité d'estimer précisément l'âge d'un humain. Ayant délaissé son armure pour un chaud manteau fourré que complétait une lourde cape sur laquelle était brodé l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor, il était souriant et avenant, et semblait avoir été peu touché par les effets de la guerre.

Mais la jeune Elfe savait que le Gondor n'était pas un Royaume où il faisait bon de vivre tous les jours, sa proximité avec les anciennes terres de Sauron (2) et les peuplades de l'Est l'assombrissant. Bien que cet homme n'avait sûrement pas connu la guerre contre les Orientaux, ou avait oublié ses souvenirs d'enfant, elle se doutait que sa vie ne devait pas être non plus totalement paisible, et que le peuple entier du Gondor était forgé dans un acier des plus résistants par les nombreuses guerres et conflits ayant eu lieu depuis des décennies.

Se soumettant à sa requête, Elewë se mit alors en devoir de conter les événements l'ayant mené jusqu'à son désir de rejoindre l'armée, remontant ainsi plusieurs siècles en arrière. L'Homme l'écoutait avidement, impressionné par cette créature de légende ayant vécu de nombreuses vies humaines et ayant connu plus d'aventures et d'histoires, mais aussi de chagrin et de tristesse, que n'importe quel Homme qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Et à travers son récit il la trouva brave. Brave d'avoir lutté pour gagner l'amour de son père, brave d'avoir tenté sa chance et d'avoir risqué les interdits pour poursuivre son rêve, brave d'avoir combattu et d'avoir affronté des horreurs dont beaucoup se seraient détournés, brave d'avoir risqué sa vie pour un peuple qui n'était pas le sien. Et alors qu'elle parlait enfin de Lindir et de sa perte, Elewë sentait comme un poids se dégager de ses épaules, comme si le fait d'avoir partagé son amitié avec son ami depuis le tout début, pour enfin en donner la conclusion, l'aidait à ce que la douleur disparaisse un peu, parce que quelqu'un la comprenait enfin.

Lorsqu'elle finit de conter son histoire, Elphir entreprit de raconter la sienne. Il était le fils aîné d'une famille modeste vivant à Minas Tirith, et avait du à ses vingt ans passer cinq ans sous les ordres du Prince dans l'armée. Mais une fois son service de cinq années terminé, il avait décidé d'intégrer définitivement son poste, et servait depuis cinq autres années son Roi et son Royaume. Il lui conta également le voyage en bateau depuis la ville portuaire de Pelargir située au sud de Minas Tirith, et des désagréments entraînés par un tel transport.

Elewë rit en entendant les anecdotes du voyage ayant duré plusieurs semaines jusqu'aux Havres Gris, et ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit de leurs Royaumes respectifs. Si bien que quelques heures avant l'aube, tombant de fatigue et oscillant en avant, Elewë fut raccompagnée par Elphir dans sa tente, et la jeune Elfe s'endormit à peine couchée sur son matelas, épuisée mais apaisée.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, aucun cor ne retentit ce matin là dans le campement, il n'y avait aucune tente à démonter, aucun feu à dissimuler. Aujourd'hui, chacun avait l'ordre de se reposer autant qu'il le souhaitait et de se remettre de ses blessures et si son état de forme le permettait, d'ensuite aider aux tâches plus ou moins quotidiennes. Elewë réussit ainsi à dormir jusqu'au milieu de la matinée, puis décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse sa part, se leva et s'habilla chaudement.<p>

Un doux rayon de Soleil l'accueillit lorsqu'elle sortit de sa tente, et la jeune Elfe esquissa un sourire. Attrapant rapidement de quoi grignoter, Elewë se dirigea ensuite vers Haldir qui semblait donner des consignes pour les tâches à accomplir. L'Elfe blond l'accueillit par un sourire.

« Bonjour Elewë, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le Galadhrim.

« Que puis-je plutôt faire pour me rendre utile Haldir ? Une tâche quelconque que je puisse effectuer ? »

« Je ne puis à l'évidence pas vous assigner au creusage des tombes, » répondit-il en détaillant son bras en écharpe. « Et bien que j'aurai le plus besoin d'aide pour rassembler et brûler les corps d'orque, je doute que ... »

« Un bras est bien suffisant pour traîner une de ces créatures ou porter une torche, Monseigneur. » Affirma fermement Elewë.

Haldir soupira légèrement, rendant les armes face à la ténacité de la jeune Elfe. « Très bien, allez donc attendre avec le groupe de soldats massé là-bas, » fit-il en pointant du doigt un ensemble d'Hommes et d'Elfes groupés à la limite du campement. « On vous indiquera où vous rendre. Emmenez votre monture avec vous, la route est trop longue pour être effectuée à pied. »

Elewë le salua d'un signe de tête et partit chercher Ninqueloté avant de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué. Ignorant le regard des Hommes, elle discuta avec les Elfes s'étant regroupés un peu à part. Un Homme vint rapidement les chercher et ils se mirent alors en marche vers Fornost. Là, plusieurs dizaines de soldats œuvraient déjà à constituer une pyramide d'orques afin d'y mettre le feu. Malgré le nombre de personnes rassemblées, Elewë se douta que la tâche allait prendre plusieurs jours complets. Tant mieux. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus réfléchir à tout ce qui l'accablait.

La jeune Elfe passa le reste de la journée à traîner majoritairement des corps d'orques et de gobelins, n'ayant pas assez de force avec un seul bras pour aider à s'occuper du cas plus ardu des ouargues. Les nuages étant dégagés ce jour-là, le Soleil pouvait les atteindre, mais tout comme le vent. Le travail était donc éprouvant, et malgré la chaleur que dégageait son corps sous l'effort, Elewë ne pouvait retirer de vêtements sous peine d'être frappée par la morsure du vent. Elle transpirait donc et respirait comme un soufflet de forgeron, assaillie par la chaleur et la douleur du travail. Mais la Galadhrim acceptait volontiers cette situation, comme pour mériter le fait d'être encore en vie quand tant d'autres avaient péri.

À la fin de la journée, une dizaine de piles s'élevaient de la plaine, qui continueraient de se consumer pendant la nuit pour que le travail recommence le lendemain matin. Ils avaient à peine gratté la surface, presque quinze-mille corps au total devaient être brûlés, moins les un ou deux milliers achevés lors de la fuite du Roi-Sorcier.

Le soir venu, Elewë retrouva Elphir autour du feu et passa à nouveau la nuit en sa compagnie. Exténuée par sa journée de travail et l'heure tardive, la jeune Elfe se fatiguait volontairement pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, et surtout sans cauchemars. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait fuir ainsi éternellement, mais jusqu'ici cela portait ses fruits, et elle n'avait pas encore l'envie ou l'énergie pour y faire face.

Cette routine continua ainsi plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que la plaine de Fornost se retrouve vide de corps. Avant de quitter l'endroit, Elewë jeta un dernier regard à la forteresse ayant causé la mort de tant de personnes. Elle espérait que tout cela vaudrait le sacrifice fait par des centaines de soldats.

Son bras allant beaucoup mieux, la Galadhrim pu aider à reconstituer partiellement les réserves de nourriture. Armée de son arc, elle sillonnait durant des journées entières les Hauts du Nord et les plaines alentour à la recherche de proies ou de plantes comestibles. Ses expéditions l'amenaient parfois à chevaucher à plusieurs heures du campement, mais elle finissait toujours par revenir le soir, qu'elle soit bredouille ou que la journée ait été fructueuse.

Elphir l'attendait chaque soir devant le feu, et Elewë sentait que le sentiment de solitude absolue l'ayant envahi quelques jours plus tôt s'estompait peu à peu, même si la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Elphir l'aidait progressivement à remonter la pente par sa gentillesse et sa spontanéité, et Elewë lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour l'aide inconsciente qu'il lui procurait.

Quand elle pu enfin retirer son bandage et son écharpe et utiliser son bras normalement, plus d'une semaine avait passée et le départ se faisait sentir. La jeune Elfe aida à creuser les dernières tombes situées à quelques minutes de marche devant accueillir presque un millier de soldats tombés au cours de la bataille. Lorsque la majorité des blessés pu tenir debout et se déplacer pour rendre hommage aux morts, les enterrements commencèrent et durèrent plusieurs jours. Lorsque vint enfin le tour de Lindir, quelques jours avant le départ, Elewë était particulièrement bouleversée, et on lui fit plusieurs fois remarquer dans la journée à quel point elle était pâle.

Elewë avait fait ses adieux à Lindir la semaine précédente dans l'infirmerie, mais l'enterrer était admettre définitivement sa mort. Sa cape serrée autour d'elle cet après-midi là, la jeune Elfe se tint devant l'espace creusé qui ferait office de tombe. Aucun nom, aucun indice ne permettrait de reconnaître cette tombe une fois toutes les autres remplies, comme un brin d'herbe perdu dans l'immensité d'une prairie. Seule un immense stèle gravée indiquerait aux générations à venir ce que les hommes enterrés ici avaient accompli. On pourrait y lire jusqu'à ce que le temps et les éléments en aient raison les inscriptions suivantes : ''Aux braves soldats, Hommes et Elfes, ayant donné leur vie pour libérer l'Arthedain lors de la Bataille de Fornost''.

Un frisson courut dans le dos de Elewë lorsque le corps de son ami, couvert d'un drap, fut porté devant la tombe. Un tremblement incontrôlable prit alors possession d'elle, que la jeune Elfe essaya désespérément de refréner. Lentement, on le fit descendre jusqu'au fond du trou pour le déposer doucement. Avant que l'on ne recouvre son ami, Elewë essaya de maîtriser sa voix, pour lui offrir un dernier hommage, le poème elfique retentissant doucement dans le silence environnant, seulement entrecoupé par le vent venant les attaquer de ses ardeurs.

Lamassë elenëa lomëo  
>Hlaran òmar ohtarlon<br>I mahtanër huorenen  
>Umëa mornlë<br>Mana nortëa tallo?  
>Sì mornië entula<br>Vinya Antawa  
>I fairë caurëo tarsaryën<br>Ar uumin cenë uswë  
>Mallo tuluva cala?<br>Ma ëa er cala?

Dans l'écho d'une nuit étoilée,  
>J'entends les voix des guerriers<br>Qui combattirent avec courage  
>Les ténèbres maléfiques.<br>Que reste-t-il de tout cela?  
>Maintenant les ténèbres reviennent<br>Avec un nouveau visage.

Le fantôme de la peur me harcèle  
>Et je ne vois pas d'issue<br>D'où viendra la lumière?

Y a t-il encore une lumière? (3)

Ce poème était triste et sombre, mais Elewë n'avait rien d'autre lui venant à l'esprit, et trouvait qu'il reflétait assez tristement la situation. Quelques Elfes entreprirent après un moment de silence de recouvrir le corps, utilisant la terre creusée quelques jours plus tôt. Elewë resta le regard fixé sur la tombe tout le temps où cela dura, entendant difficilement les sons autour d'elle, comme si tout s'était arrêté.

Cette bulle temporelle fut rompue lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et en se retournant, la jeune Elfe eut la surprise de voir Annael se tenir derrière elle. L'Elfe avait le visage tiré et des cernes couraient sous ses yeux, et la même tristesse qui étreignait le cœur de Elewë se lisait dans ses yeux. La Galadhrim extirpa alors une main de sous sa cape et la posa sur celle de Annael pour la serrer, partageant ainsi une douleur commune. Gardant sa prise, Elewë se tourna à nouveau vers la tombe, et aucun des deux ne dit mot, cherchant simplement du réconfort auprès de l'autre personne ayant autant aimé Lindir. La jeune Elfe devina que cela serait le dernier contact qu'ils échangeraient tous les deux, la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. L'espace d'un instant une trêve tacite interrompait leur querelle, qui depuis le début n'avait été menée que pour voler l'affection que Lindir portait à l'autre. Elewë esquissa un sourire. Son ami serait fier de les voir ainsi.

Annael finit par se retirer après que toute la terre soit retournée au sol et Elewë resta encore quelques minutes devant la tombe tandis que les Elfes passaient à la suivante. Au loin, Elrohir observait la jeune Elfe se tenir debout, la tête et les épaules affaissées. Il aurait tant souhaité pouvoir lui parler et la réconforter, mais il savait que cela aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Son visage, si pâle, comme vidé de toute énergie, et son corps entier clamaient sa douleur. Mais ce qui fut le pire pour Elrohir, furent ses yeux.

Comme la semaine dernière dans la tente, lorsque personne ne se doutait de sa présence, l'Elfe vit la même tristesse briller dans ses yeux, mais surtout, tout l'amour que Elewë avait pour Lindir. Le Prince réalisa alors pleinement que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu se dire, Elewë aimait Lindir. Non pas de cet amour presque fraternel qu'elle clamait, mais d'un vrai et pur amour. Peut-être ne le réaliserait-elle jamais, mais Elrohir le comprit à cet instant là. Et il devina que jamais il ne pourrait espérer obtenir la même chose d'elle. L'Elfe se détourna alors, la laissant pleurer une dernière fois son ami.

* * *

><p>La neige tomba dru durant cette nuit. Le lendemain matin, un épais manteau neigeux recouvrait les tentes et le campement, et il fut décidé que l'on ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, qu'il fallait partir avant que l'hiver ne s'installe durablement et que les troupes soient bloquées par la neige. Le camp devint comme une fourmilière l'espace de quelques heures, les soldats courant dans tous les sens pour terminer de plier et ranger les tentes et préparer les montures pour le départ.<p>

Quelques minutes avant que le cor ne retentisse, Elewë se rendit une dernière fois devant la tombe de Lindir, ayant mémorisé son emplacement. La neige avait également recouvert chacune des tombes, dessinant de petits tertres blancs espacés régulièrement. La jeune Elfe resta silencieuse quelques minutes devant la tombe de son ami, avant de lui parler pour la dernière fois.

« Adieu Lindir, je sais que l'on se reverra. Dans plusieurs années ou dans plusieurs siècles, on se reverra. Alors attends-moi, et ne fais pas trop de bêtises, » réussit-elle à murmurer.

Son capuchon rabattu sur son visage, ses cheveux s'extirpaient de ce dernier pour tenter de rejoindre les cieux, et sa cape volait dans son dos, portée par le vent chargé de flocons de neige. Une larme roula sur la joue de Elewë, qu'elle laissa glisser le long de son cou jusque dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle se promit que cela serait la dernière larme qu'elle verserait, car désormais plus aucune douleur ne rivaliserait avec ce qu'elle avait connu, et aucune larme ne mériterait d'être versée. La jeune Elfe se détourna alors, laissant derrière elle cet endroit qu'elle savait ne jamais venir revoir un jour.

* * *

><p>(1) De 1851 à 1944 (3A), le Gondor a subi une guerre contre des Orientaux, nommés Gens-des-Chariots.<p>

(2) On est d'accord je parle bien du Mordor, mais ne pas oublier qu'à l'époque Sauron n'a pas encore fait sa réapparition.

(3) Ce poème et sa traduction ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je les ai trouvés sur un forum nommé 'de l'aube à l'aurore'

* * *

><p>Et voilà ce chapitre est (enfin) fini !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose au final, je dois dire que ce chapitre était également ma façon de dire adieu au personnage de Lindir, qui au fil du temps, alors qu'il devait servir simplement de remplissage, a pris de l'ampleur et a su devenir mon personnage préféré. J'ai mi un peu de moi en lui, sa loyauté, sa passion, sa naïveté. Je dois vous avouer que jusqu'à il y a deux semaines à peine j'avais trouvé un moyen de ressusciter notre ami, mais j'ai finalement réalisé que cela n'aurait pas servi l'histoire. Comme quoi, c'est vraiment notre histoire et nos personnages qui nous contrôlent, je pense que tous ceux ayant déjà écrit me comprendront ^^

Anyway, si vous avez aimé le petit nouveau Elphir, si vous avez aimé Elladan et Elrohir, si vous pensez qu'en fin de compte Annael n'est peut-être pas un si grand connard, si j'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer (ah ah, on peut rêver!) ou si vous avez aimé ce chapitre pour une quelconque raison, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, ça ne vous prend qu'une minute et ça sublime ma journée.

Comme d'habitude l'éternel refrain où je vous dit ne pas du tout avoir la moindre idée de quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, alors soyez patients les loulous, et en attendant n'hésitez pas à passer jeter un coup d'œil à la traduction que j'ai commencée, un Boromir/OC nommé ''Une Rose parmi les Ronces'', je vous assure qu'elle vaut le coup !

Portez-vous bien les amis !

Mimi :)


End file.
